Power to Strive II
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: The gang returns to watch season 2. [No Pairings]
1. The Beast Titan

**Chapter 1: Beast Titan**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : The gang returns to react to season two. [No Pairings]

 **READ THIS!** This story will contain manga-related SPOILERS and is NOT for ANIME watchers! Also, it is the SEQUEL to "Power to Strive" so read that FIRST or you'll be hopelessly lost and confused!

* * *

Eren tapped his foot.

"You should eat a little," Petra said.

"Later. I'm not really hungry right now." Eren was filled with anticipation. "Besides, there'll be food—better food—in the room." He exhaled sharply, feeling impatient. "It's taking forever."

"Because you keep checking every minute. Have some patience."

"Where's the rest of the squad?" Eren asked to pass time.

"Captain Levi sent them off to train. As far as they know, I'm supposed to be training you one-on-one."

Eren lowered his voice even though it was only the two of them in their small mess hall. "What do you think we'll see next?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping we can capture those two without the same level of casualty we had trying to capture the Female Titan." Petra didn't need to clarify who "those two" were.

"Armin told me Jean's been distracting them when they have free time and come over to talk. They only have a few minutes to spare but still." Unlike the girls, Connie couldn't hide away in the women's barracks like Sasha could in order to avoid them.

They talked for a few more minutes, speculating about the future before it was time to go. The rest of the recruits were already standing before the room. Levi had made good on his promise and made them clean up that entire floor so they had an excuse to one, hang around and stay away from Reiner and Bertolt, and two, to make sure no one wandered up to the room with the TV. Not that it would open, but the commander had decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

Erwin, Hange, and Levi soon joined the group. "Who's ready?" The commander asked.

They replied happily, cheering quietly, not wanting to alert anyone with too much noise.

Inside, the room appeared unchanged. They automatically went to their respective spots. Ymir, Christa, Connie, and Sasha on the left couch, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren in the middle, and Petra, Levi, Hange, and Erwin on the right couch. They immediately grabbed some food, settling in while Erwin picked up the remote.

"I believe we last left off at the Titan in the Wall," Mikasa recalled. They had only known the truth for less than two days, but already listening to other the Scouts talk about the Titans as mindless beasts had become strange.

"Yeah." Connie nodded, imagining countless Colossal-type Titans standing side-by-side to create the Walls. "I still have a hard time wrapping my head around it."

"It is crazy to think about," Sasha agreed.

"I wonder how long after the last season this picks off," Jean thought out loud.

"I hope we don't have to watch more of our friends get killed." Despite her words, Christa wasn't all that optimistic.

"Just gotta remember, it's painful to watch but the future can be changed," Ymir offered kindly.

 _I wonder what happens to Annie_. Since they knew Ymir's Titan could break through the crystal, Armin knew the commander's thoughts had likely gone in the same direction as him. If Eren's basement held some secret of turning humans into Titans, they could have someone—notably Sasha or Christa, he had deduced—take on the Female Titan's power.

 _Please, please don't be a useless fuck._ Eren begged silently in his head. Only after his monumental failure in the Forest of Giant Trees and the embarrassment of not having the heart to Shift the first time in Stohess had he finally been able to do what they needed him to and beat down the Female Titan. Whatever came next, he hoped he wouldn't screw up again.

"Pay extra attention to Hoover," Levi began, "maybe we'll get to see his Titan. Aside from kicking down shit, we don't know what other things he's capable of. If he has any other abilities or even tricks up his sleeve."

"Understood," Petra replied. "If he can call Titans like the Female, I take it we'll have Scouts on standby to intercept?"

Levi nodded. "And if he can make his skin impenetrable like the Armored, we only have to move before he has a chance to do that."

Erwin cleared his throat. "Everyone's ready?"

They nodded enthusiastically.

"Got my notebook." Hange held up the small brown notebook. With only one day of break between the seasons, she hadn't yet the chance to test out some theories—or get a ride on either Eren or Ymir's Titans, which she still wanted. Most of the fascination and fondness she held for Titans had faded after learning the truth. But there was still some residual interest in Titan-Shifters.

"Alright, then." Erwin pointed the remote and clicked.

The TV came to life.

 _ **"Hello,"**_ **Candy greeted** _ **, "and welcome back! Hope you're rested and refreshed after the break. This time there will be twelve main episode and three extras. Enjoy!"**_

 **On the title screen, Eren stood ready to punch someone, surrounded by most of the other people in the room.**

The Scouts shifted in nervous excitement.

"Here we go," Connie gushed quietly.

 **An image of red-tinted Titans surrounding the Walls appeared.** _**"The Walls gave the people a century of peace and security."**_ **Inside a city, humans stood.** _ **"The terror of being at their mercy…"**_ **A group of robed and hooded people stood before the crowd.** _ **"…and the humiliation of being trapped became a distant memory."**_

 **The screen became black.**

 _ **"Until…"**_

 **The shadow of the Colossal Titan fell. He peeked over the Wall. Raising his leg, he destroyed the Wall and Titans invaded.** _ **"The battle for humanity's survival began the moment the Titans breached the Wall."**_

What must Bertolt have felt, Armin wondered, when he kicked the Wall, knowing he was dooming the little persons down on the ground.

 **The Armored Titan stood menacingly. The Colossal swept his arm on top of the Wall and Eren and the other trainees jumped off.**

 _How fast can it walk?_ Petra imagined something of that size and weight would have trouble with speed. It was impressive he was able to just stand without having to lean on something for support. Its size also made it easy to sneak up on. But if she had learned one thing from watching TV, it was to not underestimate a Shifter.

 _ **"After innumerable casualties among soldiers and civilians alike…"**_ **Thomas and Mina's deaths flashed on the screen, followed by a shot of the Female Titan.**

Eren's heart fell. _What a waste_. It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing their deaths were in vain. The knowledge of the Titans' origins and the fact they were the ones protecting the Walled people from other human hostiles still drove him crazy.

 _ **"…it was learned that some Titans were hiding among the humans."**_ **Annie laughed manically and transformed.** _ **"Finally, five years after the first Wall fell…"**_ **Rogue tore the Female Titan's head off. "…** _ **humans succeeded in capturing one of these disguised Titans: Annie Leonhart."**_ **Erwin watched Rogue rip the flesh from her nape.**

Jean's thoughts wandered over to the commander. Not for the first time he wondered how Erwin felt about the whole thing. The truth must have hit him the hardest. How many lives had been lost to the Titans under his orders? _All for nothing._ But still, Erwin had been so confident and assuring, giving them a much-needed boost to their moral when they learned just how sad and bleak their situation, their standing with the rest of the world, really was. It took a strong, almost cold-hearted, man to shake off the staggering implications and deliver an uplifting speech.

 **The Female Titan's decapitated head appeared, her expression twisted in fear and pain. Hange, Levi, Jean, and a few other Scouts stood, staring. Mikasa helped an unconscious Eren sit up, Armin crouching beside them.**

 _ **"Nevertheless…"**_ **Annie lay inside the crystal cocoon. It was strapped to a sled.** _ **"…the next threat to humanity was already close at hand."**_

"Already?" Mikasa said.

Petra sighed. "We—the TV versions—can't catch a break."

 **Two soldiers pulled a large black cloth over the crystal. One brought up his arm in a signal. Hange and Moblit followed the covered crystal with their eyes as it was carted away. Surprised noises grabbed their attention. A group of Scouts was staring up.**

 **"Hey!" One man pointed. "Look!"**

 **Pieces of rock fell, revealing a little more of the massive face of the Titan. Its eye moved downward.**

"Is it waking up?" Hange said in alarm and excitement.

"How were humans turned into the Colossal-type Titans?" Petra asked.

"Could it have to do with the ninth Titan-Shifter?" Erwin said thoughtfully. "These types are a lot more devastating, capable of causing more destruction than normal Titans so if Marley had the power to create more of these," he said, gesturing to the image paused on TV, "they would have done so to ensure the complete annihilation of this island."

Ymir knew she knew something about that and not being able to remember it was annoying.

"Could that Shifter also create armored ones?" Jean automatically directed his question at Ymir.

Ymir shrugged, replying, "Don't look at me, you know what I know about the originator. Which is almost nothing."

"Let's keep watching," Christa suggested. "The TV hasn't let us down so far."

 **"A Titan?!"**

 **"In the Wall?!"**

 **"It can't be!"**

 **Hange and Moblit ran over. "Your orders, Squad Leader?" Moblit asked.**

 **"Huh? What? Hold on!" Hange's voice wavered.** _ **Was that there just by coincidence? Or does this mean…?**_ **A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked back to see a man breathing heavily. "Pastor Nick?"**

 **"Whatever you do…you** _ **must**_ **keep that Titan out of the sunlight!"**

 **"Huh?"**

"He knows?" Christa said in surprise.

"Okay, that I did not see coming," Jean admitted.

"Me neither," Mikasa said.

"So there are people here on the island who knew the truth," Levi said. _Why am I not surprised?_

Eren glared. "Why does he know? And how? Why not say anything?"

"Don't know about the first two, but I think the answer to the last question is that he agrees with the philosophy of keeping the populace ignorant," Petra answered.

 _For Pastor Nick to know..._ Armin's mind raced, making connections.

* * *

 **"For now, we've covered the Wall Titan with sheets. We'll take more proper measures after sunset."**

 **Erwin walked down a hall, flanked by two Scouts. "I see."**

 **"What are we supposed to make of this, sir? I never imagined there were Titans in the Walls…"**

 **"No one did. There were only people who knew and people who didn't."**

Sasha tapped her chin. "Who else would know?"

"I don't think every member of the Church of Walls would," Petra replied. "I've run into members of their group and they seem very gullible. Not the kind of people you trust with secrets. It has to be the highest ranking members, I bet."

"And the fewer people who know the better," Hange said, nodding, making a note of it. "Easier to keep it secret that way."

* * *

 **An arm was poking out from under a slab of rock.**

 **"What's the deal?!" Marlo looked around, hands gloved and a white cloth around his neck. "We just fought a Titan here. Why are they keeping us in the dark?"**

 **"Business as usual," Hitch commented, also wearing long gloves and a cloth to cover her mouth. "But what's scummiest of all…"**

 **They looked down the street. Bloodied bodies lay littered on the ground, buildings cracked, large pieces of broken structures lying around.**

 **"…is that there's no 'official' reason why all these people died."**

Connie frowned. "Why is that?"

"They can't exactly explain the situation to civilians when they don't understand it themselves," Armin explained. Their TV versions had no clue about the origin of the Shifters and the truth about Eldia and Marley. "Besides, the Corps had to maintain secrecy to protect the biggest capture in our history from angry mobs. And this wasn't an approved mission to begin with. The MP probably also couldn't admit it was due to their incompetence Eren avoided arrest."

"And we were the ones to stop her," Mikasa added with an eye-roll, "while they were completely useless."

* * *

 **"Now then…"**

 **Dozens of colorful sheets of cloth covered the hole.**

 **"…it's time for you to talk. What is this Titan?" Hange asked Pastor Nick, who was on his knees, fingers brushing the edge of the Wall, peeking over. "What is it doing inside the Wall? And…why did you people keep this a secret all this time?"**

 **After a few seconds of silence, he stood, dusting his clothes, speaking loudly. "I have work to do! My church and followers have been devastated!" Pastor Nick yelled at her. "This is your fault! I** _ **will**_ **demand restitution! Now let me back down!"**

"Seriously, how exactly does this Wall-worshipping freak know the truth?" Eren demanded.

"The royal family must have shared the secret about the Titans in the Walls and the outside world with a secret few and started this religion as a cover," Armin revealed his theory. "That's what I've been thinking."

Levi nodded, agreeing. "I always thought it was strange how much authority those Wallist freaks have. Secretly being backed by the monarchy would explain it."

"These Wallists are now making sense," Hange said. "They've been trying to keep the outside world hidden. The Walls are the only thing that could lead people to become suspicious of the bullshit we've been fed for a century. What better way to make people steer clear than hiding behind religious nonsense?"

"So that's why they're so against modifications," Christa muttered. "If you started inspecting the Walls closely, someone was bound to discover there was something unnatural about them." She looked to Armin. "Like how there are no signs of wear and tear despite it being a hundred years since they were built."

 **"Certainly." Hange grabbed Pastor Nick by the collar and held him off the Wall. "Will straight down do?"**

The group chuckled.

"I just knew she was going to do that," Connie said, grinning.

 **Her squad moved closer. "Squad Leader!" Moblit said.**

 **"Stay back. Enough of this! Do you people know why we Scouts have shed so much blood?! To take back our freedom from the Titans! I was willing to sacrifice my own life for that cause! I'm not asking you to talk, I'm ordering you. Is that clear? And if you won't talk, I'll try the next person. Your measly life wouldn't make up for much, anyway!"**

It was rare to see Hange serious and emotional in such a way.

 **"Let…go of me!"**

Eren scoffed, "He's bluffing."

 **"Like this? Right now?"**

 **"Yes!"**

"Drop him."

"But then we won't know what he knows."

"Yeah, but he annoys me. And there's probably more where he can from."

 **Hange called his bluff. "Fine, then. Die."**

 **"Squad Leader!" Moblit yelled.**

 **"Kill me and learn! We** _ **will**_ **fulfill our duty, without fail! So…" Pastor Nick threw out his arms and screamed. "…let go of me this instant!"**

"I didn't think he'd say that," Jean said. "He seemed like a total wimp to me." He had fully expected the man to give in to Hange's threat and spill the beans.

 **Pastor Nick's body trembled. "Deliver me…O Lord…"**

 **With an irritated, sharp exhale, Hange flung him back on the Wall. She sat, pulling her goggles down, laughing. "Just kidding. I wasn't serious. Tell me, Pastor Nick…" He was lying face down, hands clutched before him, whimpering and still shaking. "Are** _ **all**_ **the Walls made of Titans?" The faintest tremors were seen in her shoulders.**

Erwin hoped so. It would give them serious power, having an army of Colossal-type Titans on their sides. If only they knew who the ninth Shifter, the Founding Titan, was. _Is it the king?_

 **Moblit approached her. "Squad Leader…"**

 **"Whew, I forgot how this feels. I haven't felt this way since my first time outside the Walls." Everything was quiet. "Talk about terrifying…"**

 **Suddenly, the bell rang, grabbing Hange's attention.**

 **"Hurry! Inform Commander Erwin!" Elsewhere, a brown-haired Scout, Thomas, raced on his horse. "Hurry!" He yelled to himself. "There are Titans inside Wall Rose!"**

 **Levi and Erwin glanced up at the sound of the bell.**

"Oh shit," Jean muttered.

"This must be the next threat Candy was referring to," Petra said.

"Could it be Reiner and Bert's doing?" Mikasa suggested.

"Maybe." Armin frowned, deep in thought. "But Annie was only recently captured. How would they have received news of it so quickly?"

"You think it's a distraction so they can rescue her?" Although Eren couldn't see how they would know where the Corps would be hiding her even if they somehow found out Annie was defeated.

 **The episode began to rewind. Images of Levi and Erwin, Thomas on his horse, and Hange threatening to drop Pastor Nick flashed on the screen.**

For a few seconds, Erwin thought he might have accidentally hit the wrong button.

"Was that you?" Hange turned to him.

"No, I—"

"Wait, when did that happen?" At Christa's words, everyone's attention snapped back to the TV.

 **Quickly, more images appeared, some of the recruits riding on horses, Connie's stunned face, Sasha holding a bow and arrow, Mike crouched on the ground, sword up, breathing heavily as he glared.**

They looked at each other in confusion.

Erwin frowned when pressing the "Play" button had no effect.

* * *

 **A watchtower, one small, one medium, and one large building appeared.**

 **[12 Hours Earlier]**

 _ **South of Wall Sina**_

"Oh, I get it." Hange's eyes lit up. "It reversed to show us what happened twelve hours before the bell rang just now, signaling Titans inside the Walls."

"I guess we're watching where me, Christa, Connie, and Ymir were and what happened during the Battle of Stohess," Sasha said nervously.

"It'll also tell us where Reiner and Bertolt were," Ymir added.

"I don't feel good about this," Connie said, feeling uneasy. "That was not my happy face."

 **Connie looked bored out of his skull, elbow on the table, face in hand. He let out a sigh. Sasha sat beside him in the same position, looking equally bored. "My village isn't far south of here, you know…" They were sitting at a table by the window, staring out.**

 **"My hometown is close by, too…" Sasha spoke in the same dull voice.**

 **At the same table, Reiner and Bert were playing chess.**

 **"Damn. Why can't I go visit?" Connie complained. "Maybe I'll sneak out at night."**

"You're too chicken to do that."

"Shut up, Jean."

 **"They told me not to come back until I'm normal."**

 **"They told** _ **me**_ **I was too puny to be a soldier. Was genius enough to be one, though. I was in our class's top ten."**

 **Other recruits sat around the room, including Christa who was talking with Ymir.**

"There we are," Christa pointed out.

 **"I'm gonna go make 'em eat their words."**

 **"Connie, if you're serious, I'll help," Reiner told him.**

Connie stared suspiciously. "What's he up to?"

 **"What?" Connie tilted his head back. "How come?"**

 **"Doesn't it seem strange? We're on standby in our plain clothes, and we're not allowed to train or wear our uniforms." Reiner stood and approached the window. "Even more suspicious…" Outside, two Scouts were talking. "…is that everyone else is fully armed. We're inside the Wall, not on the front line." He turned to them. "Who are we fighting?"**

"He's starting to get suspicious." Petra crossed her arms. "His offer to help could just be an excuse, a reason to sneak out and gather intel. Maybe even separate from Connie and try to get to Annie if he's really worried about her."

Eren nodded. "Makes sense, I agree."

 **"Well, there** _ **are**_ **bears in the area," came Connie's bored response.**

They chuckled.

 **"Yeah. Bears," Sasha repeated.**

"If we end up doing this out there," Sasha gestured vaguely, "he'll be on to us immediately. Reiner knows us too well. Here," she said and nodded to the TV, "we don't know so we can't give anything away."

"Sasha's right," Connie said. "I don't know how well we might be able to fake ignorance."

"We want to keep the events as close as possible," Erwin began, "so we have to get to the Battle of Stohess, which means Jean will need to pass off as Eren to the MP. Armin and Mikasa are his best friends so Annie will need to see them 'rescuing him.' That leaves," he glanced at the left couch, "you two."

"Leave it to us, sir," Christa replied. She had been lying to them for years. It was as natural as breathing.

"We'll stay with you guys and keep their attention off of you," Ymir chimed in.

"Thanks!" Sasha said brightly.

"We don't want to be the ones to accidentally tip them off," Connie said.

 **"Guns are enough to handle bears." Reiner returned to his seat.**

 **Sasha lifted her face from her hands straightened in her seat and he looked at her. She let her head fall on the table, ear pressed to the surface. Sasha gasped and sat upright, looking alarmed. "I hear thuds! They sound like footsteps!"**

 **"Huh?" Connie and the others turned to her.**

 **"Get serious, Sasha," Reiner said. "If you're suggesting there are Titans here…that'd mean Wall Rose has fallen."**

"Safe to say they aren't the cause," Levi spoke up. "They've been with the other recruits and are looking for a reason to skip out."

"Then who was it?" Hange wondered. "All the Shifters are accounted for." Annie was caught and hidden away underground, Eren was recovering in an infirmary with Mikasa, and Ymir, Reiner, and Bertolt were with the other new Scouts waiting for orders.

 **In the watchtower, Mike sniffed, eyes widening. He turned to look. "Mike?" Nanaba questioned.**

 **"Thomas! Take three couriers and go!"**

 **"Huh?" Thomas straightened up.**

 **"Notify each district! There are likely no Titans among the 104th Cadet Corps recruits!" In the distance, a cloud of dust rose, with many figures outlined. "Multiple Titans from the south! Wall Rose has been breached!"**

"But how?" Eren said, bewildered. "Who could've breached the Walls?"

"My village is south of there." Dread weighed like a heavy ball in Connie's stomach. What if his family was killed? What if the TV made him watch them get eaten? A shudder ran through him.

"My village isn't too far from there." Sasha felt so nervous she abandoned her food, her stomach full of butterflies.

Mikasa hoped they wouldn't be forced to watch their loved ones die. _But at least they can take comfort in the fact the future isn't set in stone_. Not like the past.

 **"It's the truth!" Sasha threw up her arms. "I really hear footsteps!"**

 **Nanaba landed in the window and opened it. "Everyone here?"**

 **Christa stood. "Nanaba?"**

 **"Multiple Titans, 500 meters to the south. They're coming right this way." The recruits gasped. Even Reiner and Bertolt looked surprised. "There's no time for you to gear up. Take your horses and evacuate all nearby homes and settlements. Understood?"**

 **Connie looked pale. "From…the south?"**

 **Reiner turned to Bertolt, looking panicked. "** _ **Has**_ **the Wall been breached?!"**

"I know he's surrounded by people, but I don't think he's faking," Christa observed.

"He's only talking to Bertolt so I don't think it was for the others' benefit," Mikasa added. "But I can't really tell if he's being genuine."

"Yes, it is odd," Petra agreed. What reason would there be for him to be so upset?

 **Outside, a group of Scouts rode off. "Get going!" Nanaba ordered, getting ready to fly away. "Lunch will have to wait, I'm afraid!" She joined Mike on the rooftop, standing beside him. "Mike."**

 **"There are nine in that swarm up ahead."**

 **Slowly but steadily, the Titans marched.**

"Mike can take them," Hange declared confidently. "He's the only one, aside from Mikasa, who can give Levi competition."

They were regular Titans, there was no a Shifter there, so they allowed themselves to be optimistic. The last season had taught them not to hope too much for a happy ending when a Shifter was involved.

 **"They've broken through Wall Rose," Nanaba said. Down on the ground, the recruits readied their horses. She knelt on one knee, chin in her hand. "We never managed to uncover the Titans' secrets or figure out what they are. And now the day has come. Humanity…has lost."**

 _Not while I'm still around we haven't._ Eren thought.

Jean had a stubborn look on his face. _If we go down, we'll go down kicking and screaming._

 **"No. Not yet." Mike turned and walked to the other edge of the roof. "Only when a person stops fighting do they lose. As long as we continue to fight, we are not beaten!"**

"I can't wait till we're out there." Christa felt so excited thinking about it. "Now that we know what's coming, we can win."

"Or at least have a better shot," Ymir said.

"With you, Eren, and Candy on our side, we'll show them." Sasha smiled happily.

"I'd feel even better if we had the ninth Shifter with us," Jean said.

 **Horses raced away from the buildings.**

 **"As soon as the Titans reach the woods," Mike said, "we'll split into four teams of recruits and soldiers alike, and then simultaneously scatter in each direction!"**

 **A map appeared with four, blue horse icons moving in different directions. Two groups circled the buildings and ambushed the Titans from the side.**

 **"Avoid combat when possible and focus on getting the word out! Is anyone familiar with this region?!" Mike asked.**

 **"M-Me!" Sasha raised her arm. "My town's north of here! I know the lay of the land well! And…so does Connie!" He was staring ahead, dazed. "Connie?!"**

 **"My village… My village is to the south…where the Titans are coming from."**

 **Reiner and Bert appeared tense at Connie's words.**

 _But if it wasn't them, who was it?_ Mikasa thought.

Armin had his own theory about that. Had more Shifters arrived on the island? _They might already be here_. The future they were watching was only days away. His skin crawled at the thought of invaders on their land. They were humans. They could blend in. _And we'd never know_.

 **"I can take you to the nearby villages," Connie said. "After that…please let me visit mine."**

Christa gave Connie a hug, squeezing reassuringly. "No matter what happens on TV, it'll be okay out there, in real life."

"That's about the only thing keeping me from throwing up."

 **"Alright," Mike accepted. "You'll guide the southern team."**

 **"Yes, sir!"**

 **Reiner rode up beside Connie. "I'll come with you, Connie."**

 **"The south will be crawling with Titans. It'll be the most dangerous."**

 **"So? I was going to help you sneak there anyway, remember?" Reiner said with a smile.**

"Yeah, as a means for your own end probably," Jean grumbled.

Sasha nodded. "I wouldn't want them anywhere near my family." As sympathetic as she could be to their situation, knowing they were only doing what they thought was right, following orders, they had killed her people for their cause and she would not want them coming near her mother and father.

 **Reiner glanced to his right. "You coming, Bertolt?"**

 **Bertolt** **looked uneasy, but finally said in a low voice, "Of course I'll come."**

 **"As you may know," Nanaba yelled, "today marks the new darkest day in humanity's history! If ever humankind needed to give its all, that time is now!"**

 **"The Titans have reached the woods!" A masculine voice yelled and Nanaba turned back to watch the giants approaching.**

 **"Scatter!" Mike ordered and the group began to split off. "Ride as fast as you can!"**

 **The Titans came to a stop.**

"Why'd they stop?" Christa asked, puzzled.

"That's highly unusual behavior," Erwin answered in surprise. Once Titans spotted a human, they didn't give up the chase easily.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Levi said.

They waited with baited breath.

 **Suddenly, the Titans sprang into action, running and behaving abnormally.**

"What the?!" Hange gaped, startled. "They're acting like Abnormals!"

Eren's eyes widened. "What the hell happened to them?"

"That's..." Petra began. "What triggered that reaction?" The only other times she could think of Titans behaving strangely was when the Female Titan called them and when they tried to eat Eren's Titan.

"Please don't tell me there's an army of Abnormals running around. Regular Titans are a pain in the ass enough," Jean huffed.

Had this group passed through his village? Connie dearly hoped not.

 **"What?!" Mike watched them, stunned. "They all started sprinting!"**

 **"Whoa! They're going to catch up!" Connie yelled.**

 **Mike gritted his teeth. "Gelgar!" He whipped the reins and headed toward the approaching swarm. "Take charge of the southern team!"**

 **"Sir?!" Gelgar followed him with his eyes.**

"Can even Mike take that many Abnormals?" Jean didn't look too sure.

"I don't know," Petra said, uncertainty clear in her voice. She imagined even her squad would run into a little trouble with a group like that.

 **"U-Understood," Gelgar said.**

 **"He's using himself as bait?!" Lynne said.**

 **"He won't survive!" Henning said. "I'll help!"**

 **"No!" Gelgar stopped them. "We can't spare anyone else! Have faith in him! His skill is second only to Captain Levi!" Mike stared in determination." He'll make it back alive!" The other Scouts rode in silence.**

Ymir felt paranoid now. The TV had conditioned her to expect the worst anytime someone made an absolute statement like that.

 **Mike utilized his 3D gear, sliding on the ground on his feet as the wire reeled him in. He jumped off and spun behind a Titan, bringing his swords down with a cry.**

"Don't die," Sasha told TV-Mike.

* * *

 **A beautiful blue sky with a few clouds appeared. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful, a soft wind blowing.**

 **Carla walked up the stone steps, basket with white sheets in hands, Mikasa following not far behind. "Oh, Eren."**

Eren perked up. He had not been expecting to see his mother and was delighted. The last time he had seen her was when they were shown her death. It felt nice seeing these familiar, nostalgic times from his childhood, waiting nervously for his mother's reaction after he had been in yet another fight.

 **"Did you get into** _ **another**_ **fight?"**

 **Eren had dirt and bruises all over his face. "Those jerks started it! They made fun of me!"**

 **"So, I assume Mikasa had to come to your rescue again?" Carla took out a sheet from the basket and Mikasa hurried over, holding out her hands. "Thanks," she said, handing the little girl the white sheet.**

Mikasa smiled fondly, remembering her warm smile and kind heart.

"You were always so helpful." Eren sighed. "I wish I hadn't lazied around so much." The thought of doing chores and hanging around his mother used to seem like the worst thing in the world to him.

 **"Eren." Carla knelt before her son, wiping his face with a cloth. "No matter how cruel someone is or how much you hate them, you can't always charge at them head-on!"**

"You look so much like her," Mikasa commented.

"Yeah." Eren smiled brightly.

 **"You're a man!"**

"Hah! This blockhead?"

"C'mon, Jean-boy, don't be mean to your friends."

"Shut up, Potato Girl."

Petra waited for Connie to jump in and be called Baldy by someone else and have the nickname thing keep going, but he kept quiet. _The poor boy_. She'd be sick with worry too were she in his shoes.

 **"Show some restraint!" Carla scolded. "You need to be there for Mikasa, too!"**

 **Eren stared intently at her words, eyes wide.**

 _And yet I always screw up and have to get saved by her_. Familiar, bitter old feelings rose up in Eren's chest. And instead of being there for her like he promised, he would speak insensitively and upset her before running off.

* * *

 **Eren opened his eyes, a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Mikasa sat by his bed, head bowed, sleeping. He sat up and looked at her, eyes falling to the scarf in her lap. A small toolbox with needles, rolls of thread, and a small pair of scissors lay next to her.**

Christa was half-expecting Connie to make a joke about waking up to a beautiful girl by his side. But he appeared somewhat distracted. _He's really worried about his family_. She knew Connie had two younger siblings and could only imagine how awful it would be for him to see them die.

 **Quietly, Eren slipped out of bed and stood before the window. Mikasa shifted, making a noise in sleep. The scarf slid from her hand and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and turned to see Eren holding it, studying it. "That's…"**

 **He handed it back to her. "It fell. You gotta be tired. Go get some sleep."**

 **She folded the scarf in her lap. "Sorry. I'm fine."**

 **"That thing's seen better days," Eren said and she grunted softly in agreement, petting it. "I'll get you a new one if I see any in our supplies."**

 **On the screen, Mikasa fell silent.**

Eren glanced at the scarf around Mikasa's neck. It was starting to look worn. Before he could comment, Mikasa pulled it up to cover her mouth.

"It has special meaning."

Eren nodded, understanding.

 **The door flew open. "Eren! Mikasa!" Armin stood there, yelling. "This is really bad! The Titans! They're inside Wall Rose!"**

 **Hange readied a horse and led him out.**

* * *

 **Erwin stared outside his office window.**

 **"Ugh." Levi's voice came from behind and Erwin turned to see him standing at the door. "Those damn Titans never give us a break."**

 **"Can you go?"**

 **Levi walked forward. "Not like there's much choice."**

 **"It was wise to have Squad Leader Mike watch the 104th," a third soldier said. "I believe he can handle the situation."**

 **"Yes." Erwin faced the window while Levi kept quiet. "Let's hope so."**

Erwin truly hoped the man would survive. Mike was one of their greatest assets and a close friend, too. It would be a great loss to their side to lose him. _Is his death important?_ It would pain him but if it was necessary, he would send his friend to his death. But he was getting ahead of himself. Mike could survive.

* * *

 **Mike flew above a tree and jumped over the Titan's hand, running on its arm to reach its neck and take out the nape. He landed on the roof as the giant fell. With an exhale, he glanced to the right to see a Titan leaning against the building, watching him. "Four left."**

"He took out five of them?" Connie blurted in surprise. "Five Abnormals?!"

"That's crazy! He's so amazing!" Christa marveled, eyes shining.

 **Mike observed the other Titans around him.** _ **No, it's time to go.**_ **He sheathed his swords.** _ **I've bought enough time**_ **.**

"Yes," Sasha said hastily, "now get out of here!"

 **Mike whistled, the sound echoing.** _ **Still…**_ **He turned to look at another Titan.** _ **I am concerned about that Abnormal.**_

"What is that?"

"And why is it so hairy?"

Ymir's eyes went wide. _Oh fuck_. She was the first one to put it together. "Guys, that's..." She didn't need to finish. One look at her face and they figured it out. Realization dawned on their faces.

"Wait, is that the Beast Titan?" Petra began filling away his physical characteristics immediately.

Eren's head snapped toward the TV. _That's my..._ He was on the island. Zeke Yeager. "He must have been the one to make the other Titans behave so abnormally."

"But what did he do?" Armin said. "And how? And what else can he do?"

Erwin frowned. He did not like this. The odds had been in their favor with their two Shifters against the other three, especially with Ymir's Shifter status unknown to the enemy and having the knowledge on how to defeat the Female Titan. Now they had four Shifters to contend with. "Normal Titans try to eat Shifters in their Titan forms, but these ones are ignoring him."

"So he can control them?" Levi did not like the sound of that at all.

"Oh man, things are not looking so good for Mike," Connie said worriedly.

 _ **It's different.**_ **Mike watched the Beast Titan walk.** _**It looks over 17 meters tall. It's huge…**_ **The Beast Titan's abs appeared.** _ **And I've never seen a Titan covered in fur before. It's just walking around instead of coming for me.**_

"Don't stand around watching it, leave!" Jean snapped.

 _ **It's definitely an Abnormal, but…**_ **Mike heard the neighing of his horse. His horse was racing toward the building but its path would collide with the Beast's.**

Christa's heart fell. "Oh no..."

They all braced themselves for the worst.

 _ **Great! You're back!**_ **Mike thought.** _ **I won't need to hold out until nightfall.**_ **Suddenly, the 17-meter picked up the horse and the animal let out a frightened, pained cry.** _ **It went for the horse?!**_ **Mike gaped in shock and pulled out his swords.** _ **You can't be serious!**_

 **The Beast Titan's gaze landed on him. He arched his long arm back and threw the horse. Mike barely dodged and rolled off the roof, right into the hands of a small Titan. It opened its mouth and bit Mike's legs.**

 **"Wait."**

"Did it just talk?"

"Shh! We've seen talking Titans before!"

 **A shadow fell over them and Mike watched, eyes bulging, as the Beast Titan lowered himself. The mass of his body's movement caused the tree branches to move. The Beast Titan smiled at him.**

 _What the fuck is he doing?_ Levi frowned.

 **The small Titan bit Mike's midsection and droplets of blood flew as he screamed, struggling.**

 _He won't make it with those wounds_. Hange thought grimly.

 **"Huh? Didn't I just say to wait?" The Beast Titan grabbed the small one and squeezed. An eyeball popped out and Mike fell to the ground.**

Armin let out a relieved breath. "His control isn't perfect."

"That only makes me feel slightly better," Jean said.

 **Frightened, Mike watched the Beast flex his fingers.**

 **"Tell me, what is that weapon called? That thing on your waist that flies around."**

 **Mike was still too stunned to speak. Behind him, a Titan stood, half hiding behind a tree.**

 _He's curious about the 3D gear_. Erwin figured since they could create and even control Titans to some extent, they would not need weapons to kill the giants. _We cannot let them get a hold of it_. The 3D gave the Islanders an advantage. _We've only ever seen and used it as a means to fight Titans, but maybe it can be modified to fight humans as well_. The Marleyans would not see that coming.

 **"I'm certain we speak the same language. Perhaps you're simply too frightened. Oh, I see you use swords, too. I guess that means you know we reside in the nape. Ah, well," the Beast Titan said as he reached out, "I'll just take it back with me."**

 **Mike cried out, lying down, covering his head with his hands, trembling.**

The sight of one of their best soldiers reduced to a quivering mess was uncomfortable.

The veterans were especially unsettled by it, having known the man longer and personally, too.

 **The Beast Titan stood and walked away.**

 **Suddenly, Mike remembered his words to Nanaba.** _ **"Only when a person stops fighting do they lose."**_

"Not in this case. Just stay down," Jean urged.

Eren found himself nodding. Better to live to fight another day. _He won't stand a chance if he attacks._ As much as it would be a blow to the pride, it was wiser to crawl away and hide while the regular Titans were still standing, not moving.

 **Gritting his teeth, Mike picked up his sword.** _ **As long as we continue to fight…we are not beaten!**_ **He let out a battle cry, stopping immediately when the Shifter stopped.**

 **The Beast Titan looked back. "You can move now."**

For a millisecond, they thought he was referring to Mike. Their mistake was soon corrected.

 **The three Titans converged on Mike at once.**

 **"No! No!" He dropped his sword and attempted to flee, sobbing, scared out of his mind. "Stop! Don't!" One grabbed his arm from behind while another Titan bit his leg. Mike kicked at it futilely. "No! No!"**

They watched in silent horror. It was not quite what they had been hoping to see.

 **The Beast Titan watched without much of an expression. "So you** _ **can**_ **speak." He walked away, staring at the gear between his fingertips. "I must say, what a clever idea."**

 _What an asshole_. Eren glared at the TV. Zeke, his uncle or cousin or whatever, was a cold-hearted bastard and he would not hesitate to take him down.

 **"No!" Blood and tears were everywhere.**

Petra watched with a heavy heart as another beloved fellow soldier fell to the Marleyans.

 **"No! Stop!" Mike continued to scream in agony as the sounds of chewing and squirting and tearing went on.**

 _If only the Beast Titan hadn't shown up_. Hange knew Mike would have made it. _He was always so strong_. To see him go out like this, instead of fighting and swinging his sword, both saddened and infuriated her.

 **One Titan bit his head and began to pull. "No!" He screeched as they ripped his body in two.**

Levi felt so angry. If he got his hands on the hairy bastard, he was going to carve him up like a turkey.

Erwin refused to let himself feel bad about Mike's death. As horrible as it was, he wouldn't give up hope until he could ascertain Mike's death was necessary. If that was the case, only then would he allow himself to feel sorrow. Until then, he would remain optimistic.

* * *

"You know, I didn't eat breakfast so I could eat here. Now I've lost my appetite," Sasha said.

Christa nodded. "Poor Mike."

"Let's think about what we learned today," Erwin spoke up.

"We know at least one more enemy Shifter is here and he can talk and control other Titans somewhat," Armin began.

"And he can make them into Abnormals," Eren added with scowl.

"They attacked from the south so we know where they're coming from." Petra looked at Connie. "What is the name of your village?"

Connie's throat closed and he swallowed. "Ragako."

"They don't have 3D maneuver gear," Levi said.

"Um, this might be kinda dumb..." But Christa wanted to contribute something. "But it looked like the Beast Titan had a beard so maybe the Shifter does, too." Her face warmed, thinking it was a useless thing to mention.

"Should make identifying him easier." Hange nodded, jotting it down. "Good catch."

"I've been thinking, do you think this Coordinate they've been looking for is the Ninth Shifter?" Ymir said thoughtfully.

Jean brought his hand up to his chin. "Four Shifters were originally sent to infiltrate the Walls and retrieve it. _Four_. Stands to reason whatever they were after had to be immensely powerful. The ninth Shifter would explain it."

"Why send children though?" Mikasa asked.

"I've been wondering the same myself," Hange said. "Why do they create new Shifters at such a young age?"

"Children are easier to control and manipulate," Erwin said. "But why not send them when they're older? More experienced thus increasing their chances of success?"

Armin nodded. "Who do you guys think the—"

"Can we start the next episode?" Connie interrupted. He felt so nervous. "Not knowing what happened to my village is suffocating."

"Of course." Erwin nodded and started the next episode.

* * *

 **Update Schedule:** I will update on the 21st of every month unless something happens and I can't, in which case I'll put the new date in the summary. Additionally, don't go bitching how it's x o'clock where you and blah blah blah. I'll update when I have time.

 _ **Please Review~**_


	2. I'm Home

**Chapter 2: I'm Home**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : The group wonders if the ninth Shifter and the Coordinate are the same. Connie and Sasha worry for their families.

* * *

 **[Trost District]**

 **An overhead shot of the city appeared.**

Connie felt disappointed and impatient, but also somewhat relieved. Much as he wanted to know what happened to his village, he was also nervous about it.

 **"Commander Pixis!" A man yelled, running into the room. Inside the office, Pixis sat behind his desk with a piece of paper in hand. Anka, Hannes, and two other Garrison soldiers were also present. "Titans have been spotted!" His words were met with startled looks. "Wall Rose has been breached!"**

 **Pixis's expression became serious. "Hmm."**

"Do you think there are other Shifters on the island besides Eren's...uncle? Relative?" Jean thought out loud. "Then again, that would be a total of seven out of nine Shifters on this island."

"If I was in charge, I wouldn't leave myself undefended and without at least one Shifter at home," Mikasa said. "But we'll see." She could at least see them keeping the War Hammer Titan back so they had a Shifter to protect them. According to Ymir, the Cart Titan was not a combatant-type. _Seems useless to keep her back to protect the country._

* * *

 **[Stohess District]**

 **It was nighttime and soldiers walked around with torches in the large courtyard, horses neighing.**

 **"What the hell does all this mean?" Eren placed the 3D gear against the side and took a spot beside Mikasa. "Damn it!"**

 **"But…" Armin approached the wagon they were in. "Would Titans break Walls with Titans in them?"**

 **"It's happened before. They busted the Wall into our city."**

Erwin's thoughts turned to a comment Candy had made during the first episode last time, implying Titans had breached the Walls once before the breach in 845. _We never got an answer to that._ He was convinced his father's theory of the Royal Government erasing humanity's memories had something to do with it. Maybe it would be revealed later.

 **"That was a gate."**

 **"Armin?" Mikasa spoke up. "What are you saying?"**

 **"The thing about the Walls… There's no crevices between the rocks or any signs of cracking. We can't really tell how they're made. So what if they're made of hardened Titan skin? It must be pretty versatile if Annie can encase herself."**

 **"Titans…in the Wall…" Eren muttered.**

"Can you do it?" Sasha asked Ymir. "Crystallize your skin like Annie can?"

Somehow, Ymir doubted it. "I don't know. I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I can't."

"No harm in at least giving it a shot," Hange said.

Armin nodded. "If it's possible, we could close the hole in Wall Maria using the hardening ability." Retaking that lost land would not only boost morale massively, but it was also necessary to acquire as many resources as they could in preparation for whatever came next with their conflict with Marley. _And potentially the rest of the world_.

"You think so?" Connie perked up.

"But Ymir's Titan's speciality is its crushing power," Petra pointed out. "Is it possible for Shifter Titans to have more than one ability? Especially contradicting ones?"

"The Female Titan seems closer to Eren's, in terms of physicality," Christa said. "But she had her cry that attracts Titans and she can crystallize while Eren's Titan can't do either."

 _It'll work out even if Ymir can't harden her skin._ Levi thought. _She can take out the Armored and_ he _sure as hell can harden_. The fact their enemies had no idea the Jaws Titan was on their side gave them a huge advantage. _They won't see it coming_.

Eren tried not to feel too insulted or hurt that they didn't bother asking him. Not that he could blame them too much after floundering so much last season. _You're not the only special one anymore_. He shook his head at the jealous feeling. Another Shifter was good for their side. It drastically improved their chances. Especially since it seemed Ymir had more experience with her powers. At least compared to him.

* * *

 **Hange stood surrounded by books, peering into a microscope with a lantern providing light. Moblit ran to her, holding some large papers in his arms, "Squad Leader! What are you doing? We're supposed to leave in five minutes!" He yelled as he ran off. "Please hurry up!"**

 **Hange continued staring into the microscope. "There's something I need to confirm—" Something caught her attention and she straightened, looking surprised.**

"It'll be interesting to see how we discover information without Candy," Christa said. "Wonder how long it'll take us to figure things out for ourselves."

 _Too long. Along with a loss of numerous soldiers._ Erwin thought.

 **"Hey." Levi stood in the doorway. "Get moving."**

 **"Ah, sorry! What about him?"**

"Him?" Connie repeated.

"Pastor Nick, probably," Christa replied.

 **"He's been ready for a while now."**

 **Hange grabbed a small bluish crystal from the desk and left.**

* * *

 **A flickering torch appeared.**

 **Erwin was in the lead with Keiji, Nifa, Jean, and Abel behind him, and a host of Scouts behind them.**

 **"Eren." Mikasa wrapped a green cloak around his shoulders. "Wear it tight. It's cold at night."**

Eren automatically rolled his eyes. Then he felt guilty, recalling her last promise to his mother and his own vow to protect Mikasa. _At least she's living up to it_.

Meanwhile, Jean sighed. _Wish I had a girl who was devoted to me like that._ Stupid Yeager was too dense to appreciate it. For once though, it seemed he wasn't being obnoxious about it.

 **"Sorry to keep ya!" Hange approached, waving, with Levi walking next to her and Pastor Nick behind her. "Took longer to prepare than we thought."**

 **Armin watched them settle in across from them. "Um… Isn't this a priest from the Order of the Walls?"**

 **"Yeah." Hange threw an arm around the man. "Nick and I are best buddies. Right?" He didn't look any of them in the eye. "Don't let him bother you. The whole makeup of this squad doesn't make any sense. Does it, Levi?"**

 **"No, I think it might. Erwin picked them out for a reason."**

 **"Open the gate!" The commander called out.**

 **The gate began to rise.**

 _Will they all make it back?_ Petra thought anxiously. The recruits had only gone through one battle. A horrific one, but only one. Watching yourself die was an incredibly uncomfortable and awful experience. At least she had years' worth of exposure to death, of facing her own morality and several close encounters to shape her mindset and accept it was something that could very likely happen every time they left on an expedition. _But they don't have that kind of practice._ She wondered how they would bear it. If they could bear it.

 **Erwin's horse moved forward and he turned to stand before the soldiers. "The situation within Wall Rose is unclear. But everything up until Ehrmich is safe. We'll save time going through there. Move out!"**

 **"Yes, sir!"**

 **"Take us out," Levi told the driver.**

 **"Yes, sir!" The cart driver whipped the reins and the horses began to move.**

 **With Erwin leading the charge, the Scouts followed, carrying torches to light their way.**

 **The wagon passed through the gate and Armin looked back.** _ **This whole time, Titans have been protecting us from Titans.**_

"I wonder how they, the TV versions, will react when they find out the truth about the Titans," Mikasa said. "The circumstances and the context will be different."

"I think the horror and irony will remain the same," Eren replied gloomily.

* * *

 **"Huh? He knew?" Eren said with wide eyes, Mikasa looking equally stunned beside him. "There's Titans inside the Walls and he's known about it?!"**

 **"Yes, though…" Hange glanced at Pastor Nick, who was sweating. "He's kept his mouth shut this entire time. But now he's coming with us to witness the harsh reality. Will his beliefs be strong enough for him to stay silent? Or will seeing it with his own eyes make him question himself?"**

"Think he'll spill the beans?" Ymir eyed the man critically.

"He was trusted with the truth about the Titans and the world, I don't think he'll break that easy," Levi answered.

"I can't imagine there hasn't been one individual who didn't agree with the Royal Family's philosophy." It just didn't seem realistic to Petra that everyone who was told kept their mouths firmly shut and never disagreed. "Though I suppose they only chose those whom they were absolutely certain they could control and would keep the secrets and not tell a soul."

"And even if someone did rebel, I'm sure they wouldn't have any trouble making someone disappear or kill them in an 'accident,'" Armin added.

 _Or erase their memories._ Erwin thought.

 **"No, no, no, no!" Eren stood, slamming his hands on the small table. "This is all backwards! If there's something you know, tell us about it! Nothing's more important than keeping humans from going extinct!" Wincing, he clutched his head and fell back into his seat.**

"That one still stings," Jean said. How many poor souls had given their lives because they thought they were helping humanity survive when most of humanity would probably cheer at their deaths?

 **"Eren, settle down," Mikasa said worriedly. "You're still not fully healed."**

 **Levi pointed a gun at the pastor through his jacket. "There's more than one way to get answers. I may be injured and useless right now, but it doesn't take much to watch one man. I'm hoping we can settle this without blasting a hole in anyone. Aren't you?"**

 **"Threatening him doesn't work, Levi," Hange said. "Believe me, I've tried. It seems to me that this priest is capable of sound judgment. That's why I wonder… What if the reason he doesn't talk is because he knows something more important than the fate of humanity?"**

 _He's probably laughing at us._ Levi thought. The stupid Survey Corps idiots running around getting killed, yelling about saving humanity when humans were nowhere near extinct. Countless men and women had given their lives in the effort to further humanity's cause, to learn the truth about the Titans and the outside world, while Pastor Nick and others like him watched from the shadows knowing everything. Every time he thought about that senseless loss of life it never failed to spark fury and sadness in him.

* * *

 **Sasha raced on her horse alongside another Scout. "See that? It's the village!"**

 **"Is that the last one?"**

 **"No! My village is deep in the forest! I'll go there alone!"**

"Are you stupid? You have no gear!" Connie chided. "What if you run into a Titan?"

"I can outrun a Titan on a horse. Long as it's not one of those weird Abnormals." Sasha was more concerned with arriving too late to save her family.

"Wonder where those freaks came from," Levi muttered. Had Zeke gone around and gathered all the Abnormals?

 **"Alright! Leave this village to me!"**

 **"Got it!" Sasha watched him veer off to the right. She gazed intently forward.**

 **Words echoed in her mind.** _ **"Hey! Quit it, Sasha!"**_

* * *

 **In the woods, two log cabins behind them, Mr. Blouse yelled at his daughter. "Sasha! You been nabbing snacks again?!"**

 **Sasha growled, ripping into the meat in her hands.**

 **"Stop! Spit it out!" They continued to struggle. "Get it out of yer mouth! We fixin' to smoke that for winter, ya moron!"**

"Why would you be eating from your winter storage?" Jean said. "You'll starve later!"

Eren snorted, "Typical Potatoes-for-Brains."

Sasha groaned and their friends laughed.

"Potatoes-for-Brains! Good one, Eren," Connie snickered.

 **The piece of meat fell from Sasha's grasp and her father stood before her, trying to keep her from grabbing it. With a mad cry, she ducked down and pushed up her arm, shoving his face away, greedily ripping at the meat.**

 _I look like I'm rabid!_ Sasha's face burned from humiliation, made worse by the others' laughter.

He wasn't one to waste food but, Levi wrinkled his nose. "At least wipe off the dirt."

 **"You damn dumb girl! Fine!" Sasha's father walked away. "Have it yer way. Dagnabbit."**

 **Sasha ran to a tree and hid behind it, watching her father sit on the steps to one of the storage cabins.**

 **"Sasha, have you asked yerself why the world is a-changing? Why these past few years the forest be shrinkin' and game harder to find? Have you ever thunk about it?"**

Sasha's heart fell, stomach squeezing in dread, recalling her answer. Remembering Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Levi's histories, their lowest points being revealed for them all to see, she hoped that her thoughtlessness and ignorance was the worst thing TV the revealed about her. _Please, please let my parents and the other villagers have escaped_.

 **Sasha swallowed the bite and answered, scowling, "It's 'cause more people be comin' and taking food and game from the forest. That's why I'm hungry."**

 **"That's true. But, hey... They lost their homes and got no place to go. They got no other choice."**

 **"Their fault for losing it. They oughta leave ours."**

 _What they must all think of me! S_ asha was too mortified to look up. Especially Eren and Mikasa. Had the situation been reversed, she was sure they would have easily accepted refugees into their town. "Guys, I'm sorry I—"

"We've all acted like little shits," Eren interrupted. "Don't worry so much about it and beat yourself up."

"I was half expecting you to blow up at her," Armin admitted.

"He's finally growing," Mikasa said.

"I can hear you two."

 **Sasha's father glared and said strongly, "Titans took it from 'em. They knocked a hole straight through Wall Maria. Where else can they go? You can feed a hell of a lot more people by clearin' the forest and plantin' grain." He crossed his arms, glancing at the bow and arrow placed against a tree stump. "Maybe it's time for our family to let go of the forest and give up huntin' for good. The government said they would pay us. Every horse that we raise is money in our pockets."**

 **"You gotta be kidding! If we give up huntin', we be givin' up who we are! Why should we give a hoot about the people who make fun of our lifestyle?" Sasha demanded.**

"I'd never make fun of your lifestyle," Eren declared.

"I totally would," Jean said honestly.

"That's cause you're a dick."

"At least I have balls, unlike you."

"You wanna go, Horse-Face?"

"Bring it, Titan breath."

"That's enough now." Petra's words quieted them, but they still shot each other glares over Armin's and Mikasa's heads.

"Maybe not as much as we thought," Armin said to Mikasa, who sighed and nodded.

 **"I'll tell ya why. It's because…we're all part of the same world." Mr. Blouse stood and walked away. "We humans… We've always been pack animals. Sure, we all live our different ways." He stopped, staring down. "But when space is this short, we gotta join the group and do what's best to—"**

 **"No! I refuse! We've lived here all our lives, just like the way our ancestors taught us! We don't owe nothing to any outsiders!"**

 _Ugh, shut up!_ Sasha wanted to hit her youngerself.

"You were just a kid," Hange told her. "Kids say mean, ignorant things."

 **Mr. Blouse looked back at her before staring off. "I see… So be it." He tilted his head toward the sky. "Ya can live here in this forest, along with the others who think the same. But, Sasha... Are ya willin' to die for that choice?"**

 **Sasha blinked, straightening.**

 **"No matter what trouble comes yer way, ya can't go beggin' for help. If you're not there for them," he told her, "don't expect them to be there for you. I'm willin' to give up our traditions if it means I can live with my family. Goes to show ya our world's connected, whether you like it or not."**

"Your dad's an amazing man," Christa said.

"He's certainly wise," Armin agreed.

"I just want him to be alive."

 **"Sasha, are you that much of a scaredy-cat?"**

 **His words struck a note with her.**

 **"Is it that hard for you to leave this forest behind and get along with others?"**

* * *

 **Sasha raced through curving dirt path in the forest.** _ **It's been 3 years since I've been back. Surely he realized something was amiss and fled…**_ **She gasped, noticing the massive footprints.** _**It can't be! Way out here?**_

Sasha's stomach dropped.

"Maybe they made it out," Petra offered. "Yours is a village of hunters, right? Your dad and the others might have noticed something off in the forest."

"I hope so."

 _ **They've already come this far?! This place isn't safe for people anymore.**_ **Sasha rode with a grim expression on her face. Exiting the trees, she saw the small village.** _ **What's that? A new village?**_ **One half of the wooden bridge was drawn up but her horse easily climbed it and jumped, landing on the flat side and continuing to gallop into the village.**

 **A house appeared on the screen. Through the doorway, a Titan could be seen crouching. The wet sound of chewing was heard. A little girl with short blonde hair sat, eyes glossed over. To her left, the Titan gnawed on someone's leg. It opened its eyes. Kaya continued to stare at nothing.**

"She's in shock," Mikasa muttered. She knew all too well what that was like, the light-headedness, the cold, the feeling of being out of touch with reality and having no control. Her fingers brushed the soft red scarf around her neck, taking comfort in its warmth.

 **Outside, a bird flew off a branch that was impaling a frog.**

 **Sasha stood outside the house.**

"Just grab the girl and run," Hange said solemnly, "too late for the mother."

 **The woman struggled to free herself from the Titan, face covered with sweat.**

"Why isn't she screaming in pain?" Christa said, confused.

"That is strange," Erwin said. "Perhaps she injured her spine."

 **Tiring out, the woman's head hit the floor, watching her daughter. Kaya slowly turned her head and Sasha cried out, bringing the axe down on the back of the Titan's neck.**

"Are you taking on a Titan with an axe?" Petra watched in awe.

"Holy shit, Potato Girl," Jean said, gaping.

Eren nodded, wide-eyed. "She's braver than I thought."

"Go Sasha!" Christa cheered.

"It's not gonna work," Levi said. "Better to take the girl and run."

 **Sasha continued to hack away at the Titan. Droplets of blood squirted out and steam blew from the nape but the Titan ignored her.** _ **Damn! If I don't slice it off, it'll just heal back up!**_ **The axe slipped from her hands, hitting one of the wooden support beams.**

"It's still distracted, you still have a chance, run!" Connie urged, waving his arms.

 **Sasha screamed in disbelief. She stepped back and noticed the girl. "A child?" Cautiously, she moved away from the Titan, watching as the woman's gaze followed her. "I'm so sorry…"**

"Maybe she was only holding on for her daughter. At least now she can go in peace," Petra told Sasha.

It brought a smile to her face along with a sense of pride.

 **The two tore out of the house, Sasha holding Kaya's hand. "What's your name?"**

 **Kaya didn't reply, still dazed.**

 **"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Sasha began to untie her horse from the post.**

 **"What will?"**

 **"Huh? What? I mean… Um…" Sasha fumbled for an answer. Behind her, her horse made a sound. "Steady…" She held up her hands. "Steady…" Sasha turned to face the girl. "Um, you see…"**

 **The horse neighed and took off.**

"I just knew that was gonna happen," Jean sighed.

"Oh no!" Sasha whimpered. "What're we gonna do now?!"

 **"Huh?" Tears filled the corners of her eyes. "You're kidding me! Hey!" Sasha jumped up and screamed. "Please wait for us!" She whistled for her loudly. "There's no need to worry," she assured Kaya. "Please stay calm. It'll come right back."**

 **Kaya looked at her, blank-faced. "Why are you so nice when you talk?"**

 **"What?" Then Sasha noticed the 3-meter exiting the house. Eyes darting around, she snatched a bow and some arrows sitting on a small crate. "Run away from here!" Taking the girl's hand, she ran. "It'll be okay!"**

 **"Why? Everyone already left. The whole village knew my mother's legs were bad. But not a single person came to help."**

Armin knew humans were like, but he still couldn't help the disappointment. _Maybe they were all too panicked to think straight_.

 **"All I could do was watch."**

Eren's stomach turned. All he had been able to do was watch and cry, too.

"At least Hannes came for us," Mikasa muttered. "Thanks to Armin's quick thinking."

 **Sasha tossed the bow and arrows over the drawn side of the bridge and helped Kaya over. Glancing back, she noticed the Titan approach the bridge and cried out when the wood beneath her cracked and fell.**

The group flinched.

 **She quickly climbed over. The Titan's foot when through the hole and it grabbed onto the drawn up half of the bridge, pulling itself up.**

 **"It'll be okay! It's okay." Sasha looked back.**

Petra felt paranoid. _Too many reassurances_. Things never ended well when someone made claims like that too much. Logically it made no sense, real life wasn't like that, but she couldn't help it.

* * *

 **Sasha pulled up a bucket of water from the well.**

 **"You're really starting to tick me off."**

 **"What?"**

 **Ymir walked up to Sasha and Christa, one hand on her hip. "That stupid way you talk politely to everyone. Why don't you talk to other trainees like normal?"**

 **"Um… Well, you see…"**

"You don't have to be such a bitch," Eren said, frowning.

Jean rolled his eyes. "As usual, you're missing the point."

"I think," Mikasa interrupted quickly before Eren and Jean came to blows, "Ymir was calling Sasha out on being embarrassed about her accent and not being true to herself."

"In her own way," Armin said, "Ymir was trying to tell her to be herself."

 **"Wait." Ymir smiled tauntingly. "Let me guess. You're embarrassed by the way people sound from your village. Bull's-eye? I'm surprised an idiot like you cares so much." Mikasa and Hannah walked by a few yards behind them. "You can't do anything but hunt, and you're afraid of people, to top it off. I bet you don't have a single good reason for aiming to become a soldier."**

"I know you were trying to help, but you still could have been nicer about it," Christa told Ymir.

"Not my style."

 **"Your parents probably—"**

 **"Stop it, Ymir! You're being—"**

 **Ymir talked over Christa, leaning down on her. "Sasha! You gonna care what other people think and be someone you're not your whole life? What a crock of shit. You're fine as is, so talk in your own words for crying out loud."**

"She's prickly on the outside and has a mean attitude, but she really cares about her friends." Petra smiled. "Reminds me of you, Captain Levi."

"Except taller," Hange added, earning an elbow from Levi.

 **Sasha drew up her shoulders, eyes wide, before smiling nervously, "Th-Thank you…very much."**

"C'mon," Connie sad, "say it loud and say it proud."

 **"What?" Ymir leaned in.**

 **"I'm sorry. I'm not…yet…"**

 **"Cut it out!" Christa shoved her head into Ymir's back.**

They giggled.

 **"There's nothing wrong with the way she talks!" Christa shoved the taller girl. "Sasha is who Sasha wants to be. Her words will always be her own. And I happen to like her."**

 **"Hmph!" Ymir joined Sasha. "Have it your way. Still, even if she changed the way she talks, it won't change the fact that she's annoying."**

 **"You know," Christa said as she approached Ymir and put her hand on the taller girl's arm, "not everyone is as insensitive as you."**

 **The shot began to move up to the sky and the clouds.**

 **"Excuse me? You little… You little…"**

 **Sasha couldn't hold back her laughter.**

Christa had a bad feeling that things might not end well. Part of her felt guilty for being happy that she, that her friendship, might be one of the last things Sasha remembered. It meant she had an impact, her life meant something to someone to be remembered in their last moments.

 **"Hey! What are you laughing at?!" Ymir demanded.**

 **"Ah! I'm sorry!"**

* * *

 **Sasha ran on the dirt path, leading Kaya, as the Titan followed.** _ **Why do I remember, now of all times about silly, pointless days in the past?**_ **She smiled slightly, tears gathering.** _ **It's all…I can think of.**_

 _I'm so dead. I'm so dead._ Sasha doubted that unlike with Mikasa, no Shifter was going to show up out of the blue and save her. And her skills were nowhere near the other girl either to potentially give her a chance to survive without gear. _At least let the kid escape_.

 **Sasha looked down at the girl. "Hey, listen up." Kaya looked up. "You'll be fine. Keep following this path. Run as far as you can. I promise someone will be there to help you. You might not find them right away… But still, keep running until you do!" Sliding to a stop, she turned, shoving the girl in the opposite direction as she faced the approaching Titan. "Now, go! Run!"**

 **Kaya watched, stunned.**

 **Sasha readied an arrow. "Get runnin'!" She tilted her head to see Kaya running away, the girl's eyes clear, no longer dazed.**

"Are you seriously going to take on a Titan with a bow and arrow? Mad props, Potato Girl." Ymir whistled.

"Most people give up in your position. It takes an impressive will to keep going." Levi nodded, feeling grudging respect for the perpetually hungry teen.

"Helps that she has someone to protect," Petra said.

"That's only cause she's a good person," Christa insisted. "Otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to help."

"Guys..." Sasha blushed, feeling embarrassed by their words. "I haven't even done anything."

 **The arrow pierced the Titan's neck and it continued to move.**

"Go for the eyes," Jean advised without thinking, even though she couldn't hear it.

 **Sasha sprinted, looking back.** _**If I take out both eyes, it'll buy us plenty of time.**_ **She climbed a short incline, taking aim once more. The arrow nicked the Titan's ear.**

"Focus! Don't just shoot impulsively," Levi found himself chiding her.

Hange shot him a smug look. He was always complaining about her talking to the TV. "She can't hear you," she pointed out.

Levi didn't take the bait and Hange pouted.

 _ **Only…two left.**_ **Sasha loaded the third arrow.** _ **Relax…**_ **The Titan's head bobbed as it walked.** _ **All it is…is a big…slow moving…target!**_ **The arrow hit the Titan's eye.** _ **Got it!**_

"Yeah!"

"Nice shot!"

"You've got one! Now get the other!" Christa commanded.

"If you take out it's other and escape, it might be closest anyone's come to taking on a Titan and winning." As far as Jean was concerned, surviving against a Titan without 3D maneuver gear was enough to be considered a win.

 _ **One more arrow. But, if I miss this…**_ **The ground shook as the giant stood at the edge of the incline.** … _ **we can't escape. If I miss, me and…**_ **Sasha closed her eyes, recalling Kaya running away.** … _ **that girl…**_

They held their breaths.

 **With a cry, Sasha threw away the bow and clutched the arrow in her hand, getting in position to stab.**

Their jaws dropped.

"Well, that's one way to ensure it'll meet its mark," Erwin remarked.

"I was not expecting that," Mikasa said, astonished.

 **Sasha stuck the arrow in the Titan's other eye, causing blood to fly out, leaning into its chest. Its arms wrapped around her and she struggled.**

 _At least I'll die protecting someone._ Sasha thought, waiting for that inevitable snap.

The group braced themselves for those horrific cracking sounds, Eren and Petra looking particularly grim.

 _Sasha's death will have had meaning_. Christa thought. If she died she hoped it would be be the same, in service of humanity or to save innocent lives.

 **Sasha slipped down, shoving the Titan's head up as she did so.**

"Wow! Epic maneuver!"

"Okay, that was pretty fucking awesome."

"Sasha, you have never been cooler than in that moment."

"I can't believe you gave it the slip!"

"I really thought you were done for."

"I thought I was done for too!" Sasha cried in relief.

 **Sasha slid down the incline and ran away as the Titan searched blindly.** _ **I slipped out thanks to that blood.**_ **She looked at her hand.** _ **Now I've gotta find that girl!**_

 **Horse hooves raced across the screen.**

The group let out sighs of relief.

 **Sasha stopped running and looked at the short inline. "Huh? Sasha?" Her father gaped. A man beside him had Kaya.**

 **Sasha could only stare.**

"Phew." Sasha sank back against the couch. _They're safe!_

"I'm glad they're okay," Christa said warmly.

"Me too!" Sasha nodded.

Connie desperately hoped the same for his family.

* * *

 **A group rode through the forest. Kaya sat silently, a saddened expression on her face and tears in the corner of her eyes. Sasha smiled at her, relieved.**

 **"We been givin' horses to everyone in the area," Mr. Blouse explained. "That girl told us someone was still back there. Who'da thunk it was you? You fought off a Titan for that girl, didn't ya?" She grunted. "Sasha… Yer all I hoped for."**

 **Sasha gasped and smiled, "Father… I'm home."**

It hurt to grin so much but Sasha couldn't help but beam in pride, eyes watering.

"You're really lucky, you know. Luckier than all of us," Armin said. "Both you and your parents have survived encounters with Titans."

Eren nodded. "Most of us never even had the chance to make our parents proud."

* * *

 **"Connie, wait!" Reiner yelled, Bertolt and two other Scouts riding behind him.**

Irrational as it was, Mikasa couldn't help but feel that since Sasha's family was safe, Connie's wouldn't be. Based on what they had seen, it seemed they could never be allowed to be happy and celebrate a supposed victory before something spoiled it.

 **Connie rode ahead of the group.**

 **"Calm down!" Reiner yelled. "There could be Titans anywhere!" They reached the village and Connie raced in. "Get back here, Connie!"**

 **Connie looked around, frantic. "This can't be…" Parts of the homes were destroyed all around him. "Anyone?! Is anyone there?! It's me! Connie!" He screamed. "I came back!"**

 **Silence greeted him.**

"There are no bodies or blood or Titans. How odd," Hange muttered. _But there is destruction._ Her eyes widened as she put it together before anyone else, seeing the wrecked houses, broken from the _inside_. It could only mean one thing. _But how?!_

 **Sweating, Connie's head snapped in the direction of his home and he yanked the reins. "My house!" He closed his eyes, their faces flashing across his mind. "Dad…Mom… Sunny…Martin! Please be okay!" Opening his eyes, he stopped his horse.**

 **A Titan lay on its back inside the wrecked house.**

 **Connie stared, eye wide, mouth open.**

He knew what he was seeing. Understood it. But it was too horrible to believe. _No way. No way..._ Connie gaped at the TV. _Mom?_

"Does that mean," Petra said softly, "she's become a Titan?"

Hange gave a stiff nod. "I believe so."

"But how?" Levi crossed his arms, fingers squeezing his biceps. "Did someone give them the serum?"

 _It had to be the Beast Titan_. Erwin couldn't think of anyone else who had the means, motive, and opportunity to turn the people of the village into Titans.

Christa hugged Connie's side, squeezing reassuringly.

Not that he noticed. It was as if the world was shifting beneath his feet. Good thing he was already sitting or he might have fallen to his knees, feeling faint.

"It's even worse than I was expecting," Jean said, Armin nodding seriously next to him.

 **"Connie!" Reiner reached him and grabbed his arm. "Get back!"**

 **"It's my…house," Connie said as Reiner appeared startled, following his gaze. "My…"**

 **"Connie…"**

His stomach was in knots. _Don't throw up._ Connie swallowed, a metallic taste in his mouth.

 **Gelgar stopped between them and the Titan. "Fall back, you two!"**

 **"I'll scout the area!" Lynne raced by.**

 **"Wait, it's…" Gelgar observed the Titan's almost dried up looking limbs.**

Armin's eyes widened. He felt sick. _Oh no..._

 **Bertolt's voice was heard. "It can't move?"**

 **"Not with those legs…" Lynne commented.**

"My mother's legs are bad." Connie's voice sounded far off to his own ears.

"Quit freaking out, this is the _future_ remember?" Ymir said pointedly. "It's in our control. So your family's safe," she said that a bit more gently.

Connie slapped his face with both his hands a few times, the stinging helping him to think clearly. "You're right," he said and nodded fervently, holding onto that hope tightly. "You're right. They'll be okay."

Jean had a distributing thought. He wanted to consult with the commander or Hange before bringing it up, unwilling to shatter Connie's hopes. _This is only a few days into the future_. Unlike the expedition, where they could change the future by changing their actions, they might not be able to change the upcoming events in this case because it wasn't directly under their control.

Hange was also having the same thoughts. _We won't be able to do anything if it has already come to pass..._ Or even more horrifically, if it was necessary in presevng the timeline so they could use their knowledge and have the future go a certain way, they may even be forced to let it play it out as it originally did. For Connie's sake, Hange really hoped not.

 **"Th-Then…" Gelgar stuttered. "How? How did it even get here?!"**

 **The Titan's ribcage was visible, the lower half of its body almost skeletal.**

* * *

Erwin wanted to know any observations they made to ensure nothing was missed. "Let's do a fact inventory once more. What do we know and what have we learned?"

"Ragako lay in the Beast Titan's path and he's the only Shifter unaccounted for," Petra said.

"He turned the villagers into Titans through whatever means," Christa added.

"Maybe it's connected to how he controls them," Armin said thoughtfully.

"We know there's a serum that can turn Eldians into Titans, but how would he infect the entire village?" Sasha asked.

"He could have drugged the water supply," Levi suggested.

Connie shook his head. "But we get our water from a river that flows downstream from the mountains. Sasha's village should have been affected as well and before us, too, because it lies north of us."

Eren shifted nervously in his seat. "You don't think he can do it through an ability, do you?" His words sent a shiver down their spines.

"I don't know," Mikasa disagreed, "that seems like the kind of thing the Founding Titan-Shifter would be able to do."

"We've got to find whoever that is," Jean said. "Do you think it's King Fritz? It would make sense."

"Let's save that for later," Erwin said. "I don't think we'll be able to glean much about that subject without the TV's help."

Hange crossed her arms. "One thing's for sure, the Beast Titan will be our most serious adversary. Even if he can't force Eldians to transform through will, he can control Titans. That makes Zeke Yeager even more dangerous than the Armored or the Colossal."

Eren flinched at the use of his last name.

"He's older, Zeke is." Ymir frowned deeply, straining her mind, grasping to hold on to the image of the man. "And since Marley tends to create Shifters young, it means he's had years and he's gonna be very experienced with it. Shifting takes a toll and you need serious practice to be able to do it more than once."

"So even if we managed to beat that giant hairy shit down once he could transform again," Levi concluded. "Fresh and ready to make our lives hell. Fantastic."

 _Could his ability also work on Shifters?_ Erwin certainly hoped not. "We need to take care of the other three Shifters first before attempting to fight Zeke." The others nodded and he shared a meaningful look between Levi and Hange. Their chances would increase dramatically if they had five Shifters on their side. "Now, since there are fifteen episodes, does a five-minute break every three episodes sound fair to everyone?"

The group muttered their assent.

Erwin nodded. "On to episode three, then."

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	3. Southwestward

**Chapter 3: Southwestward**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : They wonder who the ninth Shifter is and how Zeke transformed Ragako's citizens. Connie's friends try to reassure him. Hange wonders if those events might need to happen.

* * *

 **Connie stood before the Titan with disabled legs, holding some logs in his arms.**

 **"Connie!" Reiner ran up to him. "Are there any survivors?"**

 **"No…" Tears poured down Connie's cheeks. "None at all."**

Petra's stomach turned, thinking back to the Titans that had attacked Mike. "Do you think Connie's siblings were among the group that killed Mike?"

"Maybe," Levi said.

"This is pure speculation, but," Hange spoke quietly, "I wonder if the Titan in the previous episode was his father."

"You think so?" Erwin recalled what the man looked like. "I suppose based on looks it would fit."

"Still." Petra glanced over the normally cheerful boy, now looking sad and quiet. "Best not to mention it. Even if—no, _especially_ because there's no definitive proof."

Hange nodded in agreement. "No need to further traumatize him with the fact we watched his father eat someone and almost kill his best friend and a little girl."

 **"It's all over… My hometown…" Connie's voice wavered. "It's gone forever."**

 **Reiner appeared to be affected by his words and placed a comforting hand on Connie's shoulder while Bertolt** **watched cautiously.**

Hard as he as trying to keep an open mind and trying to remain neutral and distant, it was times like these when Eren was torn between feeling Reiner was a decent person, who felt sympathetic for others' pain, but also disgusted that he dared act like a kind friend despite knowing what he did.

 **"Hey!" Gelgar joined them with Lynne behind him. "Something's strange here." He looked around. "Has anyone seen any bodies around?"**

 **Connie shook his head and Reiner replied, "No…"**

 **"I haven't," Bertolt said.**

"It should be pretty obvious. Or kind of. They should be able to figure out Titans are humans because of this," Christa said. How else would they explain the lack of blood and the homes destroyed from the inside out?

 **"How is that even possible?" Gelgar said. "Titans come and not even a single drop of blood?"**

 **Lynne stepped forward, smiling. "Everyone must have escaped! It means nobody was eaten here. Including your family, too."**

Connie flinched, knowing that wasn't the case.

Hange couldn't fault Lynne for thinking that. Based off that one factor alone, having seen the bloodshed Titans usually caused, it really would be odd that not even a drop of blood was to be found.

 **Connie latched onto Lynne's words. "I see… That's gotta be it."**

 _It's false hope_. Ymir thought. _It'll hurt even more later when the truth comes out_.

 **"Yeah. It's unbelievable to think Titans ate everyone without leaving blood behind."**

 **Gelgar didn't appear convinced.** _ **That's not all that's unbelievable. If the entire village was really evacuated, why would Titans obliterate these houses with nobody in them? But what really boggles my mind is the stables.**_

 **The stables appeared on the screen, full of horses.**

 _That confirms it_. Jean thought. It was almost impossible to flee from Titans on foot. Especially for a group of humans. For one person it may be possible if they were careful and sneaky enough, but not a whole village.

 _ **If they tried to escape without horses, their chances of survival would be slim**_ **. Gelgar turned to face the others. "Everyone got their torches? Let's move." He took off. "Our mission now is to assess the breach in the Wall!"**

"But they won't find one," Eren muttered.

 **Everyone aside from Connie immediately followed him. "Yes, sir!" Reiner said.**

Erwin felt confident knowing they would figure out the truth behind the Titans in this season. He was more curious to see how much loss they would have to suffer first before it was revealed.

 **Slowly, Connie followed. He untied his horse and climbed up.**

 **"Wel… come… home…"**

"Mom?"

"What the hell?"

"Shit. Was not expecting that."

"She recognized him and even spoke," Armin said, amazed. _How was Zeke able to create a Titan like that?_

"Fucking great." Levi decided he preferred them silent with their creepy-ass grins instead of talking. "What else can that Beast asshole do?"

"Can he make them intelligent as well?" Erwin wondered.

His couchmates did not look thrilled about that.

"Or more accurately," Hange corrected, "help them retain their human intelligence. I'd like to say that's not possible because they don't have a brain, but if they can talk, I don't see why they can't be intelligent."

"I certainly hope they can't. We have enough of a problem with the dumb ones," Petra said.

"But if he did keep them smart, wouldn't that make it harder to control them?" Erwin's thoughts turned to the Shifters. "I've been wondering if he can control Shifters, too."

"That'll be disastrous for us if he can," Hange said seriously.

Once the recruits stopped whispering, Erwin un-paused the episode.

 **Mouth open, looking stunned, Connie glanced over at the Titan. Its lips quivered. His heartbeat filled his ears. "Just now…"**

 **Suddenly and loudly, Reiner shook him. "Connie, hurry up! We're falling behind Gelgar!"**

 **"Reiner? Did you hear that? That Titan—"**

 **"I didn't hear anything at all," Reiner responded strongly. "Enough with the chit-chat. Focus on the mission."**

 _Of course he'll say that_. Jean knew Reiner wouldn't allow the truth of the Titans to be let out. It would be easy to convince Connie he was hearing things.

 **"But it… I think…" Connie struggled to find the words. "I don't know how, but… I think… My mom…"**

 **"Connie! Do you understand the situation we're in?!" Reiner screamed, his head bowed slightly, eyes squeezed shut. "Hundreds of thousands of lives depend on whether we complete this mission or not! Your family might have escaped but it's not over yet! If you're a soldier, put the mission first!" That said, Reiner's horse took off running.**

"If we didn't know the truth about him already, would we have fallen for his words?" Armin thought out loud. Reiner's desperation to get Connie away was a red flag. It was too suspicious. But if they didn't know, would it have ever crossed their minds he was trying to bury it? _Or would we have made excuses thinking Connie was grieving and hearing things, or that Reiner arrived a second too late and_ just _missed hearing the Titan talk?_

Eren frowned. "Of course we wouldn't suspect a thing. Reiner's a great actor. We all fell for his big brother act." His thoughts turned to Erwin keeping Squad Levi out of the loop about the true purpose of the 57th Expedition. He had been on his TV version's side that they should have been told. Now knowing that even Reiner was a traitor, it made it difficult for him to place his trust in anyone—present company excluded.

 **"Yeah… Good point." Looking determined, Connie snapped the reins and his horse neighed. "He's absolutely right!"**

"I fell for it."

Christa placed a hand on Connie's shoulder. "I think we all would have."

* * *

 **[7 Hours After the Titan Spotting]**

 _ **Western Team**_

 **A group of four riders appeared.**

Hange wrote down the time, place, and people on the screen, intending to keep track of where everyone was to make it easier to plan later on.

 **"We're getting close to the Wall now, so there's no people living in the area."**

 **"Right. That didn't take us very long. Alright," Nanaba said, "let's head to the south."**

 **"What for?" Ymir asked. "There shouldn't be any villages south of here."**

 **"We need to find the location where the Wall was breached. We'll ride along the Wall from the west until we find it."**

"If the Beast Titan really is responsible for turning the village, I doubt they'll find a hole." Mikasa's words were met with nods.

 **"But Christa and I don't have our battle gear. There's probably Titans roaming everywhere to our south. It's very possible we'll become Titan fodder."**

Sasha snorted, "Yeah, right."

"I don't want to risk exposing myself unless absolutely necessary. You all saw how they treated Eren. And he's all gung-ho about humanity and eradicating the Titans and all that shit. I'd be screwed. Especially since I know about Marley and all that."

 **"Let the two of us withdraw from the front."**

 **"Ymir…"**

 **"You can't," Nanaba rejected her bluntly. "I'll need somebody to relay back a report. I know how you feel, but you signed up for this as a soldier."**

 **Ymir didn't look thrilled about it but didn't disagree either.**

"Especially considering what's coming eventually, there's a lot of shit we'll have to do as soldiers we might not agree with," Levi said.

 _We'll be fighting humans_. Sasha felt a fluttering of nerves. She didn't bother keeping her fear and wariness off her face. Compared to people, Titans were easy in a way because they were so stupid. And because of their bodies, it made it easy to see them as _other_. As monsters. As something different and dangerous from her that needed to be put down for everyone's safety.

 _I'll do whatever it takes for our people_. Christa vowed to herself. She would lay down her life and even take others' lives if that was what it took.

 **The group rode beside a river with sheep on the other side.**

 **"Ymir," Christa said. "I'm fine with putting my life on the line."**

 **Ymir glanced at her.**

 **"After all, I'm the one who chose to join the Scouts. But…it's not the same for you." An image of the two of them standing side by side appeared after Erwin's recruitment speech. "The only reason you joined the Scouts was because—"**

 **"Hmph! You think I did it for you?!"**

"Why _did_ you join the Scouts?" Erwin asked. "I know you said you joined the military to ensure your own survival, but the Garrison would have been the better branch to join."

Ymir crossed her arms. "I had my reasons."

Erwin debated pushing the subject but decided not to. She had already given them plenty of information. If it was relevant, she would have told them her reasons. And maybe, he glanced between Ymir and Christa, it was a matter of the heart.

"It has nothing to do with Titans and Marley, I'll say that much."

The commander accepted that with a nod.

 _It might be revealed anyway_. Sasha thought.

 **"Then why are you even here?" Christa asked. "You kept trying to convince me to join the Military Police. But then you gave that privilege to me. There's no way I'm good enough to make the top ten on skill alone. I'm sure if I asked someone, they'd say you deserved to be in it, not me. I don't know how you did it, but…"**

Christa was too chicken to look at the veterans. What would they think? Would they lose respect for her and think her a fraud? Or worse, what if Ymir got in trouble? Panicked, she opened her mouth to explain.

"If Ymir held herself held back so you could end up in 10th place instead of her, that's her choice." Was all Erwin had to say on the matter.

"Your skills may not have been at Ymir's level but you were still better than the other trainees," Mikasa said. "So don't sell yourself short."

Hearing that from Mikasa of all people made Christa feel better.

 **"Why? Why would you go that far for me?" Christa's gaze lowered, her shoulders hunched. "Does it…have to do with my family?"**

 _Her family?_ Sasha had never heard Christa talk about her past.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and even Levi shot her sympathetic looks. If there was something to her family history, they were certain they would all have to watch it be revealed.

 **"Yeah." Ymir looked up at the sky. "It does." Her words caused the other girl's eyes to widen. "Christa… Don't worry about it. The only reason I'm here…is for myself and nothing else."**

 **"I see…"**

 **Ymir was surprised to see Christa smiling happily.**

 **"Thank goodness."**

"What's there to be happy about that?" Mikasa said, puzzled.

"Because she made her own choice," Eren replied. "She's free and she's choosing to live for herself. At least, that's how I see it."

"The reason I joined the Survey Corps, do you not respect me for it?" Mikasa asked, wary of his answer, but wanting to know.

"I know you joined the Scouts for Armin too, not just me. Besides, when you thought I died during the Battle for Trost, you still had the will to keep on living. I would've been pissed if you threw your life away cause of me. But you didn't. You kept going and you didn't quit. You made that choice for yourself and I can respect that."

Mikasa smiled slightly, feeling glad about his answer.

* * *

 **[9 Hours After the Titan Spotting]**

 _ **Eastern Defensive Line**_

 **A Titan chased after a Garrison soldier toward a small cluster of houses. Cannons were lined up. "The target has come within range! All cannons, prepare to fire!"**

 **Behind the group, atop a stone wall, Kitz Weilman raise an arm. "Not yet! Wait for the order!"**

Mikasa wrinkled her nose slightly at the scared idiot who had almost blown up her, Armin, and Eren.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised he's still kicking," Connie confessed, a little impressed.

Ymir snorted. "Of course he is. When placed in a dangerous, life-or-death situation he runs in the opposite direction, remember?"

 **"Sir!" The rider entered the fence.**

 **"Fire!"**

 **Cannons fired as the rider ducked to avoid getting hit. The metal balls flew above him and the Titan kept getting blasted away. Rico appeared behind it and took out the nape.**

"Wasn't she part of the Garrison squad that protected you while you sealed the hole in Trost?" Sasha tapped her chin. "What was her name again?"

"Rico," Eren answered with a smile.

 **Rico slid down a roof and slowed to a stop. "Did I get 'em?"**

 **A fellow soldier joined her. "You did it, Captain Rico! At this rate, they'll never break our defenses!"**

 **The Titan lay on its belly, steaming.**

 **"No… The Titans' strength is in their numbers. If they attack as a group, this line won't hold. But…what was it? Something isn't right."**

"She's got good instincts," Erwin said.

* * *

 **The sun was setting, casting orange rays in the sky. An interior shot of the Wall appeared as three soldiers rode along it. "This is strange…"**

"Sounds like Hannes," Armin said.

 **"Captain Hannes! Is something wrong?"**

 **"We haven't even spotted a single Titan yet. We've got to be getting close to the hole by now. And yet, doesn't it seem awful quiet around here? Hopefully, we can sneak in and out without stirring up a storm."**

Eren nodded in approval. "He makes a good soldier when he isn't drunk off his ass."

 **Atop the Wall, a dozen or so soldiers stood around.**

* * *

 **[11 Hours After the Titan Spotting]**

 _ **Southern Team**_

 **Heavy breathing was heard before light from a torch appeared.**

Instinctively, the twelve fell silent. The atmosphere on the TV demanded it.

 **A group of Scouts was riding slowly. Face covered with sweat, Gelgar led them, followed by Reiner, Lynne, Connie, and Bertolt.** _ **When? When will they show?**_

 **Aside from the soft sound of the horses moving, the night was silent.**

"This is scary," Sasha whispered.

 **Gelgar stared into the darkness with wide eyes.** _ **When will it happen?**_

Petra shivered, speaking quietly, "That's gotta be so nerve-wracking." It was one thing to face a monster. But waiting, in the darkness, for it to come at you? Her nerves would be frayed.

 _ **Any second now, they could leap out of the shadows.**_ **Gelgar thought.** _ **No…**_ **He imagined his group completely surrounded by Titans.** _ **The closer we get to the hole, the more inevitable it becomes. Dammit.**_ **He squeezed the torch.** _ **This is driving me crazy!**_

"Me too," Jean muttered. _And I'm not even there. But I'm feeling secondhand tension._

"They should be safe," Mikasa said softly, unable to bring herself to raise her voice. "It was the villagers who were turned. The Wall should be fine."

 _They don't know that._ Connie thought. _And their anxiety is rubbing off on us._

"Mikasa's right. And Titans don't move at night," Armin pointed out.

 **The entire group was sweating.**

 **Gelgar's heart thumped loudly for a second. A torch appeared in the darkness from the opposite side. Then three more. Nanaba's group stopped before Gelgar's group, looking equally uneasy and sweaty. They stared wordlessly at each other before Gelgar spoke, "Did you follow the Wall here, too?"**

 **"Yeah," Nanaba confirmed. "Where did you find the hole?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"We didn't find anything to the west. Didn't you find it your way?"**

 **"No… There's no hole this way either," Gelgar answered.**

"Okay, they've gotta figure it out now. No breach plus what they saw in the village," Eren said.

 **"Is it possible we missed it?" Lynne asked.**

Jean crossed his arms. "Still, their heads are gonna be spinning first, trying to make sense of this."

Petra nodded in agreement. _Hard to break beliefs they've held their entire lives and have been perpetuated for over a century_. Without outside help as the group in the room had had, their TV versions would take a while to break out of their old way of thinking to accommodate the new discoveries they were witnessing.

 **"No way," Henning replied. "Not a hole big enough for Titans to use."**

 **"Should we go back and look again?" Gelgar asked.**

 **"We'll need to," Nanaba said, Christa looking tired behind her, "but the horses and the rest of us are exhausted. If only we had some moonlight…"**

 **"Yeah…"**

 **On cue, the dark clouds drifted away and the full moon was revealed.**

 **Gelgar saw something in the distance. "What's that?" Following the curvy dirt path, they looked at two towers on a small hill past the forest. "Castle ruins?"**

"That's Utgard Castle," Hange said. "Can the Beast Titan move at night?" She addressed the question to Ymir but kept on talking. "But he is a Shifter. He's gotta get tired, though. Then again, he could have taken a rest at some point during the day."

"Eren's relative is a ruthless bastard though. I hope we don't run into him," Ymir said.

Eren frowned, not liking being linked to the man who had likely turned Connie's village and had Mike killed. Irritation rose in his chest at his father for keeping so many secrets from him. _Why did he do that?_ Why had his father never told him anything? Did he think he couldn't trust him to keep his mouth shut?

* * *

 **Moonlight lit the rundown castle as the sound of hooves filled the air. "It looks like a mess but we can make it work for one night of rest," Gelgar said.**

 **"Right. Luckily the moon is out." Nanaba dismounted from her horse.**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, another group of Scouts traveled. Hange held a piece of crystal in her hand.**

 **"Hange," Levi called her but she didn't reply. "Hey, Four-Eyes." He leaned forward slightly to look at her with Pastor Nick sitting in between them. "Are your hobbies so boring that playing with rocks is somehow fun for you?"**

 **"Yeah. That's right." Hange held up the crystal. "But this is no ordinary rock. It's a hardened fragment of skin left behind by the Female Titan."**

 **"Huh?" Armin said, shocked. "It didn't disappear?"**

 **"Right! Annie reverted from a Titan, but it's still intact even though it broke off her body. It didn't evaporate. It didn't disappear." The image flashed back to Hange studying it through a microscope. "So I thought, 'What if?' When I compared it to a piece of the Wall, its pattern and composition were practically identical."**

"Armin's way ahead of you on that," Mikasa said, making him blush.

 _It's very hard to penetrate, but I wonder if it can be melted down into bullets or other weapons using extreme heat._ Levi mentally shook his head. _Then again, puny weapons are ineffective against Titans and normal weapons should work just fine on humans off the island_.

 **"In other words, the Wall is a barricade of humungous Titans. And if I'm right, it's constructed of hardened Titan skin." Beside Hange, Pastor Nick bowed his head and she glanced at him.**

 **"That's exactly what Armin was saying…" Mikasa said with wide eyes.**

 **Armin gasped. "Th-Then—"**

 **Hange slapped a hand over his face and pushed him back. "Let me finish, Armin."**

"Yeah, don't go stealing her thunder," Sasha teased.

 **"As it stands, we'll be hard pressed to fill the role in Wall Rose. That is unless we can find the perfect boulder to plug it."**

They chuckled as Armin mumbled incoherently under Hange's hand.

"She still hasn't let go!" Christa giggled.

 **"But if… But if Eren in his transformed state, can use the Titans' hardening ability to seal the hole in the Wall…" An image of Rogue appeared, blocking the hole with a semi-circle of crystals behind him.**

 **Eren was open-mouthed. "Use me…to seal the Wall?"**

 **"It should be made of the same material," Hange said. "And seeing how the hardened section won't evaporate, even after you revert from a Titan…it's possible…"**

A smirk formed on Jean's face. "Okay, I have to say it, we're all thinking."

His friends began giggled while Eren appeared confused. "What're you talking about?"

"C'mon on, Eren." Sasha snickered. "You can't be that dense."

"Brats," Levi said with an eye-roll.

"Your brand of humor is poop joke." Hange nudged him with her elbow. "You're not exactly in a position to judge. Maturity wise your jokes aren't that better."

Levi grunted at his smiling couchmates. "Whatever."

"Eren's gonna have to get hard and plug Maria's hole." Connie and the other recruits laughed.

Finally figuring it out, Eren was mortified and stuttered, causing his friends to laugh even harder. "Shut up, assholes! That's not funny!" His face burned and they kept laughing. "C'mon, Petra, I knew Hange would, but you, too?"

"I can't help it," Petra said, chuckling. "Laughter is infectious."

"Uh-huh, sure." He didn't but it at all. "Man, you guys are the worst." Eren folded his arms, thoroughly embarrassed. "And nice try hiding your face, Mikasa, but I can feel you shaking!"

 **"I think it's well worth the risk to try," Armin said. "And assuming it really does work, reclaiming Wall Maria is feasible, too. Up until now, we've had to transport a large quantity of materials and supplies. That's why the need for outposts past the Wall limited our progress."**

 **The group continued to ride.**

 **"But if don't have to accommodate for supply wagons…we could quickly make our way to Shinganshina. What if we carried out our plan at night?"**

"Better watch out Erwin," Hange teased, "he'll be coming for your position one day."

Erwin replied with a smile, "I'll be waiting."

 **"At night?" Hange repeated.**

 **"Yes. During the night, when Titans can't move."**

 _Why do I have a feeling he just jinxed it?_ Ymir thought.

 **Hange brought a finger up to her chin, thinking. "I see… If the group was small enough, you could sneak all the way to Wall Maria." She looked at the crystal. "The current situation is as bad as it gets, but…we still have a glimmer of hope."**

"I was gonna make a pun about having hope and Candy but I can't think of anything," Connie said disappointedly.

His friends rolled their eyes but felt somewhat glad. He was laughing and cracking joking and thinking about lame puns, he had to be feeling a little better.

 **"Yes, but remember…" Armin glanced at Eren. "…it all depends whether Eren can seal the hole or not."**

Eren glared, feeling his ears burn as they giggled. "Damn perverts..."

 **"I realize asking this hardly seems fair, but… Think you can do it?" Hange asked him.**

"Can you seal the deal, Eren?"

His friends started snickering again. "Screw you, jerks—I mean, ahhhh! Just shut the hell up!"

"No way!"

"We're never letting you live this down!"

"It's too funny!"

 **All eyes turned to Eren, who didn't reply.**

 **After a few seconds, Levi spoke, "It doesn't matter what you think. You have to. There's no other choice. We're out of options. Our forces are struggling so desperately, there's nothing else they can do. You have to succeed."**

"We've got Ymir too so that doubles our chances," Christa said confidently.

Ymir felt flattered at her staunch support.

The other recruits nodded, agreeing enthusiastically.

Again, Eren felt stung at being ignored. Even if he was hesitant, it would have been nice to know they believed in him, too. And he was annoyed no one mocked Ymir or made any pervy jokes to her. _Why is it always me?!_

Petra noticed him pouting. "Don't feel too bad, she has more experience than you do. It only makes sense to have higher expectations of her."

"And she's not brash either," Levi added unhelpfully. While her attitude was a bit annoying at times, he could respect her will and her ability to survive.

 **"I will!" Eren declared. "I'll do whatever it takes to seal the Wall. Whatever it takes…" He said more softly, remembering his destroyed hometown and his father's key. "The basement…" He took out the key. "My dad's basement… If what my dad said was true, we'll find the answers to everything there."**

 **"It's Ehrmich District," Hange announced when they neared.**

"Wait!" Sasha jumped up. "I really have to pee."

"Why didn't you go before?" Jean asked.

"We're taking a break at the end, can't you hold it in?" Eren asked.

"No!" Sasha ran for the bathroom.

Petra turned to her couchmates as the recruits dissolved into their own discussions. "What else could be in the basement, do you think?"

"I'm really hoping for concrete evidence about civilizations outside the Walls," Hange replied.

Levi nodded. "We can't exactly reveal our resource." He gestured to the TV.

"Exactly," Hange said. "We'll need undeniable proof we can take to the public. Marley is obviously making aggressive moves against us and we need to let the populace know so they can be fully prepared for what's to come."

"The Titans outside the Walls are offering us good protection for now," Erwin said, "but if word were to reach the higher powers in Marley about how blind we are to the truth and completely unprepared, it may get them riled up and ready to move in."

"Another reason not to let those Titan brats escape," Levi said darkly.

* * *

 **Pastor Nick walked down the steps and froze when he saw the flood of refugees in the street. "Hey," Levi said and kicked him, "keep moving. You'll end up like a lost little** **kid."**

The recruits snickered.

Jean grinned. "Why am I not surprised he would kick a priest?"

 **"Th-This is…" Pastor Nick stuttered.**

 **"What did you expect to see?"**

 **Faces full of despair, men, women, and children walked, carrying their meager possessions, whispering quietly.**

 **"This is what happens when the Wall falls."**

Suddenly, the good mood evaporated.

 _This is what's coming_. Eren thought solemnly. They had to be ready to see such misery. And one day maybe even be the cause of it.

Mikasa was absolutely resolute. She would kill their enemies without hesitation if they needed her to, but never derive any pleasure or satisfaction from it.

The confidence Connie had gained from his experience from the Battle for Trost and the knowledge that he would survive his first expedition fled him. He felt like a greenhorn again. _Shadis never taught us how to kill people_.

 **A young boy wiped his face as he walked.**

 **A little girl's voice came from somewhere in the crowd. "Mommy! Daddy!"**

 **Pastor Nick looked ill, stumbling away, but Levi stopped him, hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? Take a good look at the faces of people who've lost everything."**

 **They walked with lost expressions.**

Jean felt sick already thinking about it. He was no fool. If they took the battle to Marley, they—especially Eren and Ymir—would turn into the new Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie. He did not envy them one bit.

 _Can I do it? Take a human life?_ Armin thought anxiously. _Eren and Mikasa did it at age nine_. _They've already crossed that line_. Would that make it easier? _But they had no other choice_. It was either kill or be killed.

 **"The faces of everyone you and your people abandoned. If your church's wish comes true, and Titans come flooding through the Walls, we'll all be gobbled up in their stinking mouths and die the most miserable way possible. All of humanity, digested as one."**

"So bizarre hearing that. Feels so wrong now." Christa had an oddly serious and intense look on her normally smiling face. "Especially when the rest of humanity doesn't actually consider us to be human."

* * *

 **Soldiers walked around the courtyard, with barrels and crates grouped around them.**

 **"Once we leave Ehrmich, we'll be in Titan territory," Hange told Eren as they walked, holding a clipboard.**

 **"Eren, think you can ride a horse?" Moblit asked when they stopped in front of him.**

 **"Yes. I feel fully recovered now."**

 **"Yours is ready at the west lift. Let's hurry," Moblit said as they moved toward Armin and Mikasa.**

 **Levi and Pastor Nick arrived and they paused to watch them approach. "Squad Leader," Moblit said, "we should hurry."**

 **"Give me a minute, Moblit." Hange ran back toward the duo. "Have you had a change of heart yet?"**

 **Pastor Nick didn't reply, lowering his gaze.**

"Oh c'mon," Jean growled.

"I really thought he was gonna come around after seeing the refugees. The look on his face..." Christa trailed off.

"Can't he just give us a hint or something?" Connie grumbled.

 **Hange took a breath and stepped in his personal space, yelling, "We don't have time for this! You know, don't you? Will you talk, or won't you? Make up your mind already!"**

 **"I cannot say anything. The other believers are the same as I, and that will never change."**

 **"Well thanks for nothing! We're so grateful for the help you've been!" Hange stomped away.**

 **"It's too great a decision for a single person to make." As Pastor Nick talked, a Scout led Sasha. "The Order of the Walls must always adhere to the sacred will we're bound to obey."**

"Stupid fucking sheep," Eren spat out.

 **"This way," the Scout gestured.**

 **"Sir! Thank you!" Sasha replied.**

 **"Whose will?" Hange asked. "God or something?"**

 **"I cannot say anything. However, I can inform you of a name, who under their sacred will, we were instructed to monitor."**

 **"Monitor?"**

Ymir's eyes widened, knowing who they were referring to. _But that doesn't make any sense._ Why would Christa be able to reveal the secret of the Walls? Her family, her father, was nobility. Maybe he served the king closely but that didn't mean she, an unwanted child especially, would know anything.

Christa sat beside her, looking oblivious. She seemed just as confused and eager to know who this mysterious person was like the rest of them. Ymir doubted she knew anything about her family's secrets, whatever they were hiding.

 **"That person joined the Survey Corps as of this year."**

 **Eren, Mikasa, and Armin straightened at his words.**

Levi rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Petra turned to them. "What is it with your class? Seriously."

Hange snorted, "You know what? I bet the ninth Shifter is gonna be one of the 104th graduates, just you wait. Some way, some how the king de-aged and graduated with you guys."

"At this point, it would not shock me," Erwin said, looking amused.

 **"Their name is…"**

 **"Excuse me!" Sasha entered.**

"Dude, worst timing ever!" Connie said to her.

 **"104th Trainee Corps! Sasha Blouse!" But she was ignored.**

 **Armin's mouth fell open and Eren said, "Her?"**

"Dammit, Potato Girl, you made us miss the name," Jean complained.

 **"Who's that?" Hange asked as Sasha joined them.**

 **"Um, this is for you, Squad Leader." Sasha approached her.**

 **"You must find her at once," Pastor Nick told them. "Only she… She may know the truths which even we cannot perceive."**

His words repeated in Erwin's head, sticking there.

" _May_ know. So he's not even sure she knows," Petra said. "But it's better than nothing, I guess."

Meanwhile, Mikasa's mind whirled, recalling all the female trainees in their class.

Eren didn't bother, looking at Armin instead. Based on his face, he knew he figured right and Armin already had a guess.

 _It has to be Christa._ Armin thought. But he was basing it purely on the fact her family was mentioned earlier. It couldn't be a coincidence it was brought up earlier in the episode.

 **Sasha walked behind Eren, Mikasa, and Armin and leaned on her tippy-toes to see what was going on.**

 **"That is all the information I can share," Pastor Nick said. "The rest I leave in your hands."**

 **"If she's in the 104th," Hange said, "then she's deep in the front lines right now."**

 _Another clue._ Now Armin was almost positive. There was also the fact Ymir was closest to her. _What is their connection?_ Ymir knew something, he was sure.

 **"Let's go!" Eren turned and began to move. "We need to hurry!"**

 **He bumped into Sasha, knocking her down as Hange called out, "Wait!"**

 **"Ouch…"**

 **"Sasha?!"**

"Really? You're just now noticing I'm there? I'm hurt."

 **"What are you doing here?" Mikasa asked.**

 **Sasha gasped, snatching up the paper and standing before Hange.**

They smiled as she was finally given her chance to speak.

 **"Upon my arrival, I gave my report to the commander! Afterwards, I was entrusted to deliver this message to the squad leader!" Sasha presented Hange the paper, head bowed.**

 **"Message? Thank you. Good work." Slapping a potato in her hands, Hange ran off.**

 **Sasha was utterly delighted.**

"C'mon then," Sasha said, sighing and waving, "let's get the potato jokes over with."

"Not this time." Eren shook his head. "We wanna know who it is."

"Seriously? The one time I was ready for the puns..."

 **"So, who is this girl in the 104th?" Hange watched them get ready.**

 **"She's the smallest one of us all," Eren answered.**

Their eyes widened in realization.

 **"She's got long golden hair," Armin added. "Um, and… She's cute."**

 _Important distinction, Armin_. Jean thought, amused.

 **At Utgard Castle, Christa slept against a wall, snoring gently and drooling at the corner of her mouth.**

All eyes turned to her.

Christa's mouth fell open, blue eyes wide.

"Maybe we should have all the top ten graduates from the 104th investigated," Hange told Erwin half jokingly.

"What's going on?" Eren asked. "What do you know?"

Christa held up her hands, shaking her head. "N-Nothing. I swear!"

"Why would Pastor Nick think you know anything?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't know! Really! I'm just a nobody."

Ymir shook her head. "That's not true."

"What do you know about this?" Levi asked her.

"It's your story, _Christa_ ," Ymir said.

 _What is she implying?_ Jean frowned. Was Christa not her real name?

"It's okay, you can trust us. We're friends," Connie said encouragingly.

Christa hung her head. "My story's really not that important. I'm a bastard child of a nobleman."

"What about your father?" Petra asked. "If he's part of the Assembly, the advisors to the king, maybe he knows something and could have told your mother. And Pastor Nick believes she might have told you."

"I know almost nothing about my father. And my mother never loved me," Christa answered. "She wasn't like Eren and Jean and Mikasa's moms, or your and Sasha's dads, she never cared. We barely interacted."

"Is your mother still alive?" Erwin asked.

"No." An almost sad expression came across her face. "She was killed in 845 by my father's men."

 _845, huh? What a cursed year_. Eren thought. _It's when everything started to go downhill_.

"Why did they kill her?" Hange questioned.

"They were afraid she was a liability, I think. They wanted to kill me, too, but my father ordered them not to."

"Who's your father?" Erwin asked.

Staring off into nothing, Christa told her story. "My father's name was Rod Reiss. He owned the land we lived on. As far back as I can remember, I helped around the farm. But my mother never worked. She was a beautiful woman and at night, she would dress in fancy clothes and a wagon would take her to the city. She read a lot. So I learned how to read and write to imitate her and learned about how parents cared for their children."

Jean couldn't imagine it, was unable even to picture his mother as anything but caring.

"That's how I learned how lonely I was. One day I decided to hug my mother to see her reaction. She shoved me, but I was happy because it was the first time she touched me."

 _What a horrible mother. No, she doesn't even deserve to be called a mother._ Mikasa thought angrily.

Sasha felt her heart go out to her friend. It upset her to think Christa was happy about her mother shoving her away because it at least meant she acknowledged her daughter.

 _It's supposed to be the other way around. Mothers are supposed to want hugs and kids will complain and try to get away_. Connie thought stubbornly.

"The first words she ever said to me were 'If only I had the courage to kill the girl.'"

 _That's so messed up. Who says that to their own child?_ Petra shook her head.

Ymir looked beyond pissed. _If that bitch wasn't already dead..._

"Soon she left the house and began living somewhere else. Then, five years ago, I saw her again and met my father for the first time. He introduced himself and said we'd be living together from now on."

"What happened then?" Erwin asked.

Christa continued, "When we left the house, people in dark clothes were waiting for us. My mother became terrified and tried to run, but they stopped her. One of them asked my father if Wall Maria's fall scared him and my mother said I had nothing to do with her. The man asked my father if it was true and he said we didn't have anything to do with him."

"What an asshole. At least take responsibility," Jean muttered.

"The last words my mother said before he slit her throat were that she wished she'd never had me."

"That's..." Eren gritted his teeth, too incensed to even finish.

"The man was going to kill me, too, but my father proposed an idea. That my life would be spared if I went somewhere far away and lived a quiet life under a false name," Christa finished.

Silently, they took in her words and fumed in their seats.

Ymir spoke up first. "Remember that snowstorm exercise in the mountains during our trainees years? When I promised to tell you how I saved Daz after throwing him off a cliff when you started to live by your true name? Well, I'm sure you've already figured out how I did that. So, are you going to tell us your true name?"

Christa hesitated.

"It's a safe place, this room. You can tell us. We'll never betray you," Sasha promised.

Christa took a breath. "It's Historia. My name is Historia Reiss."

Ymir smiled, pleased. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Historia. And you're not a nobody. Candy picked you to be one of the twelve special people chosen to be here and witness this, and have the power to make changes."

"Hopefully now she can drop that creepy Christa persona and be herself," Eren said.

"How disgustingly sweet." Levi rolled his eyes when the rookies started introducing themselves to the girl using her real name.

Hange and Petra smiled, watching them, but Erwin was deep in thought. Once they settled, he started the episode again.

 **"She's always hanging around Ymir," Mikasa told them.**

 **Hange made a surprised sound and even Levi looked mildly interested behind her. "Ymir?"**

"That's right," Mikasa said, "this is a few years after that expedition where you found Ilse's journal."

 **At the castle, to Christa's right, Nanaba sat in a chair, arms folded, while Bertolt sat against a wall and Gelgar and Connie slept on the floor.**

 **"What's the meaning of this?" Reiner's voice was heard. He stood in the doorway of the room, holding a small can with Ymir sitting holding a candle. "Ymir… You…"**

 **Ymir looked up, almost frightened.**

"Shit, does he know?"

"How?"

"Did you tell him?"

"Why are you asking me? And I wouldn't tell him!"

"Man, now I wanna watch Ymir fight Reiner."

"Shh! I wanna see what happens!"

 **"Everyone, wake up!" Lynne yelled at the room's occupants, standing in the curving stairs leading to the roof. Nanaba immediately got up and the others followed. "Get to the tower! Quickly!"**

 **Her words distracted Reiner.**

Christa frowned. "How did he find out?"

"What was he looking at?" Armin asked. "The thing in his hands."

"I think it was a can," Mikasa answered. "But how would a can tell him anything?"

"She should be safe though," Petra said. "He can't call her out on anything without exposing himself."

"For the time being, at least," Eren said. "But her secret's blown. He'll try and catch her off guard."

 **Out on the tower, the Scouts watched a dozen or so Titans surrounding them.**

 **"I couldn't see them in the darkness," Lynne said, "but then the moon…"**

 **"Why? Why can they move?" Gelgar said, looking freaked. "It's been so long since the sun set."**

"He's eliminating their weaknesses." Levi was not happy about that one bit. "First their stupidity and now their inability to walk during the night. What's next? Are they gonna come at us with weapons?"

"That's a scary image, Corporal," Sasha said shivering.

"Imagine how hard it would be to stop them from sneaking over the Wall in the middle of the night."

"Eren, quit trying to scare us."

"Is this about the hardening jokes? Are you getting revenge for that by trying to scare us now?"

"Shut up."

 **"What's going on here?" Christa asked.**

 **"Hey! Look at that!" Connie pointed.**

 **The Beast Titan was walking slowly.**

Connie glared at the TV. "I really hate this ugly, hairy bastard."

 **"It's huge! What the hell is it? A Titan? No… It's like a beast!" Connie glanced at his friends. "Right?!"**

 **Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir watched with startled expressions. Ymir noticed something and Connie said, "It's…headed for the Wall!"**

"Is he trying to breach the Walls?" Sasha said in alarm.

"I doubt it," Petra replied. "The Walls are made of hardened Titan skin. They're almost impenetrable except for the gate. He's got no armor. If he did, he would have hardened his skin and charged at the gate like Reiner does."

"I'm more worried if he turns humans inside Wall Rose into Titans," Hange said. "Then the others will be trapped."

Christa paled. "I didn't even think of that."

"If he does that, we're done for," Levi said almost uneasily.

 **A Titan cradling its stomach rammed into the tower.**

 _What a strange pose._ Why was it holding itself like that? Jean shuddered, wondering if the Titan had been a pregnant woman before being turned. _That Zeke Yeager is one twisted piece of shit_.

* * *

 **"Everyone understand?" Hange stood at the head of the table.**

 **"Yes!" The Scouts replied.**

 **"We've got to go!" Eren moved first.**

 **"Calm down, Eren," Levi said. "You all listen, too." Mikasa turned to face him. "We're going on our own ways now. The rest is up to you. Erwin may have thrown together your squad, but everything's riding on you. Got it, Armin? Work with Hange and combine your knowledge."**

 **"Y-Yes, sir!"**

Armin felt nervous but also proud to have the corporal hold such high expectations of him.

 **"Mikasa, I don't know why you're so attached to Eren, but…"**

They knew all too well why and their faces darkened as a result, remembering.

Levi wondered if this season would hold any clues confirming his theory about him and Mikasa being family. _Family almost seems to be the theme_. Eren and Zeke Yeager, Christa and her family, Connie and his family. Would things regarding the Ackermans come next?

 **"…use the utmost of your ability to protect Eren at all costs."**

 _Like he even needs to say it._ Sasha thought.

 **"Yes, sir!" Mikasa said. "Of course!"**

 **"And finally…" Levi shoved off the wall and addressed his subordinate. "Eren."**

 **The boy straightened.**

"Don't you guys even dare start," Eren rushed out.

* * *

 **A Titan shoved its face into the door, trying to break it. "Hey, wait!" Gelgar looked down, watching other Titans trying to scale the building.**

"They're smarter than the other Pure Titan we've encountered. The ones in the Forest of Giant Trees tried to climb the trees too, but they weren't half as successful," Armin observed.

 **"Wait, wait, wait up! Don't you be coming in here! You're fucking kidding me! Gotta be fucking kidding me!" Gelgar trembled and pulled out his swords. "I'd be drinking right now if it wasn't for you! This is all your fault!"**

 **"Stand back, rookies!" Nanaba ran past them with Henning. "Leave it to us." She began to unsheathe her sword. "It's time to show off our 3D gear."**

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Me neither."

"Yeah. Especially with the Beast Titan nearby."

"I feel like these scenarios always end the same way: things look bad, the Scouts get a few cool kills, and just when it look like they'll be okay they get totally annihilated."

"That sums it up about right."

 **"Let's go!"**

 **The four veterans jumped off.**

* * *

 **The Beast Titan climbed up the Wall, leaving large holes from his hands and feet. Once at the top, he glanced at the castle under attack over his shoulder.**

Erwin started intensely. _What are you up to?_

* * *

 **"And finally, Eren. Learn how to restrain yourself," Levi said. "Don't succumb to rage and lose sight of the goal. We can't afford another mistake."**

 **"Yes, sir!"**

* * *

 **The soldiers rode in the night, some carrying torches to light the way for others.**

 **"There's a tower nearby where we can assess the Wall." Using the light from Moblit's torch, Hange read a small notebook. "It's in an abandoned castle to the southwest. We'll ride to Utgard Castle."**

"Whoa, do my eyes deceive me or does it look like they might actually get lucky and survive?" Connie joked.

Ymir folded her arms. "Still too soon to be so optimistic."

"The Beast Titan is roaming around free and it'll take longer to get to the castle cause it's nighttime," Jean pointed out.

"I hope you guys don't end up eaten," Sasha said. "You should at least be allowed to die with full stomachs."

They chuckled at her words.

"I'm sure if the veterans fall, Ymir will protect us." Christa smiled at her.

"Come to think of it, you only vaguely told us what your Titan looks like," Eren said.

"Just wait. You might end up seeing it in action soon enough."

"Wonder what our reactions will be like to that," Christa said.

"I'm weirdly excited to see that," Connie admitted.

"I'm more curious to see how Reiner and Bertolt will react." Mikasa wondered how much danger she might be in. If the situation was dire enough to force Ymir's hand, it might mean there were no Scouts around to protect them and Reiner and Bertolt might take advantage of that to kidnap her.

"Or if they might be forced to act," Armin said. "They can't afford to let themselves be eaten."

Erwin spoke up to grab their attention. "Episode's almost done. Let's finish it first, then talk as we take a quick break."

 **Eren, Mikasa, and Armin rode in silence.**

 **With the full moon in the sky, the group continued to ride.**

* * *

"Hey, you never told us." Jean turned to Ymir. "How exactly did you find out about Christa—I mean, Historia?"

"I used to live as a thief in Sina. I was hiding in a church one time and overheard some of the Wall Church people talking about her. She reminded me of myself and I wanted to see her. I didn't have any other purpose in life, I was only living day-to-day so I figured I'd join the military."

"I don't think you should use your real name," Erwin told Christa. "We can't risk the people who killed your mother coming after you. Or change the timeline when it can be helped."

"Besides," Hange said, "it might turn into a habit. We don't want to risk someone slipping up out there and saying your real name."

"I understand." Christa smiled at her friends. "The people who matter already know." Being handpicked by Candy and allowed the opportunity to see the future and help out their people made her feel incredibly valued. It was a huge source of pride for her and made her feel like she belong to a group.

While the recruits stretched their legs and chatted among themselves, teasing Eren once more, Petra spoke quietly so they wouldn't overhear, unwilling to sour their good mood. "How many Marleyans are on the island already? Unless he can fly, Zeke traveled here on a ship and that means there might be a ship full of enemy soldiers here. Where could they be hiding?"

Hange crossed her arms, thinking. "Well, Zeke had no clue what the 3D gear was so Titan territory would be dangerous to wander around without a Shifter's protection. If Zeke's moving on his own—I don't think the Scouts in the tower would have missed a group around the Beast Titan at their vantage point—that means they've probably returned to the wall Ymir said they kick the Eldians off of after injecting them. It would be safe there and they would have supplies on their ships."

"It might be a recon mission," Levi said. "If it was a full siege, wouldn't Candy have shown us hints about that? What do you think, Erwin?"

"I think we should wait and see, look for any clues indicating a large assault to going to be carried out against us."

They nodded. "Something on your mind?" Hange inquired.

"I've been thinking. Petra, your theory about the Assembly and Rod Reiss makes sense. But some things Pastor Nick said, his choice of words is odd. He mentions 'sacred will' and this line in particular stuck out to me: 'She may know the truths which even we cannot perceive.' That seems to imply she ranks _above_ him. That he's lowly compared to her."

"That is an odd choice of words when talking about a nobleman's bastard kid," Hange admitted.

"Yeah, I'd think he would think he's better than her," Petra agreed. "But his words almost imply a sort of reverence."

"What are you saying, Erwin?" Levi asked.

"I think we need to look into the Reiss family. Historia Reiss is far more important than we give her credit for. I don't think it's a coincidence her father came to take her and her mother away just days after Wall Maria fell. There's more to the story. I can feel it."

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	4. Soldier

**Chapter 4: Soldier**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Historia tells them her story. Jean wonders if they might have to to let Connie's village be turned. Erwin thinks there's more to the Reiss family.

* * *

 **The Beast Titan sat on the Wall, looking over his shoulder. Two small Titans ran, the dark-haired one shoving the other one. Larger Titans continued to walk past them. The dark-haired Titan tugged at the fallen one's ear and ripped if off, making excited sounds.**

"That's freaky," Connie muttered.

 **"Stand back, rookies!" Nanaba's voice was heard as the Titans surrounded the tower. "Leave it to us." She pulled out her blade. "It's time to show off our 3D gear skills."**

 **"Let's go!"**

 **The veterans dove off the tower.**

"If they die here, which I'm pretty sure they will, doesn't that mean they're all trustworthy?" Jean asked.

"I would say so," Armin said. "Anyone who dies by Titan hands is most likely on our side." Not that it was likely there was a sneaky, hidden Shifter they didn't know about, but it was a good method anyway.

* * *

 **[2 Hours Earlier]**

 **The full moon illuminated the castle grounds. Horses drank from a trough and a metal teapot and some mugs were fallen over next to a small, old campfire circle. Inside the tower, the veterans talked.**

 **"Looks like someone was here recently."**

 **"That's odd for a place this near the Wall."**

 **"Some bandits probably used it as a base."**

Levi knew a thing or two about stashing goods acquired through less than legal means. Hiding stolen contraband in Titan territory was smart. No one dared venture out there but the Scouts. And their main priority was killing Titans, not sniffing around old, abandoned castles. Still, it was incredibly reckless for civilians to sneak out into such a dangerous place.

It was odd, but he didn't give it much thought, likening the bandits to imbeciles. His thoughts flashed to the teapot and mugs. _Dumb fuckers probably got eaten_. Otherwise they wouldn't have left that stuff behind.

 **"It said 'Ruins of Utgard Castle' on one of the signs. Who would have thought there was a castle around here?"**

 **"Hey, check it out." Gelgar entered the room, holding a green bottle. "Look what I found."**

 **"Gelgar…" Lynne glanced at him. "Is that booze I see?"**

 **"Yeah." Gelgar swallowed visibly. He read the bottle. "What the heck does it say?"**

Ymir's mind raced as pieces began to come together. _Is this how Reiner made me?_ If Gelgar couldn't read the writing on the bottle, did it mean it was a language he couldn't read? _But if I read it and Reiner happened to be there, it would stick out like a sore thumb_.

Frowning, she thought back to what her fellow Shifter had been holding. _A can of something_. Without thinking, she must have read the label either out loud or made an action indicating she knew what it said, tipping Reiner of. Idiot, she cursed herself. She had become comfortable around them and slipped up.

Ymir was surprised at the rest of the Scouts in the room, though. Not even Armin or Hange or Erwin made a comment. Or had they assumed the writing to be simply illegible? It had been difficult to see what was on the bottle. Gelgar had probably assumed the same. He would have had a stronger reaction otherwise.

Still, she could be wrong. _I'll just wait and see._ They would know soon enough what transpired between her and Reiner.

 **"You're not gonna drink it now, are you?" Lynne demanded.**

 **"Don't be stupid," Gelgar replied. "Not at a time like this."**

 **"Convenient… All this contraband to enjoy for ourselves."**

 **"Now you're making us sound like the bandits."**

 **"You rookies should try to get some rest," Gelgar told the recruits, getting their attention. "Titans won't be roaming around at this hour, but the rest of us will take turns keeping watch. We'll leave from here four hours before daybreak."**

 **"Um…" Christa spoke up. "What if the Wall isn't actually broken after all?" She asked, sitting against the wall with her arms resting on her knees. "The Titans… Where could they be invading from?"**

 **Gelgar was silent before answering. "Finding the answer to that…is our job for tomorrow." He climbed the stairs to head up to the roof.**

"How many villages did they turn?" Sasha asked.

"We were only shown one, so I'm assuming just Ragako," Mikasa replied.

"If there were more," Eren pointed out, "there would have also been a larger number of Titans."

"But why only one?" Christa thought out loud.

"If the group that arrived on the island was small," Armin said, "they would only be able to carry a limited supply of the serum."

"A big group would leave more signs of their presence and also attract unwanted attention," Jean added.

"And we know the Beast Titan's control over Titans isn't perfect," Ymir said.

Hange smiled. "Look at them, asking questions and hypothesizing. Makes me feel weirdly proud."

 **"But what if—maybe it's not nearly as bad as we thought from the start." The veterans stared at her and Christa bowed her head. "I'm just saying, but…"**

 **"Yeah… There's barely any Titans around here," Henning said. "If the Wall was really broken, that is."**

 **"The only group we've really seen was during the initial sighting," Nanaba added.**

 **Ymir's eyes were wider than normal.**

"You've figured it out. Are you going to share?" Eren asked.

"Nope."

"I thought so."

"Reiner and Bertolt are there. It'll blow her cover," Mikasa said.

 **"Connie, what about your village?" Ymir asked.**

 **"It was destroyed. Crushed to sticks and rubble by Titans," Connie stated plainly.**

Connie felt a deep pang in his chest as he always did now when his village was brought up.

 **"I see… How awful…"**

 **"But nobody there was eaten. I think they all escaped, so there's that to be thankful for."**

 **"Wasn't the village destroyed?" Ymir questioned.**

 **"The houses and stuff were wrecked, but the villagers made it out safely. If anyone was eaten…then there would've been blood and remains. But there wasn't any of that, so it's the only explanation."**

Armin spent more time observing Reiner than actually paying attention to the dialogue. Bertolt kept his face carefully blank and although Ymir was being a little more obvious, they already knew about her so there was no point in observing her. Now that they knew who the traitors were, it was easier to see small discrepancies with their behavior. Before, he wouldn't have noticed it. But now, Armin couldn't help but think the intense look on Reiner's face clashed with how he thought the other boy should have reacted. The Reiner he knew from his trainee days—dependent, loyal, passionate, caring—should have looked more compassionate. _Instead, he seems wary_.

 **"Still…I can't stop thinking about it… There was that Titan at my house." Connie's mind went back to the Titan in his house.**

Connie flinched, stomach rolling.

 _If he keeps going at this rate..._ Hange thought, recalling Reiner's reaction and worrying for the boy's safety.

 **"It couldn't move on its own, but it was lying right on top of my house. But it's weird… I don't know why, but it reminded me of my mother… What does that—"**

 **"Connie…" Reiner cut in. "You're still saying that?"**

"There it is," Armin muttered under his breath. The Armored Shifter was worried about Connie sharing his thoughts with the others. As Christa had pointed out that the Wall might not been broken, putting together the suspicions the Scouts already had in their heads with what Connie had seen, it would not have taken them long to figure out what was going on. And Reiner wouldn't allow that.

 **"You—"**

 **"What an idiot!" Ymir declared loudly, interrupting Reiner and laughing. "You think your mother might have been that Titan?! Then how come you're so damn short, huh?" She mocked. "Come on, Connie! I knew you were pretty stupid, but this is taking it to another level!"**

 **The others looked weirded out as she continued to laugh.**

"Are you trying to get his mind off it?" Petra asked, smiling. "That's nice of you."

"It's not just that. You're trying to save his life, aren't you?" Armin had a feeling Ymir also knew what Reiner was thinking.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked.

"Not just him," Hange explained, "but the Scouts, too. Think about it, if Connie puts it together or just tells them what the strange things he saw, they'll know the truth about the Titans. Reiner and his friends want to keep us ignorant and the only way to ensure they won't talk..."

"Is to kill them," Eren finished, catching on.

Sasha paled. "They wouldn't do that, would they?"

"How many hundreds of thousands have they already killed either directly or indirectly?" Jean pointed out.

"Considering how much blood they have on their hands, what's a few more people?" Levi agreed.

"It's not something you may like thinking about, but you need to be careful," Erwin warned. "If they feel you're a danger to their mission, they may take your lives. We don't have complete proof, but based on the exchange between Armin and Leonhart, it's very much possible they've already killed someone whom they supposedly considered a friend because he found out about them."

"Approach the enemy Shifters with caution," Hange continued. "They're not your friends anymore. They've done terrible things for their people's sakes, we need to resolve ourselves to doing the same."

The recruits were silent as they considered their seniors' words.

"But Ymir, I knew it," Christa spoke loudly and triumphantly to pull her friends out of their sullen mood. "You try and act like you're mean and hostile, but you're a softie on the inside."

Ymir folded her arms, refusing to acknowledge her words but also kind of playing along. "Hmph!"

"Just admit it, you like us," Connie teased.

"I will do no such thing."

"You don't have to. We already know it," Sasha said, grinning.

 **"Would you just shut up?" Connie brought his hand up to his head. "This is absurd."**

 **"If this theory of yours is correct," Ymir teased, "that means your father had to be a Titan, too. Otherwise, you know… They couldn't do it—"**

They burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you said that!"

 **"Shut up!" Connie snapped. "Go to sleep, you bitch!"**

"Ahhhh! I can't get the image out of my head! Thanks a lot."

"Serves you right for calling me a softie."

"But Christa said that!"

"Whatever."

* * *

 **On the roof of the tower, Lynne and Henning stood watch, a small fire burning in the middle. Inside the tower, Ymir rummaged through a crate, holding a small lit candle in her right hand.**

 **"Ymir?" Reiner called out and the sound of the door opening was heard. "What are you doing?"**

 **"Prowling at night, Reiner?" Ymir teased, facing him. "Come to see me? I'm shocked. I was under the impression that you had no interest in women."**

 **"Yeah. And it doesn't seem like you have interest in guys, either."**

 **"I thought I'd use this time to scavenge for something that might fill my stomach. This'll probably end up being my last meal."**

 **"About Connie's village… Were you joking around on purpose? I'd appreciate if you did more of that. So that he doesn't keep worrying about his family."**

"Or so he doesn't give everyone the final clue to putting it together," Mikasa said.

"I wonder, though..." Petra murmured. Was it also his way of ensuring he wouldn't have to kill someone he trained with, fought with, and counted on as a friend for many years? _Maybe he's also trying to protect him_. Sometimes Reiner seemed so genuine, his reactions so odd... She couldn't quite figure it out.

 **"What are you talking about?" Ymir pulled out a can. "This might do the trick. Not that I like herring, but—" She stilled.**

 _Damn, tongue slip._ Ymir thought. _So that's how he found out_.

 **Reiner walked closer. "Is there any more? Could I see it?"**

 **"Go for it." She handed it to him.**

 **"Canned food, huh?" Reiner suddenly gasped, eyes going wide. "What…are these letters? I can't read any of it." The can appeared, clear on the screen.**

"You can understand that?" Hange asked.

"Yeah. I thought it might have been something like that that gave me away when Gelgar brought out the bottle of booze. But it was also possible the letters were simply too faded for him to make out. Guess we know now."

"Why did you give him the can?" Connie asked. "You should have known he'd figured it out."

Ymir shrugged. "He would probably have seen the writing on the other stuff and put it together anyway."

"Speaking of which," Jean said suddenly, "how did those supplies get there? They certainly can't have come from the Survey Corps."

"It had to be the Marley soldiers," Hange concluded, quickly putting it together. "We know they're on the island. It might have even been Zeke, maybe the party he was with. They had to have brought supplies from their ship and stored the cache at Utgard Castle."

"Does this mean they intended to come back? Or they had to flee?" Petra said.

"Like I said before," Levi replied, "the purpose of their mission was probably to survey the island. They would only need a small force for that. Once they completed their mission, they must have returned to their ship."

"The question I'd like to know is," Erwin spoke up, "what's the Beast Titan up to? Why didn't he retreat when the rest? Perhaps he intends to make contract with the other Shifters."

"It has been five years since they were sent here." Hange tapped her pen thoughtfully.

"Maybe he didn't notice them and attacked the tower to kill anyone who saw him," Petra suggested. "So they couldn't report it to the higher-ups so they could prepare."

"Possibly," Erwin said. "He may have just been buying the Marleyan soldiers time, worried Mike and the others might notice and give chase. Or maybe he wasn't sure Reiner and the others had used their Titans yet so he didn't want it getting out a Shifter had arrived. Far as he may know, the people of the island know everything."

"What I don't understand is, why turn the village?" Levi said. He wanted to know more, to see if it could be prevented. Or more accurately, if it was something necessary that they couldn't meddle with. Levi glanced at Connie. _For his sake, I hope not._ He could only imagine the torment he would feel, having the knowledge to prevent Farlan's and Isabel's deaths only to be forced to stand by and let it happen for the sake of the greater good.

 **"This says herring on it?" Reiner stared at the can. "You are…able to read…this language? Ymir… You're…"**

 **Ymir looked at him, frightened.**

 **"Everyone, wake up!" Lynne yelled. "Get to the tower! Quickly!"**

* * *

 **Titans surrounded the castle.**

 **"Gotta be fucking kidding me," Gelgar cursed. "I'd be drinking right now if it wasn't for you! This is all your fault!" He yelled at the approaching giants.**

 **"Let's go!"**

 **The four veteran soldiers jumped off.**

 **"Get your damn hands away from me!" Gelgar dove straight down and cut off the fingers of the Titan. "You piece of shit!"**

 **Nanaba shot her hooks into the nape of another one and cut through the flesh, killing it. The Titan fell, squashing three smaller ones.**

 **"Look at that." Gelgar hung on the side of the tower. "Those little ones got crushed by the fatty." He chuckled. "Dumbasses."**

 **Nanaba joined him and scolded him, "That was way too reckless! Couldn't you have avoided that without wasting your blades?"**

 **"That's just how I do things," Gelgar replied. "You better chalk that one up as an assist."**

 **"How heroic of you." She looked down to see one trying to wiggle out from under the massive body. "I'll think about it."**

 **Lynne landed on the tiny Titan and brought her swords down on the back of its neck. She looked up to see the wooden door leading into the tower. "I'm too late…" She joined the two. "The door is bashed in!"**

"They have limited supplies and there are too many Titans. I'm almost certain Ymir will have to transform and save them," Mikasa said.

"Reiner's onto to me so there's really no reason to keep hiding. They'll take me back to Marley to fight for them. Or I save you guys and the Survey Corps gets me. Either way, I'll be forced to fight."

"Or," Erwin presented a third option, "they'll have one of their warrior candidates eat you to get the Jaws back." That's what he would do, if he were in their place. "Not only are you not one of their soldiers, they punished for possibly the highest level of treason to them." An Eldian declaring herself the Goddess Ymir.

"The commander's right," Christa said seriously. "You can never go back. It'll be the death of you."

"Trust me, the only way I'll go back now is if they chop off my limbs and forcibly drag my ass back."

 **Lynne landed on the roof, addressing the fearful recruits. "The Titans broke through. Go back down and form some sort of barricade. If you can't block them, retreat back up here as a last resort. But that doesn't mean we'll be able to help you though." She checked out the forest behind her to see more Titans approaching. "I'm not sure if we'll still be alive if it comes to that. We've all gotta do what we're trained to do. Give it all we've got till we die! Understand?"**

 **"Got it!"**

 **The recruits moved quickly.**

 **Reiner grabbed a torch from the wall as he ran down the stairs. "I'll go see how far they've come through! You guys grab boards or rods or whatever! Bring everything you can carry!"**

Mikasa eyed the teen on TV suspiciously. "Is he planning something?"

"No," Jean replied, brows furrowed. "He's just being his usual 'heroic' self."

"He confuses me," Sasha muttered. Why did he have to act so good? Why wasn't he like Annie and Bertolt, who kept their distance? Didn't try and befriend them and act all buddy-buddy knowing full well he'd have to stab them in the back sooner or later.

"Yeah," Connie said. Was he just so cold that it was easy to get close to and form attachments with people he would one day have to kill? Or was he just a masochist?

 **"Reiner!" Christa yelled.**

 **"Hey!" Connie called out.**

 **Bertolt weaved through them to join him. "Wait up, Reiner! Hold on!"**

 **"Who does he think he is, always taking the most dangerous job?" Connie watched him go through the door. "Come on, man!"**

 **"Yeah, that's a bad habit of his," Bertolt said, running in front of him.**

"Okay," Petra began, "I'm almost convinced it's not an act. Otherwise he wouldn't be so worried about Reiner's actions. Remember how he's always keeping an eye on him?"

"I get the feeling something's just not right with Reiner," Ymir said.

* * *

 **Reiner opened the door, using the torch to light the room. The curving stairs stopped a few feet before a door.** _ **They're still below.**_ **The door had a thick bad across it.** _**Well, it's still locked…**_ **He passed by a window.** _ **But it's not like this old wooden door will keep them out for long.**_ **With a single hand, he picked up the bar and removed.**

"Why's he doing?!" Connie yelled. "Is he gonna let them in?"

"I think he's just checking," Hange answered. "Like he said, a wooden door isn't much of a match for a Titan."

 **Reiner brought the torch forward.**

"Bet there's gonna a weird little Titan there."

 **A small Titan crouched a few steps down, a large, prominent smile on its face, showing all of its teeth.**

"Uh-oh."

"Called it."

 **It let out a creepy, gleeful sound.**

A few individuals in the room flinched.

Christa's face paled. "That is officially one of the creepiest Titans ever."

 **With lightening speed, Reiner slammed the door shut, putting the bar back in its place and pressing his back against the door. The Titan hit the door, causing the torch to slip from Reiner's grasp. "They're here!" He screamed. "Bring something, quick!"**

 **An arm broke through right next to Reiner's head. Time seemed to slow as he watched the arm in terror.** _ **Is this it? Will this be it?**_ **The Titan's arm went up.** _ **Is this the end?**_ **Reiner's mind flashed back.**

 **A Titan's arm came down and a small Reiner could only stare, frozen in shock.**

Ymir stiffened.

"What is this, a memory?" Erwin said.

 **Marcel shoved Reiner out of the way. The Titan snatched him up and Reiner watched from the ground, Bertolt standing nearby.** _ **No…**_ **The Titan opened its mouth and the two were horrified.** _ **It can't be.**_

Ymir felt slightly sick.

 _Where's Annie?_ Armin wondered. Why wasn't she with them? _Maybe she fled when they saw the Titan._ And the others were just too slow.

 _ **I won't let it happen!**_ **The massive hand came toward Reiner and he ducked out of the way.** _ **I'm definitely going home!**_ **The Titan shoved its face and part of its shoulder through the door.**

 **"Reiner!"**

 **He looked up to see Bertolt standing behind him, pitchfork in hand. He stabbed it into the Titan's face, piercing its eyes, and Reiner stood to help him.**

 **"Reiner! Are you okay?!"**

 **"Yeah! Bertolt, we're gonna survive and go home. We're going back to our hometown for sure."**

 **"Right… Right! We're going home!" Bertolt replied, smiling a little.**

"See." Petra pointed. "He looks relieved. Reiner's behavior hasn't been normal to him either, until now."

Levi grunted. "Does he have brain damage or memory loss or something?"

"I don't know," Hange said. "Maybe. Looks like remembering his friends saving him just set his head straight."

"That could explain why he's been acting the way he has," Erwin theorized.

 **"Reiner! Bertolt!" Ymir yelled from atop the stairs. She and Connie had their hands on a cannon while Christa stood behind them, holding a torch.**

"Smart," Hange said, approving.

"But is it gonna work?" Mikasa wondered. Could they aim that thing right and withstand the recoil?

"Oh yes, but not in the way you're thinking."

 **"Hey, that's… A cannon? Do you have powder?" Reiner called out.**

 **"Hell no!" Ymir yelled back, placing her foot on the cannon. "You'll just have to take the whole thing! Out of the way!" She, Connie, and Christa then pushed the heavy thing down.**

 **The cannon raced down the stairs and Reiner and Bertolt moved out of the way, leaving the cannon to crash into the Titan as it tried to get the pitchfork out, causing the door to explode into splinters.**

"Well, that's one way to use a cannon," Erwin chuckled, nodding in approval at their ingenuity.

That was definitely the kind of smart thinking they needed to get out of there, Levi thought. _They might just survive this_. And if they failed, there was always Ymir.

 **"Looks like that worked out, miraculously." Ymir came down the stairs.**

 **"Yeah…" Reiner noticed the Titan buried under the broken, wood pieces and the cannon. "It's not getting up from that. Not one of that size."**

 **"What now? All we have is this knife." Connie stared at the knife in his hand. "Should I cut off its nape?"**

"What am I thinking?" Connie slapped his forehead. "The thing's on its back and has a cannon on top of it."

"Not to mention, a regular blade can't pierce Titan skin enough to kill it," Eren pointed out.

 **"Don't even try," Reiner told Connie. "You'll get hurt if it grabs you."**

 **"F-For now, let's retreat back upstairs," Christa suggested, starting to go back up. "There could be more than just one that got inside." There was a snap and Christa faltered, seeing the Titan coming up behind Connie.**

"I'm so dead!" Connie freaked.

"Run!"

"Turn around, you idiot!"

 **Hearing the footsteps, panicked, Connie turned.**

 **"Connie!" Christa yelled.**

"C'mon! I don't even get to die in battle?! That's so unfair!"

 **Connie stared at the oncoming set of teeth, frozen in shock. Suddenly, Reiner ran between them, shoving the smaller boy with his left hands and pushing the Titan's face away with the other.**

 _The same way his friend saved him._ Erwin noted.

 **But it slipped and the Titan twisted its face back, biting Reiner's forearm.**

 **"Reiner!" Christa ran down, stopped when Ymir threw out her arm.**

"The fuck is he doing?" Jean demanded, wondering if the other Shifter really was not right in the head.

Eren frowned. "If his wound heals, he could expose himself. Why risk it?"

"Maybe he can control the healing factor," Hange said. "Can you two?" She addressed Eren and Ymir.

Eren shrugged and Ymir shook her head. "I never tried," Ymir said.

 **The others could only stare, shocked into silence when Reiner picked up the Titan, carrying it on his shoulders and walking up the stairs, grunting in pain with every step.**

 _Why him?_ Eren thought sullenly. Why did he of all people have to be one of the enemy Shifters?

"He makes it so hard to dislike him," Mikasa admitted grudgingly.

"Yeah, he does," Petra agreed.

Levi wanted to point out he was possibly only doing it because he had lost touch with his identity. Or, more likely, so he and his friend could keep their secrets safe because if the Titans succeeded, they'd have to out themselves. But the Scouts needed to resolve themselves to the fact they would need to take out enemies who weren't just bad people. They could be individuals who were only following orders. They could be people whom they would have liked or befriended, had the circumstances been different.

 **"Uh, Reiner…" Connie followed him with his eyes. "Don't tell me… You're gonna jump out the window with it?!"**

 **Reiner reached the window. "I've got no other choice!"**

"Has he become suicidal? Or it is some genius ploy to escape?" Mikasa couldn't figure it out.

"Honestly," Hange replied, "I can't tell with this guy. His thinking's not normal. It's difficult to apply logic when he seems to swing between a Marleyan warrior and a soldier of the Walls."

 **"Wait!" Connie ran up to him. "If I can just slice open its jaw…" He stabbed the Titan deeply and yanked the knife out. Its jaw fell open, covered in blood, both its and Reiner's. "You're free!" The two boys quickly backed away, leaving the Titan sitting in the window.**

"Wow, good thinking, Connie."

"No need to sound so surprised, Eren."

"I didn't know you had a knife made of ultrahard steel," Jean said. "How'd you ever afford it?"

"I don't have one. Must've found it in the castle somewhere."

"Talk about lucky," Armin said.

 **The group flinched when the Titan turned, growling. Ymir kicked it with all her strength, sending it out the window.**

* * *

 **Two wooden beams with clothes wrapped around the end were braced against the wooden door. "What will we do if another comes through?" Connie used a brick to hammer one into place while Ymir held another. "We won't be lucky enough to kill a second one."**

 **"Yeah, I'm with you there." Bertolt glanced to his left.**

 **Reiner sat on the ground, Christa tending to him. She grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured it over his wound, making him wince. "Sorry… I'm sorry. I think it's broken."**

 **"Yeah, just my luck."**

 **"We'll need a splint and a bandage." Christa stood. "I know." She tore of strips of her skirt while Reiner gaped.**

His reaction was too funny, inciting laughter from the group.

Christa blushed.

 **"Sorry… All I've got is this dirty cloth." Christa wrapped up his arm, eyes down. "Sorry."**

 **"No, it helps," Reiner said, not quite looking at her.** _ **Gotta marry her.**_

"Get in line," Ymir snorted, making them laugh again.

 **"Are you alright, Reiner?" Connie asked, hands on his hips.**

 **"Yeah, I guess."**

 **"By the way, Christa." Ymir held up her hand. "My hand got scraped up a bit, too…"**

They chuckled at her obvious ploy.

 **"Huh?" Connie eyed her. "Just spit on it or something."**

"It's impressive they can joke around at a time like this," Petra commented.

"That's good," Levi replied. "They're keeping a calm head and not freaking out." During the Battle for Trost, they had pretty much given up until Mikasa came along. Now, they weren't even armed and they were still finding ways to fight.

 **"Sorry about that, Reiner," Connie said. "It seems like you're always saving my ass. Speaking of which, Annie risked her life to save me, too. I've gotta pay you back sometime."**

Connie made a face. He didn't like the fact he owed his life to their enemies. _Why just me?_ He lamented. Then again, he thought, the three owed them quite a bid. Maybe it was their way to giving back, doing what little good they could.

 **"Not really…" Reiner remembered Marcel sacrificing his life to save him. "It's… It's the normal thing to do. Because we're soldiers."**

 **"I'm not so sure about that. I doubt I could ever be that brave. Hey, Bertolt, has Reiner always been like this?"**

 **Bertolt looked away. "No… In the past, Reiner was more of a warrior." He glanced at him. "Unlike now."**

 **"What's that mean? What do you mean by warrior?" Reiner asked.**

"No doubt about it, there's something wrong with him. You may have hit the nail on the head with the memory loss thing," Hange said to Levi.

"That would explain why he got so close to us, unlike the other two who tried to keep their distance," Eren muttered. Did that mean the Reiner they had trained with hadn't been a farce after all?

 _Could we use that against him somehow?_ Erwin wondered. Clearly Reiner was not right in the head. If they could separate him from Bertolt, who was the only one other than Annie—and Ymir, not that she would sabotage them—that was capable of triggering his memories, reminding him of who he was. It would make capturing him a lot easier if he himself didn't even know he had those abilities, thus greatly reducing the risk for the Scouts.

 **Connie stared between Reiner and Bertolt, puzzled.**

 **"For now, let's try to gather anything useful we can find." Ymir walked up the stairs. "That way when we die, we can do so without regrets." She climbed the window and noticed the steaming bodies on the ground. "That's the Scouts for you… They're on a different level from the other soldiers."**

 **Blood squirted from the back of the Titan's Achilles' heel as Nanaba sliced through it before Gelgar slashed its nape. Two hooks shot out and they hung from the tower.**

 **"That's mostly it for the big ones," Gelgar observed.**

 **"It's a good thing we have this tower," Nanaba replied.**

 **"Yeah, we might actually survive."**

Jean sighed, muttering, "Jinx."

"I really liked Nanaba, too," Christa said, looking disappointed.

"They're not dead yet," Sasha pointed out.

Eren nodded. "Don't go discounting them already."

"When have we ever seen someone make a statement like that and the situation turns out okay?" Ymir asked.

 **"We'll go check on the recruits!" Lynne said before taking off.**

 **"Okay." Nanaba watched her and Henning fly up.**

 **A strange sound filled the air.**

 _It sounds a little familiar._ Petra frowned at the whistling noise. "Something flying?"

"Projectiles," Levi said, alert. "Shit."

 **"What's that sound?" Gelgar looked over to see the stables collapse into a cloud of dust. He and Nanaba gasped. When the dust cleared, the horses were on the ground, bleeding.**

 **"The horses!" Lynne exclaimed.**

 **"Huh?" Henning said.**

"Their supplies are limited and they're trapped without a means to escape," Armin said. "It wasn't by accident the horses were killed first."

"It had to be the Beast Titan," Jean declared.

"Yes, he is fond of throwing things, as I recall," Hange murmured, writing it down.

 **The sound came again. "Again?!" Lynne glanced around.**

 **"What the hell is that sound?!" Henning demanded.**

 **A massive rock flew into the top of the tower.**

 **Nanaba looked up to see broken pieces of rock and two bleeding bodies falling through the air. "Lynne! Henning!"**

"I bet it was that stupid hairy bastard."

"They might have made it if it hadn't been for him."

"Honestly, at the rate we're going, I get the feeling the Survey Corps is gonna get decimated very soon."

* * *

 **Connie led the recruits to the roof. "What was that?!"**

 **"It's no use," Gelgar said as he and Nanaba laid the two bodies down. "They both died instantly."**

 _At least it was quick and painless_. Christa thought.

 **The five watched with wide eyes, disbelieving. Christa's voice was heard. "This can't be…"**

 **"It's him!" Connie ran to the edge of the roof. "The one that walked off towards the Wall! That Beast Titan did this!"**

 _That guy's really pissing me off_. Eren gritted his teeth. First he had turned Connie's village. Then he had Mike killed. _Now he'll get Connie and Christa and the others killed. Ymir better do something soon._

 **Connie noticed nearly two dozen Titans approaching. "A group of Titans approaching! More than twice the number from earlier!"**

 **"What'd you say?!" Gelgar said.**

Mikasa frowned. "Where are we?" Why hadn't the Survey Corps reached yet? She knew why—it was nighttime and they had a lot of distance to cover—but the deaths were making her frustrated. _If the Titans keep attacking the tower and it goes down and we're not there, even Ymir might not be able to save them_.

 **"Their timing is too perfect, like it's part of some strategy," Nanaba stated, face grim. "I get the feeling they've been toying with us from the start."**

 **The Beast Titan raised his arms, roaring loudly. Almost in response, the Titans began attacking the tower.**

"So it's like with the Female Titan." Hange began writing in her notebook. "It's the cry, the scream. That's how he does it."

"Except unlike with that bitch, he can control them," Levi grumbled.

"It gives us a target to cripple him," Erwin said. "His windpipe."

"I'd be more than happy to cut up the rest of his body, not just his windpipe."

"Do you think a person can be more than one type of Shifter?" Petra asked, glancing at Eren.

Hange saw it and nodded. "I wondered the same thing myself. About Zeke and Eren. If they're related and we capture Zeke and have Eren consume him, would he be able to access his memories? It is much easier between blood relatives, as Ymir said."

"If we feed Zeke to Eren," Erwin began, "we should have more knowledge, updated information on Marley, on what their up to. Ymir was helpful but her information is sixty years outdated."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Levi cut in. "We'll still need to find out _if_ we should capture him and if the answer's yes, then _how_ we go about doing that."

 **The Beast Titan lowered himself, climbing down, leaving cracks in the Wall.**

Jean visualized the map of the Walls to figure out where he was going. "He's heading into Wall Maria's territory. Safe to say he's leaving."

"I hope they show him again." Armin wanted to know what else the Beast was capable of.

 _A test._ Erwin suddenly realized. Had turning Ragako village been a test of their defenses? To check their response times and observe how they reacted? If their assumption was right and it was a small group that came to Paradis Island, a field test would explain. And that would mean they were like planning a full invasion at some point in the near future.

 **Nanaba dodged the Titan's swipe.** _ **This is bad! My gas is all but gone!**_ **She hot a hook into the 15-meter that had tried to attack her and came up behind it, removing its nape with a powerful strike. "Did I get 'em?" She gasped when the Titan fell, hitting a smaller tower connected to the taller one and it crushed the giant.**

 **Gelgar hung beside her. "This tower won't hold much longer."**

 **"I only have a small amount of gas left. What about you?"**

 **"No gas here, and I used up all of my blades." He stared at his broken sword. "Those blunt ones the last you have left?"**

 **"Yeah…" She held up her dulled blade.**

"They can't even try and use the horses to run away and lure the Titans away from the tower to give the rookies a chance," Petra said.

"At this point, Ymir's their only shot. And compared to the number to Titans, even that's not looking good," Hange said. _Hopefully we're able to make it there in time_.

 **"How many did the four of us kill?"**

 **"I don't know," Nanaba replied as they watched Titans crowd the base of the tower. "I didn't have the luxury to count."**

 **"You know what? I think I did a pretty good job myself. But the thing is… I wish I could have a drink before I go." Blood from his forehead covered Gelgar's right eye and cheek.**

Mikasa looked grim. "If he has a concussion..."

"That's so unfair," Sasha said, upset. "They could have survived. Or held out in time for backup to come." She half expected someone to chide, telling her life wasn't unfair. Especially if you were in the Survey Corps. But no one said a thing, probably feeling the same frustration.

 **"Gelgar…"**

 **"Sorry, Nanaba." He hung his head, face covered with sweat. "I must've hit my head… I can't… hold any longer…" He fell.**

 _If only they had more blades. Or bought 3D gear for the rookies to gear up in the tower. Or if the horses hadn't been killed._ Countless ifs raced through Christa's mind.

 **"Gelgar!" Nanaba screamed, diving after him as a Titan caught him. Quickly appearing behind it, she brought her swords down. Blood came out from the not deep enough cut and her blades broke.**

 **The Titan slumped against the tower, its hand falling into a hole in the tower, sending the man flying in before the Titan collapsed.**

Sasha perked up. Gelgar might survive yet.

"Don't get too hopeful," Ymir warned.

Eren nodded. "Remember, the TV likes to crush our hopes."

 **"Gelgar!" Nanaba's gear gave a short spurt, out of gas. "Damn it! Is that all I've got?" Suddenly, she gasped, expression twisting into fear at the six Titans smiling creepily at her.**

 _She should have retreated to the roof._ Levi understood the desire to save a comrade, but Gelgar was as good as lost and the rookies still needed her, but she had doomed herself.

Erwin thought about Reiner's words, about how normal it was for soldiers to sacrifice their lives for each other. _But was it really worth it?_ Had she traded her life for his, or just gotten herself killed for no reason?

 **Coughing, Gelgar sat on his knees. He noticed the green bottle and reached out to pick it up. "Thank God…" With shaky fingers, he removed the cap and held it up. Nothing came out.**

"Oh no! Did I use all of it?!" Christa shrieked. She was distraught. "Poor Gelgar! What did I do?!"

"It's not your fault," Armin assured her. "You were only trying to save a friend."

"Yeah, it's not like you drank it," Connie said.

 **Behind him, a Titan peeked through the hole Gelgar had fallen through. A few droplets fell below Gelgar's lips and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.**

"This is so sadistic."

"Talk about rubbing salt in the wound."

"He was so close," Sasha said mournfully.

 **"H-How cruel." The Titan reached in and plucked him up.**

"I'll get him a bottle after we leave."

"Christa, that's really not necessary," Jean told her.

"I want to!"

 **"This just isn't fair," Gelgar screamed, waving his hand with the bottle and swinging his legs angrily. "Who the hell drank the rest of this bottle?!"**

"Man, I'd be pissed, too," Eren said.

"Is it bad I kinda wanna laugh?" Connie asked. "At him yelling, not the situation," he clarified.

"It is a little funny," Jean admitted. He'd much rather go out cursing and indignant than crying and shitting himself.

 **As the Titan pulled him out, Gelgar hit the back of his head against the top of the wall with a resounding crack.**

They flinched, feeling a tingle at the back of their necks.

"Well," Ymir said, "at least he's not gonna be eaten _alive_."

"Small mercies," Eren agreed, nodding. While he hadn't been chewed up, the little he remembered of being swallowed was nothing pleasant.

 **Reiner and Bertolt stared through one battlement while the other three looked down through another. Connie slid to his knees, forehead against the bricks. "They got him."**

 **Christa picked up a rock and threw it down. Ymir grabbed her arm. "Quit it, Christa! The tower's about to crumble! You'll fall!"**

 **"But they're dying in our place! Nanaba…"**

 **One Titan had Gelgar in its mouth, pulling his legs with its hand. Three other Titans had a hold of Nanaba, her right leg missing above the knee, as she screamed, "No! No!"**

 **"And Gelgar…"**

 **"Father, stop!" Nanaba cried as a 15-meter Titan grabbed her, shoving the face of another Titan away. "Father! I'm sorry!"**

The room's occupants shifted uncomfortably, minds jumping to all kinds of conclusions.

 _It's strangely intimate somehow_. Armin thought awkwardly.

 **Christa and Ymir watched with stricken expressions.**

 **"I won't do it again! Father! No!"**

"Do what? This is disturbing." Mikasa shuddered. Did her mind break? What was she thinking?

"It feels wrong that we're hearing this," Sasha muttered.

 **The two girls flinched as sounds of humans flesh being ripped and bones being broken were heard.**

 _That's even worse than with Mike_. Petra thought. His death had been sad. _This is heartbreaking_. They weren't entirely sure what her words meant and the woman would have no idea they knew. It would be strange, walking down the hallway, seeing her and hearing her last words playing in her head.

 **"Damn it all to hell!" Connie brought his hand to his face. "Hey… Do we gotta wait here now until the tower falls and we get eaten alive? Is there nothing we can do about it?!" The others watched him in silence. "This sucks… We'll be wiped out without even finishing our mission."**

"So much for you not being brave, huh?" Sasha elbowed Connie gently.

"What?"

"You're still worried about finishing the mission instead of crying for your life. You're braver than you give yourself credit for."

"I guess."

 **"I…want to keep fighting, too. If only I had some sort of weapon," Christa said, "then I could fight and die alongside them."**

 **"Christa… You're still saying things like that?" Ymir said, looking disturbed. "Don't you dare use their deaths. They didn't die so you'd have an excuse to get yourself killed."**

Christa felt her warm face, mind and heart racing, wondering how everyone was judging her.

 **"That's not…" Her voice shook. "That's not what I—"**

 **"You're not like Connie and the Scouts! They don't want to die, but you don't even care. All you want to do is die in a way that makes you seem like a hero."**

Eren wrinkled his nose at the thought of Christa wanting to throw her life away so easily. Hopefully now that she knew she was accepted by the group in the room, she would start valuing her life more.

 **"Th-That's not—"**

 _She's just looking for acceptance and validation after being unloved and told as a child she never should have existed._ Hange thought. Understandably it had messed with her psyche and pushed her into a false, uber nice persona, willing to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to seek approval of others.

 **"Connie." Ymir ignored her, heading toward the boy sitting down, and Christa followed her with her eyes. "Give me that knife you had."**

 **"Huh? My knife?"**

Jean perked up. "Are we about to see it?"

"Oh here we go," Sasha said excitedly.

 **"Just hand it over."**

 **Connie stood and held out the knife for her. "Fine. Here."**

"Don't pull an Eren."

"Shut up, Connie."

 **"Thanks." Ymir patted his head.**

 **Connie brushed it off. "What do you want it for?"**

 **"Hmm? Well, you see… I'm going to fight with this."**

"I'm glad the Beast Titan is already gone," Hange said. She wasn't so sure what the girl's chances would be against him.

"Now that you mention it," Petra spoke up, "I was hoping that she would Shift and save Nanaba and the rest, but good thing she didn't, otherwise she would have caught his attention. Connie and Christa might have been killed without her to protect them."

 **Ymir's words caused Reiner and Bertolt to tense. "Ymir… What are you planning?" Reiner asked.**

 **"Who knows? I don't even know myself."**

"Of course they doesn't want her to reveal herself," Christa said.

"But there's no other choice," Eren pointed out. "It's either her or them. They can't get out of this mess without one of them Shifting."

Mikasa nodded. "Better her than them."

 **"Ymir…"**

 **"Christa." Ymir placed her hands on the short girl's shoulders. "You've probably forgotten all about it by now…"**

 **A Titan crashed into the tower, making it shake.**

 **"But this might be the end, so… Try to remember that promise we made training on that snowy mountain." Ymir had an almost crazed look in her eyes as Titans continued to tear the tower apart. "I have no right to tell you how to live your life."**

Christa couldn't help but beam, knowing she was the most important person in the world for someone. That she was one of the main reasons Ymir was about to reveal her power.

 **Over the horizon, the sun began to rise.**

 **"So actually, this is nothing more than a hope of mine… I want you….to live a life you're proud of." Ymir moved away as Christa watched with wide eyes. She tapped the tip of the knife gently a few times.**

Ymir chuckled, seeing how the group had their eyes glued to the TV, looking expectant or having wide, dumb grins on their faces.

 **"Remember our promise, Christa." Suddenly, she broke out into a run.**

 **"Ymir!" Christa yelled, throwing out her arms as the boys stood, stunned. "Wait!" She held out her arm as the taller girl jumped off the tower. "Ymir!"**

"Would we think was doing a suicide run if we didn't know?" Armin wondered.

 **Ymir sliced her palm and blood squirted on her face, covering her left eye.**

"Finally! Save our butts!" Connie yelled.

Erwin leaned forward eagerly. "Let's see what our second Shifter can do."

"Get ready, guys," Sasha said giddily.

 **A golden-orange ball exploded, cackling with lightning, heading straight down, while Christa gaped.**

The group started to cheer and laugh.

"Go Ymir!"

"Kick their asses!"

 **A skull, spine, and two arms formed, followed by muscles and dark hark atop the head.**

"That is so fucking cool!"

"I wish I could do that."

 **The Jaws Titan cried out, displaying a mouthful of sharp, pointy teeth.**

Connie's first reaction was: "You look like an ugly hag!"

"Still better-looking than you, Chrome-Dome."

"I can't wait for our reactions in the next episode!" Christa squealed.

"Everyone's gonna be like 'What?! You're a Titan, too, Ymir?' and it's gonna be great!"

"I can't wait for you to join the Scouts as a Shifter," Christa gushed.

* * *

"I think Reiner and Bertolt will try and capture Ymir soon," Armin said. "Not only to recover their asset, the Jaws Titan, but also because she knows their true identities."

"But she's kept it secret for so long. Why would they think she's going to reveal it now?" Sasha asked.

"They know her, her personality—no offense. You never made it any secret you look out for yourself and Christa first."

Ymir shrugged. "Can't deny that."

"And with her secret out, they'll fear she'll trade that information for safety." Jean glanced at her. "They don't know you feel indebted to their friend for saving you."

"But not now," Ymir clarified. "I'm completely loyal to, well, not the Royal Government, but the Survey Corps."

"Who do you think is the stronger one between you and Eren?" Connie looked between the two Shifters.

"Ymir," Christa declared out of loyalty.

They were shocked when Eren said, "Probably Ymir."

"Her advantages are she has more experience and doesn't hesitate against her enemies." Mikasa's words made Eren wince slightly at the last jab.

"Appreciate the compliment, Eren, but you're trained in hand-to-hand combat, I'm not. You'd probably win in a fight between us," Ymir said, shrugging.

"I think it's more important to consider how well you two will work as a team," Armin said. "Reiner and Bertolt are always hanging around each other so we might have to take them down together."

"My Titan's only about 5 meters tall, but very fast and the jaws have an enormous crushing power."

"It'd be pretty funny if Eren's Titan was going to fight Reiner and Bertolt," Connie began, "but Ymir's hiding in his hair or something and then bam! She jumps up and transforms! Can you imagine the looks on their faces?!"

As the rookies continued their light-hearted chatter, the veterans were having a much more somber discussion quietly between them.

"If you're right, Commander, and the changing of Ragako's inhabitants was a test, that means..." Petra resisted the urge to look at Connie, worried the look on her face might give something away.

"Yes. Unfortunately, we might need to let that event play out. We can't intervene with the Marleyan soldiers. We're not ready for war. And not just that, we need solid proof about the truth of the Titans first to tell the pubic. It'll make the people think. Eventually we need the government to come clean and it won't happen unless there's enough civil unrest that it forces their hand."

Hange nodded. "Besides, while Ragako village is being attacked, we're supposed to be capturing Annie Leonhart in Stohess. If we try and save the village, we change the timeline and lose our advantage, our knowledge of the future. And we risk things turning out worse. There's so many unknowns—the Marleyans' weaponry, for one—too many things could go wrong."

"I don't like it, but it's looking like it might need to happen," Levi agreed. "I just hope the boy will understand."

They stared at the rookies, watching Connie talk and laugh with his friends.

Petra felt her heart sink. "He thinks we're going to save his village."

"We'll still try and find a way," Hange said, forcing optimism into her voice. "Maybe a solution will present itself."

Erwin wasn't too convinced but nodded. "There's eight more episodes and we have some time, a couple of days to think of something. Let's see if we can come up with a compromise."

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	5. Historia

**Chapter 5: Historia**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : The veterans discuss feeding Zeke to Eren to get access to Marley's information, and whether a compromise could be reached regarding the changing of Ragako village.

* * *

 **Eren, Mikasa, and Armin walked through the snow, bundled up in thick gray coats, scarves covering their mouths. Connie and Sasha walked in silence. In a line, the recruits made their way to a cabin.**

"Wait, is this..."

"But I want to see Ymir fight."

"What're we watching?" Erwin asked, glancing at the rookies.

"It was optional survival training we did during our trainee years," Mikasa responded.

"It was so cold my balls were shivering."

"Yeah, I lost feeling in my face."

"Thought I was really gonna die at one point."

Hange sighed longingly. "We're gonna have to wait to get to the good stuff."

 **"** **Come on! The goal is right here!" One of the instructors said, standing next to a pole with the Training Corps flag waving in the wind. "Keep it up!"**

 **"** **Nine hours and twelve minutes," her companion said. "Not a bad time, considering the weather."**

 **Flames from the bonfire cackled as some of the trainees waited by the fence.**

 **Eren fell to the ground. "Thought we were gonna die out there. No one ever said winter training would be this tough."**

 **"** **Damn it, I can't feel my legs," Jean said, sitting against the fence next to Eren.**

 **Connie sighed, "I wish they'd let us inside already."**

 **"** **I bet they're busy putting together a huge feast for us!" Sasha said. "Yum…"**

Petra chuckled. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Her devotion to food is impressive," Hange said.

"Thanks!"

 **"** **Hey!" Reiner called out, getting their attention and running to them. "Christa is missing."**

Erwin momentarily considered if Reiner truly did have feelings for Christa that they could use against him. Or if it was just a silly little crush. Although he thought it was probably the latter, not the former. He doubted it would work but he still filed it away in the back of his head. Most likely the boy was just being a concerned comrade.

 **"** **Huh?" Eren tilted his head up, confused.**

 **"** **She was sticking with Daz since he wasn't doing so well," Mikasa told Reiner.**

 **"** **Daz isn't here either. Ymir as well."**

 **Marco came up to him. "Maybe they're with the last squad?"**

 **"** **Can't be." Reiner turned around to look at the last group. "The last squad, led by Thomas, just arrived. They never saw those three."**

 **Armin's eyes were wide. "You don't think…they got lost?"**

 **"** **Hey…" Connie began. "They don't stand a chance if they're stuck in this blizzard."**

"I have a question," Eren spoke up suddenly. "Whose brilliant idea was it to design the winter coats to be gray?"

"Right?" Sasha replied with a shake of her head. "They're good camouflage but we don't need that."

"It doesn't seem wise if case the trainees get lost," Christa added. Which was to be expected. Because they were trainees.

"You keep the coats," Petra reminded them. "It's useful if you end up in the MP and have to blend into the environment sometimes, but that's only a small percentage though."

Levi imagined the government would soon have to invest a lot in camouflage gear considering what was probably coming.

 **"** **Shit!" Eren stood up.**

 **"** **Eren!" Mikasa grabbed his arm, stopping him.**

 **"** **I'm going back out to try and find them!"**

 **"** **Me, too," Marco said immediately.**

 _Always ready to help._ Jean wondered if Reiner and the others felt guilty. They had to. No way could they have lived and trained with them for years without feeling some remorse for their actions. He doubted even they were that heartless.

 **"** **Everyone, get in the cabin," the instructor ordered.**

 **"** **But… Christa and—"**

 **"** **Yeah. We'll send a rescue team first thing in the morning," she told Eren.**

 **"** **It'll be too late by then!" Eren argued heatedly.**

 **"** **We won't make any more victims!"**

 **They faltered at her words. A cold gust of wind blew and Mikasa and Eren closed their eyes, bracing themselves. The flames in the bonfire flickered. "Shit," Eren said quietly when the wind finally died down.**

The Training Corps had seemed boring to him before, but after watching some of the episodes Levi couldn't help but feel slightly interested. He liked to challenge himself, the thought of pushing himself and improving his skills appealed to him. Mountain survival training wasn't something he had done before and he was interested in trying it out for himself. Kenny had drilled survival skills into him but the scope was limited to the environment.

* * *

 **Inside the forest as a storm raged, a figure balanced a small branch on the shoulder with a lantern hanging on the end, pulling a sled with a body in it.**

 **"** **Christa." Ymir followed behind, holding a lantern of her own. "Christa, give it up." With a stubborn look on her face, Christa kept moving, not replying. "Listen to me."**

 **"** **Never."**

 **"** **Daz already has one foot in the grave. It's his own fault for doing this training to boost his score without knowing how much his body can take. He's just not cut out to be a soldier."**

 **Christa continued without a word.**

 **"** **If you keep crawling to the foot of the mountain at this rate, he'll probably be a goner by then, and we'd be lucky not to be. Which means there's only two outcomes. Leave Daz here and save ourselves, or all three of us die."**

Petra had another solution. _Why doesn't Ymir help?_ She was stronger than Christa and could easily pull Daz faster. They could switch and take turns so no one collapsed from exhaustion. _Or she could run ahead and get help_.

 **Christa finally stopped.**

 **"** **Which will it be?"**

 **"** **You forgot one," Christa said after a pause. "That your prediction is entirely wrong. I'll be able to reach our base at the foot of the mountain with Daz. You can go ahead of us and get back** **safe." She looked back at the taller girl. "How about that? There's no trouble in it for you. We'll make it back for sure. Go ahead of us."**

 **Ymir watched her push forward. Christa fell, but stood up after a second and kept moving. Ymir pulled down her scarf. "Hey, why haven't you asked me to help at all?" She started walking. "I think…you have no intention of saving Daz."**

"That's ridiculous," Connie scoffed. "Why would she go to all that effort then?"

 _To try and look good_. Armin thought. Ymir had berated Christa in the previous episode for wanting to throw her life away, using the veterans' deaths to try and look like a hero by going down with them. Christa wasn't a nice girl because that was who she was, but because it was how she thought she should be in order not to be considered a burden. He couldn't blame her. That insincere niceness, the innocent girl facade, it was just her way of wanting to be valued.

 **Christa stopped, staring at the girl next to her in shock.**

 **Around them, the storm continued to rage.**

 **Daz was unconscious in the sled, parts of him covered with snow.**

 **"** **You don't care. You've resigned yourself to death already." At Ymir's words, Christa turned away. "You're hoping to die here, aren't you? How could you? I thought you were a good girl. You've gotta at least make it look like you're trying to save his life."**

Christa's heart was pumping fast and strong. What was everyone thinking? Did they think she was a terrible person? Old insecurities were hard to shake and she couldn't help but imagine they were thinking the worst of her.

Then she remembered what Eren and Mikasa and some of the others had gone through as the group watched their private, their worst or weakest moments. Comparatively, hers wasn't even that bad. _What right do I have to complain?_

Unknown to her, they were mostly pitying her, understanding why and how she had been pushed into such a mindset.

 **Christa appeared terrified as Ymir continued, an intense look on her face, voice mocking. "If you want people to remember you as a hero who died trying to save someone, don't drag him down with you. That's what a bad girl would do."**

"Candy deemed you worthy to be here," Hange said loudly. "So she must think you're someone special."

Several heads nodded and Christa smiled at her in gratitude.

 **"** **You're wrong!" Christa grabbed Ymir's scarf, clutching tightly, voice wavering. "I didn't… That's not…" Her hand fell away, head bowed. "I…"**

 **"** **It's you, right? The mistress' daughter who had people after your life."**

 **"** **How do you know?"**

 **"** **I see… So it was you after all. It's something I happened to overhear. At a church in the interior, back when I snuck around borrowing things to stay alive."**

"You didn't happen to hear anything else, did you?" Erwin inquired, still feeling like something more was going on with the Reiss family and Ymir may have some knowledge about that without realizing it. "Something that was odd or didn't make sense."

"No, I only overheard about a girl having to live under an assumed name and that she would be joining the 104th class. I didn't normally hang around the church," Ymir told him. "I just happened to be sniffing around there that one time when they came in."

* * *

 **Ymir walked through the church, ducking and hiding when she noticed someone coming in. Two priests talked as she eavesdropped.**

 ** _"_** ** _What a sob story it was. An illegitimate child can't succeed a powerful noble. So they just wanted to kill her, to end all the fuss once and for all."_**

 **Ymir's eyes widened before narrowing as she listened to the two men talk.**

 ** _"_** ** _But they'd look aside if she changed her name and lived a humble life."_**

* * *

 **"** **In the end, I heard the girl was forced to join the Training Corps."**

Erwin was a little disappointed but not surprised the info he had been looking for wasn't revealed. _All in good time_. It may take some time out in the real world, but he would get to the bottom of it. Although it wasn't a priority as they had more pressing concerns.

 **"** **Don't you worry," Ymir assured Christa. "I haven't told anyone. I don't plan to either."**

 **"** **Then…did you enter the Training Corps just to find me? If that's the case…why?"**

 **Ymir appeared as if she didn't know how to answer. "Who knows? Maybe because we're similar," she replied.**

 **"** **What? You and me…have similar backgrounds?"**

 **"** **Well, more or less."**

 **"** **That's the reason you became a soldier?"**

 **"** **Could be. I don't really know." Ymir looked way. "No, it's not."**

"Definitely the reason you joined. You wanted to make a friend."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

 **"** **You wanted…to become friends with me?" Christa rushed out, tone taking a hopeful and happy note.**

"Knew it!"

 **"** **Huh?" Ymir smirked. "You've got to be kidding me."**

They chuckled at her blatant attempt to hide her intentions.

"Nice try, but again, you're not fooling anyone," Sasha teased.

 **Ymir stomped over and towered over the short girl. "You and I can't even compare. We both got a second chance at life." She threw out her arm in emphasis. "But I'm not the one who took on a fake name."**

 **Christa was stunned, listening to her without a word.**

 **"** **If I abandon my name and reject who I am, they win. I'm going to keep the name I have and make the best of my life," Ymir declared passionately. "That's the one and only way I can get my revenge. So how do you explain yourself?" She demanded. "Are you gonna commit suicide and make everyone who ruined your life happy?"**

"Screw those fuckers."

"Get your revenge by being the happiest and most successful you can be."

"Exactly. They don't care about you, you shouldn't make it easy on them either."

Their support was both a relief and a little embarrassing, but Christa appreciated it none the less.

 **"** **Why is your desire to kill aimed at yourself? If you're so eager," Ymir said ferociously, "use that passion to change your own fate!"**

Eren nodded readily. Like hell he would let anyone tell him how to live.

 **"** **I…I can't." Christa's face twisted up. "Even now…"**

 _But I'm closer now._ Christa thought. Thanks to her friends and Candy, she was one step closer to living under her true name, the Christa persona no longer just a facade but closer to her true self.

 **Christa glanced at Daz. "There's no way the three of us can make it out of here alive."**

 **"** **There is." Ymir started to walk away.**

 **"** **Huh?" Christa dragged the sled, following.**

 **"** **I can see the base straight down from here," Ymir stated as the two stood a few yards from the edge of the cliff. "We drop Daz off this cliff."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Hopefully he survives the fall, and hopefully someone down there finds him. Sure, it might be a long shot, but…" She looked back. "That's his only real chance now. Unless some miracle happens, he'll be an icicle long before you drag him down."**

 **"** **But… But he'll die for sure if he falls!"**

"He's gonna die either way," Armin muttered. At least this way it was quicker and gave him a chance, minuscule as it was.

 **"** **Shut up!" Ymir tossed aside her lantern and threw Christa over her shoulder.**

 **"** **Huh? Quit it! Ymir!" Christa struggled to no avail.**

 **Ymir threw her down a small incline, watching as Christa rolled down and slid into a tree, causing snow to fall on her. "I'll do it myself, so get moving already!" She walked away and golden light flashed across the screen.**

"Did you hear her transform?"

"Not really. The snows made it difficult. I thought it was the storm."

Hange nodded. "Even knowing about Shifters it would be difficult to tell what the sound was in that kind of weather."

 **Christa crawled out of the small pile of snow, stunned to see no one at the top. "It can't be… Wait!" She struggled up the incline, slipping once. "Ymir, wait!" Once at the top, she twisted her head left and right. "They're both…gone."**

* * *

 **At the base, Eren had a backpack on, ready to leave. "It's better if you guys don't come along. Like our instructor said, you'll only end up becoming more victims."**

"Mikasa's strong and Armin's smart, if anyone'll end up becoming a victim to the storm between the three of you, it's gonna be you, Eren."

"I'm a Titan-Shifter," Eren argued with Jean.

"You don't know that here. Besides, it won't help you not turn into a human icicle."

"I'm with Jean. You have a better chance at survival with them," Sasha put in. She knew a little something about surviving in the mountains. Eren was the type of stubborn fool who wouldn't know when to stop pushing his body and end up killing himself. _Grumbles, mumbles, fumbles, and_ _stumbles_ , she thought to herself. The signs of hypothermia.

 **"** **I'm going so that doesn't happen."**

"See? Mikasa knows it."

 **"** **I'm not leaving Christa and the others."**

 **"** **Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Reiner and Bertolt stood in the doorway.**

 **"** **Don't try to stop—"**

 **"** **You're gonna need a lot more gear than that,"** **Bertolt** **interrupted Eren.**

 **"** **If you go by yourselves," Reiner said, "you'll be in the same pickle as Christa."**

 **"** **In a search,"** **Bertolt** **continued, "the more eyes, the better."**

 _They're masochists_. Ymir thought. They had to know it would hurt not just their friends but them, too, if the truth about them ever came out. Yet they still couldn't help but want to save their comrades, creating deeper bonds with the people they would eventually betray.

 **"** **You guys… Thanks," Eren said. "To be honest, we could use you."**

 **"** **Hey, we're coming, too," Connie announced, Marco and Sasha beside him.**

"You aren't coming?" Petra asked Jean.

"No." Logically he knew his reasons had been right. He was unfamiliar with the territory, had no clue where they were, if they were even alive, and there was a storm going on, too. While it was still reasonable, he felt almost awful now. Thinking about being unable to take action, at the time it had seemed an easy and simple enough decision he didn't need to fuss over or feel bad about. It was different now.

Eren huffed in irritation. He badly wanted to tease the other boy but the pathetic look on Jean's face kept him quiet.

 **"** **The weather's steadily improving. I think we'll be fine," Marco said.**

 **"** **I brought extra rations!" Sasha held up the supplies.**

 **"** **You guys…" Eren trailed off.**

 **A sound was then heard. Simultaneously, they turned to the door. "What was that sound just now?" Armin broke the silence.**

 **Eren rushed out first, going down the steps, his friends coming after him.**

 **"** **Somebody's coming!" Sasha pointed, standing on the porch.**

 **In the distance, a lone figure and a small, golden light could be seen as the wind blew strongly and flurries of snow came down harshly.**

* * *

 **The storm had died and the quiet of the air was only punctuated by Christa's heavy breathing. She noticed a figure sitting against the fence up ahead. "Ymir…"**

 **"** **Took you long enough. I got here before you. I told Reiner and the others I'd wait since you'd come along eventually. What a stupid thing I've done…" Ymir said to herself.**

"Good thing for her and us, too, that they didn't suspect," Erwin said. He could imagine it would have been a real leap, though.

"It sounded like an avalanche," Petra said.

"The storm was a good cover, I was lucky," Ymir admitted. "It muffled the sound of the explosion and when I slid down while carrying Daz."

 _She risked exposing herself for me._ Christa thought, feeling touched.

 **"** **Where's Daz?" Christa asked urgently and Ymir turned her head toward the cabin.** **Christa** **followed her gaze. Through the cabin's window, she could see Dax was shivering, a blanket around his shoulders, Sasha and Marco by his sides and an instructor sitting before him. Pulling down her hood, Christa checked out the cliff. "That was the cliff?"**

"It's insane to think I believed there was a logical, human reason for someone to survive coming straight down from a cliff of that size," Christa muttered.

Sasha shrugged, saying, "Miracles, far more unlikely things, have happened."

 **"** **But you didn't have any rope. Even if you did, it's too high. How did you get Daz down from there?"**

 **Ymir stood, walking past Christa. "Why not? I think I can trust you. However…" She tilted her head back to look at her. "Promise me. When I reveal my secret to everyone," she said, walking over and leaning down, placing her hands on Christa's shoulders, "promise me. Take back your old name and live."**

 **Christa gasped at her words. Sunlight lit her face. Between the mountains far behind them, the sun began to rise, lighting up the sky.**

* * *

 **"** **Ymir!" Christa threw out her arm as Ymir jumped off, knife in hand.**

They leaned forward in interest.

Finally, what they were waiting for.

Ymir herself was interested, having never fought Titans in her transformed state. Something she was undoubtedly going to be doing a lot of soon enough, she thought. It would be prudent to take note of her strengths and weaknesses.

 ** _Christa… I felt the same. That it would have been better if I was never born at all._** **Ymir continued to descend.** ** _I was hated by the world just for existing. I… To give countless people joy, I gave up my life._** **She sliced her hand, blood squirting over her face.**

 **Mouth open, Christa watched in shock, hand still out in front of her.**

 ** _But from that time, there was a wish I held in my heart. If someday, I was given a second chance at life… this time…_** **The cackling sphere of golden light continued to fall.** ** _I would live for no one but myself!_**

 **The bones and muscles formed quickly along with a dark mop of hair atop the head. The Jaws Titan cried out.**

"I knew it was coming but I got the chills again!" Hange gushed.

Eren was incredibly curious to see what Ymir could do. Like Connie had mentioned during the last episode, they might be teaming up. Reiner and Bertolt had trained together and probably knew each other's strengths and weaknesses so they could have each other's backs. If it came down to a two-on-two battle, he needed to know what she was capable of to have better teamwork and succeed.

* * *

 **Grabbing a Titan with her clawed hand, the Jaws swung herself up and bit out the nape before ripping into another's face, flipping and landing on a third Titan and tearing out that Titan's nape with its sharp, pointy teeth.**

"She just took out three like it was nothing!"

"You weren't kidding, you're really fast!"

"She would be hard kill in a forest," Petra observed. Her speed and agility would make it difficult to pin her down.

"I want claws," Eren said enviously.

 **"** **Is this real?" Connie looked on in disbelief. "Ymir is a Titan, too?"**

"Is it weird I find my reaction fun?"

"I mean, it is pretty thrilling to watch," Armin said.

 **"** **Ymir…" Christa said softly while Reiner and** **Bertolt** **appeared traumatized behind her.**

 **"** **Th-That Titan is…" Reiner recalled Marcel's death.**

 **In the flashback, Reiner was on the ground. He and** **Bertolt** **froze at first while the mindless Titan ate their friend before the two ran away.**

 _Her teeth were straight and rectangular._ Hange wrote that down. But in the Titan form Ymir had currently taken to fight, the teeth were sharp and pointy. It was difficult to tell but she was fairly certain the hands had become claws, the nails becoming longer and shaper. Understandably, after eating the previous Jaws Shifter, her Titan body had changed.

 **"…** **from that day…" Bert finished, both watching Ymir in horror.**

 _Will they retaliate in vengeance for their slain friend?_ Mikasa thought. But it would expose them. Not to mention the Pure Titans would attack them, too. _No, they can't risk getting eaten._

 **The Jaws ran along the side of the tower and jumped off, slashing a Titan then springing back as a second tried to capture her. She jumped it instead. Taking to the air once more, she did a flip and blinded a Titan with her feet.**

"She has claws on her feet, too," Hange observed, utterly fascinated.

 _This is perfect._ Erwin's thoughts raced, playing the fight in his mind. The Armored Titan was slow and needed time and room to gain speed. The Jaws' speed and razor claws could penetrate Reiner's Titan's armor, and even if he was flexible enough to reach for her, Ymir could dig in and hold tight. If he somehow managed to pry her off, she'd rip off a chunk of his armor and skin with her or leave gashes behind they could exploit.

Maybe they could use a long pole, or beams of some sort, so when the flesh healed, they would be firmly stuck and impede his muscular movement or motor function. With her speed and the element of surprise though, Erwin was sure Ymir could quickly scale the Armored Titan to reach his nape and bite the armor off.

But how many times could he Shift? _If we just separate him and Hoover and have Eren fight and tire him out first then have Ymir jump him, it could work_.

Erwin debated whether he should have Squad Levi take out the Colossal at the same time. Alternatively, they could try to find a way to capture both without fighting at all. It hadn't been successful when they tried such a method with Annie, but they knew more now. But it depended on what they saw on TV and if they needed to let certain events play out.

 **The Jaws dodged a Titan, which crashed into the tower, causing the boys to stumble and Christa to fall off.**

They flinched, a few gasping.

"You idiot, don't go leaning half out of a tower!" Jean yelled, panicked.

 **A hand snapped forward and grabbed her ankle. Reiner had a dark look on his face.**

 **"** **Th-Thanks, Reiner." Christa whimpered as his grip tightened. "Ow, it hurts! Reiner, my leg!"**

 **"** **Reiner! That's enough!" Connie grabbed Christa's shoulders. "Let her leg go! Her leg!" He yelled but Reiner was lost in his head. "Hey!"**

 **Reiner finally snapped out of it. "S-Sorry," he apologized once she was standing.**

 **"** **No, you saved me."**

"Maybe we should have Christa ask Reiner out on a date and ambush him once he's away from Bertolt," Petra said jokingly, inciting some giggles.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Jean said thoughtfully.

"I was just thinking we might have a better chance of taking them down by separating them," Erwin said.

"But—"

"I'll do it," Christa interrupted Ymir. In terms of battle skills, she was the weakest in the room after Armin, but his strength lay in his intelligence. This, on the other hand, it was something only she could do since Reiner had expressed interest in her several times.

"He might find it odd if you ask out of nowhere," Armin said.

"Armin might be right," Mikasa put in.

Eren shrugged. "We could just wait for him to ask first. Just gotta set it up so he will. Shouldn't be too hard considering we've seen him think about it in his head more than once."

"If I was Reiner, I'd still go for it," Connie declared. Who could suspect nice, good girl Christa of leading someone into a trap?

"He is confident and likes to take risks," Sasha pointed out.

Levi nodded, also believing it was worth a try. "I think he would jump at the chance. Especially with that weird memory personality thing he has going on."

"We still have to wait and see how things will play out," Hange reminded them.

"Exactly. It's just a thought, though," Erwin said. "We won't necessarily go with it. Just something to keep in mind."

 **"** **Christa… Did you know?" Reiner asked, bringing all the attention to her. At the base of the tower, the Titans clawed frantically, trying to reach the Jaws Titan, who was hanging just out of their reach. "That Ymir is a Titan?"**

 **"** **I had no idea," Christa replied, watching her. "I was always so close to her, too." She remembered Ymir making her drink while Sasha tried to pull the taller girl away. "How? How could this be?"**

 **The Jaws leaped from Titan to Titan, slashing and making blood fly, then hanging from the tower.**

 **"** **That Titan…is Ymir?"**

 **"** **In other words," Reiner said, "she knew some of the secrets of our world. And I never suspected a thing."**

Connie shook his head. "Dude, no one saw it coming."

"I will take that as a compliment."

Meanwhile, Hange wondered how they would explain the situation to the Royal Government. Maybe use the memory loss excuse. Or wait until after they somehow proved the truth of the Titans and captured at least one of the enemy Shifters thanks to Ymir before telling them. That would earn her some good grace.

 **"** **Hey… Do you think she's known about it?" Connie flashed back to Rogue steaming, both his arms missing, as the trainees watched. "Eren's a Titan, too, but he didn't know until it happened." He thought about Ymir asking for his knife, the things she said and did. "But Ymir is like…she is aware of being a Titan all along."**

 **"** **Are you saying she might be an enemy of humanity?" Christa asked.**

 **"** **I'm saying that's one hell of a power to hide. Who knows what she might have been thinking," Connie replied.**

 **"** **I wonder… What could be Ymir's goal?"** **Bertolt** **said.**

Petra was curious to see how it was going to turning originally. Would the Marleyan warriors take Ymir or could she avoid them and fight for the Walled people? She had admitted she felt indebted to them and it was one of the reasons for keeping their secrets. But her bond with Christa was obviously strong, too.

 **Christa was silent. The Jaws Titan jumped back, hanging from the tower. Christa gasped as a Titan grabbed the Jaws' arm, yanking her down. "Ymir!"**

 **The Jaws Titan continued to struggle with the Titan as more gathered. She attacked them and attempted to climb the tower, but a Titan caught her ankle. Digging her nail into the tower, she tried to hold on.**

"She must be getting tired," Armin observed. "We don't know how long it's been going on."

 **Another Titan grabbed the second leg and the bricks in her hands began to crack. The Jaws' eyes were focused on Christa, who was staring down at her. Then she let go and fell.**

"What the!" Eren was startled by her action and asked. "Why would she do that?"

"She's worried about bringing the tower down, I think," Mikasa answered.

 **"** **She's—" The Jaws landed on a group and screamed. "Wh-What was that?" Connie asked. "Is she worried about the tower falling?"**

 **"** **She has to be," Christa responded. "If she wanted to, Ymir could use this power of hers to escape all on her own." The Jaws spun around, swiping furiously. "And yet, she's not doing that." The sound of flesh being ripped was heard. "It's us… She's risking her life to protect us."**

 **A Titan grabbed the Jaws by the hair. "Why?" Quick memories of the girl flashed through Christa's mind. "Why? Ymir!" She stood up on the ledge. "Don't you die, Ymir! Not in a place like this!"**

 **Connie grabbed her legs. "Hey!"**

"Normally this would have been the highlight of my week."

Connie's words earned him a few laughs and amused looks, but their attention was still mainly on the TV.

 **One the ground, the Jaws Titan struggled.**

 **"** **Don't pretend like you're good, you idiot! You wanna go out in a blaze of glory? Are you stupid?!" Christa yelled, one hand slapping Connie's head, Reiner and** **Bertolt** **gaping. "It's too late for you to try and get into heaven! Live for yourself, goddammit! If you're gonna die protecting this tower, forget about it! TEAR IT DOWN!" Christa screamed loudly.**

It was startling.

Jean whistled. "Damn, that was a powerful scream."

Christa didn't raise her voice unless she was advocating for someone or playing mediator. But it had never sounded so fierce before.

 **"** **Hey!" Connie protested.**

 **Gaining new resolve, the Jaws began tearing the tower apart and nailing the Titans in the face with the bricks.**

"She's really doing it!" Eren said, startled.

Christa was torn. On one hand, she wanted Ymir to live, but on the other, she didn't want Connie to die either.

 **The tower began to tilt. "H-Hey! She's really tearing it down!" Reiner freaked, on the ground.**

 **"** **Keep it up, Ymir!" Christa cheered, arms up in the air.**

 **The Jaws Titan climbed up and loomed over her.**

"Look at Bertolt!" Armin cried out, pointing to the TV. "He's about to bite his hand!"

Their eyes immediately flew to Bert.

 **"** **Want live…?" Jaws croaked. "Grab me!"**

"Fuck," Jean said, releasing a breath, "that was close." Had Bertolt turned into the Colossal Titan, Connie and Christa would have surely been doomed in the resulting transformation.

"It was." Mikasa nodded, glancing over to the left couch. "The shockwave would have knocked them off the tower."

Christa and Connie shuddered, realizing just how close to death they had been.

"Wonder why my Titan can't talk," Eren thought out loud.

"Have you tried talking in that form?" Petra asked.

That gave him pause. "Huh. I don't think I have."

"It's not really that impressive. Mine is fast in forests or with tall structures around, but Eren's is strong everywhere," Ymir said. On a plain field, while she could still do a lot of damage to them, her small size was a disadvantage against larger Titans.

"I think it'd be cool to be the Jaws Titans." Connie imagined how he would as the Jaws Titan.

"I think I like Eren's Titan better."

At Sasha's words, the veterans exchanged a look. _She'll be inheriting the one closest to Eren's Titan._ Levi thought.

"Which reminds me, we gotta figure out when," Hange muttered. Thanks to the Jaws' crushing power, they could let Annie encase herself in her crystal cocoon and burst her out afterward anytime they wanted and have Sasha eat her. Until they finished season 2 though, it would be difficult to tell when the time would be right.

Erwin's mind raced. They hadn't caught up with Sasha yet so her role in the upcoming events was yet to be determined. Annie's imprisonment had yet to be of importance either and he wanted to see if her friends would attempt to rescue her to see if they needed to let an event pass without interference. If not, that combined with Sasha's lack of presence elsewhere meant they were good to go.

 **The tower was at a forty-five-degree angle. Connie and Christa jumped, latching onto Ymir's Titan's hair. The tower began to crumble. With the four in her hair, the Jaws moved to crouch on the other side of the falling tower. They held tightly as it went down, crushing the Titans underneath it and causing an explosion of dust, shaking the ground violently.**

"Don't forget, you guys still owe me a ride!" Hange reminded them.

"We haven't forgotten," Eren told her.

 **Christa and Connie slid to a stop on the ground once the dust and debris in the air cleared. Reiner and** **Bertolt** **sat up, the Jaws crouching behind them. They looked around, gasping when they heard something shift under the rubble. A dark-haired Titan came out.**

"His hairstyle reminds of yours, Corporal."

Levi shot Sasha a glare, making her quickly look away.

"But it's true, Levi," Hange snickered. "That's probably what your Titan version would look like. But smaller."

"Like Connie's." Mikasa smiled.

They laughed, remembering his puny Titan from Pixis's crazy delusion.

"Aw, Mikasa!" The bald boy whined.

 **"** **Titans again?" Christa said shakily.**

 **"** **Hey, ugly!" Connie yelled. "Go and finish the job!"**

Ymir shot Connie an annoyed glare.

"What? You look like a hag."

"Connie, don't be mean," Christa chided.

"At least Eren's Titan is handsome," Hange cooed, earning some weird looks.

"Let's just keep watching," Eren begged the commander before they started about his Titan's ass again. Strangely enough, as he thought about the other embarrassing things he'd had to sit through the last time around, a certain scene suddenly came back to him. _But that's..._ It didn't make any sense to him. How was that possible?

 **A second Titan came out of the rubble as the Jaws Titan ran toward the first and jumped behind it, biting out its nape. The second Titan grabbed her by the hair and smashed her forehead first into a large, sharp rock.**

They winced at once.

"That had to hurt," Levi mumbled under his breath.

 **"** **Ymir!" Christa cried out.**

"Why is it taking us so long?" Mikasa said impatiently.

"We should have been there already," Armin agreed.

 **Three Titans rose around the Jaws. Then four more.**

 **"** **This looks bad," Connie said.**

 **Christa stared in distress at the disoriented Jaws Titan. Suddenly, a dozen Titans pounced on her, ripping her body apart with their hands and teeth.**

Ymir felt her skin tingle in response to every body part the TV showed being chewed on, her arms, her face, her skull.

They were sickened at the slightly cracking sound as her skull began to crack.

A nervous feeling fluttered in Ymir stomach. _Am I gonna die here?_

Connie paled. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Quit stuffing your face, then." Jean rolled his eyes.

 **"** **Ymir is…" Christa was horrified, watching them feast on the fallen, short Titan, blood spraying all her attackers. "This can't…" Her voice shook. "This can't…" She took an uneasy step forward, then quickly began to run, sliding down a large piece of rubble.**

 **"** **Christa!" Connie yelled.**

 **"** **This can't…" Christa ran for her. "Ymir, wait!" She stumbled once but kept going. "I still…want to talk to you!" Large gallons of blood burst out as the Titans continued to cannibalize her. "I still—"**

 **Wrapped up in red muscles, Ymir lay with her eyes closed.**

 **"** **I still haven't told you my real name!" Tears began to overflow in her eyes.**

 **Slowly, Ymir opened her eyes, hearing her voice.**

 **A Titan peaked around a large piece of rubble, right in Christa's path, and she froze.**

"Duck!"

"She can't! It's too close!"

"You should have run away!" Ymir yelled in fear.

 **Chasing after her, Connie, Reiner, and** **Bertolt** **watched, stunned.**

Unconsciously, they held their breaths.

 ** _Wait… I still…_** **Christa was frozen in place, mouth open, the corners of her eyes filled with tears.**

Even if the reality was different now, if on the TV she died without having told Ymir her real name it was going to infuriate Christa endlessly.

 **A hook shot out and with lightning speed, Mikasa sliced the Titan's nape.**

"Yes!"

"Mikasa coming in like a badass!"

Ymir slumped back in relief, exhaling loudly.

 **Mikasa landed above them on the remains of the base of the tower and stood. "Christa. Everyone, get back. We've got this." She looked over her shoulder. "Leave the rest to us."**

Not for the first time, Petra was struck by the similarity. "She looked so much like you just now, Captain."

Once again Levi found himself wondering when and how he should approach the girl about his theory they might be related. Would she believe him? His theories about their inhumane physical prowess and the reason his mother fled to the Underground while her father went to Shinganshina, places furthest from government reach, to escape the persecution of the Ackerman family.

 **"** **Mikasa!" Christa said and above them, about a dozen Scouts converged.**

They cheered, getting caught up in the uplifting mood and music.

 **The Scouts attacked the Titans at once and took them out quickly as the four watched.**

"About damn time!"

 **Hange took out her sword, pointing it to the side and gave out orders to the Scouts riding behind her. "Have the others disperse and cover the area! The rest of us will attack where the Titans are gathering!"**

 **"** **Got it!"**

 **"** **Hey!" Hange called out when someone flew past her. Eren flew behind the Titan. "We don't need you to be a part of the attack!"**

 **"** **Die!" Cutting out the Titans nape, Eren landed and jumped up from the ground once and back up into the air, grinning widely.**

"Oh, that's right! You've never killed a Titan as a soldier."

"Congrats!"

"Huh? Yeah." A small smile made its way over Eren's face. Unlike them, he hadn't become caught up and forgotten about the truth of the Titans, dulling his sense of accomplishment. Before, it would have been one of the best moments of his life.

 **"** **I did it! My first kill!" One of his hooks disconnected and tangled with the other wire on the way back. Eren made a very ungraceful landing, ending up on his back.**

They burst into laughter.

Mikasa sighed.

"Real graceful, Yeager," Levi mocked.

If Eren wasn't so distracted by the thoughts in his head, he would have slapped his forehead.

 **"** **You moron!" A passing Scout yelled. "I told you to stay back, Eren!"**

They laughed even more.

Eren held in a groan. Much as he loved watching these episodes, sometimes they seriously bruised his ego. He was anxious to see himself fight and be of use before remembering what had occupied his thoughts, distracting and confusing him greatly once again as he tried to make sense of it.

 **"** **Right! I'm sorry!" Eren apologized quickly. He looked at his shoulder. "Ouch…"**

 **"** **Hey!" Connie ran toward him, right arm up, the other two boys behind him. "Eren!"**

 **"** **You guys!" Eren stood, a Scout taking out a Titan in the background as the trio came to him.**

 **Mikasa killed a Titan while Hange and a female Scout took out another one. Titans continued to drop like flies, thanks to the Scouts flying around. Mikasa spun and eliminated yet another with a cry.**

"Okay, that was a cool move." Sasha pointed. "You've gotta teach me that one."

 _Eren, Levi, Ymir, Mikasa, and Sasha, they'll be our five greatest assets_. Erwin could imagine they would make a formidable force once Sasha learned to use the Shifter abilities she would inherit, Eren perfected his control, and Levi trained Mikasa. _Ymir seems to have good control with her Titan but not enough practice_.

* * *

 **Small, thick clouds were in the now light-filled blue sky. Everywhere around them, the Titan bodies steamed as Scouts stood watch.**

 **Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had joined their friends, the two boys staring in shock. "It can't be... Ymir is…" Armin spoke quietly.**

 **A few yards away, Hange and Christa knelt beside an unconscious Ymir. Her right leg above the knee and arm above the elbow was missing. There was blood in a massive circle in her abdomen from a gaping wound and thick red veins covering the right side of her neck.**

 **Christa had one hand cradling Ymir's head, the other one on the wound. "Ymir…" Weakly, Ymir opened her eyes. Christa smiled sincerely. "My real name…is Historia."**

Christa smiled in relief.

Ymir was glad as well, having also been convinced she was gonna kick the bucket before it could happen, a cruel twist of fate like poor Gelgar and the bottle of booze.

The rest of them watched the sweet scene with broad smiles on their faces.

 **Hange was silent as she watched it play out.**

 **Ymir closed her eyes, a small smile pulling at her lips.**

* * *

"Break time, everyone," Erwin called out and they dispersed to stretched their legs or use the bathroom.

"Man, it got real at the end there. Thought you were gonna bite the big one," Jean said to Ymir.

"So did I."

Christa nodded. "If you had died before I got the chance to tell you my real name, it would've made my cry. And pissed me off."

Arms out in front of her, Sasha twisted her body left and right, stretching. "I can't believe I missed it. You guys were all there but I wasn't."

"Lucky you," Connie snorted. "Did you see how close Christa and I came?"

Over in the veterans' corner where they were hanging out and stretching their muscles, Petra presented her idea. "I had an idea after listening to Commander Erwin talking about separating Reiner and Bert. As frustrating as it is to admit, the guys and I don't play an important enough role in the mission to capture the Female Titan to be missed. And obviously we don't have a part to play at all in the events after the 57th Expedition, so maybe we could head over to Ragako village. The entire population doesn't need to be turned for us to have a 'revelation' about the Titans' truth to be credible."

Levi was on board immediately. "We can't save them all, but we should at least try to save as many as we can."

"Your unit will be small enough not to garner attention and skilled enough to keep them safe should any Abnormals catch up," Hange said. "Though I doubt you'll run into any."

Erwin shook his head. "I've been thinking about our initial potential decision of keeping Squad Levi out of the expedition. But you have to be there because the future is obviously malleable. While originally you don't run into Titans, it could happen now for any number of reasons. The entire squad needs to be there to keep Eren safe."

"Then what do you have in mind, Erwin?" Hange questioned.

"May I borrow your notebook?"

"Of course."

Erwin quickly flipped through the messy albeit detailed notes, confirming his guess. "Based off of what Ymir said about Eldians being turned and how long it took for the Ragako Titans to get spotted, I'm almost positive the village doesn't get turned until after the battle in Stohess. Since Levi is out of commission for it, and the rest of his team is gone so they have no part in it originally as Petra said, it means they'll be free to help evacuate some of the villagers and keep them safe."

"You're right," Hange said, nodding. "Since Levi is pretty much useless in Stohess and only limps around—"

"Thanks, Four-Eyes."

"The only thing you do is cut Eren out when Annie tries to absorb him, but we know it's coming and Mikasa can take care of it. And I'll also be there."

"Alternatively, you could stay and help make capturing the Female Titan quicker," Erwin told Levi. "From what I understand, the important thing about that battle is it awakened the interior to the threat of the Titans and we found out about the Colossal-type Titans in the Walls. I'm sure if you're around, Levi, then she will be quicker to flee out of fear."

Levi considered that for half a minute before shaking his head. "The Survey Corps can defeat her without me, they already did once. And this time you'll be armed with future knowledge." He glanced at Eren. "He won't hesitate again. And Armin and Mikasa will be there, too, to support him. Between the three of them, I'm sure they can handle whatever the Female Titan throws at them."

"It's settled, then," Erwin decided. "As soon as the 57th Expedition finishes, you and your squad will head straight for the territories near Ragako."

"Maybe we can even nab a careless Marleyan soldier, but I sincerely doubt it," Levi said, shrugging.

"It's not a priority," Erwin agreed.

"Now the only question is how to get them to leave and whom we evacuate." Petra knew Connie's siblings would undoubtedly be a part of the group. Unfortunately, his mother would most likely have to be left behind to safely come to the conclusion they needed to reach.

"We'll figure something out," Hange dismissed it for now. "We've got time."

"There's something else I've been thinking about." Erwin quickly explained his plans regarding Sasha. "As far as we have seen, it seems neither Sasha nor Leonhart play an important enough role in the future to force us to let things play out as they would have. So if it continues to look that way, we can have Sasha become our Female Titan-Shifter soon after we capture Leonhart."

"How about you do that immediately after we get her in Stohess while my squad and I are heading over to Ragako," Levi suggested. "It's only fitting we take one of their monsters and create our own while they're busy turning our people into mindless beasts."

"Yes. Ideally," Hange began, leaning back against the wall, frowning in deep thought, "we want a third Shifter on our side as soon as possible. As we saw, Marley was already on the island and beginning to test our military strength so war might not be far off. Sasha will need time to master her Titan."

Petra glanced over at the food-loving girl chatting easily with her friends and they followed her gaze. "We should tell her soon as possible so she has time to wrap her head around it. They're enemies now, but up until a few days ago, they were fellow soldiers and friends."

"Well," Hange spoke up after a moment of silence, "let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still have to find out how to turn a human into a Titan. And I think our best hope is if Ymir remembers something."

Over with the third group, Mikasa noticed the deeply concentrated look on Eren's face, realizing he hadn't spoken a word while she and Armin talked. "Something on your mind, Eren?"

"Remember those memories I had at the beginning of the very first episode? When you found me sleeping under the tree?"

Brows furrowed, Armin recalled some of the things they had seen. "The red uniform and the bee and the building with the windmills?"

"Where did they come from?" Eren wondered.

"They're your father's memories," Mikasa replied automatically.

"They can't be. That was _before_ he injected me, remember? The Wall fell later that day and it was still after we were at the refugee camp that my dad made me a Shifter," Eren pointed out.

They were startled, realizing he was right. "Wait, how's that possible? How could you have remembered those things at that point?" Mikasa was confounded.

"I don't know."

"There's no way you're mixing up the timeframe." Armin shook his head, brows knit. "We all saw it on the TV. It happened before you were turned into a Shifter."

"Exactly. It doesn't make any sense."

"The TV might tell us." Armin was skeptical, though. "But I can't even begin to understand how that could be possible."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	6. Warrior

**Chapter 6: Warrior**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : The group considers having Christa lure Reiner away from Bertolt under the guise of a date. Erwin decides to have Sasha become the new Female Titan-Shifter as soon as they capture Annie.

* * *

 **Rain came down and thick gray clouds moved in the sky. Ripped red flags danced in the wind atop the Wall. Scouts kept watch, using a spyglass. Christa and Nifa knelt, looking down the Wall, Moblit standing nearby.**

 **"** **Slowly! Bring it up slowly!" A Scout yelled, cupping his mouth.**

 **Two soldiers were hanging off the Wall, escorting the woman being pulled up the stretched.**

Christa relaxed. Ymir was safe. They were all together now.

 **"** **Raise it carefully now!" Moblit told them.**

 **Steam rose from the unconscious Ymir. Christa eyed her worriedly.**

 **"** **How's Ymir?" Eren knelt on the edge of Wall, a small distance away from Christa and Nifa. "What sort of shape is she in?"**

 **"** **Her right arm and leg were bitten off," Keiji responded, checking his gear. "And her insides are beaten like scrambled eggs."**

They winced at the mental image.

"Ugh..." Connie felt almost sick.

Sasha nodded, hand on her stomach. "Same."

"Then stop eating so much!" Jean told them again.

 **"** **If she was normal, she'd be dead for sure."**

 ** _If she was normal, huh?_** **Eren thought. Hearing grunts, he followed it to the source. Reiner was attempted to pull himself up with one arm, sitting in a lift. "Reiner! Grab on!"**

 **"** **Right!" Reiner took his hand and Eren pulled him up, smiling slightly.**

It happened so quickly Mikasa wondered if it was just her imagination. _Strange, I could have sworn..._ As soon as Reiner was over the Wall, his back to Eren, Eren's had smile disappeared and he had eyed Reiner almost suspiciously. No one else seemed to have caught so she shrugged it off.

 **"** **Please, believe me!" Christa begged Hange. "I'm telling the truth! Ymir transformed into a Titan to fight off the other Titans and save us! She did so with no regard for her own life, which proves her loyalty to us, her comrades!"**

Ymir couldn't help but smile at Christa's passionate defense of her while she was unable to defend herself.

 **Hange listened to her silently, expression neutral.**

 **"** **It's true that her judgment until now is unforgivable. After all, she may know things useful to humanity and yet she kept quiet about it! I imagine she didn't say anything in order to protect herself."**

Unconsciously, Ymir rubbed her forehead.

"Headache?" Sasha asked.

"Hm?" Startled, Ymir brought her hand down. "No." It was like her brain was itching. Very annoying but it also made her hopeful. Maybe there was a new memory coming. She knew better than to try and force it. They always came in easier when she wasn't thinking about them.

 **"** **But…now she's a changed person! Ymir is an ally of humanity!" Christa declared firmly. "I know Ymir better than anybody. She's a much simpler person than she looks!"**

 **"** **I see. Obviously, I hope we can build a trusting relationship with her." Hange watched two of her subordinates carry the stretcher holding Ymir. "Her judgment aside, the information she holds is a treasure for humanity. I hope we get along. "**

"Treasure is right," Armin mumbled under his breath. _How unbelievably ignorant we were_. He wondered how many lives, how much time, precious resources would have been sacrificed in pursuit of the truth of the Titans and the outside world. _All because of the fools who think being ignorant is safer than the truth and the Walls would hold forever_. Even after Marley's attack, the breach in 845, they still chose to hold on their idiotic notions, thinking they were safe behind their precious Wall Sina.

Erwin was having similar thoughts. Although his were almost pointed in a treasonous direction. _The Royal Government has to be dealt with_. It didn't matter what information was uncovered and presented as long as the king and his assembly of advisors refused to act. They had to be forced somehow to accept the danger the outworld was them and that keeping the populace ignorant was unsafe and foolhardy. They needed to be ready for war.

 **"** **But you know…" Hange started walking, Christa following. "Even if she is a simple person, this world becomes more of a confusing mess with every passing day."**

 **Christa didn't reply.**

 **"** **You said…your real name was Historia Reiss?"**

 **"** **Yes," she told Hange calmly, "that's right."**

It was weird to hear that. _Weird, but good,_ Christa thought happily.

 **"** **Reiss, as in that noble family?"**

 **Christa stopped, eyes downcast. "Yes."**

 **"** **I see." Hange stepped toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Historia.**

 **"** **Yeah…"**

 **"** **How's Ymir?" Hange joined her squad and Christa ran to kneel by the stretcher.**

 **"** **She's still in a coma," Moblit responded. "Her bleeding has stopped, and we think steam is coming out of her wounds."**

 **Christa brushed some of the hair out of Ymir's face, stroking her hair gently.**

"I'm jealous." Connie sighed, wishing a beautiful girl would do that to him.

"Of what? Christa stroking my hair or me for having hair," Ymir teased.

"I'm not bald," he grumbled as they giggled. "I _choose_ to have it like this."

Eren grinned at him. "Whatever you say."

"You know what? I'm gonna grow out my hair and show you assholes!"

 **"** **For now, take her back to Trost so she can get some proper medical care. She's in your hands."**

 **"** **Understood," Nifa replied, looking to her squad leader.**

 **"** **Now then…" Hange walked away from them, Moblit following after her. "Our original mission…was to seal this Wall."**

* * *

 **Reiner sat on the ground, rubbing his injured arm. "Damn, it hurts."**

"It must have healed by now. He's good, not forgetting to pretend to be in pain." It was one of those little things that really sold the act, Petra thought.

"Maybe not. During the break," Ymir informed the group, "I made a little cut and willed it not to heal. It didn't."

Hange nodded. "My plan to check for Shifters. Oh well, I wasn't expecting much. And we already know who the Shifters are."

"It's deeper than that," Ymir said. "I didn't do just to check your theory."

Erwin understood immediately. "Yes. Reiner obviously has some sort of deep-seated mental issues. If he doesn't know who he is or resisting his true identify or for whatever other subconscious reason, he's stopping his regeneration. So he truly might be in pain."

"The reasons he sold his act so well is probably because he's lost touch with his real self," Levi agreed.

 _Maybe it's his way of coping with the guilt_. Jean thought. The only way to live with himself was to create this fake soldier persona, which meant resisting the fact he was Titan-Shifter, which in return hindered the healing factor.

 **"** **You alright, Reiner?" Eren asked, crouching by the Wall's edge.**

 **"** **Not by a long shot." Reiner's face was covered by his good hand. "A Titan nearly gnawed off my arm. That was…pathetic. I thought I was done for."**

 **Eren kept quiet, eyes shifting down. Armin reached the top of the Wall and Eren grabbed his arm, helping him come over. "Even someone as strong as you gets this way sometimes."**

 **"** **What are you talking about?" Reiner said strongly. Behind him, Bertolt listened carefully. "This is the second time for me! Tell him, Armin."**

 **"** **Huh?"**

"Seems like he's cracking under the stress," Mikasa observed.

"He just had another close call. Trauma has a way of sneaking up on you and messing with your head." And, Levi thought, seeing the Beast Titan had probably reminded him of his home and his real self.

 **"** **Remember the time I almost got crushed in that Titan's hand?"**

 **"** **Oh…" Armin flashed back to the Female Titan trying to crush Reiner and Reiner severing her fingers and escaping. "Back then…"**

Hange snorted softly to herself. Even they, the veterans who only knew Reiner from watching the episodes and not personally, felt horrible thinking he had perished. The betrayal the rookies had felt must have been tenfold.

 **"** **That makes twice I've nearly died." Reiner brought his fist to his face, distressed. "At this rate, I'll be dead before I know it. I picked this path on my own, but being a soldier is rough."**

 **Bertolt stood silently behind him, a little nervous.**

Petra almost felt bad for him. He had to be walking on eggshells all the time, anxious and afraid of his unstable friend blabbing the truth, not thinking straight. _Must be lonely, too._ With Annie off to the Military Police and Reiner with his memory problems, he was probably feeling more alone than ever.

 **"** **It's like a soldier's spirit breaks down before their body. Though, until we plug up this Wall, there's no time to waste whining about it."**

 **"** **Yeah." Eren moved away from Armin, looking at Reiner from the corner of his eyes. "You two have been driven far enough away from your hometown." Reiner's breathing shuttered at his words. "I'm thinking…this is where we gotta draw the line."**

 **"** **He's right, Reiner!" Bertolt smiled, talking loudly, surprising them. "Our hometown! Let's return! Isn't it about time to go back?" He knelt before Reiner. "Compared to all the trouble we've been through, what's left to do is nothing!"**

 **"** **That's right." A desperate hope appeared on Reiner's face. "We're so close, it's just another few steps till the end."**

"What're they planning?" Christa said suspiciously.

"They saw the Beast Titan, they know they have reinforcements on the island," Armin said thoughtfully. "They'll probably make a play soon."

"They want to go home," Ymir agreed.

"What are they going to do? Will they try and lure Eren away with some ploy?" Sasha thought out loud.

 **"** **Huh?" Eren gaped, mouth open. "What are you guys talking about?"**

 **A few yards down from them, Connie held up his arm, grunting as he came to the top of the Wall. Mikasa released his hand, crouching before him. "Thanks, Mikasa."**

 **"** **Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked with Sasha standing behind her.**

 **"** **I'm fine, but… Reiner got his arm bit and Ymir is as you can see."**

 **The trio looked over to where Christa and Nifa watched over Ymir.**

 **"** **Who would've thought Ymir was a Titan, too? Does that—"**

 **"** **Sasha." Mikasa's voice was stern as she stood in front of her.**

 **"** **Is everyone clear?" Hange approached them. "We'll deal with Ymir later. And Connie… I'll arrange for a Scout squad to investigate your village later."**

Connie's heart jumped, stomach churning at the thought of his mother, suffering as a Titan.

 **"** **For the time being, I want you to focus on the mission to fix the wall. Got it?" Hange placed her hand on Connie's shoulder.**

 **"** **Got it!"**

 _We still have to tell him_. Levi glanced at the left couch. _And her_. One would be forced to sacrifice his mother for the greater good and the other one would have to eat someone she trained with and had considered a friend up until a few days ago. He had thought those the two, along with Christa, had the weakest stomachs among the group. But Christa was proving herself to be resilient. Hopefully, Sasha and Connie would, too.

 **"** **Still…" Hange went to stand over the edge of the Wall. "I expected this place to be swarming with Titans." Hearing horses, she looked down.**

 **"** **Hannes?" Mikasa saw Hannes and two other soldiers riding by.**

 **"** **It's the Garrison's advance squad," Hange said, eyes wide like the others. "They came to tell us where the hole is."**

* * *

 **"** **There's no hole anywhere!" Hannes informed them as soon as he brought his head and shoulders over the Wall.**

 **"** **Huh?" Eren halted, about to help him up. Everyone had gathered around behind him.**

 **"** **We spent all night looking for it but…at least between Trost and Krolva District, there's nothing wrong with the Wall."**

 **"** **What'd you say?" Hange said, disbelieving.**

 **Hannes stood before them. "We bumped into soldiers from Krolva and retraced our steps. We haven't seen any Titans the whole way here."**

 **"** **But… We know for sure there's Titans on this side of the Wall."**

 **"** **Did you actually look?" Eren asked. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"**

They couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Was that rude?" Eren asked uncertainly.

"No, I think that was a little deserved," Petra replied, smiling.

 **"** **I didn't drink!" Hannes replied heatedly. "Wait, why are all of you here anyways?"**

 **Mikasa, Eren, and Armin only stared. The wind picked up speed. After a moment, Hange turned around. "If there's no hole in the Wall, so be it." The Scouts began to move away. "For now, we're falling back to Trost District!"**

 **Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were the only ones still with Hannes. "Whatever you do, don't let your guard down," he warned them. "We're going back ahead of you." Jumping off the Wall, he flew away.**

 **"** **There's nothing wrong with the Wall?" Eren talked to himself.**

 **"** **What could this mean?" Armin walked away, chin in hand. "There's been nothing like this in five years." Mikasa and Sasha followed him. "Why is it all happening now? This world is getting more and more out of hand."**

"Oh, you have no idea."

"If you think this is frustrating, just wait..."

 **"** **Eren." Reiner's voice stopped Eren. "Have a minute? We need to talk."**

 **"** **What about?"**

 **"** **Five years ago, we demolished the Wall and began our attack on humanity," Reiner told him nonchalantly.**

Several mouths fell open.

"Did he just—" Mikasa gaped, unable to finish her sentence.

"What in the—"

"Whoa, whoa, _what?!_ " Jean interrupted Connie.

"I thought I misheard it!" Sasha said, shocked.

"Damn," Ymir said softly, "Reiner's really lost it."

"The nerve of this fucker!" Eren glared venomously. _How dare he act so casual about it!_ What the hell did he think he was doing?

 **"** **Oh no… What if there's a Titan that dug a hole underneath the Wall?" Hange theorized, looking up.**

 **"** **The hole will be hard to find in that case," Moblit said.**

"We aren't even aware...what's going on..." Hange said, gaping.

 **"** **I'm the Armored Titan and he's the Colossal Titan." Reiner jerked his thumb over to Bertolt.**

"This," Petra stated incredulously, "I was not expecting."

"I can't believe he just said it!" Christa couldn't wrap her head around it. "He just... _said_ it! No care in the world!"

Erwin nodded, equally taken back by Reiner's blunt statement. Had they grown tired of the charade and decided to go all in?

 **"** **Right now," Hange said, "we need to focus on getting Ymir back safely."**

 **"** **Even with our horses," Moblit said, "we still have to worry about Titans."**

 **"** **Huh? What are you talking about?" Eren asked Reiner.**

 _That's it?_ Armin thought for sure Eren was going to lose his cool. The subject of Titans wasn't something he ever took lightly. _Especially in reference to the destruction of our home_. Was he just that stunned by Reiner's words? He did consider Reiner like an older brother. It would be difficult to take his words seriously at first, thinking it was a bad joke.

 **"** **Why are you telling him, Reiner?" Bertolt grabbed his bicep, voice quivering.**

"Clearly this wasn't the plan. Reiner's apparently lost his mind." Levi had half suspected that already.

"Do you think they're going to fight?" Hange asked excitedly.

They perked up at her words.

 **"** **Our primary goal was to ensure all of humanity was wiped out," Reiner stated conversely as Mikasa listened behind them.**

"Good, Mikasa's close by. Two-on-two."

"If that happens, it's going to be so epic!"

"Can you imagine it?"

"I'd rather watch it!"

 **"** **But now there's no need for that," Reiner went on.**

 **"** **Uh…" Eren remained clueless.**

 **"** **Eren. If you agree to come with us, we won't have to destroy any more of the Walls."**

"What?! Does he think I'm just going to just go with him?!" Eren demanded, outraged Reiner could even consider asking him something so outlandish after stating point blank he was responsible for the destruction five years ago.

"That is a pretty insane request to make."

"Especially to Eren of all people."

 **"** **Understand?"**

"Fuck no, I don't!"

 **"** **Huh? No, wait!" Eren snapped, annoyed. "I don't understand at all!"**

 **"** **I'm saying… Why don't you just come with us?" Reiner suggested easily while Bertolt listened with enormous eyes. "I know this is sudden, but we need to go now."**

"I'm surprised Eren hasn't bitten his head off yet," Petra commented, earning a nod from Hange and a frown from Levi.

 **"** **Right now?" Eren repeated, face reflecting in the puddle with blood staining its edges. "Where will you take me?"**

 _Eren's being surprisingly calm about this_. Mikasa noticed Armin's curious look. Maybe she hadn't imagined that suspicious look on TV-Eren's face after all. _But that would mean..._ Were they onto the two? Or was she just imagining it? Although Eren fuming beside her made her seriously question why TV-Eren was being so cool about it. _We know the truth, though_. Maybe TV-Eren thought Reiner was overstressed and confused.

 **"** **I can't say that yet. But… Well, it's something like our hometown."**

 **Mikasa had yet to move from her spot and further behind her, Armin and the other Scouts kept walking.**

 **"** **So?" Reiner shifted closer to him. "What will it be, Eren?"**

 **"** **Uh…"**

Why his TV-self was constantly going _Uh_ like an idiot and not slugging Reiner, that bastard, Eren just did not understand. He was barely resisting the urge to throw something at the TV yet the one on the screen didn't seem that annoyed.

 **"** **It's not a bad deal, right? You can easily avert this crisis."**

"You fuckers caused the crisis in the first place!" Eren yelled, face red.

"Uh, I don't think he's all there, Eren." Petra reached out and patted his shoulder. He looked about ready to have an aneurysm.

"She's right. Take a deep breath," Mikasa advised. "You're working yourself up over nothing."

 **"** **I wonder about that…" Eren's eyes flitted over to Mikasa, who appeared rather murderous.**

"Did she overhear? What's going on?"

"Wouldn't she move if she did, though?"

"Unless..." Jean's eyes widened in realization.

 _They already know_. Erwin's mind raced, easily recalling the documents Sasha was trying to deliver to Hange a few episodes back. After capturing Annie, the first thing they would have done was to have someone look into her history. To find out where she came from, to ascertain her motives, and learn about any others who may have come from the same place.

 **Armin waved his arm, Sasha next to him, and called out, "Hey! We're leaving!"**

 ** _What the hell?_** **Eren folded his arms, eyes closed, face lifted up to the sky. He opened his eyes, tired, watching the rainfall.** ** _And here I thought I had enough to think about yesterday…_**

"Well, what the fuck happened yesterday?"

"Is anyone else confused, too?"

* * *

 **[12 Hours Earlier - Ehrmich District]**

"Oh, good, some answers, I hope."

 **Torches appeared, followed by a courtyard full of soldiers loading supplies onto carts.**

 **"** **Eren?"**

 **"** **What is it, Squad Leader?"**

 **"** **Oh, well… I was finally able to get my hands on the background report for Annie Leonhart." Hange held up the papers, remembering Sasha bringing them to her.**

"So that's what the papers were."

"That's when they must have found out about Reiner and Bertolt."

 **"** **Annie's?"**

 **"** **Yeah."**

 _Of course, that's it._ Eren calmed. No wonder his TV-self was being so laid-back about Reiner words. It was the same thing they had tried with Annie. Considering how their plan to trick her had failed, he hoped history wouldn't repeat itself.

 **"** **It's taken so long to get it because managing these reports is such a mess right now. According to this, there were two others belonging to the 104th Cadet Corps who came from the same area as her. And those two are…Reiner Braun…and Bertoltolt Hoover."**

 **Sasha, Eren, and Armin reacted visibly, Mikasa remaining her cool self as Levi watched without an expression.**

 **"** **Thanks to the chaos five years ago, pretty much all of their family records are spotty or missing. However…"**

 _That's how they snuck in then made their way to the refugee camp._ Erwin wondered if Reiner and Bertolt had been hanging around somewhere nearby during the episode when they spotted Annie getting bread.

 **Hange placed the documents on the table. "During the long-range scouting formation, their unit was given false information. They were among those purposely told that Eren was in the right wing."**

 **"** **The Female Titan attacked from the right wing!"**

 **"** **Huh?" Sasha turned to Armin. "What does that mean?"**

"You put the pieces together there, too," Mikasa commented.

"It was faster and easier here while we were watching it happen," Armin explained. There was no intense fear of survival to cloud his judgment. "Seeing it from an outside perspective made it easier to spot the clues that were plain to see and put them together."

"Wasn't obvious to the rest of us," Christa said.

"You have a keen eye," Erwin complimented. They were going to need that sharp mind considering the deadly and intelligent foes that were waiting across the water.

 **"** **Then it's possible…" Armin's voice slowed and trailed off at the end. "…they passed on that information to Annie…"**

 **"** **Why? Why would they tell Annie?" Sasha asked him.**

 **"** **Hey, hold on a minute, Armin. You can't just—"**

 **"** **I know that, Eren," Hange cut in. "By itself, that's not enough to prove anything. So just in case, I'd like to hear from you how these three interacted during training. Know anything?"**

 **"** **I knew Reiner and Bertoltolt were from the same place, but…they didn't seem close to Annie," Armin replied.**

 **"** **I agree. I don't recall ever seeing the pair talking to Annie that much," Eren supplied, head tilted down. "Well, Annie didn't talk much in the first place."**

 **"** **When we ate, Annie would always sit alone and munch on food by herself. Oh!" Sasha slapped her fist into her hand. "I've got something! I heard a rumor she liked sweets, even though she looks so grouchy!"**

Jean laughed. "Potato Girl strikes again."

"What?! But I didn't even bring it up," Sasha complained.

"They're having a serious discussion and you brought up Annie having a sweet tooth as if it was relevant," Ymir pointed out.

Sasha grumbled as they continued to be amused. Internally, she did feel a little glad that her random comment had made her friends smile, considering they would have to experience Reiner and Bertolt's betrayal secondhand as they watched it play out on the TV.

 **"** **I…don't remember," Mikasa said slowly.**

 **"** **But… As their comrade, I'd find it hard to believe. Set aside Bertolt, who doesn't say much." Eren brought his hand up to his chest. "Reiner is like everyone's big brother, and he's not devious enough to deceive all of us."**

 **"** **I agree. Reiner gave everything he had fighting the Female Titan with me. He would have gotten crushed in her hand if he hadn't—" Armin stopped abruptly.**

 **"** **What's wrong?" Eren asked.**

 **"** **Reiner managed to escape, but…" Armin flashed back to the Female Titan staring at her hand before running off as Reiner carried him away. "Annie suddenly changed her course…and ran in the direction of Eren. I…" He thought about him, Jean, and Reiner chasing after the Female Titan. "I did mention that Eren might be at the rear of the center rank. But Annie was too far away to hear…"**

"We completely missed that," Petra said.

 _The only one who came close to her and survived was Reiner._ Connie thought. _How did we not see it until Armin told us?_ It seemed like common sense now. From what they had seen, he was the only one who had the chance to tell her. Everyone else had been slaughtered indiscriminately.

 **"** **Seriously?"**

 **"** **Did Reiner seem overly interested in Eren's location?" Hange questioned after pondering it over.**

 ** _"_** ** _Then… Where the hell is Eren?"_ Reiner asked, riding beside Armin.**

 **"** **It can't be…" Armin's eyes were huge, playing the image of Reiner escaping from the Female Titan's grasp. "I only started talking about Eren's position…because Reiner was the one who asked about it first."**

 **Eren looked at him, stunned.**

Christa sighed. "It's so obvious now that I think about it."

"Hindsight is 20/20 they say," Hange replied.

 **"** **Furthermore…when that happened, the Female Titan was staring at her palm. He might have written a message with his blades in her hand. Reiner could've…"**

 **Silence fell at his words.**

 **"** **What the hell?" Eren was the first to speak. "Why are you saying things like this? You should—"**

 **"** **Eren!" Hange called out sternly.**

A frustrated and angry look came over Eren's face.

"It's okay, you know," Petra reassured, guessing he was upset with himself for arguing with Armin in defense of his friends. "Nothing wrong with not wanting your friends to be traitors. I'd feel that same desperation, too, and want to reject it."

 **"** **Everyone, listen up!" At Hange's words, the soldiers around the table straightened. "Supposing that we find Reiner or Bertolt, act in such a way as to not reveal any suspicions. Of course, do not make any mention of Annie Leonhart either. Regardless if they're Annie's accomplices or not, we need to lead them deep underground and confine them." She placed her hands on the table. "Does everyone understand?"**

 **"** **Yes!"**

 **Later Eren rode with the caravan heading for Castle Utgard, expression serious.**

* * *

 **"** **You're just tired, aren't you?" Eren placed his hand on Reiner's shoulder roughly. "Right, Bertolt? You've been through so much, it's making you crazy."**

 **"** **Y-Yeah," Bertolt stuttered, sweating. "Reiner's just really tired."**

"I just realized that Bertolt's really tall and always sweating," Sasha said suddenly.

Connie turned to her in surprise. "Now that you mention, yeah! The Colossal Titan's huge and releases so much steam!"

"Tall...sweat... Hmm, is there a connection, perhaps?" Hange said to herself.

Armin shook his head. "I think he's just an anxious person."

"There must have been so many signs that we missed, though." Jean frowned, combing his memories.

"Reiner's physique is like the Armored Titan, too." Mikasa's mind churned. "After finding out about Annie, knowing what the other two Titans looked like, it should have been easy to put it together."

"Don't bother beating yourselves over missing this little thing or that," Levi told them. "What's done is done."

"And it's only natural you didn't pick up the signs. You weren't looking for traitors in your friends," Erwin pointed out.

"And at that point, you didn't even know humans were capable of turning into Titans," Petra added.

"They're right," Ymir said. "If I hadn't known about them beforehand, remembered everything but their names and face, I wouldn't have put it together either."

 **"** **Besides, if you were really the Armored Titan that wants to destroy humanity why would you be asking me this in the first place? What did you think would happen? That I'd nod and say 'Sure, let's go?'"**

 **Reiner looked horrified and Bertolt continued to look uneasy.**

Hange studied their faces. "I think maybe it would have been more authentic and Eren-like if you had screamed at them and grabbed Reiner's collar or something."

"I was thinking I should have slugged," Eren put in.

"Maybe," Erwin said. "But I fear he might be too far gone at this point and will attack unprovoked."

 **The wind pushed the dark gray clouds fiercely. Mikasa had yet to move as Armin and the others kept moving.**

 **"** **Oh, right." Reiner finally spoke. "That's right." Beads of sweat covered his face. "What the hell was I thinking? Have I really gone crazy?"**

"He looks like a cornered animal."

Sasha's words, in addition to Erwin's, made them wary.

 **"** **Come on, let's go." Eren started to walk away.**

 **Suddenly, the wind picked up speed. The flagpole broke and noisily fell down the Wall, hitting it and shattering the silence. Eren gasped, looking over his shoulder.**

The group unconsciously emulated the Scouts on TV, frozen in spot, quiet, only watching.

 **Sunlight broke through the thick clouds in several places. Mikasa's hand clutched the handle of her sword, still sheathed, but ready to strike.**

 **"** **I see… That's it. I've been here too long for my own good." Reiner spoke, back to Eren. "It's been three long years…surrounded by nothing but idiots. We were just kids… We didn't know anything. If only I never knew that there were people like this… I…wouldn't have become…such a half-assed piece of shit" Tears were gathered in his eyes.**

Sympathy tugged at their hearts.

The betrayal still stung, but pity for Reiner, and Annie and Bertolt, had dulled the rage down to a quiet anger and hurt.

 **Eren's eyes were focused on Reiner's hurt arm.**

 **"** **It's too late now…" Reiner removed the sling. "I don't know what's right anymore. But the only choice for me now…is to face the consequences of my actions…"**

 **Hange and Moblit turned to them in surprise, hearing the hissing of steam.**

 **"…** **and as a warrior…fulfill my duty to the bitter end!" Reiner held up his arm. The wound was healing rapidly. Little flecks of embers flew as it closed completely.**

"It's about to go down now?!"

 **Eren gasped, his breathing shaky.**

 **"** **Reiner! Are we doing it?!" Bertolt asked, panicked. "Now?! Right here?!"**

"Oh shit!"

"At least the others aren't standing close!"

 **"** **Yeah. We settle this…right here," Reiner said as he went for Eren.**

Several voices rang out at once.

"Move your ass, Eren!"

"What're you doing, dumbass?!"

"Punch him! You can beat him!"

 **"** **Right now!" Reiner screamed as he charged.**

"For the love of—"

 **Mikasa appeared from behind Eren and swung at Reiner, cutting his arm and part of his throat but he caught with his other hand.**

"Thank the Goddesses!"

"Damn, that was crazy!"

 **Spinning, Mikasa struck Bertolt. Time seemed to slow as the three boys fell and she went for Bertolt. "Eren!" Mikasa pinned Bertolt under her boot as he gurgled, clutching his neck. She pointed her sword straight down, ready to run him through with it. "Run!"**

"Dude, C'MON already!"

 _Saved by Mikasa again!_ Eren let out a frustrated cry, clutching his head in pure frustration. Why couldn't he do anything right? It wasn't Mikasa's annoying fussiness that was the problem, he thought. How could he blame her for worrying so much when he was always the one who let himself get put in positions where he needed saving?

 **Reiner shoved Mikasa off the Wall with his shoulder but she quickly deployed her 3D gear. "Bertolt!"**

 **Eren continued to stand by idly.**

"The fuck are you doing?!"

"Do something! Don't just stand there!"

 _It's just like Annie all over again._ Eren bemoaned, sinking back against the couch. Except this time he couldn't even bother to try and become a Titan and fight.

 **Lightning crackled around Reiner as he stood protectively in front of his friend.**

 **"** **Eren!" Armin yelled, running for them with Hange, Sasha, Moblit, and the others on his heels. "Get out of there!"**

 **Lightning erupted and the force of the gales threw them off their feet.**

"Where's Ymir?" Christa felt panicked.

 **Christa was sent rolling and she tried to clutch the Wall for support.**

Their hearts stopped for a moment, thinking she was about to be blown off the Wall.

"Hold on!" Ymir yelled at the TV.

 **Bones began to form, digging into the sides of the Wall. Eren held himself at the edge of the Wall but was swept off. Still stunned, he watched the Armored and Colossal Titans appear among the steam. The Armored Titan grabbed him, pulling him close.**

"He's captured!"

"Transform already!"

 _He's gotta accept they're not our friends anymore_. Jean thought.

 **The Colossal Titan reached out with his long arm and Armin and the others under it braced themselves.**

Levi and Petra watched interestedly, eager to study his patterns and methods of attack and defense, anything that might prove to be useful for when they had to engage him in battle.

 **The Colossal Titan caught the stretcher Ymir was in as it flew through the air.**

 **"** **Ymir!" Christa screamed, still holding on.**

"They've got both Shifters." Levi scowled furiously, wishing he wasn't out of commission.

 **The Armored Titan jumped, sliding down the Wall.**

 **"** **Eren!" Armin yelled.**

 **Eren, still in the Armored Titan's hand, had tears in his eyes, his expression sad.**

Erwin was confident Eren would fight. _He has to first reconcile himself with the fact they're the enemies, no matter how much it hurts._ It had been the same with Annie.

 **An image of Reiner, Eren, Bertolt, and Armin standing at a cliff appeared, overlooking a pond in the moonlight. "I'm going to return to the hometown we lost," Reiner said. "That's all I care about now."**

 **More memories of Reiner and Bertolt helping them flashed on the screen.**

Their faces fell, recalling their own experiences with the two.

 **"** **Bertolt… Reiner…" Tears flew from Eren's eyes. He glared angrily, biting his hand. "You damn traitors!"**

"YES!"

"Now take them out!"

"With Mikasa's help!"

"Good thing Armin and Hange and the other Scout are all okay and there, too!"

 **The Rogue Titan roared furiously as he took a swing.**

"I knew you could do it!"

"I've got chills! I can't wait!"

"If you'd failed to Shift I would have kicked your ass! Seriously!"

Surprisingly, it was Jean who came to Eren's defense. "He had to resign himself to the fact that two of his friends, one who was like a brother, just stabbed him in the back only a day after fighting Annie, another friend who turned out to be a traitor."

"Don't make excuses for me, Jean. I had all night. Mikasa didn't hesitate."

 _But I did hesitate. I must have._ The corner of Mikasa's lips turned down. They hadn't seen her coming. It would have been so easy. _Just a little more force..._ If she had truly wanted them dead their heads would have gone flying off their shoulders. _Why didn't I kill them?_ Maybe she was more attached to them than she believed.

"Doesn't matter. Long as you kick his ass now!"

"How is he going to beat him, though?"

"I'm more worried about the Scouts. How're they gonna take out the Colossal?"

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out!"

"Next episode, please, Commander Erwin!"

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	7. Close Combat

**Chapter 7: Close Combat**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : The group is surprised by Reiner's casual reveal. Eren is pissed. Mikasa is upset with herself for not killing Reiner and Bertolt. They gets excited about Eren vs. Reiner.

* * *

 **Tears flew from the corner of Eren's eyes, in the clutches of the Armored Titan. "You damn traitors!" He bit his hand, causing a burst of lightning, and red flesh began to form. The Rogue Titan screamed, throwing out his fist right into the Armored Titan's face.**

"That was _so_ satisfying!"

"More! I want more!"

"Kick his ass!"

"This is what I've been waiting for!"

 _What a wonderful opportunity to see what the Armored Titan can do!_ Hange had her pen ready.

 **The Armored Titan's face smashed into the Wall, tearing it as they continued to descend. The two Titans landed hard, the ground around them fracturing from the impact.**

 **Mikasa stared intently at the cloud of dust. "Eren!" She gritted her teeth, glancing up to the cloud of stream, past which sat the Colossal Titan.** ** _If only…_** **Her mind flashed back to taking swings at Reiner and Bertolt with her swords.** ** _If only I'd cut off their heads! That was the perfect chance! I should've been able to do it, so why?!_** **Reiner and Bertolt's terrified faces came to her.**

"Damn," Connie said, "even Mikasa hesitated."

"I can't say for certain I wouldn't have done the same," Jean confessed.

Sasha shrugged. "She is only human."

 **Mikasa turned her head back toward the ground.** ** _That was it,_** **she berated herself.** ** _There won't be another chance!_**

Frustration covered Mikasa's face. How many would die because she had let her feelings get in the way? And she had thought she was done getting people killed because of her emotions, remembering trying to get the trainees to move during the Battle for Trost then giving up herself.

Eren noticed her beating herself up. "Quit being so hard on yourself. Look at how many times I've fucked up. At least you still did something."

"But I was so _close_."

"Then let's not hesitate when we get the chance this time."

 **Atop Wall Rose, the Scouts faced the Colossal. Hange gasped when the Titan moved out his arm. "Everyone, jump away from the Wall!"**

 **The Colossal Titan brought down his arms, trying to scrap the soldiers off. The Scouts quickly fled. Christa, being carried by Nifa, screamed, "It got Ymir!"**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jean cursed steadily.

Christa felt her anxiety go through the roof. _He has her!_

Despite the fact she was fully on the Scouts' and the Walled people's side, Ymir felt pity for Reiner and Bertolt. It was bad enough they had failed in their mission to retrieve the Founding Titan, but they had also lost the Female and Jaws Titans.

 **"** **And somebody else, too!" Keiji yelled, noticing the Colossal holding Ymir in one hand and another Scout in the other. The Colossal tossed them both in his mouth, clamping his jaw shut. "He ate 'em!"**

"Is he trying to get her powers?" Eren worried.

"No," Erwin replied, "I think he's only putting her out of the Scouts' reach."

"I get why he took me, but why take the other soldier?" Ymir thought out loud.

 **Christa whimpered, eyes widening.**

 **Hange, Keiji, Armin, and Sasha hung from the side of the Wall. "Th-This can't be…" Sasha trailed off.**

 **"** **Bertolt…" Armin said softly, and Christa continued to stare, shocked.**

 **Hange glared and ordered. "All soldiers, prepare to attack! We're taking down the Colossal Titan!" She leaped, doing a backflip in the air and heading back up the Wall. "It's a threat to all of humanity! Swarm the huge bastard!"**

 **The Colossal Titan brought his arm back then sent his fist flying at her. The Scouts dodged, flying around the massive appendage. They continued to dodge his swings. Keiji flew by its face, making eye contact.** ** _Just like the reports said, he's slow!_**

 ** _It might be big, but that's it!_** **Abel thought, flying behind Keiji.**

 ** _Compared to the Titans we normally fight, this'll be easy!_** **Another Scout glared the Titan.**

"Somehow I doubt that," Petra muttered.

"They're going to die," Ymir declared. "No one says something like that and lives."

 ** _We've got this!_** **A brown-haired soldier dove toward the massive Titan.**

"He's a dead man, too," Sasha said, giving the TV a sympathetic look.

 **"** **Now's our chance!" Hange yelled as they dove for his nape. "Slice up his neck!"**

 **Out of nowhere, the Colossal Titan released an enormous amount of steam, forcing the soldiers back.**

 **"** **Too hot!"**

 **"** **Everyone, fall back!" Hange commanded, and they quickly exited the large cloud of steam, landing on the Wall.**

"How are we going to beat it if we can't even come close to it?" Hange said, pen tapping the notebook. _Perhaps a long range weapon?_ It had to be long, sharp, and strong to penetrate through the steam and his skin.

 **"** **My hand!" A Scout grunted in pain, holding his burned hand.**

 **"** **Water!" Rashad yelled. "Bring water!"**

 **Hange stood behind Armin and stared at the Colossal continuing to release steam. "He's trying to disappear again?"**

 **"** **No, something is different. The last time he vanished instantly," Armin explained, "but now, he's maintaining his form and emitting heat like a furnace. If he keeps protecting himself with steam…" He shot a hook toward the Titan, but it rebounded easily. "We're unable to attack him with 3D gear! Wh-What do we do?!"**

"If he keeps using heat to protect himself, it will be difficult to come close to him," Petra observed. "How long can he keep it up, though?"

"The steam will definitely be a pain in the ass," Levi agreed. How finely in tuned with his titanic body was Hoover? The Colossal Titan was slow, so if they were to sneak up behind him instead of meeting him head on and revealing themselves, would he be able to feel their hooks puncturing his skin? If he did, he would release a cloud of searing hot steam and burn them all. _He's going to be by far the most annoying._

 **Hange was quiet before she answered. "We can't do anything. We wait." The Scouts listened to her without a word. "Squads Three and Four, take position behind the target. Rashad has command."**

 **"** **Got it!"**

 **"** **Squad Two will wait here. Lauda is in command."**

 **"** **Understood!"**

 **"** **It's yet to be seen how long he can keep his body burning, but…eventually he has to come out. We wait for that moment to attack. Listen up. Forget about capturing them," Hange said seriously. "Kill 'em…and don't hesitate!"**

"Capturing someone requires more control. Killing him will be easy. Well, easier," Levi corrected himself.

"If we do kill him, who will inherit his abilities? Ymir said it will pass on to a random Eldian baby. How does that work? Someone with close genetics?" Hange speculated. "Or is it by proximity, maybe? If that's the case, that could still work out for us."

Erwin frowned. "But if it's completely random, the Colossal's power might end up back in Marley's hand if someone there receives it. I imagine they've probably got a system in place to find the new Shifter in case of a death on the battlefield."

 **"** **Armin…and Squad One follow me! We've got a date with the Armored Titan!"**

 **"** **Hot!" Connie carried an unconscious soldier on his back.**

 **"** **Christa! Connie! Get further back!" Nifa said, standing with her back to the two, swords out. "And take care of those two injured soldiers."**

 **"** **U-Um!" Christa was kneeling, holding a passed out solider.**

 **"** **Huh?" Nifa turned back to her.**

 **"** **Ymir can't possibly be dead yet. Please… Rescue her!" Christa begged, tears in her eyes.**

 **"** **Right," Nifa replied.**

"Think about yourself." Although Ymir couldn't deny she felt a little happy knowing Christa was still more worried about her than her own safety.

"Don't worry," Hange assured. "We'd have figured out they were only kidnapping her and go after her."

Ymir could be a great ally to have. But Erwin wasn't convinced her loyalties were to Paradis Island. Maybe Christa. But Ymir had told them about the nightmarish sixty years she had spent as a mindless Titan and the debt she felt she owed to Marcel and his friends. _Our Ymir is trustworthy_. The one on the TV might be more torn over which side to choose.

 **"** **Where are Reiner and Bertoltolt?!" Connie asked frantically. "They don't have their 3D gear either! Please, go find and help those two!"**

Connie felt a pang of hurt, knowing everything he did.

 **Rogue's fall filled the screen. Suddenly a punch sent him flying back into some tree, missing a part of his right arm. He bounced a couple of times before coming to a stop. The Armored Titan straightened, staring at him.**

"C'mon, Eren, get up!"

"You can't lose that easily!"

 **Rogue lay with his jaw cracked open, face steaming where Reiner's fist had connected with his face and left a hole.**

"Ouch."

"Fuck, Reiner's punches are gonna do a lot of heavy damage."

 ** _You shit…_** **Eren cursed, glaring.** ** _You big piece of shit. And here you wouldn't shut up about a soldier's duty…_**

"Oooh, he's working himself up!"

"That's a good sign. It means the big smackdown is coming!"

 **The TV flashed back to their trainee days, Eren holding Reiner's in a lock as the blond-haired boy winced on the ground.** ** _During close combat training, were you always holding back on me? You're so strong, it's ridiculous._** **Rogue's arm twitched, stump steaming.** ** _I can't even move an inch of my body._**

 ** _I always thought you were a stand-up guy_** **. Eren remembered memories of Reiner, admiring him.** ** _Someone who remained calm, regardless of the situation… A guy who put his comrades ahead of himself…_**

 **The Armored Titan took heavy steps forward.**

 ** _And I… To think at one time I wished…to be as strong as you someday._** **Rogue lay still as the Armored Titan continued to advance toward him.**

"Hurry up with your internal monologue!"

They laughed at Christa's impatience.

She blushed. "Reiner's almost there," she defended, embarrassed.

 **Mikasa raced behind the Armored and shooting a hook, attempted to cut his nape. Pieces of her blades flew.** ** _That did nothing!_**

 **The video rewinded, showing Rogue beating the Armored before getting punched and sent flying.**

"So that's how he lost his arm," Petra remarked.

 ** _Eren's attack didn't… And my blades don't work either!_** **Reloading her blades, Mikasa tried again, going for his legs next.** ** _What's worse, unlike Annie, his whole body is hard!_** **She flew after the Armored Titan as he ignored her. "Eren!"**

 **One of Rogue's eyes cleared. It noticed the approaching threat.** ** _Hey, Reiner…_** **Within seconds, his hand healed.**

"I sense an ass-kicking coming!" Sasha cheered.

"But how's he gonna get through the armor?" Ymir asked.

Connie made a face. "Right, that..."

"There's just gotta be _some_ way," Armin muttered.

 ** _I don't know what kind of face you're making right now, but…_** **Eren's face twisted into an expression of rage** ** _. You guys…_** **His thoughts turned to the invasion of Shinganshina.** ** _You really are the worst pieces of shit. I bet in the history of humanity, nobody's done anything as terrible as you._**

 **Mikasa couched on the Armored's shoulder, bringing her broken sword down over and over to no avail. She gasped, noticing Rogue regenerate and begin to rise to his feet.**

 ** _I've gotta erase you. You shouldn't be allowed to exist anymore. What the hell are you thinking?_** **Eren's mind went to a uniformed, saluting Reiner.** ** _I've never felt so revolted before. Just remembering you and your self-righteous face is making me sick._**

 **Mikasa stared, eyes wide and mouth open.**

"Move, Mikasa!" Jean said worriedly. "Don't know if Eren's gonna go berserk again."

"Nah," Hange said, "it's still him."

 ** _It makes me want to vomit. You…big damn pest!_** **Rogue let out a ferocious roar** ** _._** **And Mikasa quickly moved.** ** _It's time to exterminate you!_**

Eren was cautious. He badly wanted to believe his TV-self could do it. But he'd been burned too many times now.

 **Rogue went for it, but the Armored slammed his fist into his face instead, once again sending him soaring and twisting through the air.**

The excitement dropped like a stone and the joy drained out of their faces.

Connie clutched his face and threw his head back. "Nooooo!"

"Dammit, I should've known." Ymir had gotten a little caught herself, hoping for a miracle.

"How are we supposed to get through the armor without the power of the Jaws Titan?" Mikasa couldn't figure it out.

* * *

 **Eren landed roughly on his back. "Damn, that hurt, Annie! Haven't you ever heard the concept of pulling your punches?"**

 **Annie held the rifle by her shoulder. "I did it because you're coming at me full-force. I've gotta respond with equal strength of my own. And if you're a guy…aren't you…supposed to be gentle with this delicate body of mine?"**

Delicate was the last word Ymir would use to describe Annie.

"She's silent and deadly," Connie said. "Re—"

"Did you just call Annie a fart?" Sasha interrupted, highly amused.

Connie blinked. Then he laughed. "I actually didn't mean to make a joke. I just meant she doesn't talk much and she's deadly, Titan powers or no Titan powers."

"Speaking of," Christa said, laughing, "remember that time Jean and Eren were arguing and Mikasa told Shadis Sasha ripped a giant fart?"

The three laughed as Sasha whined.

 **"** **Huh? Your jokes aren't funny at all. If strength is the deciding factor, then why am I on my ass and you're still standing?" Eren stood.**

 **"** **Well…" She tossed aside the rifle, stepping toward Eren, who took a step back. "I didn't throw you using my strength. It's a technique used to protect yourself against an opponent stronger than you." Annie took up her signature fighting pose. "If I were you, I'd think about learning it."**

 _Could that work against Reiner?_ Hange's brain quickly began putting it all together. The Armored Titan's joints couldn't be hardened. If they were, he wouldn't be able to move. Which meant Rogue could beat him by putting him into body locks. "That's brilliant!"

"What? That I got my butt kicked?" Eren grumbled.

"You'll see!" Hange gushed, not wanting to spoil it.

Armin, Erwin, and Levi caught on.

 **"** **Alright, already!" Eren threw out his hand. "Why don't we take a break?"**

 **Annie feinted a punch. When Eren threw up his arms, she ducked, putting his head and arm in a lock and knocking him to the ground by tripping him.**

 **"** **Annie!" Eren rasped, in her vice grip. "Surrender! I surrender!"**

 **"** **Surrender? Try to learn something first before you surrender. Learn how to use your strength and the proper way to speak to women!"**

"Can't disagree with her there," Jean said.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean, Horse-Face? Like you're any better."

"Damn straight I am. I've never made a girl cry."

"No, you just perv on them. Like that time with Mikasa," Eren said smugly.

Their friends chuckled, remembering the beginning of Jean's crush on Mikasa.

An angry blush covered Jean's face. "I was not perving, you Suicidal Bastard! Take that back!"

"Are you two seriously bickering when we're so close to an epic showdown between Eren's Titan and Reiner's?" Hange jumped in before the insults could start to fly.

"Is there really a way for Eren to beat Reiner?" Christa asked her.

"Just you wait! It's going to be great!" The irony made it all the better. Hange giggled to herself.

 **"** **Alright!" Eren cried out, suffocating in the lock, face going red. "I promise I'll learn, so let go already!"**

 **"** **Yeah? Do you want to learn that badly?" Annie asked, then heard someone cry.**

 **Reiner was flying through the air. Annie quickly jumped out of the way, landing in a crouch as the boy landed on Eren.**

The recruits dissolved into giggles while the veterans looked on, curious.

 **"** **Why the hell did Reiner come flying this way?" Eren said, sitting up, looking at Reiner's head in his lap. He looked to the side when he heard Mikasa's voice.**

 **"** **Hey, Annie, I wanna learn that move, too. Show me." Mikasa's eyes were focused and scary.**

Hange threw her head back and laughed.

"Well, this is interesting," Erwin said, smiling.

 **The trainees all stopped to watch.**

 **"** **I don't know… That move is meant to be used against humans, so I don't think you have any use for it." Annie came to stand before Mikasa. "But…I'm interested to see if it works…on a beast like you." She took up a fighting pose.**

Petra chuckled. "Beast? I see the pot is calling the kettle black."

Hange straightened in her seat, a curious thought coming to her.

 **"** **Are you serious?" Eren said. "It's happening…"**

"Has everyone been waiting for this?" Erwin asked.

"Yes," Armin replied, smiling. "It one of those things, you know. One of those what-if scenario everyone in our class had considered. Annie vs. Mikasa, the two monsters of the 104th going head-to-head."

 **The other began to make a large circle around the two girls. "Hey, hey!" Connie ran over. "Are they going at it?"**

 **"** **It's the big showdown!" Sasha said loudly.**

 **"** **Who'll win?!" Daz yelled from the back of the crowd.**

Levi was fully on Mikasa's side. It was a family thing. Not just the fact they were related and he felt compelled to side with her, but something about their bloodline was obviously not normal. Kenny was a freak of nature, so was he, and so was Mikasa. And he also genuinely thought she was better than Annie.

 **"** **Annie, you think?"**

 **Jean rounded on Marco. "Are you stupid?! I bet my whole dinner on Mikasa!" He declared confidently.**

"Aw, Jean, how sweet of you to support your crush."

Goddesses above, he did not need them bringing up that humiliating moment over and over. "Shut it, Potato Breath."

 **"** **What do you think, Eren?" Reiner asked, sitting up.**

 **"** **I…" Eren stared between the two girls. "Which one, I wonder."**

* * *

 **Rouge landed on his back.** ** _Huh? How did that turn out in the end?_**

"How did it turn out?" Petra wanted to know. She was Team Mikasa all the way.

"Shadis cock-blocked it before it could begin," Ymir answered.

 **Eren recalled Mikasa stepping toward Annie, the rest of the trainees watching anxiously or in excitement.** ** _No… Why am I remembering it now?_**

"Your subconscious is trying to tell you something!" Hange urged. "Listen!"

Petra made the connection. "Oh! I see! You're talking about—"

"Shh!" Hange interrupted her. "Don't ruin the surprise."

Eren thought hard, trying to find the answer. _Why am I not getting it?_ It was his damn mind and his memory.

 ** _Is this what they call having your life flash before your eyes?_** **Rogue flipped over and stood.** ** _Actually, who gives a shit anymore? I don't think I've felt…this awful in my whole life._** **Rogue hung his head, wounds healing.**

 **"** **Eren!" Armin yelled. "Don't do it! You can't win in a slugfest! Run this way! Eren! Don't try to fight him!"**

 **Mikasa landed in the grass, glaring at her blade-less swords. She looked up when she heard Rogue roar. "Eren!"**

 **Rogue brought his arm back as the Armored Titan came within reach.**

Thanks to Hange's words, they had their hopes up once again.

"Think he can do it?"

"I don't know..."

 **"** **This is bad!" Armin fretted.**

 **Hange watched them. "Did he lose control?!"**

 **The Armored Titan brought up his arms and threw a punch the same time Rogue did.**

Eren, Jean, and Mikasa immediately realized what he was thinking.

 _So that's what my subconscious was trying to tell me!_ Eren thought, watching in anticipation. Would it work, though?

 **Rogue ducked and side-stepped the punch, then bringing his arm up, locked up the Armored Titan's head and arm.**

"Of course!"

"Now I get it!"

"Dude, that's so smart!"

 **Mikasa was stunned.**

 **Annie using the same move on Eren flashed on the screen before being replaced by Rogue tripping the Armored Titan and taking him down.**

 **"** **He threw the Armored Titan!" Moblit gaped.**

 **"** **Wait…" Armin said. "Isn't that…the technique Annie used?"**

Hange snickered. "Bet they never thought that would come back to bite them in the ass!"

"Seems ironically fitting," Erwin agreed. The enemy Shifters had unintentionally taught their Shifter how to beat them.

 ** _I don't know what the hell you guys are trying to accomplish by doing all this, but…_** **Rogue brought up his fist.** ** _Now that I think of it, your plan has been full of flaws from the start!_** **The Armored Titan shoved him to the side.** ** _Your biggest mistake was this!_** **Rogue quickly twisted his legs around his opponent's neck, trapping his arms and yanking.** ** _MAYBE NEXT TIME DON'T TEACH ME HOW TO KICK YOUR ASS!_**

Sasha threw up her arms. "Hell YEAH!"

"WHOOOO!" Christa cheered. "Go Eren!"

"That was the best fucking thing _ever_!" Connie declared loudly, laughing.

"It was pretty awesome," Jean said grudgingly, but had a big grin on his face.

"Definitely the single most coolest thing you've ever said!" Ymir said, impressed.

"You've got this," Mikasa said confidently.

"Break his fucking neck!" Eren yelled at his TV version, feeling vindicated.

Armin nodded. "Crack his joints! They're his weak spots!"

 **Rogue increased the pressure, forcing the Armored Titan's face into his shoulder and causing it to crack.** ** _It's working! I've got him now! I still have a chance!_**

His friends continued screaming loudly.

"Go, Eren!" Petra joined in.

"Beat this miserable bastard!" Hange yelled.

Erwin smiled broadly, heart racing. _Crush him!_

Even Levi was almost tempted to join in on the cheering.

 **The cracks began to spread. The Armored Titan brought up a hand, shaking from the strain. He began to pull loose one of Rogue's legs, getting to his feet.**

"Don't let him get away!"

 ** _Think again!_** **Rogue twisted the Armored Titan's arm further, switching up the position of his legs to bring the Armored Titan smashing into the ground, destroying the earth and several trees.**

"He's really bringing it!"

"Reiner's fucking done for!"

 **"** **Eren!" Mikasa ran parallel to the fight at a safe distance.**

"Can't believe I'm saying this but stay back Mikasa, Eren's got this!"

 ** _You're not getting away from this!_** **Rogue roared, on top of the Armored Titan, throwing his head back and ripping the captured arm as hard as he could. It began to shatter.**

Their cheers became ever louder.

 **The cover over the Armored Titan's mouth lowered and he released a puff of steam. Rogue continued to scream until finally, the arm tore off and went flying, leaving blood spilling everywhere.**

Eren almost wept from the pride and joy he felt. His eyes definitely watered, though.

His friends continued yelling encouragement.

 **Mikasa stopped running. The arm fell a good distance away from her. "He did it!" She took in the scene, amazed. The Armored Titan was on the ground on one knee, stump healing, while Rogue stood with his arms up.**

 **Armin landed behind Mikasa. "Eren! Can you hear me?!" He called out, grabbing Rogue's attention. "Run away! Get closer to the Wall! Their goal is to kidnap you and take you away! We've gotta escape and prevent that from happening!"**

"But he's got Reiner on the ropes here. Wouldn't it be a waste of a good opportunity?" Christa asked.

"No," Erwin replied. "There're in Wall Maria territory. Titans are bound to take notice sooner or later and we know they will attack them. The further Eren gets from Wall Rose, the more danger he will be in. Reiner's armor will protect him, but Eren will be cannibalized."

"Good point," Hange said, eager to see Rogue vs. the Armored Titan but not wanting to risk losing Eren.

"Think Eren will listen?" Jean wondered.

 **Mikasa glanced at the Armored Titan. "But, Armin, Reiner isn't going to let us do as we please!"**

Levi nodded. "Also a good point."

 **Reiner got to his feet.**

 **"** **It's dangerous here!" A member of Hange's squad landed behind Armin and Mikasa. "Get back, you two!"**

 **Armin did as he was told, but Mikasa hesitated, staring at Rogue before retreating. The Armored Titan took a step forward. A large shadow fell over Mikasa as she flew and she looked behind.**

"Who's that?!"

"What happened?"

"Is it Eren?"

 **A wave of wind forced the Scouts hanging from the Wall to shield themselves.**

 **Armin checked behind him.**

They braced themselves for the worst.

 **Rogue had joined them.**

The group exhaled in relief.

 **"** **Nice, Eren! Good call!" Moblit yelled from higher up the Wall.**

 _Look at that, he's finally obeying orders without question._ Levi thought.

 **"** **He's back in control again," Mikasa said, joining Armin.**

 **"** **Yeah, but like you were saying, it'll be almost impossible to escape Reiner."**

 **Hannes and another member of the Garrisons flew to the top of Wall Rose, hovering midair. "What the hell?" Hannes stuttered, seeing the Colossal Titan. He slid to a stop not far from Christa. He looked over to where groups of Scouts were facing a transformed Bertolt. "I knew it… The Colossal Titan."**

 **Christa watched his hands tremble, clutching his swords tightly.**

 **"** **Why did that bastard show up here?!" Hannes turned to her. "Where's Eren? What's the situation?"**

 **"** **Eren and the others are that way!" Christa replied, pointing.**

 **Hannes ran over to the other edge of the Wall. Hange landed on Rogue's shoulder and he turned his head to her. "Eren?!" Hannes said, eyes wide. "Is that Eren's Titan form?"**

"Oh yeah, he's never seen it," Armin said.

Connie grinned evilly. "Hey, Eren, you should pretend to be a Pure Titan and scare him some time."

"I don't know, he's not the same drunken and lazy soldier he once was. He might actually attack me."

 **Hange took a few steps closer. "Listen up, Eren. If you're gonna escape, we've got to find a way to halt Reiner and buy you some time!" She watched the Armored Titan stalk toward them menacingly. "Can you break his leg with another one of those joint locks? Our blades don't seem to work on him, so use your head and figure out the best course of action!"**

 **Rogue nodded, letting out a grunt.**

 **A deep blush covered Hange's face as she stared at him, making an awed sound.**

It was an adorably funny scene and they chuckled.

"Let's face it, she probably orgasmed a little just then," Connie whispered to his couchmates.

"Connie!" Christa gasped as she and the other two girls laughed.

The others turned to them.

"What do you guys keep laughing about?" Eren asked curiously.

"Wanna share with the rest of us?" Jean asked.

"Sorry," Connie said, holding up his hand. "They're Couch A inside jokes."

 **"** **Mikasa, use these." Armin held out his blades. "It's the rest of my blades."**

 **"** **I'm counting on you!" Hange told Rogue and returned to the Wall.**

 ** _This time, running away is a guaranteed victory_** **. Rogue faced the approaching Armored Titan.** ** _It's you guys that are screwed for revealing what you are. You're the ones backed into a corner_** **.**

 **The Armored Titan suddenly took off running, the golden plates around his legs shattering, the force of the movement destroying the ground and the trees.**

"What the hell?! He can do that?!" Eren said, surprised.

"Yeah, but with his armor gone it won't just make him faster but it'll make his legs vulnerable as well," Petra pointed out.

"Now that we know that he can do that," Erwin said, "he loses that element of surprise when we face him."

 **"** **He's fast!" Mikasa said.**

 **The Armored Titan shoved Rogue into the Wall. Growling, he tried to punch Rogue.** ** _Shit! Leg! His leg!_** **Eren cursed in his head. Rogue quickly trapped the Armored Titan's arm, wrapping his legs around it, moving his head left and right to avoid getting punched in the face by the other fist.**

"That's right! Don't give up!"

 **"** **Don't stay on the ground, Eren!" Armin advised, flying toward him.**

 **"** **Stand up!" Mikasa yelled from next to him.**

 **Rogue used his right leg to trip the Armored and send him down. He jumped to his feet and pressed his back to the Wall, arms up.** ** _Dammit! His tackle is too much to handle!_** **The Armored Titan stood, ready to attack again and Rogue took a cautious few steps back.**

 **"** **Shit…" Keiji glared down at the scene. "Since when could he move so quick?"**

 **"** **Are we completely useless here?!" His fellow squadmate said.**

 **"** **No…" Hange said, grabbing Mikasa's attention. "If his entire body was hard like stone, there's no way he could move like that. In the armor they used in wars of the past, it had sections at the joints not covered in metal to allow for movement." An image of a suit of armor appeared. "Like at the armpits and groin… And also… the spot behind the knee."**

"Whoa, never thought about that."

"Seems so obvious now. If he was fully armored, he wouldn't be able to move."

 **Mikasa turned to the Armored Titan's legs as he lowered to the ground, ready to charge.**

"Go for it, Mikasa!"

"Knock the fucker down!"

 **With a growl, he charged forward.**

 ** _I can't evade it…_** **Eren thought furiously.** ** _Since I'll get knocked over anyways… Bring it!_** **As soon as the Armored shoved his shoulder into Rogue's midsection to tackle him, Rogue brought up his legs and circled them around his attacker's back, wrapping his right arm around his head.** ** _Gimme that neck!_** **The Armored Titan fell face fell into the ground, caught in Rogue lock.** ** _You're mine!_**

"You got him!"

"That was so cool! You turned his attack on him!"

 **The Armored Titan struggled, but couldn't break free.**

"Just hold on a little longer!"

"I can't believe it. He's actually going to beat him."

"Good job thinking on your feet and great reflexes, Eren!"

 **Nifa, Keiji, and Armin stared, surprised.** ** _"_** **Yeah! That's it, Eren!" Keiji cheered.**

 ** _I've got 'em! Now it's a battle of strength!_** **Rogue struggled to keep him from breaking free as the Armored Titan grabbed his leg.** ** _This freak…_**

 **Mikasa shot toward them as fast as she could.**

"Is she going to get there in time?"

 ** _Not enough!_** **Eren panicked.**

 **Mikasa ran down the side of the Wall before launching herself and tearing the muscles in the back of one of the Armored Titan's knees.**

"Yeah! Teamwork!"

 _The two of them fighting together and with Armin as the brains, they would make a formidable team_. Levi thought, thinking about Armin yelling advice and Mikasa jumping in at the right time and executing a perfect maneuver to take Reiner down, reminding him a little of his own squad with the way they worked so well together.

 ** _Mikasa!_** **Rogue tilted his head to watch her.**

 **"** **She cut him!" Hange grinned, she and her squad hanging from the Wall.**

 **Mikasa landed, suspended from a tree.**

 **Steam rose from the wound and the Armored Titan growled pathetically, knee collapsing to the ground.** ** _He can't fight back as much anymore!_** **Rogue exerted more pressure. Yellow plates flew up into the air as the armor on his back cracked and exploded up.**

"You're almost there!"

"You've almost got him!"

 **Armin was the first to break out of his stupor. "You've got this!"**

 **"** **Go for it, Eren!" Keiji yelled.**

 **Other Scouts joined in.**

 **"** **Tear the head off his neck!"**

 **"** **Pull the traitor outta there!"**

 ** _I can win!_** **Rogue was on his back, pulling as hard as he could.** ** _Against Reiner… I can win!_**

 **Teeth cracking from clenching his jaw so hard, the Armored Titan brought down his hand, fingers digging into the dirt. He began pushing forward, causing Rogue to slide up.**

"How will that help him escape?" Christa said.

"He can't break out of it like that," Petra replied, puzzled by Reiner's actions.

 **"** **Wh-What the—" Armin said.**

 **Keiji smirked. "Heh, it's useless."**

 **"** **Keep at it! Don't let up!" Nifa yelled.**

 **The Armored Titan's plates kept cracking.**

"You're so close!"

"I can't almost taste the victory!"

"Connie! Don't jinx!"

"Sorry!"

 **The Armored Titan's foot slipped, and he stopped, next to the crater that was caused by their fall earlier.**

 **"** **He stopped…" Armin said. "But why there?" He looked up.**

 **With tremendous effort, the Armored Titan lifted his head and cried out. The Colossal Titan sat almost directly on the Wall on top of them.**

 **The Scouts stared wordlessly.**

 **Hange gasped. "Be on your guard! He's calling in Titans!"**

"Connie, you jinxed it!"

"Oh no! I didn't mean to! I just got caught up!"

They knew getting hopeful about a victory was the kiss of death.

 **Bright sunlight covered Mikasa, Rogue, and the Armored as the clouds moved away unseen.**

 **"** **No other Titans spotted in the area!" A Scout reported, joining Hange's group.**

They let out sighs of relief.

"Phew! I was really worried there for a second I jinxed it."

 **"** **What a useless struggle," Keiji said. "Try screaming for help with your head ripped off, you idiot!"**

Erwin had a bad feeling, but he was distracted by a Scout on the TV yelling.

 **"** **Look, he's tearing it off!"**

 **Blood gushed from the Armored Titan's body between the fractured pieces of armor where the skin was exposed.**

"That looks _so_ painful."

"Just a _bit_ more!"

"So close..."

 **"** **What's with the Armored Titan?" Connie said, staring down. "Why'd he scream like that?" A cracking sound was heard and he looked up. The Scouts atop Wall Rose watched the sounds grew louder. Connie stood. "Hey…" Suddenly he and Christa and Hannes behind him put it together. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"**

"Wait a minute..."

"Gods fucking dammit!"

"Bertolt going to land on them!"

"Reiner wasn't calling Titans to him," Levi said, "he was signaling his friend."

 **Rogue refused to let up as the Armored Titan kept screaming. More and more blood kept flying out as the skin was ripped apart.**

"Move, Eren!"

"He's not looking up."

"Even if he was, the Armored Bastard must be heavy. Is he strong enough to throw him off and get away in time?"

 **The ribcage like bones securing the Colossal Titan to the Wall began to snap. The gargantuan body tilted to the side. Connie and the others could only watch, horrified.**

 **"** **Above you!" Rashad screamed in warning. "Look out!"**

 **Hange, Armin, and Mikasa looked up. Eren finally moved his gaze up, startled.**

 **Mouth open, red glowing orbs in his eye sockets, the Colossal Titan fell straight down.**

The recruits exploded in anger, disbelief, and frustration.

"Ahhh fuck this!" Connie huffed, arms crossed over his chest.

Jean groaned. "Something always has to go wrong!"

"Do you think Eren can still fight?" Sasha asked hopefully.

"No way," Ymir replied. "That humorous body falling from that height, add that with the insane heat _and_ Reiner on of him, Eren's Titan is done for."

"I hope the Scouts moved out of the way," Christa said, hoping they were okay.

"I had him!" Frustrated tears stung Eren's eyes. "Fucking Bertoltolt! I was so close!"

"You'll get a chance again," Armin assured him.

"I know he wouldn't have lasted longer. I just know it!" It was unbelievably upsetting. He had fought all three enemy Shifters at some point. The Colossal at Trost, the Female twice, and the Armored just now. _I'm cursed._ Every single time he came close to claiming victory over them they would disappear, become encased in unbreakable crystal, or the fight would be interrupted. Could the Goddesses or whoever not allow him to win just once?

"I know how you feel. I came to close, too, but failed due to my own weakness," Mikasa said unhappily.

Meanwhile, the veterans were discussing something else, annoyed and disappointed by the turn of events but not all that bothered. "We should switch who fights which Shifter," Levi said. "It is not humanly possible for my squad and I to come close to the Colossal thanks to that giant shit's steam. We'd get cooked."

"Will we be taking on the Female Titan, then?" Petra guessed, knowing there was no chance of them fighting the Armored Titan either.

"That would make more sense." Hange still flipped back to her note as she spoke. "Your squad can fight her easily and shred her up. She can only either heal or use her special ability, but not both at once. And she's only unbeatable for humans when she uses the crystal. Ymir is the only one who can shatter it with her teeth and claws."

"Ymir will not be able to beat Leonhart," Erwin said. "Her crystal armor may be weak against the Jaws Titan biting power, but she's too skilled a fighter for Ymir. And the Jaws Titan will only be at its best someplace like the Forest of Giant Trees or maybe a city."

"But maybe," Hange said, getting an idea, "if Female Titan was distracted and worn down first by Squad Levi, Ymir could get in a sneak attack. We send Ymir instead of Eren in the Forest of Giant trees with Squad Levi. Annie will keep her nape protected through other means first, as we saw when she used her hand or a tree before revealing she that nifty little ability. Once she is all slashed up, she will, naturally, use the crystal to protect her nape, thinking she's got us stumped. That's when Ymir will jump in and take a bite out of her. With her body out of commission thanks for Squad Levi's merciless attacks, Annie can't use her martial arts and will have no way of fighting off the Jaws!"

"That's a nice plan, Four-Eyes, but we need the Female Titan and Eren to duke it out in Stohess."

"Oh." The excited smile fell from her face. "Right. That. Forgot about that."

"Still a good plan," Erwin said. "Having Ymir with Squad Levi to beat the Female Titan. Let's keep it in mind."

"We'll have plenty of time to save some of Connie's family and neighbors before we go to capture the Female Titan in Stohess. So, it'll be my squad against the Female Titan, and Eren will fight the Armored and the Colossal Titans—separately—with Ymir and the rest of my squad assisting each fight," Levi summed up.

"Precisely," Erwin said.

"We may only have two of the nine Shifters, but I think we got lucky with the combo we ended up with," Hange said. "Eren's strong and fast fighting-type with Ymir and her Jaws Titan with its crushing power make a good team for beating the other Shifters."

The three nodded.

"By the way!" Hange grinned. "I think I might have a guess on who the Founding Titan-Shifter is."

They immediately focused on her, eyes widening. "Who is it?" Erwin asked eagerly.

"It's...Mikasa!"

Erwin sighed. "Hange, be serious."

"I am! She's so crazy strong! Unnaturally so. I remember Jean joking about her being a Shifter once cause Mikasa, Eren, Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt are all in the top five of their class and four of them are Shifters!"

Levi snorted. "So what, you think Mikasa is a Titan?"

"When Annie called her a beast earlier and Petra said the pot is calling the kettle black, it got me thinking. We keep wondering who the Founding Shifter is when she's sitting under our noses the entire time!"

Levi was debating sharing his theory about the Ackerman bloodline when Petra spoke up.

"But she still has that scar from when Eren's Titan clipped her. If she was a Shifter, wouldn't she have healed?"

"Maybe it's because she didn't—oh, no wait, Eren still healed when he wasn't aware of his powers," Hange said, disappointed.

"I think you're taking the joke of the Founding Shifter being someone from the 104th class, someone in their top ten, too seriously," Erwin said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." It had just been too fun to believe, though.

"Hey, are we gonna watch the next episode from or are we taking a break?" Jean called out.

Christa nodded. "We wanna see what happens."

Erwin nodded and started the eighth episode.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	8. The Hunters

**Chapter 8: The Hunters**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : The veterans decide to switch up who's fighting which enemy Shifter. Hange jokes Mikasa is the Founding Titan.

 _A reviewer pointed out Levi shouldn't know about the Ackerman family being persecuted. I don't know if I forgot to write that in, or maybe I did but in a different fanfic? Anyway, I've been editing all my stories (including PTS) so I'll keep an eye out for that and add a little something if it's not there. Thank you for pointing that out, Yofro! Sorry if it caused any confusion._

* * *

The group watched with bated breath as the TV showed them the Colossal Titan falling straight down from the Wall.

 **The force of the landing sent out a large shockwave of air, steam, and small rocks. Trees whipped around like leaves in the wind and soldiers, including Hange and her squad, were forced up and off the Wall. Sasha quickly jumped down to shield Armin with her body.**

 **Knees bent, Mikasa struggled against the force. Her efforts were futile and she was knocked off the tree. Her swords escaped from her hands as she was sent flying back.**

 _If she lands the wrong way..._ Petra shuddered, a memory coming to her of a Scout breaking his neck after an impact with the ground.

 **Up on Wall Rose, Hannes, Christa, and the others lay on the ground, bracing themselves, holding the edge of the Wall.**

 **Inside the steam, the Armored Titan roared as he shoved Rogue's head being deeper into the dirt to expose his nape.**

Curses spilled out of the mouths of several individuals.

Mikasa panicked, mind going back to when the Female Titan had kidnapped Eren. At least then she'd been in good condition and Levi had joined her. Her heart fell. _They're going to get away with it_.

 **Armin struggled to look as Mikasa did the same, clutching the grass.**

 **The Armored Titan took a bite and snapped his head back, blood covering his mouth. Armin gasped.**

"Someone do something!" Sasha yelled at the TV.

"They can't," Jean replied grimly, knowing it was a lost cause. "Cause of fucking Bertolt and his fucking steam."

"What if he eats Eren?" Mikasa said worriedly. It caused her heart to fill with dread. Not only would she lose one of the most important people in her life, but it would also be a devastating blow for the Islanders.

"Maybe he won't," Hange said. "We don't know if a person is capable of housing multiple Shifter powers, remember?"

"What if you can?" Armin's tone was more speculative than fearful. Was it better to have multiple powers in one person or a single power per multiple people? Considering they had seven Shifters to fight against along with the large army Marley had, in their case the latter was definitely better.

 **The steam finally began to clear. The Colossal Titan lay, maw gaping, eyes dark, steaming thickly. Bertolt walked over the decaying corpse's shoulder, 3D gear strapped to his waist and carrying an unconscious Ymir.**

Christa wanted to reach in and punch him, to free Ymir from his clutches. If they took Ymir back, she was a goner. Marley would feed her to one of their Warriors and take back the power of the Jaws Titan.

"So that's why he kidnapped the other Scout, to get his gear," Petra said.

 **The Armored Titan ran by the Colossal's body and Bertolt used the 3D gear to reach him, crouching on the junction between his shoulder and his neck.**

 **"** **Eren!" Armin screamed, watching as the Armored Titan ran further and further away.**

The group was stunned.

"Did they just...win?" Sasha gaped at the TV.

"It can't be..." Mikasa stared, distraught, clutching Eren's arm as if to prevent him from being kidnapped.

Eren was brooding silently, fuming internally at never being allowed a win.

"But they just stole both Eren and Ymir," Christa said, shaken. "What we're going do without them?"

"We're gonna get fucked, that's what," Connie grumbled.

"We'll go after them," Erwin assured as the recruits continued to appear distressed.

"And there's still plenty of episodes left," Armin reminded them. "I'm sure they'll be about mounting a rescue operation."

Levi was annoyed an injury was forcing him to stay out of so much of the conflict. It couldn't be helped on the TV, but once they were out, he would ensure it didn't happen again.

* * *

 **[Trost District]**

 **Titans approached the massive rock covering the hole in the Wall.**

 **Snores were heard as Pixis appeared, sitting on the Wall, arms crossed and head down. Several bottles and an empty crate were next to him as he dozed.**

"At least someone's having a good day," Jean remarked.

 **"** **Commander," Anka said, walking up to him. "Wake up, Commander Pixis. You'll get sick if you fall asleep here." She slapped the back of his head.**

They smiled half-heartedly, minds still on their stolen friends.

 **"** **I can't believe you drank all this." Anka collected the empty bottles as he rubbed his head. "You're not young anymore. And I'd rather not spend my days changing your diapers."**

 **"** **Being cared for by a pretty lady sounds all right to me," Pixis quipped, opening a bottle. "So? What's the situation?"**

 **Anka snatched the bottle out his hands. "Patrols were sent out once the Titans were gone from the 1st and 2nd defensive lines, but any Titan sightings are few and far between."**

 **"** **Hmm…" Pixis pulled out a watch from his jacket's inner pocket. "If Hannes and the advance squad followed the Wall without problem, they'll be returning any minute now." A map of the Wall appeared, focusing near the Krolva and Trost Districts. "It would mean they met the unit from Krolva District and turned around halfway. And they couldn't have encountered many Titans, if any. If there was a hole in the Wall, it would never work out like that."**

 _He's so sharp, to have figured it out immediately and right after waking up, too_. Hange thought admiringly. If they ever decided to trust someone outside of the group and be brought into the fold, Pixis would be their first pick. He was extremely intelligent and reliable.

 **Behind them, Erwin arrived. "Commander Pixis."**

 **"** **Hmm?" Pixis turned to see Erwin join him. "Oh. If it isn't Erwin. I hear you've captured one of those troublesome mice." He stood, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.**

 **"** **Yes. Unfortunately, we were one step behind."**

Reminded again of Annie, Erwin struggled to think of a good time to break the news to Sasha and the others the plans they had regarding a new Female Titan-Shifter. While he knew they were loyal to the Survey Corps and Paradis Island, it would still be a difficult ask. For all her faults, Annie had been a good friend during their Training Corp years. She had sweated, bled, and trained with them. Had even saved Connie's life once. It was rather unfortunate it had to be Sasha but there was little other choice. Historia seemed more capable of shouldering that burden but after learning about her heritage, the gut feeling he had there was more to her story, made him hesitant to ask her to eat Annie and become their newest Shifter. He would wait and see. Perhaps the TV would help cement his decision with Sasha as his pick.

 **"** **Hmm," Pixis said. "But at least it will get those goons in the interior thinking. Maybe they'll reconsider how important their stale beliefs and motives are to them."**

 **"** **Yes, it appears they have." Erwin turned and stared on the inside of Wall Rose. "Look over there." On the ground, a group of MPs stood. "The Military Police have finally been forced into an area with Titans."**

"This is gonna be interesting."

"No, it's gonna be a bloodbath," Eren said to Petra.

 **Among a group of Scouts, Jean sat, drinking from a water-skin.**

 **"** **Can't believe we didn't see any Titans," a soldier behind him said.**

 **"** **Was there really none at all?" Jean asked him.**

 **"** **Seems so. It's unusually quiet out there."**

 **Jean shifted his gaze downward. "I wonder if they're still alive…"**

More than a few people wondered who wouldn't make it out alive by the end of the season. No one wanted to see themselves or their friends get killed. Or eaten.

 **An MP approached two of his comrades. "Can you believe it? I thought this was an emergency."**

 **"** **Yeah. And everyone's just sitting around here."**

Levi exhaled sharply. Even if the MP Brigade was the smallest of the three divisions, knowing what was coming and how useless many of the MPs were, he felt wary rather than annoyed. The Garrisons were the largest and they weren't that bad. But he had a feeling it would come down to the Survey Corps to win the war.

Marley's military would be well-trained and ready. They likely had a lot of practice. Not to mention just the knowledge there were other countries, potential enemies, around kept them in shape. Inside the Walls, the MP mostly dealt with criminals while the majority of the Garrisons took care of the Walls, only a small fraction among them having experienced combat. In that sense, the Military Police were likely more prepared to deal with human threats that the Garrison. But they were infamous cowards. _This won't be easy_ , Levi thought, having a feeling he, the others in the room, and the rest of the Scouts would end up shouldering the most burden when it came to fighting against the Marleyans.

 **"** **Hey, Levi," one of the policemen called out, looking at the cart where Levi sat with Pastor Nick across from him. "Where you hiding the Titans at?"**

"Honestly," Petra sighed.

The recruits leaned forward, eager to see Levi deflate their egos.

 **"** **Oh? You all seem so disappointed," Levi said, and the men shifted nervously at his words. "Sorry… A shame you couldn't fight Titans today. If you're looking for another chance, there's plenty of expeditions outside the Walls. How about we join forces and face some Titans together?" Levi offered plainly.**

 **"** **Uh, well, you know…" One of them replied, sweating. "We're busy with work on the interior…"**

Eren was not the least bit surprised. "What a bunch of losers."

"This isn't good for us," Armin said, shaking his head.

"Armin's right," Mikasa said, following his train of thought. "It's not just pathetic how weak the MPs are. This is bad for our side."

 _The only ones who can command them to get their shit together are the people at the very top_. Jean very much doubted they would do it, though. They were the ones to create a system that encouraged such a thing in the first place and liked how it was. Even Commander-in-Chief Zackly, who didn't seem to be corrupt or lazy from the stories he'd heard, couldn't do much. It would take a directive from the king himself to make them get off their lazy asses and prepare for war.

 **"** **The advance squad's returned," a Scout yelled, running to the group of soldiers. "Inform Commander Pixis!"**

* * *

 **Soldiers were gathered around Phil, who was sitting on his knees, out of breath.**

 **"** **I see… So there was nothing wrong with the Wall?" Pixis questioned.**

 **"** **Yes, sir!"**

 **"** **As I suspected…"**

 **Phil, and Sasha behind him, drank deeply from their water-skins. "H-However," Phil said, "there's a bit of a situation! We were heading back to Trost to give our report when we ran into the Scout unit led by Squad Leader Hange. Along with them, there were recruits from the 104th without their equipment. And it turns out, three of them…were Titans!"**

 **"** **What are you talking about?" Jean took a step toward him, disbelieving. "Are you saying there were more?! Th-Three more of them?! Who was it?!"**

 **Sasha jerked and stuttered out, "U-Uh, well…"**

 **"** **Jean, relax." Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened when their forms were revealed?"**

 **"** **The Scouts engaged the Colossal and Armored Titan in battle," Phil replied. "But by the time we joined up with them to fight…it was all over."**

* * *

 **Mikasa lay unconscious on Wall Rose, missing her brown jacket. Armin was sitting quietly next to her, arms crossed at his shins. Footsteps were heard before Hannes joined him. "Unbelievable. What a disaster."**

 **Armin followed him gaze a few yards to where over a dozen soldiers lay unconscious as a few Scouts, including Christa and Connie, were looking after them.**

 **"** **Luckily we were above so we got away unscathed," Hannes continued as Hange and her squad appeared, parts of their faces pink and raw, burned from the steam. "Everyone underneath got blasted by steam and wind. There was nothing they could do."**

 _This isn't good._ Petra thought worriedly. The capable soldiers were being killed now while the less skilled ones were still alive. It would make it harder for their side when the actual war arrived on their doorstep.

 **Christa pressed a wet cloth to a soldier's burns while a frowning Connie stood with arms folded, a white cloth in hand.**

 **"** **How's Mikasa doing?" Hannes asked, watching the sleeping girl. The red scarf was folded under her head like a makeshift pillow.**

 **"** **I don't see any bad wounds," Armin answered, "so I'm guessing it's a concussion."**

 _With Captain Levi and Hange injured, Eren and Ymir kidnapped, they can't afford to lose Mikasa, too._ Petra thought. It was just the girl and Commander Erwin now. And Armin.

 _Would have been nice to have Squad Levi and Squad Mike_. Erwin would immediately jump at the chance to save Mike and his squad if the TV proved it could be done without completely throwing off the future. His list of people to be let in on the secret were Pixis, Mike, and Nanaba.

 **"** **I see. Armin, you haven't eaten, have you? I'll get you something," Hannes said but Armin shook his head. "You've gotta eat." He ruffled the boy's head, then left.**

* * *

 **"** **Mikasa!" Armin ran through the Shinganshina market. She looked to him when he joined her, a basket full of groceries in her arm. "Mikasa, it's Eren!"**

 **Mikasa immediately leaned in, an intense look on her face. "What happened to Eren?!"**

It caused the group to giggle.

Eren snorted. "Sheesh, calm yourself."

Mikasa winced slightly. Looking at it from an outside perspective, even she had to admit it seemed a bit much. It hadn't felt like it, though. And still kind of didn't. Eren was always picking fights and getting himself beaten senseless. What if she couldn't make it once and he was seriously injured then? She'd never forgive herself. And how would she have faced his parents afterward if let their son get hurt? They'd given her shelter and clothes and food. She couldn't have survived without their kindness and generosity.

 **"** **It's those three bullies again," Armin told her. "They took some bread I bought from me. So he went on his own to get—" Mikasa pushed the small basket into his hands and ran off. "I tried to stop him! Wait!" He yelled after her as he chased her.**

 **Eren glared up at the light-browned boy. "Give it back!"**

 **"** **I thought I told you already. There's none left cause I ate it. Got it?" The bully smirked.**

"Was it really necessary to go run them down and pick a fight?" Hange could understand defending a friend from a bully. But charging mindlessly after the fact, so full of righteous indignation, seemed a little excessive.

"I can't help it. That's just who I am." Any time Eren thought about a person's rights being violated, their choices being infringed upon, it didn't sit well with him. Not one bit. No one had the right to take away someone's freedom. And he hated bullies, who exerted their dominance over those weaker than them.

 **"** **That was three days' worth of food for his family!"**

"And there was that, too," Eren added.

 **"** **You gotta be kidding me," one of the two lackeys behind Eren said. "Those table scraps?"**

 **"** **Quit it, man. I feel bad now. If you're fine with vomit, I'll give it back." The leader pretended to throw up, causing his friends to laugh.**

 **"** **Pay him back for what you took!" Eren head-butted him, sending him stumbling back. He grabbed the bully's collar and swung him around, throwing him into a table.**

 **"** **Hey!" The stall's owner said. "Knock it off! Hey," he called out to the Garrison soldiers sitting around playing cards. "You drunk, good-for-nothing soldiers! Come and break up this fight!"**

 **"** **Put a sock in it," a drunk Hannes replied. "Can't you see the kids are just fooling around?"**

 **"** **Like hell they're fooling around!" The merchant yelled while one of the lackeys pulled Eren off his friend. "Come and stop 'em!"**

 **"** **It'll be fine, I'm telling ya. Someone will be along who can help more than we can."**

They perked up, knowing whom he was referring to.

 **"** **Huh?!" The stall owner said.**

"This is gonna be fun," Connie laughed.

"From what Hannes said," Christa noted, "it seems it's happened before."

Mikasa nodded. "You'd think they'd learn by now."

 **With a smile, Hannes watched Mikasa run by, Armin running after her. "Eren!" Armin yelled, clutching the basket to his chest.**

It was too cute a scene not to laugh.

 **The bully had Eren pinned against a wall. "Eat this!" He raised his arm back to punch him. Then a shadow fell over him and looked up to see Mikasa flying at him, sending him crashing against another one of the stall owner's tables as the man cried out.**

"Poor guy." Despite her words, Petra laughed.

 **The Garrison soldiers laughed loudly. The bully whimpered, touching his face.**

 **"** **It's Mikasa!" One of the lackeys said fearfully. She slapped a hand over his face to shut him up.**

 **"** **Mikasa, why are you here?!" Eren asked, annoyed.**

 **"** **Eren," Mikasa said, turning her head to him while the boy struggled with her hand, "if you don't get home and chop wood, your mother will get angry again."**

"She's so casual about it." Classic, cool Mikasa. Jean caught himself before he started reminiscing about his crush on her and lamenting about giving up.

 **"** **You little…" The leader stood up. "Don't underestimate me!"**

 **Mikasa dodged him, still holding the lackey.**

 **"** **You asked for it!" The other lackey charged at her but she threw his friend at him.**

 **"** **Eren!" Armin grabbed him to keep him from jumping in. "Let Mikasa handle this!"**

 **"** **Yeah, right!" Eren shoved him and tackled one of the lackeys.**

 **"** **Nice one, Eren!" Hannes cheered, standing along with his buddies.**

 **"** **Don't lose to Mikasa!" His friend Fugo yelled. A second later he was nailed in the face with a bottle.**

"Whoa, where'd that come from?"

 **"** **The hell you doing?!" Fugo said, irritated.**

 **"** **I told you to stop the fight, you damn freeloaders!" The merchant yelled, standing close to the group.**

 **"** **What was that?!" Fugo stomped to him. "Wanna say that again?!"**

 **"** **Damn straight I will! You're a waste of taxes!"**

They laughed.

"I sense another fight coming."

 **"** **You son of a—"**

 **Hannes grabbed his shoulders as Fugo continued to throw useless punches. "Don't let it get to you. It's the truth whether you like it or—" A fist connected with Hannes's face as Fugo ducked the stall owner's punch.**

"Ooh, gotta reply to that, Hannes!"

"Fight!"

 **"** **Heh." The stall owner smirked.**

 **Hannes shook his head and wiped his bloody nose with a thumb. "That was a pretty good punch for a chump who runs a stall." He brought up his hands and went for him.**

"Brawl!"

"Get him, Hannes!"

 **Mikasa threw a lackey into another table. She turned to slam her palm into the oncoming bully, slipping behind him and twisting his arm, then spinning him midair.**

"What? How is that even possible?!"

 _Ackerman blood_. Levi thought.

"Looked so cool, though!"

 **Meanwhile, a crowd had gathered and began yelling as Hannes and the stall owner went at it.**

 **"** **Get 'em! Knock his lights out, Hannes!"**

 **"** **You've got this! Don't let that useless turd beat you!"**

The group began to yell encouragements and instructions.

The scene made Ymir think of her own childhood. While her early life has been sad and depressing and empty, it had become better later. Although she had lived a false life as a goddess, a puppet for those who had used her to further their own agenda before discarding her to save themselves, there were some good memories there. Sometimes Ymir missed those days. Still, she was glad things had turned out the way they did. Because it had led her to where she was now.

And it wasn't just because of her past that she now wanted to live according only to her wishes. As a part of the military with the highest mortality rate, it was even more important not to waste time being anyone but herself. And her's—and Eren's—time was also limited due to their Shifter abilities. They had to make the most of it.

Ymir went completely as she finally registered her thoughts.

Heart galloping, she shifted her eyes left and right. No one had noticed the blood draining from her face. _How can this be?_

She knew. Instinctively she just knew it wasn't some strange, morbid thought.

A sense of hopelessness and bitterness welled up in her chest. After so being alone, she had found friends. True friends who knew her and not just people she became friendly with but kept at a distance. To have gained that, be accepted by them for who she was, and become part of something that felt bigger than herself, it had felt like the best thing in the world. Now it appeared it wouldn't last. And she wouldn't have any say in it at all.

Eight years. Shock left her frozen. She had eight years left to live. Eren probably only had a few more days than her.

Ymir felt a pang in her heart. Not just for herself but for the others, too. She had seen what losing a friend did to them. Historia, Mikasa, and Armin would be especially devastated when they learned of it.

She of all people knew life wasn't fair. It still didn't stop the pestering feeling that it wasn't _fucking fair_. Things were going so well for them. How could this happen? Why did it have to be like this? Ymir fell into brooding silence, facing her mortality.

 **There was a pitched whistle as the fighting continued. "Hey, you idiots!" A policeman interrupted the two men. "What the hell are you doing?! Cut it out!" He turned when he heard Eren. "Cut it out!"**

 **"** **Give it back!" Eren was on top of one of the lackeys and the boy tried to keep him back. He threw Eren off. "Damn it!"**

"Run, you dummy!"

 **The MP soldier whistled again and ran to the two boys. "Knock it off!**

 **"** **Hey, this is turning pretty serious, you guys!" One of the bullies said.**

 **"** **Forget it! Let's scram!" The leader ran off and they followed him.**

 **"** **Wait right there!" The MP ran to them but they were too fast.**

 **"** **Wait!" Eren attempted to give chase but Armin caught him again, restraining him.**

 **"** **Eren, I don't care about the bread anymore! Thanks for trying!"**

 **"** **Eren," Mikasa said, "we should get back home, too.**

 **"** **Go home without me!" Eren broke free and ran.**

"You still want to go after them?" Connie shook his head. "That's unnecessary, dude."

"That's kinda obsessive," Jean said.

Christa nodded. "I'd say the beating Mikasa gave them was punishment enough.

Eren couldn't understand why they didn't get it. It made sense to him. Felt right to him.

 **"** **Eren!" Mikasa tried to go after him but the policeman stopped her.**

 **"** **Stop right there!"**

 **"** **Eren! Wait!" Mikasa watched, as Eren continued to run. "Eren!"**

Eren wondered why she was so distraught. It wasn't like he was running off to die. Mikasa could be so overdramatic some times.

* * *

 **Mikasa opened her eyes to clouds moving gently in the sky. She sat up, and looked over to the injured soldiers.**

 **Next to her, Armin opened his eyes, sleep quickly disappearing from his face. "Mikasa?"**

 **"** **Armin!" Mikasa grabbed his cloak. "Where's Eren?!"**

Ymir blinked, finally pulled out of her thoughts. Too busy brooding, she had missed part of the episode and was now confused. Last thing she remembered was the children fighting each other and Hannes and the stall owner getting ready to duke it out themselves.

She pushed that horrible truth out of her head for now. It was not the right time to share that shocking detail with the group. They would be heartbroken and miserable. _Gotta keeps our heads clear and sharp so we don't miss anything_.

The other reason was she felt bad for how it would crush them. And also how saying it out loud would mean there was no taking it back. Irrational as it was, she couldn't help it. Before, she might not have cared as much. After all, she had been given a chance to live by her own rules, true to herself, so when she died she wouldn't have left the world with her heart full of regret. _I might have even felt glad for it_. Guilt about killing Marcel still plagued her. The knowledge she was bound to die may have brought a sense of relief or peace that what she had stolen would be returned in thirteen years' time.

However, that was not how she felt now, now that she had precious people who would be left behind, now that she had allowed herself to make plans that stretched out until she was old and gray, and had resolved to help about the Survey Corps. Given so much to lose, it was despairing now.

The Curse of Ymir—she snorted internally at the name, of course it'd be called that—was inevitable.

There was nothing they could do. It would have been a different matter if she and Eren had perished in battle. That they could have accepted. A fate they maybe could have fought against. But this was unstoppable.

 _When do I tell them?_ So much of the hope they had been given from watching TV would crumble after learning two of them would still die young and there was nothing they could do about it.

 **"** **Mikasa, calm down!" Armin said as she went over to the edge of the Wall. "You shouldn't be moving! We don't know how badly you're injured!"**

 **A few Titans were hanging around in the massive crater. A soft breeze swept through, ruffling her hair. "Where is he?!" Mikasa said when Armin knelt by her.**

 **"** **Eren was taken away," he said, much to her shock. "Ymir, too, by Bertolt and Reiner." An image of the Armored Titan running off flashed on the screen. "Eren, he…he lost to the Armored Titan," he told her quietly. "It's been five hours since then."**

 **"** **Is anyone…" Mikasa looked out into the distance. "Is anyone chasing them?"**

 **"** **No…"**

 **"** **Why not?!" Mikasa demanded, in his face.**

Mikasa cringed. No wonder Eren was constantly annoyed. While she could understand the desperation and fear her TV version must have felt, reacting like that to poor Armin was too much.

"You didn't have to get up in his face like that," Eren chided.

"I know," she said.

 **"** **All the horses are on the other side of the Wall," Armin explained. "In order to rescue Eren, we have to wait for lifts to come so we can move the horses. There's nothing we can do. Squad Leader Hange and the other officers are too injured to move. To even send out a small scouting party, we're going to need more soldiers than this. Soldiers with experience. Understand?"**

 **Mikasa winced, touching her head. "Not this again…"**

 _She seems to get headaches a lot_. Levi felt a touch of worry. It was entirely possible they were a result of stress. Yet the worry persisted.

 **"** **Does it hurt somewhere?"**

 **"** **No… I must've hit my head pretty hard, but I'm fine. But… When Eren was taken away by Annie I chased them right away." Mikasa recalled fighting the Female Titan as she spoke. "And fighting alongside Captain Levi, in the end…in the end, we were able to get him back." Her eyes shone. "But if it's already been five hours…" She went to retrieve her scarf, wrapping it around her. "Hey, Armin," she spoke softly. "Why? Why does Eren always go somewhere far away from us?"**

Eren opened his mouth to defend himself, but he realized she was right. First getting eaten, then being arrested by the military, sent to join Squad Levi, getting kidnapped by the Female Titan, and now by Reiner and Bertolt, he was always leaving. Sure recently it had been against his will, but they were still right. Little Mikasa becoming upset as he ran off made more sense now.

 **"** **Yeah, now that you mention it…" Armin smiled sadly. "Eren has always run off on his own, leaving us behind… I guess that's just the way things are meant to happen for Eren at least."**

 **"** **But all I want…is to be at his side. That's all I ask for…" Knees drawn to her chest, Mikasa folded her arms over them and hid half her face in her scarf.**

Eren shifted uncomfortably. "It's not like I mean to ditch you guys on purpose to hurt you." They had to know that, didn't they?

"Still hurts being left behind," Mikasa replied, voice full of sadness.

"Even if your intentions are good," Armin began, "it's still painful. These days it feels like we're constantly having to chase after you."

"You two are the last people I'd ever want to hurt," Eren said, feeling distressed at their suffering.

"We know," Armin said. "It's still hard."

Jean sometimes regretted having to share the couch with them. They appeared to be the biggest focus of the TV and during times like this, when it was easier for the other Scouts to tune out their words and talk among themselves to give the three privacy, he was stuck. Usually he dealt by leaning away and talking to Sasha. But it was still awkward.

 **Hannes stood a few yards from the two teens. Then, smiling slightly, he walked to them. "Mikasa? So you're up, huh? I bet you're hungry. Here, eat this. Armin, catch." He held out a ration bar for Mikasa then tossed one to Armin. Hannes plopped down, unwrapping his bar. "As usual, field rations are all there is."**

 **Armin and Mikasa sat silently, looking dejected.**

 **"** **Hmm… Taste neither good nor bad. Same as always." Hannes took a drink from his water-skin. "Speaking of which, this is the same as always, too. Ever since the good old days, you two have been there to clean up the mess of that brat. That's what I call a lousy relationship. Sheesh." He fondly remembered the fight in the marketplace. "It's a different time and a different place, but you kids are doing the same thing you always have. Am I right?"**

 **Armin chuckled lightly. "The neighborhood bullies and Titans are a little bit different in size."**

 **"** **True…" Hannes said. "The thing is, that brat isn't even all that good at fighting."**

"I've improved," Eren said somewhat unenthusiastically, his friends' words weighing on him still to bother getting fully worked up about Hannes's words.

 **"** **But no matter if he's up against three or five, he'll charge in all the same. By the time Mikasa or soldiers showed up, he'd been beaten into a pulp every time."**

 **Tears in her eyes, Mikasa closed her eyes.**

 **"** **But you know… I've never seen him win a fight before, but I've never seen him get beat and give up either."**

 **Armin and Mikasa finally seemed to break out of their mood, their attention now fully on him.**

 **Hannes turned to face them. "Sometimes he's so tenacious that even I think it's scary. No matter how many times he's knocked over, he gets back up. That's the kinda guy he is. You think he'll get taken away without putting up a fight? Nope. He'll keep resisting as long as he has strength. Even more so when he's up against just two. He'll give 'em hell no matter who he's up against. Until you or I show up to help. That's how Eren's always been."**

Eren was glad Hannes's words were striking a chord with them. Seeing them look so down was upsetting.

 _He would be another good person to talk to about Eren's father._ Erwin planned first to meet with Keith. Keith knew Grisha and might know something important he may not be aware of. Something odd Grisha may have said once, which would make sense to Erwin as he had context.

Meanwhile, Ymir wondered if she should at least give the veterans a heads-up. Erwin could decide when best to reveal the Curse of Ymir to everyone. No doubt the commander was probably making plans in his head on how to shape the future once they were out of the room. The fact that Shifters had a predetermined expiration date was vital information.

Suddenly, a thought came to her. _Candy!_ A sliver of hope rose in Ymir. Maybe Candy could fix it. It wavered, though. She had only promised to show them answers. All decisions made afterward based on what they had learned she was leaving in their hands. She was also absent and there was no way of contacting her. Jean had tried once and asked the TV, asked Candy, a question out loud and received no reply. And he was her favorite. Even when she was dropping hints during the episodes she was never straight, always cryptic. _Armin said he it was all pre-recorded, like a narrator in a story._ Ymir decided to keep it in the back of her mind, but she wasn't feeling optimistic. She and Eren were almost certainly doomed to fall to the Curse of Ymir.

 **"** **I loved those good old days," Hannes said wistfully, watching a bird fly in the sky. "If you ask Eren, he'd say those days were nothing more than a false peace."**

Eren thought about his parents' smiling faces and playing with Armin and Mikasa. Sometimes he missed those days, too. Things had been simpler back then. His biggest worries had been getting scolded for not doing his chores.

 **"** **But for me, I'm more than happy to be a drunk, useless soldier. If it means getting back to those plain, ordinary days…I'll do whatever I have to. No matter how long it takes to get there." Hannes clenched his hand into a fist. "I'm coming, too. Without you three together again, I can't bring back the good old days."**

 **Armin and Mikasa nodded firmly, full of determination. They quickly began ripping into their ration bars.**

Grateful they were done with the emotionally heavy scene, the group relaxed.

"Calm down, geez," Connie teased. "You're attacking those bars with more ferocity than Sasha annihilates her potatoes."

More or less used to having potatoes jokes used to lighten the mood and make her friends feel better, Sasha played along. "You guys are going to get sick of those stupid potato jokes one day and I can't wait."

"I sincerely doubt that," Christa said, smiling widely.

Sasha growled. "Mark my words, one day I will find something embarrassing about you guys and never let go!"

* * *

 **The sounds of horses and wagons filled the air. "They're here!" Mikasa said, standing near the edge of the Wall, Armin, Connie, and Christa all suited up around her.**

 **"** **Hey!"**

 **"** **Isn't that…"**

 **Moblit sat up fully and smiled. "Commander Erwin!"**

The group cheered.

"Yeah, Commander Erwin!"

"Time to get our friends back!"

"Bertolt and Reiner are going to regret not dropping everything and running home!"

 **"** **And the Military Police!"**

"Oh, they're dead."

"So dead."

 **"** **I never thought they'd ride along the Wall." Armin's voice was heard as wagons appeared on the screen, loaded with supplies.**

 **"** **That's probably the quickest route," Christa said.**

 **"** **Christa… I'd prefer if you stayed back, but…"**

 **"** **No matter what you say," Christa said to Armin, "I won't. I refuse to wait here when Ymir was taken away. You two should know how I feel."**

 **"** **Christa has a point, Armin." Connie stood before them, his back to them, arms crossed over his chest. "We have plenty of reasons for chasing after them. One of which I still can't believe… That Reiner and Bertoltolt are our enemies." A scowl covered his features. "I've gotta hear it straight from their mouths."**

Connie clenched his jaw, amusement draining from his face. Like his TV self, he also wanted to hear from their mouths why his family, his two little siblings, had to be turned into Titans.

Logically he knew why, as the group had discussed, that it was potentially a tactic to test the Paradis Island's military's response time. Still, he wanted them to say it. To derive a vindictive pleasure from forcing them to admit their horrible actions, to acknowledge _they_ were the monsters. The dark angry part of him that had seen his poor mother as a hideous monstrous being who would have to be killed because it was the only mercy they could give her couldn't care less about the traitors' sob stories. _Boo-fucking-hoo assholes_. Maybe he'd feel bad later about being so callous, but right now he felt justified in raging furiously in his head.

 **Erwin dismounted from his horse, on top of Wall Rose. Moblit came up to him. "You made it, Commander Erwin!"**

 **"** **Is the situation the same?"**

 **"** **Yes, sir!"**

 **"** **Good. Deploy the lifts!"**

 **A hand grabbed Moblit's leg and startled him. "Hange?!"**

 **"** **Moblit… G-Give me a map."**

 **Soldiers began to lower the horses.**

 **"** **It might be a long shot," Hange said, pointing to an illustration of a forest on a map, "but there's a giant forest here." Everyone had surrounded her. "We should head straight for it. Though it's not like they have a way to hide the Armored Titan's footsteps, but…I think that's where they're headed."**

 **"** **Why's that?" Erwin asked, kneeling to her left.**

 **Lifts with horses were being raised up along one side of Wall Rose.**

 **"** **It's a gamble," Hange admitted, "but even if they have the strength to change into Titans, the other Titans outside the Wall might still be a threat. Especially after all that fighting. They might not be as bad off as Eren, but I'm sure they're exhausted. Like how Annie was out cold for a while." On the other side of the Wall, lifts with horses were lowered to the ground.**

"No doubt it was seeing the Beast Titan that made them try for their desperate bid for freedom." Hange figured they would have realized Zeke's presence meant there was a Marleyan ship docked they could retreat to.

"Then it's certain they will head for the forest and make a stop there." Levi nodded. "First they have to go from Wall Rose to Wall Maria, then the entire stretch from Wall Maria to the edge of the island, all the while dodging Pure Titans. It's going to tire them out. Especially with the added mental stress of making sure Eren and Ymir aren't plotting ways to escape."

 **"** **Let's assume for now that their destination is somewhere outside of Wall Maria. Considering the distance they'll have to cover, we can assume they'll need to recover their stamina. Which means…they'll want to rest somewhere where Titans are unable to reach them. At least until nightfall when Titans can't move."**

* * *

 **Light followed by tree appeared as Eren weakly opened his eyes.**

"Definitely in a forest," Jean observed.

 **Steam was rising from him and it was another second before Eren fully regained consciousness. He was lying on a thick tree trunk, missing both his arms at the shoulders. Grunting softly, he sat up. A couple of yards away, Ymir sat, steaming from her right arm and leg, a third of each limb missing.**

"If you and Eren work together, I'm sure you can find a way to ditch them. Or win if it came to a fight," Christa said, Hange's words about Eren's and Ymir's Titans being the best possible combo they could have to defeat the other Shifters coming to mind. "Though there's still the regular Titans around to worry about."

"Hopefully the Survey Corps will show up to lend an assist by then," Sasha put in.

"Hate to break it to you," Ymir said reluctantly, "but that Ymir's loyalties aren't to the Survey Corps."

"I doubt you want to ditch Christa," Connie pointed out. "So I'm sure you and Eren will tag-team and work something out."

"Maybe."

 **"** **Oh, Eren…" Reiner's voice was heard.**

 **Eren looked over to see him standing on a branch across from him, arms folded. Bertolt sat cross-legged on a branch higher than Reiner.**

 **"** **You're awake?"**

Eren and his friends were definitely interested in what the two had to say now that it was just them.

* * *

 **The Scouts stood ready.**

 ** _"_** ** _We have until night!"_** **Hange's voice narrated. The soldiers raced on their horses.** ** _"If we reach the forest before nightfall, we still might make it in time!"_**

 **"** **Let's move!" Erwin was leading the charge.**

"Think we'll be able to get them back?" Sasha wondered.

"There is no other choice," Christ said. "Not if our people are to survive."

"How many Scouts do you think we'll lose on this mission?" Connie asked quietly.

"Too many," Christa replied.

Ymir didn't pay much attention to the conversation, lost in thought. _Two more episodes,_ she decided. While she wanted to inform Erwin and Hange right away, it would be best to wait a little more. They were going to take a break then and she could go talk to him without it arousing suspicion. A sweep of the room revealed the group discussing the episode quickly as they usually did before Erwin started the next one. They were so excited and eager. She sighed heavily and waited.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	9. Opening

**Chapter 9: Opening**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Ymir remembers the Curse of Ymir and debates when to tell everyone, deciding to inform Erwin after the tenth episode when they take a break.

* * *

 **Horses raced across the screen. Erwin was leading the charge. "Let's move!"**

 **On Wall Rose, lying on her stomach, Hange was peering over the edge.**

 **"Hange?" Moblit said when she began crawling to the other side.**

 **"G-Get me a horse."**

 **Moblit knelt by her. "Squad Leader! Where are you trying to go?"**

 **"To that village where we captured the Titan who couldn't walk."**

 **"You mean Ragako?" Moblit asked.**

"Connie, how many people live in your village?" Hange asked.

"Less than a hundred." Connie was optimistic they would come up with a plan to save his family while keeping the future intact.

 **"I need to see it…with my own eyes."**

 **"Don't say something so ridiculous!" Moblit scolded. "Your body can't take riding a horse right now!"**

 **"I have a hunch…that we need to investigate…" Hange grunted as she continued crawling.**

 **Moblit closed his eyes and relented. "Alright. I'll go there on my own, so you just stay here and faint or something." He ran by her and she slumped to the ground.**

 ** _"Aw, he's the best,"_ Candy said. **

Hange gasped. "Yes! Candy likes him! Which means we can bring him into the fold, right?" She turned to Erwin. "You can't get higher approval than Candy's."

"We know he's definitely not on the Marleyans' sides. All the Shifters have been revealed. So I don't see why not." While Hange cheered, Erwin continued, "Additionally, I was also thinking of bringing in Pixis, Mike, and Nanaba after the expedition. And maybe Zackly. There's just the question of how to convince them what we're saying is legitimate."

"What about the Walled Titans?" Levi suggested. "They won't be able to deny us or think we've collectively lost our heads if we tell them about that. They can check Wall Rose before we ensure the Walled Titans are revealed to everyone, closer to like how it was originally."

"That's perfect," Petra said. "It'll be relatively easy for Commander Pixis to have a group of trusted Garrisons investigate in private. While they won't be able to see the Titans because the Walls are impenetrable to humans, that fact in itself should get their attention."

"That's right," Hange said. "It'll at least make them more open-minded to have we have to say."

"We'll go with that plan, Levi," Erwin said. "There's a two-day break between the 57th Expedition and when we capture the Female Titan. I'll be in Stohess during that time. That's when I'll fill them in." He was still on the fence about Zackly. The chief was rational and respected him and listened to him. But he also had his own ambitions. Erwin also disliked thinking how the power dynamic would shift if Zackly was brought in. Should the chief still have the highest authority? It wasn't exactly a normal situation. Simply looking at things objectively, Erwin was the only high ranking military head invited to watch the future. While he doubted it may happen, what if he and Zackly disagreed? Whose word was final then?

* * *

 **The Survey Corps raced through an open grassy field. Erwin threw out his arm and said, "Spread out! Take formation to locate any enemies!"**

 **The formation began to split. Connie, Historia, and Sasha were together while Jean, Hannes, Armin, and Mikasa were in another group.**

 ** _Eren…_ Mikasa stared grimly ahead.**

* * *

 **Near the edge of a forest, Reiner stood on a tree branch. "Oh, Eren? You're awake?"**

 **Eren stared at them, eyes glazed over, steam rising from him. He blinked. Eren leaned in and blinked again, looking down. Ymir watched, right arm and leg healing, as Eren struggled. Finally, he moved his arms to reveal stumps. "What the hell?! My arms!"**

 **"Eren," Ymir called him. "Look at me. I'm in the same shape as you. Guess we're both having a bad day."**

 **"Ymir… Why…don't I have any arms?"**

 **"That's my bad." Reiner crossed his arms. "I'm the one who did that. I was kinda** **in a hurry. When I rushed to bite your nape, I neglected to take your arms into account."**

 **"I see… I…must've lost." Eren met Reiner's eyes. A thick silence filled the air as Bertolt and Ymir watched. Eren brought up his arm and bit into the skin.**

"Oh, damn, should have seen that coming." Petra winced, absently rubbing the hand with bite marks.

 **Bertolt stood up. "Eren, stop!"**

 **"Hold your horses, Eren." Ymir took his arm and pulled it from his mouth. "Take a good look around us. We're in the giant forest within Wall Maria."**

"That's right," Levi said. "Think before you act."

 **Seven Titans of various sizes hung around the base of the trees.**

 **"It's not even close to any of the Walls. In other words, we're deep in Titan territory. Take a look. I think that one down there's an Abnormal."**

"Look at that weirdo, just lounging around like a lazy cat," Connie said.

Hange would have once thought that intriguing and adorable.

 **"It looks like he's just lounging around, but he's not taking his eyes off us. There's a lot of small ones down there, too. That alone is dangerous. Over that way's another big one."**

 **Eren followed her gaze and saw the dark-haired Titan half hiding behind a tree.**

"Creepy," Christa said.

 _Some of them have such personalities. And the way they look..._ Petra wondered how it hadn't ever occurred to them Titans may have human origins. Maybe it was too awful and no one wanted to go there.

 **"He's staring at us, but won't come any closer. I bet you that one's a scaredy-cat. And then you've got these chumps here," Ymir said, referring to Reiner and Bertolt, placing her left elbow on Eren's shoulder. "Those dirty bastards. They're the only ones with any 3D gear on. Reiner's wearing gear he took from you. So I don't think changing into a Titan at this point is going to solve anything. Not only can they do that, but they can also escape high into the trees. Those two aside, there's Titans all around us. Escaping out of this Titan territory would be tough, even with Titan powers. Understand? There's nothing to gain by acting up."**

Mikasa was glad Ymir was around to keep Eren from doing anything reckless in his pursuit for freedom that would more likely get him killed. "If they put their heads together they might be able to do something and overpower them."

"Not if they have to fight the Colossal Titan," Hange said. "We've yet to see what he's fully capable of."

 **Eren seemed to be considering Ymir's words when Reiner spoke up. "No. You two can't even turn into Titans right now. So don't count on that to help you. Your body is at its limit. It's taking everything you've got to repair the damage."**

 **"Are you stupid?" Eren retorted. "Why the hell would I trust anything coming out of your mouth?"**

"That's a good point. He could be lying." Sasha had, without thinking, accepted Reiner's words at face value, without giving it a second thought. She was going to need to fully condition herself to see them only as enemies who couldn't be trusted. Any mistake could get herself, or worse, one of her comrades killed because Reiner would undoubtedly try to fulfill his mission no matter who he was fighting.

 **"Well… It's not like I know the specifics behind how Titan powers work." Ymir touched her slowly regenerating arm. "Unlike you guys, I'm pretty clueless about it. Hey, Reiner, you said you would talk once Eren woke up. It's about time one of you says what you plan to do with us."**

The group perked up, waiting to see what they had to say.

 **"We'll take you to our hometown. I realize that you're not going to listen and do as I say. But like Ymir was saying, this place is swarming with Titans. We could beat the shit out of each other right now, but when we're weak, the other Titans would just come and eat us. So until nightfall, when the Titans can't move, we have no choice but to wait here. Whether you try to run and escape from us…or don't and we take you away…either way, we wait for night."**

 **"Why didn't you stay the Armored Titan and run home?" Ymir asked. "What's the point of stopping here? Too tired and had to take a break?"**

 **"Why don't you use your imagination?"**

Erwin was disappointed. He'd wanted to hear about Marley from Reiner and what kind of situation they were in or what else was happening there. He wanted insight from someone on the other side. Ymir's information was illuminating, but outdated.

 ** _Let's think…_ Eren imagined his Titan running from the forest with the rest of the normal ones on his tail. _If I waited for an opening and became a Titan, running away from here doesn't seem like it would pose a challenge. But will I be able to transform into a Titan in the first place? Reiner said that I can't… And I have to consider that even Reiner had to stop here to take a break._ Eren thought about the normal Titan converging on his Titan form. _If my Titan form isn't strong enough, does that mean I'll just get eaten by the others?_**

"Maybe we don't need the Titan serum," Hange said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Petra asked.

"We don't know what exactly might be in the Yeager family basement. We're hoping for Titan serum or a way to create it so we can use it to make Sasha into a Shifter. But we could capture a random Titan and just feed Annie to it."

"That solves the issue if there's nothing relating to Titan serum in the basement," Levi said.

"The new Shifter could also tell us what's happened in Marley," Erwin said, thinking fast. "The info could still be outdated, though, if the Eldian was turned a long time ago. And there's the issue of loyalty. Still, it's a good backup plan to have in case we can't get our hands on some Titan serum."

 **"Are you simply waiting here for it to become night?" Ymir asked.**

 **"Maybe I am," Reiner answered.**

 ** _No…_ Eren thought. _There's no way they'd wait until nightfall. They're not going to give our bodies the chance to fully recover. They'll make their move while we're still powerless._ Eren gritted his teeth, imagining Reiner and Bertolt incapacitating him and Ymir. _At this rate, I can't do anything. At this rate…_**

"Damn, Eren, look at you using your brain for once," Jean said, impressed.

"Only after Ymir told him to hold his horses."

"Still smarter than you, Connie," Eren shot back.

 **Eren blinked, thinking back to when he'd had the Armored Titan in a body lock and the Colossal falling from the Wall, causing an explosion. _What happened to everybody? Where are the Scouts? Don't tell me they're coming this way… If they try to help, no one's gonna make it back safely._**

"There's no future without you so we don't have much of a choice," Mikasa said. By some miracle they took down the Colossal Titan, she and Levi, the strongest soldiers Paradis Island hand, would still be useless against the Armored.

 **"What's it matter?" Ymir held up a hand. "Those Titans at the castle moved just fine at night. Won't these Titans, too?"**

 **"The Titans here can't move at night. You should know all about it, Ymir."**

 **Eren glanced at her. _Speaking of which, why can Ymir turn into a Titan? I don't think she's like me, who knew nothing about it. Is she on our side? I don't even know what her goal is yet. She's hard enough to understand as it is._ Eren scowled at Reiner and Bertolt. _I've made up my mind. Right now, what I need is information._**

 **Bertolt turned his head away and Reiner continued to stare down.**

 ** _I need to figure out everything I can from these guys. And then I'll make my escape._ Eren decided. _To do that, I need…_ His jaw clenched, body trembling. … _to suppress all my emotions…and wait for my body to heal_.**

"I like this analytical Eren who uses his head," Hange said in approval.

 _He does have a good head on his shoulders. When he isn't letting his emotions guide him_. Armin thought.

* * *

 **A red flare flew up toward the sky.**

 **"Titan spotted at three o'clock! Fire the smoke!" One of the Scouts ordered.**

 **Elsewhere in the formation, Peer looked over his shoulder and reported to the commander, "Smoke shell confirmed on the right wing!"**

 **"Do not change direction!" Erwin replied. "Have the right wing merge with the center and hold course! We only have until sunset! We must take the shortest possible path!"**

 **In another part of the formation, a lone rider rode ahead of the group. "Mikasa," Hannes called out to her. "Hey, Mikasa!"**

"Too bad these bullies won't run away at the sight of her like the ones from their childhood used to," Petra said.

Hange snorted. "It'd be pretty funny if they did."

 **" _Mikasa!_ " **

**She finally snapped out of it. Mikasa looked over her left shoulder.**

Christa could sympathize. She'd want to race over as quickly as possible, too.

 **"Stop pushing so hard," Hannes said, bringing his horse closer to hers. "You're drifting near the vanguard. It'll ruin the whole formation. I know how you feel, but…didn't I tell you?"**

 **Armin rode silently, Jean behind him.**

 **"Eren won't get taken away without putting up a fight. Don't you agree?" Hannes asked, and she nodded. "You know he'll never give up."**

"Damn straight I won't," Eren said strongly. "In every era, my Titan has always moved ahead, seeking freedom. It has fought on for freedom. And so will I."

The group collectively turned to stare at Eren.

"What?" Eren felt self-conscious, wondering if he said something stupid.

"Did you hear what you just said?" Mikasa started him, eyes wide.

"What do you mean 'every era?'" Armin had a guess though.

Eren gasped. "Wait, how... Why..." He touched his head.

"Same happens with me," Ymir said, and all the heads swirled in her direction. "I'll say or think something like I've always known it. Then I'll realize it's a recovered memory."

Eren concentrated, hard, willing something more to appear. He was desperate to recover more memories.

"Don't force it. Let it come naturally," Ymir told him. "It's easier and faster that way, trust me."

Eren took a deep breath and nodded, trying not to think about it.

 **"So it's up to us to stay calm and be there when he needs us." Hannes smiled, thinking back to the fight in the marketplace. "Just like we did back then."**

 **Mikasa smiled fondly and clutched her scarf.**

* * *

 **Bertolt sat against the tree, knees drawn up. Reiner sat on the branch, crossed-legged.**

 **As Eren watched his arms heal, Ymir was fanning her face. "Reiner, you got any water? If I don't get some soon, I'm going to dry up and die."**

 **"Even if it's a matter of life and death, there's nothing we can do given our situation."**

 **"He's completely right… This situation couldn't be any shittier," Ymir grumbled.**

 **Titan footsteps could be heard in the distance in the quiet atmosphere.**

 **"Speaking of which…" Reiner began, his tone different compared to seconds earlier. "Ever since the Titans showed up yesterday morning, we've been working our asses off. With nothing to eat or drink and not even a wink of sleep."**

 **Eren was frozen in his spot, eyes wide, while Ymir stared.**

"What the?!"

"Did his mind just go weird again?"

"Even the way he talked changed."

"They must be so confused."

 **"Fortunately, the Wall wasn't broken or anything." Reiner touched his nose. "So I think we deserve to take a break for once," he said, Bertolt looking distressed. "We'll see about getting promoted later."**

 **"Reiner…" Bertolt said.**

 **"What? We've done plenty enough to deserve it."**

 **Ymir's mouth was open as she watched the scene played out.**

 **"I think we've performed outstandingly, considering all we've been put through. I know soldiers like us are expected to fulfill their duties, but…" Eren seemed to be having a hard time believing it, listening to him. Reiner smiled. "I think we've all earned it."**

Levi's lips turned down in displeasure. He could understand not wanting to remember horrible things like killing hundreds of thousands of innocent people, but it was on him to shoulder the burden of his actions. He had done it and he should bear that responsibility of his horrific actions like the warrior he claimed to be. Annie and Bertolt at least made no excuses about their actions and didn't retreat into themselves to hide away from the truth, banishing it into the deepest parts of their minds to make themselves feel better. Maybe Reiner was weak emotionally. Couldn't bear it to have the knowledge of his sins eating away at him, at his sanity. If so, Levi couldn't sympathize. He'd done things he wasn't proud of, but he owned up to them and didn't make excuses for himself.

 **"Reiner…" Ymir spoke up. "What in the world are you talking about?"**

 **"Huh? What do you mean? I'm not saying we go demand to be promoted to captains or anything."**

 **"That's…not what I mean."**

 **"Oh, yeah. Where did you all get that cannon from?" Reiner asked. "That really saved my ass. It's a good thing Christa helped me after that. To be honest, I think she has a thing for me."**

 _There he goes again, talking about me_. Christa thought.

"I really think we could use the date excuse to separate Reiner and Bertolt," Mikasa said.

Jean inclined his head. "He's so obviously into her. It would be so easy."

Ymir wanted to argue that it was dangerous. But Christa knew what she was getting herself into when had signed up for the Survey Corps. And she had to admit, Reiner and pals wanted her for her connection to the Church of the Walls, whatever it was, so he wouldn't hurt her.

 **"Hey…"**

 **"Now that I think about it, Christa has always treated me especially—"**

 **"Hey!" Eren screamed, on his feet. "You bastard… You've gotta be kidding me."**

 **"Huh? What are you so angry about, Eren?" Reiner looked confused. "Did I…say something wrong?"**

 **"If you want to die, just keep talking!" Eren threatened, his voice echoing in the forest.**

 **"Hold up, Eren." Ymir stopped him. "This isn't normal, no matter how you look at it. Isn't that right, Bertolt?" Bertolt didn't say anything. "If you know something, quit with the silence and come out and say it."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Reiner…" Bertolt began tiredly. "You're not…a soldier, remember? You and I…we're warriors."**

 **His words seemed to have triggered something. Reiner's breathing became ragged.**

 ** _"Reiner! What are you doing?!"_ Marco cried as Reiner had him pinned to the ground, his arms twisted behind his back. **

It was one thing to look at the evidence and reach a reasonable conclusion—that the Warriors were responsible for Marco's death. It was something else entirely to see it before their eyes.

The former 104th class watched, their faces ashen.

 **Reiner's breaths continued to come in gasps.**

 **Marco screamed as he was eaten.**

Connie covered his ears, unable to listen to Marco's wails.

 **Bertolt watched in horror, tears in his tears, while Annie closed her eyes and cried.**

 _It isn't like when they killed faceless people, so-called devils of Paradis Island, when they broke through Wall Maria_. Christa thought. This time, they had seen the face of their victim, someone they knew and considered a friend, someone who trusted them, and they listened to him be eaten alive and just watched it. _But it's hard on them, too_. There wasn't a single pair of dry eyes, their faces twisted in horror and grief. Christa felt torn between anger and pity.

As much as she hated to think about it, Sasha couldn't help but think about what it would have been like to be in their places. Coming over to accomplish this great mission, killing so many people then realize they're just people, and being forced to deal with the consequences of that. Sasha shook her head. She did not want to feel pity for them while poor Marco was being chewed up on the TV. It felt wrong to feel sympathetic toward the three who stood by and let him die. It felt like a betrayal. Marco didn't deserve the fate the warriors pushed onto him.

 ** _"Hey… Why…is Marco…getting eaten?"_ Reiner stared, stressed. **

"I swear I'm going to take his head off when I get the chance," Jean said, his hands clenched into fists. He couldn't care less if they felt bad about it. It wasn't going to bring his best friend back.

"Not if I beat you to it," Eren said, glaring fiercely at the TV.

"They couldn't even do him the small mercy of killing him quickly?" Mikasa thought feeding him to a Titan was unnecessarily cruel. "Reiner could have easily snapped his neck."

"A broken neck would mean murder. Eaten by a Titan on the other day, no one would bat an eye at that. Not to defend their actions but maybe they panicked and didn't have time to think," Armin said hesitantly. "They're all distraught." He couldn't help but feel awful at the position they had been pushed into.

"Not as distraught as they're gonna be once we get our hands on them," Levi promised darkly.

Connie felt a strange dread at Levi's words. He hated feeling sorry for the Warriors. It was easier to hate them and feel angry and he wished he could go back to that. Thinking about poor, sweet Marco who was always such a good friend definitely helped fame the flames of fury and hate against the warriors.

 **"Right," Reiner said quietly. "That's how it is." He sat down, crying into his hand.**

 _Asshole's doing it on purpose to make me feel worse_. Connie brooded.

 **"Huh? What's he doing?" Eren asked.**

 **"More or less, I think I've figured it out," Ymir replied. "I thought it was strange. Why would the guy who broke the Wall risk his life to save Connie? Everything he does is contradictory, but he doesn't realize it himself. I don't know why he ended up like this, but probably… He was originally a warrior whose goal was to break the Wall, but after pretending to be a soldier for so long, he lost sight of who he was and couldn't tell which one was real. No…"**

 **Reiner continued to cry, shoulders shaking.**

 **"Unable to bear the weight of his sins," Ymir went on, "he convinced himself he was a soldier protecting the Walls to maintain emotional balance within his own heart. And in the end, he believed it. As a result, his heart was split and his memories broken."**

 _That explains a lot_. Petra thought. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His experiences had left him so broken his mind had shattered to preserve his sanity, so he could keep moving forward.

 _If he really does possess two different selves, it'll be easy to lure him away from Bertolt_. Christa was confident she could pull it off. Reiner in his soldier persona was obviously attracted to her. If the Survey Corps wanted him taken out without a fuss she could easily trick him into going somewhere secluded and they could jump him.

 **"This must not be the first time Reiner's talked and made no sense…judging by Bertolt's grim expression. It's amazing, really," Ymir said, appearing quite interested by her realization. "For someone excessively honest like you to—"**

 **"Enough!" Reiner barked. "Shut your mouth," he growled.**

"Looks like Ymir hit the nail on the head," Erwin said.

 **"Sorry about that," Ymir apologized. "I might've pried too much."**

 **"You've gotta be kidding me." Eren was pissed. "Why are you pretending to be the victim here?"**

 _They are victims too_. Mikasa thought. _But they're not innocent either._

 **"What's your deal? That day, what the hell were you thinking when you talked to us? Tell me, Bertolt. I'm talking to you, you damn lackey."**

 **Armin and Eren appeared on the screen, talking to Reiner and Bertolt during their trainee years.**

 **"I told you everything…while you looked at me right in the eyes. About the day my mother was eaten alive…"**

 **His mother death flashed on the TV as little Eren screamed. _"Stop!"_**

It infuriated Eren that they'd asked him about his home. They knew he was from Shinganshina and they wanted to know. Why? He knew it wasn't to get sick pleasure from fucking with the families of their victims who were completely in the dark about the fact they were sitting face-to-face with the perpetrators. Was it morbid curiosity that drove them to ask about his and Armin's pasts? Or just some strange self-inflicted punishment? To make themselves feel like shit as penance for their actions. It annoyed him to think about them as suffering humans instead of monsters that ruined his life.

 **"Isn't that right? Thanks to the piece of Wall you kicked that went flying straight into my house, my mother couldn't escape or run away. You remember, right? I told you my story. What were you thinking? What were you thinking when I told you?"**

 **"Back then…I thought…I felt sorry for you," Bertolt replied.**

 **"Oh… I see… You guys… You guys…are neither soldiers nor warriors," Eren said plainly. "You're just murderers. You're psychotic mass-murderers who've killed countless innocent people who never did anything wrong!"**

"Going after them psychologically. Didn't think Eren would do that," Hange murmured.

"He's can't hurt them with his fists so he's using his words," Petra said. "Which probably hurts more."

 **"You don't think I know that?!" Reiner screamed at him. "I don't need you to point that out to me!"**

They could only watch silently as the two had a screaming match. Neither was entirely wrong.

 **"Then don't pretend to have emotions like you're one of us!" Eren shot back angrily. "You guys aren't even human anymore! It's you two who've turned this world into a living hell! Does that make you happy, murderers?!"**

 **"What are you after by calling us murderers?! Do you want us to regret it?" Reiner demanded, Bertolt and Ymir only listening wordlessly. "Do you want us to apologize?! Would that give you satisfaction? The people you thought we were no longer exist!" Reiner continued to rage. "If screaming will make you feel better, then scream your damn head off!"**

Ymir noted her friends' gloomy faces. It was sucky for them to realize the Warriors weren't just villains. There were no good guys and bad guys. It wasn't as black and white like that. Acknowledging that their enemies were humans and feeling for them was what made them different from Marley. That being said, however, it also meant when Paradis Island and Marley finally went to war, it was going to be worse for them. Marley would only see them as devils and not feel guilty for killing them. _But we'll be haunted by it._

 **"That's right… I'm still…too naive… I've…gotta do what I can. Do what I can to make you guys suffer and die in the worst way possible," Eren promised, smiling. "You've got it coming.**

Eren wished he could agree with his on-screen self. Rather it felt more ignorant and immature.

 **"You can't be serious," Ymir said, looking away.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Quit it, Eren. If you keep saying childish crap like that, I've got no hope for you."**

 **"Huh?!" Eren narrowed his eyes at her.**

 **"Hey, Reiner, what's the deal with that monkey?" Ymir's thoughts went to the Beast Titan.**

 **"Monkey?" Reiner said. "What do you mean?"**

 **"Hmm? You don't know?" Ymir recalled their reactions on Utgard Castle's roof. "That's surprising, given how much you two stared at it with stars in your eyes like two little brats. _That_ monkey." **

**"What's that?" Eren asked her. "A monkey?"**

"What's a monkey?" Jean asked Ymir. "They keep saying it. But what is it?"

"It's an animal that hangs around in trees. They're usually two feet tall, I think," Ymir replied, somewhat amused by their fascinated faces. "The Beast Titan looks like it."

"There must be all kinds of amazing animals out there." Petra's voice was full of awe.

"Have you seen the lands of ice?" Armin rushed out. "And fiery water? And sandy snowfields?"

"I think Candy called it a desert," Christa chimed in.

"No. Never left the country. And I think the fiery water you're talking about is lava."

"There's so many wondrous things out there." Hange wondered just how big the entire world really was.

Levi thought about leaving the Underground and being amazed at how big the world above was. It was like that all over again. Except it felt even bigger now, making him feel even smaller.

"And think about the food." Sasha almost drooled at the thought of the countless delicacies she could only dream of.

Connie sighed longingly. "Oh, I am."

 _All things we were deprived of_. It drove Eren to burn with rage. They were stuck locked behind Walls while the rest of the people got to enjoy the beauty of the world and be free.

"I hope we'll see it too one day," Mikasa said softly.

 _We gotta take care of problems inside the Walls first before we take on Marley._ Erwin thought. If they were divided, Marley would come in and crush them without much effort.

 **"Just listen," Ymir said to Eren. "That monkey… Beast Titan is what caused this recent fiasco. It made Titans rise up from within the Wall. I wonder if he was trying to assess our strength. That's where these guys are trying to get. If you guys get to him, you'll be able to go back home, right?" From their reaction, Ymir had hit the mark.**

 **"You…knew this? What do you know?!" Eren demanded. "Tell me everything!"**

 **"Just wait. I've got circumstances of my own."**

 **"What the hell do you mean by that?!"**

 **"Eren, if you think killing these two will bring an end to everything you're gravely mistaken." Her words grabbed Reiner and Bertolt's attention.**

"You'd have to destroy the entire world," Jean said sulkily. Everyone was against the inhabitants of the island. Even the Eldians living in Marley thought they were devils.

 _They all think we're a disease to humanity. A race of monsters that must be enslaved or wiped out_. Hange blinked. _Wait, a disease..._

"Maybe we could find allies. Marley isn't exactly the friendliest and most well-regarded country, right?" Armin glanced at Ymir, who inclined her head.

"To the best of my limited knowledge, yeah."

"Enemy of my enemy," Erwin muttered. What could they offer other countries that would entice them into joining forces with Paradis Island? Natural resources and technology. And who would potentially be interested in aligning themselves with Paradis Island? His mind whirled with potential allies. Countries that were desperate. Countries that had been hurt the most by Marley aside from the Eldians. One that was the second-strongest and wanted to become the most powerful in the world. _But_ _first and foremost,_ _we need information about the rest of the world._

 **"Huh?! Then who's the enemy?!" Eren asked.**

 **"Enemy? If I said that, the—"**

 **"Ymir!" Reiner cut in. "Do you think there's any future for this world? If you know so much, think about what you want to do. It's not out of the question for you to join our side."**

 **"And trust you? Yeah, right. You two don't even trust me."**

 **"Wrong. We can trust you. Because your one goal…is to protect Christa."**

 **Historia's smiling face appeared on the screen. Ymir's eyes widened.**

 **"When it comes to her, we should be able to trust one another. You might think that I'm joking, but… Is it that hard for you to believe that we might want the best for Christa as well? Or…would you rather put your hopes in Eren and rely on him over us?"**

 **Eren and Ymir looked at each other.**

"The way he's talking about Christa, it's almost as if the 'we' he's referring to is not just him and his friend," Hange said.

"You got that feeling, too, huh?" Erwin's suspicions that something was up with the Reiss family only became stronger. She was important to the Church of the Walls and the Warriors, too. He hoped Reiner would slip and say something more insightful.

 **"You're probably thinking your best chance is to use Eren to escape from here. Because if you're taken by us, there's little chance for your rescue. To be honest, that's pretty much true. Even if you come with us, we can't guarantee your safety. But if it's Christa we're talking about, we might be able to do something for her. Will it be your petty life? Or Christa's future? It's up to you to decide."**

 ** _There's no future for this world? Why's that?_ Eren wondered. _What's this about a monkey? What's going on?_ He turned to Ymir. "Hey! Hey, say something! Who's the enemy?! Ymir!" **

**Finally, she glanced at him, her expression cool. "Who knows?"**

Ymir couldn't help but wince. She had known it wasn't very likely yet had still hoped that maybe her on-screen self would stick with Eren and rejoin the Survey Corps.

"No need to make that face, you hag," Connie said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you killed or actively hurt anyone on our side."

"I might," she said reluctantly. "In the future, if the Scouts catch up. Clearly I've decided to side with Reiner and Bertolt."

"Would you really, though?" Sasha didn't look convinced.

"Thinking only about yourself and prioritizing your own survival is selfish, yes, but not unforgivable," Christa said. "Until you do something truly horrible, I'm withholding my judgment." And it would take a lot for her to turn on Ymir.

 **"It's settled then," Reiner said, Bertolt joining him. "Too bad, Eren."**

 **A noise grabbed their attention. They looked out of the forest. Four green flares were flying not far from there.**

Mikasa relaxed. _We made it in time._

 ** _The Scouts…are already…_ Bertolt thought. **

Petra felt wary about the odds. "Mikasa's the only heavy-hitter present on our side. It's not going to be easy to get Eren away from them."

"Either we win or we're screwed." Levi knew many lives would be lost. It was going to be hard enough fighting Reiner and getting Eren back, but they'd still have to face regular Titans on the way back to Wall Rose, which would result in even more deaths. _There are only three main episodes left_. Levi wondered if they could be looking at the beginning of the end of the Survey Corps starting next episode.

 **"Dammit!" Reiner glanced at Eren and Ymir.**

 ** _Shit! Damn you, Ymir._ Eren glared down at Ymir, who was almost done healing. He looked to the horizon. _There's just one hour left until sunset._**

* * *

"I won't be able to do a thing against the Armored Titan," Mikasa said unhappily.

"They've gotta get Eren free somehow," Christa said. "If he doesn't transform we won't make it out alive."

"But he's still healing. What if he's too tired?" Sasha said.

It was silent before Jean finally spoke, "Then we're all fucked."

"It's going to be shitty if the Survey Corps gets annihilated." Ymir did not want to watch that. Especially if her TV self would have a hand in their defeat.

Eren let out a huff. "What?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm trying not to think about what I remembered but my stupid brain keeps going back to it." Eren hoped there would a memory from one of the previous holders of his Titan power that would show him how to harden his skin so they could retake Wall Maria.

"We're going to lose a lot of people," Armin said, resolving himself in case he ended up as one of the casualties.

"If anyone here is gonna die, it'll be me," Connie grumbled.

"What're you saying? I'm stupider than you. It might be me," Sasha said.

"You're luckier. You took on a Titan with only a bow and arrow. You'll outlive me."

"Stop talking like that." Christa did not want to think about losing them. "You'll both be fine. We all will be, in the end when it counts."

Over at the right couch, the veterans talked among themselves. "I've been thinking about something. Why were Sonny and Bean killed?" Hange felt a pang in her heart, thinking of her two beloved Titans, as well as the two poor souls who had been stuck in those forms for who knows how long.

"Cause the Warriors didn't want us to figure shit out," Levi replied. "They wanted us to remain ignorant."

"Yeah, but _what_ didn't they want us finding out? It's not the first time we've captured Titans. We had zero success last time. Why didn't they feel threatened then? And kill those Titans? What changed?"

"Definitely not our technology or the Titans." Levi shrugged. "They're still pretty much the same."

"Maybe they'd have had a harder time killing the Titans quietly last time?" Petra offered. "The first time we captured Titans was in 849. They were still trainees then. Military equipment is always kept under lock and key, heavily monitored, and I remember we couldn't leave the grounds with it until we graduated."

"Our knowledge," Erwin finally said, feeling the answer on the tip of his tongue but couldn't make the final leap. "That's what changed. We found out humans were capable of turning into Titans. But how does that answer your question, Hange?"

Hange grinned. "I think I figured it out. With that vital new information, we could stumble upon something that would be a big problem for them. Information is—"

"Stop trying to keep us in suspense. Just get to the point," Levi said, losing patience.

"Fine." Hange pouted. "The answer is...the Titan spinal fluid. Sad to say but when I thought about Titanism, as we'll call it, like a disease, it all came together. Eldians are the only viable hosts for this disease. And what's one of the ways a disease can be passed? Contact with contaminated fluid. It needs to enter your bloodstream. Titan blood as we all know evaporates within seconds after exposure to air. And plenty of soldiers have been covered in it while they had open wounds so that can't be the correct answer. And then I thought if you want to kill a Titan, where do you strike? Where do all Shifters reside when they're in their Titan forms?"

Petra gasped. "In the nape!"

"Exactly! Cleary it's a critical area. I think if we inject an Eldian with spinal fluid from a Titan, we can turn that Eldian into a Titan. That might be another potential solution if we find nothing relating to the subject in Eren's basement, and we want to be able to create our own Shifters. So, what do you think? It's just a theory. I could be wrong, of course."

"It sounds good, but..." Levi gave her a look. "Who's gonna be the guinea pig to test it out so we can know for sure?"

Erwin quickly came up with an idea. "Perhaps, during the 57th Expedition after we catch the Female Titan, Levi can immobilize a Titan and Moblit can extract a sample. I'm sure there's bound to be one or two soldiers with severe injuries who won't live long. If I could, I'd gladly offer myself one last time in service to hu—Paradis Island. The soldiers who join the Survey Corps knew what they were signing up for when they joined. Maybe they didn't know specifically what, but they knew they might end up as pawns for the greater good. If you found yourself at death's door, knowing there was no chance of survival, would you offer up your body for a final sacrifice?"

"I'd be terrified," Petra admitted. "Being turned into the very thing we're raised to fear and hate. But, in the end, my answer would be yes."

Hange nodded. "I would, too. Of course, we won't force it on anyone—we're not Marley. And we won't prolong their suffering."

"I will ensure that myself," Levi said. He would put them out of their misery quickly.

"We'll figure out the finer details later," Erwin said. "For now, let's keep watching."

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	10. Children

**Chapter 10: Children**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Hange hypothesizes that the Titan serum comes from Titans' spinal fluid. Levi wonders if the Wall being impenetrable can be used to bring in potential allies. Eren quotes Kruger and Erwin considers which nations would be willing to make an alliance with Paradis Island.

* * *

 **Ragako village appeared on the screen, destroyed and abandoned.**

Mikasa saw the sick and nostalgic look on Connie's face and wondered what it would be like for her and Armin and Eren when they returned to Shinganshina. Last thing she had seen of her home was blood and screams and death. Yet somehow, the thought of it being lifeless and empty seemed worse.

 **"** **It's like the report said…" Moblit looked around. "The entire village is devastated, and yet there's not a drop of blood, let alone any bodies here."**

Hange hoped there were some clues as to how the village was turned. They had already eliminated drugging of the water supply as a potential method of turning the inhabitants into Titans. Manually injecting them and turning them seemed unlikely. Eldians turned into Titans quickly after being injected. Turning the villagers one by one would be tedious, not to mention the Titans would attack them immediately. Unless there were equal number of soldiers as there were villagers but still, safety was no guarantee _._

 _No, turning them manually is too dangerous_. Hange could only conclude two reasonable methods. Either it was an ability of the Beast Titan, using his spinal fluid—hence why he could control them somehow because he was the one who turned them in the first place—or they used the serum in a gas form. Even in a group of dozen Titans, one of them had disobeyed Zeke's order and tried to eat Mike. So a whole village would be too to control. Hange was leaning more toward the gas theory.

 **A Scout dismounted from his horse and said, "Then…the villagers of Ragako were able to safely evacuate?"**

 **"** **If that's the case," Moblit said, "then the Titans were having a field day in a completely empty village. That's hard to believe. Furthermore…" He walked to the stable full of horses. "Why would they evacuate without even taking a single horse?"**

 **"** **Then what happened? What could this mean?"**

 **A Scout ran up to them. "Moblit, I found one! This way!"**

 **Moblit and the Scouts followed the man to Connie's house. "There you are…" A crippled Titan lay on its back, ribs showing and its pelvis and legs almost skeletal.**

 _I'm never going to get used to this_. Connie thought.

 **"** **Moblit, look at this." A Scout handed him a drawing.**

 **"** **This is a portrait of Connie Springer's parents?" Moblit studied the drawing.**

 **"** **It's a strong possibility."**

 **The Titan titled its head, its body trembling as it attempted to move.**

"Is it just me or did the Titan react to Connie's name?" Petra asked.

"I think it did." Hange shared her thoughts regarding the turning of the village. "I've been thinking it was either an ability or the Titan serum in gas form that turned the village. But from what've seen of the Beast Titan and his ability to control Pure Titans to an extent, I'm thinking it was him."

"Could Eren's Titan's spinal fluid also be used to turn an Eldian?" Levi proposed. "Or does it have to be a Pure Titan's?"

"Maybe spinal fluid from a Pure Titan turns you into a mindless one," Erwin said. "But with a Shifter, if their spinal fluid is used then it somehow allows them to control those Titans."

Hange slapped her forehead. "Of course! I've been thinking it was one or the other. Maybe the answer is both! Zeke's Titan's spinal fluid was used in gas form!"

"Then," Petra said, "does that mean Eren could control the Titans made through his spinal fluid?"

"Maybe," Erwin said. "First we'll need concrete proof it is, in fact, the spinal fluid that turns Eldians."

"I don't think we can get a sample during the 57th Expedition like you wanted, Erwin," Hange said. "It just occurred to me that if the Titans' spinal fluid is anything like their blood, it might dissipate if it comes into contact with air."

"We'll have to capture a Titan alive then," Levi said. "So we can have a source in case the spinal fluid keeps disappearing and we have to try several methods of getting it."

"That'll require either our squad or Mike's to capture one alive." Petra knew any other squads would lose members in such a pursuit and still may not be able to pull it off. Not to mention how they would need to explain the sudden decision to capture a Titan the day before the expedition. Additionally, since they were already planning to tell the truth to Mike and Nanaba so choosing their squad made the most sense. "They—"

"Hey, are we gonna keep watching?" Jean interrupted loudly.

"Yes! Sorry, we're almost done!" Hange said quickly. "Well, I suppose we can wait on capturing a Pure Titan until after the expedition and even after the kidnapping. We don't immediately need to turn Sasha into the Female Titan-Shifter."

Erwin nodded. "Yes. As long as we use the future knowledge wisely, having a new Shifter won't be immediately necessary to our survival. Plus we'll have Ymir this time, so we can afford to wait."

 **"** **Kill it!" The soldier readied his swords.**

 **"** **Wait!" Moblit blocked him. "Hold up!" The Titan failed to sit up. He picked up the upside-down portrait. "Unbelievable…" Moblit whispered, shocked at the resemblance**.

"So, we've finally figured it out," Levi muttered. _And it only took an entire village being turned_ , he thought sarcastically.

"I'm so proud that it was Moblit who put it together!" Hange couldn't wait to bring Moblit into the fold and bounce ideas and theories off of him.

* * *

 **"** **Will it be your petty life…or Christa's future?" Reiner asked Ymir and she scowled at him. "It's up to you to decide."**

 **"** **Hey, say something!" Eren said angrily. "Who's the enemy?! Ymir!"**

 **"** **Who knows?" Ymir finally replied cooly.**

 **"** **It's settled then. Too bad, Eren," Reiner said as Bertolt joined him. He turned his head when he heard the noise. Four green flares were rising to the sky in the distance. "You're kidding…"**

 ** _The Scouts…are already…_** **Bertolt stared in disbelief.**

 **"** **Dammit!"**

 **"** **Reiner, what are you right now?" Bertolt grabbed his shoulder.**

 **Reiner removed his hand. "Relax, I'm a Warrior."**

 _Looks like words like "warrior" and "hometown" are triggers._ Petra made a mental note of that. Marco and the Beast Titan could also be possible triggers. In case they did decide to separate Reiner by having Christa feign interest, as long as she avoided those words and emotionally heavy topics such as Wall Maria's breach and the Battle for Trost, they could keep Reiner in his soldier persona and easily lead him into a trap.

 **"** **You're saying to trust Ymir as a Warrior?" Bertolt asked. "Isn't she the one who ate Marcel?"**

 **"** **Yeah, that's my point," Reiner said, watching Ymir who was almost fully healed. "Ymir's motive is clear. Once she turned human again, she probably roamed around and lived only caring about herself. Until she met Christa… And as cute as Christa is, we have other reasons to bring her to our side. She's an important person in a family of the Church of the Walls. If Eren turns out not to be the Coordinate, our job isn't over yet. Having Christa with us at that point will make our search much easier."**

"Why?" Christa said, bewildered. "What is so important about me?"

"It's clear there's some connection between her and this Coordinate, who is likely the Founding Titan-Shifter." Armin couldn't see what it was though. _We need more information._ Hopefully Reiner and Bertolt would slip and say something important.

"Your instincts were on point, Erwin," Levi said to the commander. "There's more to the Reiss family than meets the eye."

"More importantly, they suspect Eren of being the Coordinate." Erwin frowned in thought. "Though I don't think they're serious. And I think they're mistaken because as I recall, Ymir seemed to know about all of the Titans except two: the Founding, and Eren's. The ones that Marley doesn't have. Eren inherited his from his father. But where did his father get it? Obviously he was no Warrior because he had nothing against the Walled people and never attacked us. I think Marley must have lost that Titan at some point. Maybe he's been on our side the entire time."

"And Reiner and Bertolt are under the false assumption, or maybe they're blindly hoping, that Eren's got the Founding Titan," Petra said. "They seemed so desperate to go home on the Wall when they were talking to Eren. Now that they've found the Jaws, there are only two Shifters, two Titan powers unaccounted for, the Founding and Eren's. They have a fifty percent chance of being right so they're praying Eren's got it."

Hange brought her hand to her chin. "And if they're wrong, they want to use Christa to find the Founding Titan-Shifter. I think it's because she's a nobleman's bastard. She's related to someone who has connections to the Assembly and through them, the king."

"What I don't understand is why Grisha passed the Titan on to his son." Erwin couldn't make any sense of it. "Ymir assumed Grisha came to the island like the other Shifters. That the Founding Titan was the only Shifter already here. Maybe Eren's Titan has been here all along. And his hosts were living in Shinganshina instead of the capital because it would act as the first line of defense of sorts if the Walls were attacked by Marley's Shifters. But instead of fighting, why did Grisha give up his power? That's the one thing I can't figure out."

"At this point, all we can do is speculate," Hange said. "And hope the TV reveals everything in due time."

 **There was another cracking sound and Reiner and Bertolt glanced at the three red flares and a green one. "They're close," Bertolt said.**

 ** _What are they talking about?_** **Eren watched suspiciously.** ** _Are they planning to leave before the sun sets?_**

 **"** **Let's bring an end to it. The next time we come here, we can take Annie, Christa, and that back home. That way we won't have to come here anymore."**

 **"** **Right."**

 **"** **And our mission will be over. But as for you… When we get to our hometown, tell Annie how you feel." Reiner placed a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"** **Huh?" Bertolt backed up. "Wh-What do you mean?"**

 _Interesting_. Erwin filed the information away to be used later if given the opportunity. The Warriors had no idea the Scouts knew of her identity or that she had been captured. They could use that info as leverage or as psychological warfare.

 **"** **You stare too much. Enough that everyone can tell." Reiner thought back to him noticing Bertolt watching Annie as trainees.**

 **Bertolt shook his hands. "But I—"**

 **"** **You should go for it." Reiner crossed his arms. "You're both murderers with short lives ahead."**

Ymir glanced around and saw no one seemed bothered by his words. They all probably thought he was referring to soldiers' normally shorter lifespans compared to civilians. If the memory of the Curse of Ymir hadn't come to her, she never would have realized the true meaning behind his words.

 **"** **Who better to understand what we've gone through than one of us?" Reiner pulled out the handle grips and used the 3D gear to land between Eren and Ymir.**

 **"** **What's going on, Reiner?" Eren asked as Reiner walked up to him. "Aren't we waiting until night?"**

 **"** **Nope. We're leaving now. Eren, don't try to resist."**

 **Eren narrowed his eyes before smiling fakely, as if to appear harmless. "Come on, don't get violent with me. Look at the shape that I'm in. Does it look like I can resist?" Eren held up his two stumps. "Please, gimme a break."**

Hange chuckled. "What a blatant lie."

"I laugh in face of Eren calling himself weak and vulnerable," Connie said.

"No way Reiner's going to fall for it," Jean said.

Mikasa nodded. "It's Eren we're talking about."

 **Reiner didn't say anything and Eren stepped backward.**

 **Eren suddenly charged at him and elbowed him in the face, knocking him down. "Die!"**

"Knew it."

 **Eren started beating Reiner with his stumps. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"**

The group started howling in laughter.

"I can't believe you're hitting him with your stump!" Sasha said, laughing loudly.

"Reiner can't even believe it. He's not moving." Christa giggled, pointing at the stunned Reiner.

Armin grinned. "This is so Eren though."

 **Reiner brought up his leg and kicked Eren back into the tree. He then wrapped an arm around Eren's neck and caught his right arm.**

 **"** **I'll kill you!" Eren threatened as he struggled to break free. "I'll slaughter you! I'll kill you!"**

 **"** **Hey," Ymir said when Bertolt joined her. "Why are we leaving already?"**

 **"** **Let go!" Eren yelled in the background.**

 **"** **Ymir, when you turned back into a human, do you remember the person you ate?"**

 **Reiner continued to strangle Eren.**

 **"** **No, I don't remember…" Ymir said.**

Jean was trying to focus on the conversation but kept having his attention pulled by the hilarity of Reiner attempting to keep Eren under control.

Connie chuckled and said what was on his mind, "Look, you can see Eren's legs in the background."

They giggled at the pair of legs behind Ymir, kicking the air.

 **"** **But if it was five years ago… Was it one of your comrades?"**

Christa noticed Ymir's shoulders slump. "It wasn't your fault. You had no control," she said, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

 **Reiner grunted as he struggled with Eren.**

Jean whistled. "Man, Eren, you're really giving Reiner a rough time."

"Damn straight I am."

 **Ymir stared at Bertolt's expression before shifting her gaze down. "I see… Sorry…for not even remembering."**

 **Eren screamed and bit his left stump without success.**

"He just doesn't quit," Hange said admiringly.

Petra chuckled, "Eren, you are truly something else."

 **Eren paused, listening to Ymir and Bertolt talking.**

"He finally noticed the adults are having a conversation," Erwin remarked, amused Eren finally took notice.

 **"** **It's not your fault for forgetting. It was the same for us, too," Bertolt told her.**

 _Why do they all forget?_ Levi wondered. Did it have something to do with the serum? A side effect of its properties? Or because it was such a traumatic thought, becoming a monster and eating a person, that the human psyche just couldn't deal with it.

 **"** **I see…" Ymir said.**

Eren wished his father would have tried. Maybe something could have stuck out and that little piece of information could have made a big difference. No point in lamenting about what was done, he thought. His father had left the truth in their basement. He was grateful for his father's foresight. _He would have given us a fighting chance_. Without Candy and the TV, if they didn't exist and had his father not taken precaution to ensure Eren learned the truth about the outside world, they would have remained blind and defenseless until Marley came and crushed them.

 **Out of breath, Eren listened to them, barely conscious.**

 **"** **Eren doesn't seem to remember either."**

 **"** **Is that how it works?" Ymir asked. "Do you resent me for it?"**

 **"** **I'm not sure… I…don't know. You probably didn't want to eat a human either…"**

Ymir was gladder than she thought she would be to hear that.

 _What would happen if a human ate a Shifter?_ Hange thought. It might be impossible. A Shifter could keep regenerating no matter how much bodily mass was lost and the human would fill up quickly _. Maybe that's why you have to be a Titan first. So you can gobble them up in one go_.

 **Eren blinked, Bertolt and Ymir's voices echoing as he began to lose consciousness.**

 **"** **How long were you wandering outside the Walls for?"**

 **"** **About sixty years. It was like…I was stuck in a nightmare that would never end," Ymir said before Eren's eye closed.**

Knowing that the Eldians were suffering as Titans made Petra feel a whole lot better about her kill count. Better to be put out of your misery than roam around as an indiscriminate killing machine that led a desolate existence. And the only ways out were becoming a Shifter, which was limited to nine people, or death.

 _It's mercy,_ Levi told himself. They were doing them a mercy by killing them.

* * *

 **Erwin noticed the red flare.**

 **"** **A red smoke signal," a Scout beside him said.**

 **Erwin shot a green signal flare in the opposite direction. Two red flares went up from there. "What?" He stared at them.**

 **"** **Commander! We're surrounded!"**

 **"** **There's a way around! Should we head towards it?"**

 **Erwin looked at the four red flares. "No… Any detours and we'll be too late. We'll force our way through! All soldiers, prepare for battle!"**

"Hange, have you been noting all the Titans they've encountered?" Erwin asked.

"I'm trying. We're limited to only what we're seeing. It may end up different in real life."

* * *

 **Reiner flew through the forest with a gagged and unconscious Eren strapped to his back. "For now, let's get to a place without Titans!"**

 **With Ymir on his back, Bertolt looked behind him at the Titans chasing after them.**

 **"** **We need to get as far away as possible!" Reiner said. "My Titan form isn't very fast. If I get surrounded, I won't be able to protect you guys!"**

 **"** **Then why didn't we just wait until nightfall?!" Ymir demanded. She looked back and gaped.** ** _Smoke signals? Did the Scouts come to rescue us?_**

Ymir silently begged her TV-self to join them. She didn't want to be a traitor, even on the TV. But she had yet to commit a significant betrayal against the Scouts. Things were still okay. There was still time to turn back without any consequences. If she just helped beat Reiner and Bertolt—although deep down she was having serious doubts that would happen. But if she at least helped to make sure Eren returned to the Survey Corps safety even if she didn't help capture the other two, that would be something.

 **"** **Unless they brought loads of horses over the Wall," Reiner said, "that scouting formation won't work. Someone made that call… I didn't think it would happen so soon. It must be Commander Erwin. A tough opponent!"**

 **More green flares flew toward the sky.**

 ** _Shit… They're already that close?_** **Reiner thought.** ** _It's Eren's fault for going berserk_** **.**

"Good job, Eren," Sasha said. "Your little spat with Reiner bought the Survey Corps time."

"Yeah, you have them _stumped_ ," Connie piped in.

"Stumped means confused or stuck," Mikasa corrected.

Connie pouted. "Dammit."

 **Ymir stared behind her, mouth open, eyes widening.** ** _It can't be…_**

 **Christa appeared on the screen, riding on her horse.**

 ** _She's… No, she is!_** **Ymir looked ahead. "Reiner! Christa's here! Christa came with them!"**

 **"** **Huh?!"**

 **"** **If you want her, now's the chance!"**

 **"** **How do you know?" Reiner asked. "You can't see her from here!"**

 **"** **I just know it!" Ymir insisted. "She's such a good-natured person, it's stupid! I guarantee she came to save me! I know it!"**

"Nothing could have stopped me from coming after you," Christa declared.

"I'm a little hurt," Connie said. "We came to save you, too, you know."

"Yeah. What about us?" Sasha said in a mock hurt voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Ymir grumbled. Although she was touched by their words.

 **"** **Even if that's true, it's no use! We'll do it later!" Reiner told Ymir.**

 **"** **Huh?!"**

 **"** **Our chance of succeeding is way too low! How will you get Christa out of that formation? Wait for a chance!"**

 **"** **Wait for a chance?" Ymir repeated. "Seriously? Will that be after I'm eaten by one of your Warriors? No! I don't trust you!"**

 _Good_. Mikasa silently urged them to keep fighting and hoped they would be at each other's throats soon. It would increase the Survey Corps' chances of succeeding.

 **"** **Trust me! Christa is indispensable to us, too!"**

 **"** **Then get her now! Go prove it to me this instant! It has to be now or never! I want to see her right now!" Ymir said, desperate. At this rate… I'll never get a chance… to see her again."**

Those words felt strangely ominous to Christa. She shoved down the foreboding feeling. Once her TV-self met Ymir, she would talk sense into her and they would go home together. And that would be that.

 **"** **It's impossible," Bertolt said quietly. "I'm sorry, Ymir. We don't even know if we can escape ourselves, let alone go back for her."**

 **"** **I promise you!" Reiner said. "If anyone, it's Christa I want to save from this conflict! You have to trust us! So just bear with it!"**

 **Ymir thought of Christa's smiling face.**

 **"** **This is for Christa's own sake!" Reiner continued. "Got it, Ymir?!"**

 **"** **Is it…really for Christa's sake?"**

 **"** **Yeah!"**

 **"** **Fine…" Ymir finally conceded.**

 **"** **Thank you," Bertolt said.**

 ** _It's happening again, Christa…_** **Ymir thought.** ** _I've come this far…and yet it seems… Will I have to lie to myself again?_**

* * *

 **"** **Hey… Here's a promising one." A man with a lantern stepped forward, using the light to look at the four kids standing against the wall. "How's this kid?" He stopped on a short, dark-haired girl.**

 **His companion grunted and nodded.**

"It's showing my past?" Ymir had not expected that. Although she should have. Any doubts the group may have harbored about her would now be cleared. That she had been nothing but honest once she came clean. Even though the Scouts seemed to trust her fully, she was glad it would be verified by the TV.

The rest perked up, leaning in. It was their first look into a foreign country, the outside world.

Armin noticed their sleeves. "Why aren't they wearing the armbands?"

"They're still inside the ghetto. They would have had to wear them if they left so everyone knew what they were," Ymir replied.

 _Like animals being branded._ Levi felt so insulted. It wasn't him in their situation, but knowing they would have done that to him because he was an Eldian left him incensed. The sheer disregard Marley had not only for Eldian life but their worth, too, was disturbing and disgusting.

 **"** **Hey, you there." The man knelt before the little girl. "You're going to come live with us from now on." He took her hand and led her away. "You'll be able to live a brand-new life now. A brand-new life…needs a brand-new name."**

 **The little girl looked back to see one of the kids waving goodbye.**

 **"** **Understand?"**

 **The girl looked up at him.**

 ** _"_** ** _That day…was the first time I lied to myself,"_** **Ymir narrated.** ** _"From that point on, I convinced myself that I never had a choice. But…"_**

 **A congregation stood in a stone room with no windows, the little girl sitting in a wooden chair at the front, the man who had taken her standing to her left. "It is this Lady Ymir who inherits the blood of the king," he said. "As long as Lady Ymir is with us, we will be blessed with immortality."**

"Don't tell me they actually bought that shit," Levi said incredulously.

 **The group began to whisper excitedly and clapped.**

 **"** **Lady Ymir!"**

"Of course they did." Levi should have figured.

Hange shrugged. "I mean, we have idiots, too, who worship Walls and genuinely see them as deities."

"Good point."

"The original Ymir had three daughters, Sina, Rose, and Maria," Eren said casually. "That must be who the Walls were named after."

"You remembered something," Mikasa said.

Eren felt a surge of excitement for a second before it disappeared. He crossed his arms. "Yeah, something useless and stupid," he complained.

"But it's progress," Petra said, trying to look on the brighter side. "More memories are starting to come in."

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe the next one will be more useful."

 **Taking in the smiling, happy faces of her followers, Ymir smiled.**

 ** _"_** ** _To be honest…it wasn't all that bad."_** **Ymir ate enthusiastically and slept peacefully in her bed.** ** _"My food wasn't cold anymore… And neither was my bed off the ground."_**

 **"** **Lady Ymir," a woman said.**

 **Dressed in white robes, the group stood before her.**

 ** _"_** ** _But more than all…was the feeling of being needed by someone."_** **Ymir watched as they all bowed down to her.** ** _"I served a purpose in someone's life for the first time ever. To me, that was more precious than anything else. But then, one day…"_**

 **The door was kicked down and a group of soldiers with rifles barged in and started arresting everyone.**

 **"** **It's her!" One of the priests yelled, pointing at Ymir. "She's the one who did it!"**

"This fucker! They didn't even have to torture him," Jean said, face twisted in disgust. "He turned on her right then and there!"

"Are you really surprised someone who knowingly frauds people threw her to the wolves so easily?" Armin certainly wasn't.

 **"** **She told us she has the blood of the king! All we did was believe her!"**

 ** _"_** ** _I was cruelly reminded that everything in my life…was a lie."_**

 **A soldier pointed his rifle at Ymir's face. "Is that right?"**

Levi compared the man's rifle to the ones the MP used. At first glance, they looked similar enough. _But this is sixty years go_. Their weapons had to have evolved since then. Levi wished Ymir's info wasn't so old so they knew what to expect. _At least we'll still have an idea, I suppose_.

 **Ymir's voice trembled as she attempted to answer. "N-N—" She noticed one of her followers shaking her head. The trembling stopped, and she answered calmly, "It's true. I am Ymir! The blood of the king runs through me!"**

 **The followers gaped at her, shocked.**

"Why would you defend them?" Mikasa asked, disgruntled.

"Because I was still being foolish and lying to myself," Ymir said. "Trying to be the good girl who only ever thinks of others and all that self-sacrifice bullshit. So they would all think highly of me. I was a people pleaser until the end when they turned me."

 ** _"_** ** _And once again…I told more lies. If that's what it took to save everyone else… However…"_**

 **The soldiers led Ymir and her followers through the streets in a line, their hands bound by rope, as the people pelted them with rocks.**

For some reason, Sasha had expected them to look different from her. They hated her and her kind. So it seemed strange they looked so alike. "They wouldn't even be able to look at each other and tell the difference... Who's Eldian, who's Marleyan..."

Connie nodded. "Not like one race has horns and a tail."

"Humans are irrational," Jean said.

Armin was more focused on the background than he was on the people. He could see mountains in the distance. _Their terrain, at least in that town, is like our own._ He had been hoping to maybe see some of the places his grandfather's book had mentioned.

 **Blood poured from her wounds and Ymir watched the crowd, terrified.**

Christa shivered, wondering how they could be so cruel. As they watched the Eldians bleed and suffer in pain, didn't it make them pause even for a second and think of their actions? "The brainwashing was so deep-seated," she said.

Petra was reminded of the civilians bad-mouthing the Survey Corps after a failed expedition. _Same crappy behavior_. But the people on the TV were more violet, their eyes full of hate instead of annoyance and maybe some pity. "This is what's out in the real world for people like us," she said somberly.

"I doubt it was just the Marleyans," Erwin said. "I wouldn't be surprised if other Eldians were cursing them, too."

"They must think so lowly of themselves." Levi found that beyond pitiful and sad.

 ** _"_** ** _Things didn't work that way."_**

 **Ymir and four of the followers knelt on the wall, hands tied behind their backs.**

"That woman," Hange said, staring at the blonde-haired follower. "I think she was the Titan who killed Ilse."

 **"** **No!" The woman screamed before being injected and kicked off the wall.**

"It must be," Erwin said. The two looked far too alike and the "Lady Ymir" comment the Talking Titan had made fit.

 **"** **Stop…" Ymir shook, crying, the follower's transformation lighting her face. "Please, stop! I'm begging you!"**

Ymir was so strong. Like Mikasa and Reiner and Annie. Connie had always thought of them as the strongest among the trainees. The unflappable ones. It was weird for him to see her begging and crying and screaming, contrast to the image he had of her in his head.

 **The soldier injected Ymir next and kicked her off into the golden-orange light.**

 ** _"_** ** _That's when I knew… This was my punishment."_**

Christa was glad for Ymir's actions now, trying to help her be honest about who she was. She didn't want to die with that as her last thought.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _It's not that I was being punished for deceiving all those people."_** **Titan-Ymir ran across the flat, grassy terrain during the day and slept through the night, starting again in the morning.**

 _For sixty years she lived like this._ Jean shuddered, horrified at the thought of having to live—no, not live, exist—in such a state.

 **The Titan slept in a small hole, a perfect fit for its small body.** ** _"It was for convincing myself to believe to feel needed by someone."_**

"She looks so cute," Hange said, feeling her heart go out to the poor Titan.

While Levi couldn't agree with the cute sentiment, it was just so sad and pathetic he couldn't help but feel pity knowing her about miserable existence. Being the person whose childhood came the closest to Ymir's history, it was easier for him to sympathize. He and Ymir had both been born and raised in destitution before being pulled out by a stranger. _Except he might not be a stranger..._ Levi wondered where Kenny was. If he was still alive. He hadn't heard any news about the man for many years.

 **Dirt and grass began to cover the unresponsive Titan until it was almost entirely covered and buried.** ** _"It's what I deserved for continuing to lie to myself. This was my punishment."_**

 **The Titan began to wake and sat up.**

 **Annie and Marcel looked over in surprise, holding firewood.**

 **"** **It's a Titan! Run!" Marcel yelled.**

 **Titan-Ymir went for Reiner, but Marcel pushed him out of the way. The Titan snatched him up as Reiner and Bertolt stood, stunned. The Titan brought the boy to its mouth and ate him.**

"Why didn't he fight?" Eren said.

"She's fast, we just saw her run," Mikasa replied. "We watched the scene happen slowly, but maybe when it happened she snatched him up and ate him before he could react."

* * *

 **Steam rose from Ymir. She woke and sat up in sand, an expanse of stars twinkling above her.**

Many of the Scouts gasped at the view.

"Wow..."

"It's so beautiful."

"Look at that view!"

"We gotta find that place and see it for ourselves!"

"I never could tell if that place was real or in my head," Ymir admitted.

"I didn't see anything like that when I was turned so it's gotta be real, right?" Eren tried not to think about what else being turned into a Titan entailed.

"By the way, you have beautiful skin," Hange complimented.

"Why thank you."

 ** _"_** ** _When I opened my eyes what I saw was freedom spread out before me."_** **Ymir smiled, in awe of the view before her.** ** _"If there was such a thing as fate, I can only laugh at how fickle it can be."_** **She started laughing and spread out her arms.**

Now that they weren't distracted by the stunning view of the stars, Ymir noticed noted the boys trying to keep their faces neutral, probably worried she'd yell if they looked like they were interested or staring. She snorted, "Drink it in, boys. It's about the only time you'll ever get to see me naked." The TV mostly showed her bareback, arms, and legs so she didn't feel too bothered by it.

 **Ymir fell back into the sand.** ** _"And in that moment… I made a promise to myself."_** **She stared up at the sky.** ** _"I was done with telling lies."_**

"Hey, wait a minute," Jean said suddenly. "You're naked."

"Gee, you think?" Ymir snarked.

"No, I mean—look, your clothes would get destroyed when your body grows and expands, right? So after Eren's father turned him, how did he get back to the refugee camp fully dressed? He was so out of it even the next morning when he woke up. I find it hard to believe he was able to get some clothes and find his back in that state after he was turned."

"I never thought about that." Mikasa shrugged. "Maybe it was Hannes. He knew where we were. He probably found you passed out and bought you back," she said to Eren.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Eren said, confused.

"We can ask him when we leave here." Armin wondered if Hannes thought Eren had sleepwalked or something. If Hannes had seen Grisha inject Eren and watched him turn and eat his father, there was zero indication of it so far.

 **Ymir stole from vendors and took money from a beaten-up man in an alley.** ** _"I wasn't going to lie to myself anymore."_** **She went and pawned off stolen jewelry.** ** _"From then on, I'd live honest to myself."_**

Levi found himself relating to her even more now. He used to steal to survive, too.

 **Ymir wandered through an empty church, ducking when she heard voices.**

 **"** **So? Whatever happened with that?"**

 **"** **She was given the name Christa Lenz and sent off to become a trainee," the other priest replied.**

 **"** **What a pity. She would have been better off not being born."**

 **In the mess hall of the Training Corps, Jean smiled.**

 **"** **Are you talking about me?!" Eren asked, glaring at him.**

 **Jean smirked and stood, meeting Eren hallway as they stared each other down. "Come on, now. It makes no difference to me."**

The rookies watched fondly.

 _The good old days._ Jean thought.

"I never would have thought those would be some of the best years of my life," Connie sighed, earning nods from his friends. He had always thought that once he graduated in the top ten and joined the Military Police, life would become peaceful and easy. _Instead it went in the opposite direction_. He had joined the Corps, lost a friend, been betrayed by his fellow soldiers, the world hated them, and learned that his family was supposed to be turned into monsters. _At least the last thing could be changed. Maybe not completely, but_.

 **Ymir turned to the girl sitting across from her, Christa, as she snuck a loaf of bread into a sack.**

 ** _"_** ** _And then…"_**

 **"** **Hey, you." Ymir walked up to them. "You're trying to do something** ** _nice_** **, huh?"**

 **"** **Uh…" Christa looked up at her as Sasha demolished the bread.**

Armin had thought Ymir was somewhat rude when they originally watched the scene. _It takes on a whole different meaning once you know the truth_.

 ** _"_** ** _And then I met you."_** **Ymir watched as Christa trained, slicing the Titan dummies.** ** _"I could tell right away…that you were the same as me…"_** **Ymir followed Christa, who pulled Daz in a sled through the snowy mountain.** ** _"That you fed yourself lies…"_**

 **Erwin saluted the new graduates. "Give your hearts!"**

 **"** **Yes, sir!" They saluted in response.**

 ** _"_** ** _That you were someone desperately trying to convince yourself…"_** **Ymir watched Christa tremble.** ** _"But you know, Christa…"_** **Several memories of the two together played out on the screen, walking together, talking, Christa reprimanding Ymir for teasing Sasha.**

A lot of the things Ymir had said and done made so much sense and Sasha really understood it now. When Ymir had taunted her for her accent, telling her to speak freely, and her persistent attitude in ripping on Christa's niceness, it had all come from a place of sympathy. A personal knowledge of having been a similar position herself. Ymir hadn't wanted them to have the same regrets and live a lie. Despite her attitude and whatever she wanted to believe about herself being blunt, she was a surprisingly nice person. Sasha smiled, imagining the sour face Ymir would face if she said it out loud.

 ** _"_** ** _That's why…I won't ask you to understand. Just that…that you give me one last time…to be honest with myself."_**

* * *

 **Reiner and Bertolt continued through the forest.**

 **"** **I'm sorry… In this environment, I'm the strongest one here," Ymir said.**

 **Bertolt cried out and Reiner looked over. "Q-Quit it, Ymir!" Bertolt panicked as she wrapped an arm completely around his neck, her other hand covering one of his eyes.**

 **"** **Don't you think a forest like this is where I can shine the most? Well?" Ymir prompted.**

 **Bertolt cried out as they were about to crash into a tree. He quickly retracted the grapple hooks and the two went spinning through the air. He managed to launch a hook and catch them before they hit the ground. "Ymir! Stop! We'll fall!"**

 **"** **Do you think I care?" Ymir asked casually, hanging from his neck. "If I became a Titan, I might be powerless compared to you, but I can jump through the trees and move swiftly. I could snatch Eren away from you and go back to meet up with the Scouts…and probably succeed."**

 _This might be a good place to surprise Reiner and Bertolt when Ymir "suddenly" betrays them and attacks_. Hange thought. _Or just before the Scouts arrive, after Ymir clamps up and Eren pretends to be angry for not telling him who the real enemy is._ They wouldn't see it coming.

 **Reiner stood against a tree, Bertolt landing a few feet in front of him.**

 **"** **If you don't agree to take Christa with you right now, I'll get in your way and fight you right here."**

 **"** **Wh-What are you saying?!" Reiner said. "Don't you care what happens to her?! We can't help her that way!"**

 **"** **Yeah, that's fine. Even if it means taking her future away, I'll do what it takes to live and meet her." Ymir clenched her fist. "I might be the shittiest person there ever was. You guys don't know what it's like." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "She knows how awful I am, and yet she still smiles at me…that girl."**

Seeing her tear up made Christa want to cry. "Don't be stupid, you're not awful."

"Yes, I think you're a nice person." Sasha grinned when Ymir gave the expected reaction and her face scrunched up as if she had swallowed a lemon.

 _Yes. She is nice._ Armin thought. _In fact..._

 **"** **You…" Reiner stared at her.**

 **"** **Don't be mad at me. I have a plan for it. If I stay and fight, it should be easier for you to escape anyways! Or would you rather stay and kill each other?!" Her tone pitched, taking on a hysterical note. "Do you want me to prove how crazy I am?!"**

"You definitely sound crazy, old hag," Connie teased. He hoped Reiner gave in. Once Ymir reunited with Christa, he was sure Christa could talk sense into her.

 **Reiner and Ymir glared at each other, see who would fold first.**

* * *

 **The Scouts let out battles cries as they neared the edge of the forest, Titans hanging around the base of the trees.**

 **Lightning struck deep inside the forest.**

 _Who was it? Who transformed?_ Erwin waited for a second explosion. If it happened, it meant Ymir was on their side, having abandoned the Warriors.

 **Mikasa stared at the light between the trees. "A light?"**

 **"** **Straight ahead in the forest!" Armin yelled. "I saw a light! It's the light that appears when a Titan transforms!"**

The second transformation didn't come. Erwin was certain it was Ymir who had Shifted. _She's sticking with Reiner and Bertolt, then_. Had Reiner refused to get Christa, Ymir would have attacked and stolen Eren and rushed toward the Scouts. Reiner would have had no choice but to transform and chase after them. They couldn't afford to lose both Shifters to Paradis Island. Especially one who knew about the world and would clue them in, thus taking away a massive advantage.

 **"** **Then we're just in time," Erwin said. "Soldiers, disperse!"**

 **The Survey Corps split, half going left and half right.**

 **"** **We believe the enemy has already transformed! Locate Eren and recover him!"**

 **A group of MPs watched as one of their comrades was captured from his horse and eaten. "Another one of the Police!" Jean said as Erwin continued in the background.**

Initially the Military Police, and the Garrisons, had joined to boost the Survey Corps numbers because of the worry of the Walls having been breached again. To help take out the Titans and seal the hole. But that had turned out to be false. _Now they, especially the Military Police, are just fodder_. Mikasa thought. _Almost like a layer of protection for the Scout_ s. The weaklings would die first—whom the Titans could target easily—resulting in fewer deaths of the Scouts. It was a clever way to protect the veterans, but also cruel. She wondered if Erwin had kept that in mind when placing squads in the formation.

 **"** **Battle is not our objective!" Erwin said. "Prioritize recovery and retreat!"**

 **"** **Phil, round up the horses!" Hannes ordered.**

 **"** **Yes, sir!"**

 **Hannes, Mikasa, Armin, another soldier utilized their 3D gear. "First thing is to find the enemy and let the others know!" Hannes said. "They should be fleeing from the forest! Break!" The four split off in different directions.**

 ** _Eren_** **. Mikasa thought.**

 ** _Where are you?!_** **Armin thought.**

 **A scream echoed through the forest.**

 **"** **Is that the scream of a Titan?"**

 **"** **It came from ahead!"**

 **"** **You can't hide from me!" A Scout pulled out his swords.**

 **"** **Wait!" Connie suddenly shot toward it. "This is Ymir!" He hung next to her. "She's the one they took! In Titan form! Hey, Ymir! Why are you the only one here?!" The Jaws Titan turned her head away from him. "Where's Eren?! What about Reiner!? And Bertolt?!"**

Ymir felt her stomach drop. It was what she had been afraid of. She had turned on the Scouts, on her friends. _Not me, her. I can still make my own choices going forward_. It still made her uncomfortable thinking how what her TV-self did would reflect on her and affect the perception the others had of her.

 **Mikasa, Hannes, and Jean landed on trees near Armin. "So that's Ymir?" Armin said.**

 **"** **Did she turn into a Titan and fight with Reiner?!" Mikasa asked.**

 **"** **Ymir? Did you get away from Reiner?!" Jean yelled. "Where are they?!"**

 **"** **Tell us anything, Ymir!" Sasha said loudly.**

 **"** **Say something already!" Connie jumped on her head, then landed on the arm, kicking the back of her head. "Hey, ugly! We're in a hurry!"**

 **"** **Is she keeping an eye out for Reiner?" Armin observed her. "Something's not right. Why…is she looking at everybody one by one?"**

 **"** **Ymir!" Christa cried out and the Titan snapped her head to look at the girl. "Thank goodness!" She smiled brightly. "You're all right!" The Jaws Titan jumped. "Huh?" The Titan caught her in her mouth.**

Christa's heart fell. If Ymir kept her in her Titan's mouth until they got away, it would be too late. She bit her lip and tried to gauge the commander's reaction but he was sitting too far, his face blocked by the people in the middle couch. _They can't hold what TV-Ymir does against our Ymir_.

 **"** **No…" Sasha whispered.**

 **"** **She…She ate Christa!" Connie said as the Jaws moved through the trees.**

 **Jean took off after them. "Don't just stand there! Chase her!" Armin and Mikasa followed him. "She's fast! We're losing her!"**

 **"** **Why would Ymir do that?!" Mikasa glanced at Jean.**

 **"** **I can't be the only one who could've guessed it would turn out this way!"**

 **"** **Yeah! She's clearly hostile to us now!" Armin replied. "Looks like she's cooperating with Reiner! She lured us right in!"**

 **The Jaws Titan continued to swing from tree to tree.**

 **"** **Here she comes, Reiner." Bertolt crouched, Eren on his back.**

 **"** **Right." Reiner stood, knife in hand. He turned and jumped, slicing his hand. The Jaws moved toward the explosion. The Armored Titan stood and exited the forest, Bertolt using his 3D gear to land on his back, the Jaws joining him seconds later.**

"This would be the perfect time for her to attack them," Hange said. "The Jaws Titan is right there within bitting distance of the Armored Titan's nape. After she takes Christa, their guard would be completely down and they would never see it coming."

"It would be the perfect time to strike," Erwin agreed. "If they end up getting away with the two on the TV and the Survey Corps loses, then out in the real world this is the moment we'll change and take them out in a surprise attack."

"We'll have to cut off their limbs like it was with Eren and Ymir so they can't transform," Petra said. As they had yet to have a confirmed method of turning humans into Titans, they would need to capture the two alive and bring them back.

"We'll need something to cover the stumps so they can't regenerate," Levi said. "That'll save us the trouble of having to hack off them off again and again."

 **Mikasa, Jean, and Armin landed on the trees at the edge of the forest, watching the Armored Titan run toward the setting sun. "Oh no… Eren's being taken away!" Armin said.**

 **"** **Don't stop!" Hannes joined them. "Get on your horses and give chase!"**

 **They raced through the forest, Hannes in the lead, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and other Scouts behind him.**

 **"** **I'm getting him back no matter what!" Hannes declared, resolute. "Even if it means trading my life for it!"**

* * *

"Hannes was so cool in that last scene." Eren felt so proud and his respect for the man grew even more.

"We've got two main episodes left." Mikasa crossed her arms, looking wary. "I'm not really feeling good about how we could pull off a win in such a short amount of time."

Christa's smile fell. "Oh no, you're right," she said, fretting. "I was thinking there's five more left but I forgot the last three will be the extra ones."

"Based on previous episodes," Armin said, "I can't see how we could ever win against them in a fight. Eren's still unconscious and tied up. I can only see this going two ways. Either Christa convinces Ymir to side with the Corps and she steals Eren and provides a distraction that lets the Survey Corps take Eren and get away. Or—"

"They crush us and meet up with Zeke and the others," Eren finished.

Ymir sighed, arms crossed. "Well, go ahead. Give me dirty looks or say means things and call me a traitor."

"You haven't done anything unforgivable yet. Anything that's worthy of our scorn." Not as far as Jean was concerned.

Mikasa inclined her head. "I agree with Jean."

"But don't you hold Annie and Reiner and Bertolt accountable for things that haven't happened yet?" Ymir asked. "You still hate them for it."

"I know you sympathize the most with them, but do you honestly think your actions are on the same level as them?" Jean asked. "They haven't done the things we've seen on the TV, yes. But what they've done is a lot more severe than you. So it's easy to hold it against them. Not to mention, they're responsible for the fall of Wall Maria and all that death and destruction."

"They crossed the point of return before we even set foot in this room for season 1," Eren added.

"I don't hate Annie," Sasha confessed suddenly. "Or Reiner or Bertolt. I hate what they did. I dislike them and think they're our enemies who we have to fight. But I don't hate them. Because you helped us see them more clearly and relate to them and try to understand them."

"And I'm kinda annoyed with you for that because it makes things so much harder," Connie grumbled. "Cause there's no more clear-cut right and wrong anymore."

"Tell me about it," Christa sighed and they muttered in agreement.

"Well, thanks," Ymir said, giving them a small genuine smile. "I appreciate that." She saw Levi and Petra approaching and quickly excused herself. "I'm gonna check in with Erwin and Hange really quick, cause you know..." She shrugged made a vague gesture and they nodded.

"Connie, we have a plan regarding your village," Petra said, joining the group.

Connie's eyes lit up and he felt relief wash over him. "Thank you! I knew you guys would come through!"

"Unfortunately, we can't save everyone." Petra felt bad for dashing his hopes. "We're thinking the Marleyans may have used Zeke's spinal fluid to convert the entire village."

"So you think it's in the spinal fluid, huh?" Eren said, nodding thoughtfully.

"That would explain how he's able to control them." Armin's mind started whirling with all the possibilities. Could Eren's Titan's spinal fluid do that also? Or was it something unique only to Zeke, the Beast Titan? Once they consumed it, was the transformation automatic? Or could he control it? Was there time or distance limits?

"The plan is for my squad and I to head for Ragako immediately after the 57th Expedition since we have no part to play for the next few days," Levi explained. "We can't take everyone from the village for a few reasons. It'll be suspicious if the entire village is evacuated. And even if they don't find it weird, the Marleyans might go for a bigger village. And there's, of course, the logistics to consider."

"It's okay," Connie assured them. "I didn't expect everyone to make it out. I know it's important that they're turned."

"We can save your siblings and maybe your father. It's shitty, but we have to leave your mother behind," Levi said, delivering the worst news.

"Isn't there any way?" Eren wanted to spare friend from that horrible pain of losing his mother.

"Don't worry. I kind of expected it to come to this," Connie said quietly. "I'm supposed to lose my entire family and all those friends and neighbors. But this is a much better situation and I will happily take it. I don't want to be ungrateful."

"You should come with us," Petra offered. It would give him a chance to say goodbye.

"That's a good idea," Levi agreed. "Hange just mentioned we can say the government is giving out free vaccinations for children and pregnant women. Who would say no to that? It won't be hard to get cloaks from the Garrisons and pretend we're soldiers who're escorting the group to make sure they leave the Hermina District and return home. Having you there will make it easier to sell the whole thing. They know you and trust you."

"I'd like that," Connie said sincerely. "And yeah, they'll jump at the chance for free vaccines."

Meanwhile, Ymir went to the right couch and cleared her throat to get Erwin and Hange's attention. Their heads were bowed as they discussed the changes they wanted to make during Eren's kidnapping. "There's something I have to tell you."

"If you're worried about the episode—"

"That's not it," Ymir interrupted Hange. She sat on the arm of the couch by Erwin. "I remembered another one of Marcel's memories."

"What is it?" Erwin could tell from her face and voice it wasn't good.

"It's called the Curse of Ymir."

"Well, that sounds ominous," Hange said warily.

"Cause it is. Because Ymir Fritz, who possessed all the nine Titans—"

"Wait, that's right," Hange said. "She did. I wonder if that means it is possible to have more than one Titan power."

"I don't think she was a normal case. Did I not tell you? There's a bunch of theories about how she supposedly got her powers. One says she made a deal with the devil. Another is that she touched the source of all organic matter."

"The source of all organic matter?" Hange was immediately intrigued. "What is that?"

"Don't know. But let's get back to the important thing. Since Ymir Fritz died thirteen years after she got her powers, everyone who inherits Titan power, who becomes a Titan-Shifter, dies after thirteen years."

Erwin's eyes widened. "You're saying once you become a Shifter's your life expectancy reduces to thirteen years?"

"Yeah. Eren and I have about eight years left."

Realization struck Hange. "That's why! That must be why Grisha passed on his Titan power to Eren. It's possible his term was up." Then her face fell. "So that means there's no avoiding it."

"No. We're gonna die and there's nothing that can be done about it." Ymir glanced at her friends talking and making plans, so hopeful and optimistic about the future. "I didn't want to tell them. They'll be crushed. I thought it best to wait until the end. And to just tell you two in the meantime. Figured you can decide when best to tell them. And, if I'm being totally honest, I didn't want to tell them myself," she confessed, slightly guilty for putting it on their shoulders.

"Thank you for telling us," Erwin said, taking it in stride. There were so many plans he had been considering that needed to be reconsidered because of this. "It certainly changes things. We were planning on having Sasha inherit the Female Titan."

"What? You have to tell her," Ymir insisted at once.

"Yes, of course, we will," the commander replied.

"Why Sasha? I get not including the boys, but why not Petra or Mikasa? And I know Mikasa's better at hand-to-hand combat and Petra probably is, too, being a part of Squad Levi. And they're quick learners."

"Yes, but they're also very skilled at fighting using the 3D gear," Erwin explained. "If either became a Shifter, then we lose an excellent fighter when she has Shifted to fight as a Titan."

"And Sasha's good but she's not at their level so the loss isn't as heavy. It's logical, yeah," Ymir said. "But if she doesn't want it—"

"We won't force it on her," Hange reassured her. "We do have a backup option in Nanaba. I'm almost certain she will say yes. She's one of our picks of outsiders we want to clue in."

Same problem there, Ymir thought _._ Nanaba was also another elite soldier. If she became a Shifter, the Corps would lose a highly talented soldier again. But Ymir didn't care. Her only interest was in ensuring her friend was given the right to reject the Female Titan. "As long as it's Sasha choice, I won't object."

* * *

 **Update Schedule:** Since I've started working full-time now and I've been warned sometimes it can get hectic, I'll upload **a** **new chapter every month between the 21st-24th.** I'd rather set a soft deadline I will definitely meet, than stubbornly stay at the 21st (still gonna try my best for it, though). Anyway, I just wanted to give a heads up well in advance so everyone can adjust when to expect a new chapter.

 ** _Please Review~_**


	11. Charge

**Chapter 11: Charge**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Hange thinks the Beast Titan's spinal fluid may have been used to turn Ragako. Levi brings up using Eren's Titan's spinal fluid. Connie will join Squad Levi to help evacuate Ragako's children and pregnant women. Ymir tells Erwin and Hange about the Curse of Ymir.

 **About the "update" a few days earlier** it was an angry A/N I took down an hour later. My PTS story title was used on AO3 and the series "continued" (S3) without my permission or knowledge. The content was hers but she implied it was done with my consent (wasn't her intention, it was meant to credit me). I reached out to the author and we quickly hashed things out and it ended amicably. That story was deleted since she felt bad and it was already abandoned anyway. So I'm sorry about the confusion!

* * *

 **"** **Here she comes, Reiner," Bertolt said, watching the Jaws Titan swing toward them.**

 **"** **Right." Reiner pulled out a knife and turned to the other side of the branch, jumping down and transforming. Bertolt used the 3G to land on his back, the Jaws Titan joining him a second later.**

 **Jean, Mikasa, and Armin watched in shock. "Oh no…" Armin gasped, crouching on a tree branch at the edge of the forest. "Eren's being taken away!"**

 **Erwin looked over his shoulder to see the Armored Titan making a break for it. "All squads! Let the Titans chase after you!" He raised his sword. "Follow my lead!"**

Armin wondered what the commander was planning. Was he trying to use the Titans to stop Reiner? It wasn't difficult to piece it together, what Erwin had in mind. _Cunning and dangerous, definitely a plan worthy of Commander Erwin_.

 **"** **Erwin, you demon!" An MP glared at him as Erwin left him behind as Titans began to surround him. "Are you trying to use us as bait again?!"**

 **"** **That's not my intention," Erwin replied. "The Military Police have fought well! Now serve your duty as soldiers!"**

Jean snorted. "I don't know whether to laugh or feel bad for them."

"I'm gonna say they will die," Hange declared.

 **"** **The Armored Titan plans to escape with Eren!" Erwin yelled. A group of two dozen Scouts chased after Reiner with Titans hot on their heels. "We have to stop him no matter what!"**

 **"** **He's not fast enough to escape!" Jean said loudly. "We'll catch up!"**

 **"** **This time, I won't hesitate. I'll kill them both, I swear!" Mikasa vowed darkly. "And if Ymir gets in my way, she's asking for it, too."**

"Uh-oh."

"That's not good."

 **Mikasa scowled ferociously. "No matter what it takes…I will!"**

 **Armin stared at her before lowering his gaze.**

Christa bit her lip worriedly. If Mikasa went after Ymir...

"Mikasa's serious and if Ymir gets in her way, it won't be pretty." For both their sakes, Petra hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Mikasa grunted. "I won't like it. But I'll deliver on my promise."

Sasha preferred to stay optimistic. "Hopefully, she takes her fury out on Reiner and Bertolt only."

* * *

 **A mouth opened and a hand reached in. The Jaws Titan pulled out a saliva-coated girl. Historia's eyes fluttered before she coughed out some saliva.**

Levi shuddered in pure disgust.

Connie wrinkled his nose. "Ew, you swallowed Titan drool. That's nasty."

 **"** **Christa!" Bertolt looked at her, hearing her coughing.**

 **Historia breathed deeply. Then she noticed the Jaws Titan. "Ymir…" Steam rose up from its nape. "Ymir!"**

 **"** **Chris—" Ymir coughed. "No… Historia."**

"That's a neat little trick," Erwin observed.

"I didn't know you could do that," Eren said, wondering how else he still had to discover about his Titan.

"It's good for communication while still being connected to the Titan body," Armin noted.

Levi immediately saw a con. "But it leaves the Shifter temporarily exposed. Vulnerable to a surprise attack."

 **"** **Sorry…for eating you…like that." Ymir huffed, breathing deeply. "I bet…you're mad at me."**

 **Bertolt quietly eavesdropped on their exchange.**

 **"** **Ymir… What is this?" Historia's voice shook. "What are you doing? We came here to rescue you and Er—"**

 **"** **I don't need rescuing!" Ymir snapped, closing her eyes. "Just stay right there. I'm following Reiner and Bertolt now. You, too. Come with me. There's no future within the Walls! Listen to me, Historia… Outside the Walls isn't as bad as you think. Especially…because there won't be anyone saying that you're better off not being born."**

 _Why is she lying to her?_ Mikasa thought, puzzled. By all accounts, Christa's life would be worse outside the Walls, where even people of her own race believed they were deserving of harsh treatment because of crimes committed by their ancestors.

"Are you sure about that?" Eren said darkly.

"You said that they hate all Eldian's guts," Jean pointed out. "How would her life be any better there?"

"I can only imagine it would be worse," Petra agreed.

"I don't think she was talking about the general population," Hange jumped in before Ymir could offer an explanation. "Since there's something special about Christa, it means she's of value to them someway thus they won't be the ones saying she was better of not being born."

Ymir nodded. "That sounds about right."

"She'll be serving some purpose for them..." What exactly that was, the commander did not know. This supposed value, though, was enough to keep Christa out of the running for inheriting the Female Titan. _Now especially cause of the Curse of Ymir._

 **"** **I'm pretty sure Titans won't be saying that to me…because they'll be too busy trying to eat me!" Historia retorted.**

 **"** **Everyone has at least one or two faults! If you can just overlook that, they're not so bad after all!"**

 **"** **Ymir! Everything you're saying and doing isn't making any sense!" Historia argued. "Could it be…that Reiner and Bertolt threatened you?"**

Some of them chuckled at her assumption.

"Uh, not quite," Armin said, amused.

 **No one spoke at first.**

 **"** **It's…the reverse," Bertolt finally said, too soft for Historia to hear.**

They chuckled again.

"I think it's sweet she has so much trust in Ymir," Hange said.

"Which will make Ymir's betrayal all the more painful," Levi replied.

 **"** **Am I right, Ymir?! I'll fight them with you, so let me out of your hand!" Historia said and Ymir stared at her, amazed. "I don't care if there's something you can't tell me. No matter what happens…I will always be your ally!"**

 **Ymir appeared emotional, almost torn.**

 **"** **Ymir!" Bertolt called. "Look… The Scouts have already gotten this close."**

 **The group of Scouts was gaining on them.**

 **"** **If only we had run right away, we probably would've been able to escape." Bertolt's voice was full of regret. "But because you forced us to bring Christa…at this rate, they'll catch us! Hey, Ymir…are you telling us we did all of that for nothing? Did you change your mind? Is that really what you want? Letting Christa rot within the Walls? Don't be stupid, Ymir!"**

 **"** **Ymir! Hurry up and let me go!" Historia insisted.**

"Just listen to her," Connie urged.

 _C'mon, make the right choice._ Ymir silently begged her TV counterpart. _Pick her!_ Even if her friends and the veterans wouldn't hold her actions against her, she herself would feel annoyed and unhappy with her TV-self for siding with Reiner and Bertolt. _But..._

 **Ymir shut her eyes and said, "I can't!"**

 **Historia was stunned.**

The mood in the room shifted.

Sasha's face fell. "I really thought..."

"But..." Connie said helplessly.

The others couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Ymir sighed heavily. She knew it. _I still feel bad killing Marcel and feel for them despite pledging my loyalty to the Survey Corps_. The Ymir they were watching had not experienced what she had. Of course she would try to pay them back for their friend's unintentional sacrifice.

Christa felt stressed. How would this reflect on her Ymir? Were the others thinking she was terrible for making that choice when given a chance to make the right decision? Surely they couldn't blame her for her TV version's actions that hadn't even happened yet. Unlike Reiner and his friends, Ymir hadn't ever committed any inexcusable actions against Paradis Island.

"There's still time," Connie insisted. "It's not too late yet." There were no serious consequences of Ymir's actions, no deaths, yet so he was still optimistic.

Jean nodded. He still had yet to see anything unforgivable from Ymir.

"I'm with Connie," Eren said, Armin and Mikasa muttering their assent beside him.

 **"** **Historia… To be honest…the reason I snatched you away…was only to save myself."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **A long time ago, I stole the Power of the Titans from one of their comrades," Ymir told her. "There's nothing I can do against them. Sooner or later, they'll kill me. But…if I hand you over and cooperate with them…they said they would see what they could do…and try to make it so my crime goes away."**

"I'm calling bullshit."

"Same."

"I don't buy it either."

"Gonna have to lie better than that."

 **"Because you know the secrets of the Wall, you're someone important to the Church."**

 _What is the connection between the Reiss family and the Church of the Walls?_ Erwin frowned thoughtfully. It suddenly clicked in Erwin's head. The Walled priest, Pastor Nick, had known about the Colossal-type in the Wall. Perhaps Rod Reiss, being the rich nobleman he was, had simply paid them to quietly take his bastard daughter far away. _But Pastor Nick specifically said Christa could reveal certain truths he couldn't_. So the Reiss family was definitely in on it. It would explain why the Church of the Walls had so much power. Because they had a noble family, possibly more, backing them. _It explains why so many of the nobles are against the Survey Corps and our mission_. They were trying to keep people in the dark.

 **A flashback of Ymir eavesdropping on the Walled priests appeared before changing to the two girls riding on horseback with Nanaba's group.**

 **Historia recalled asking Ymir:** ** _"Does it…have to do with my family?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, it does,"_** **she replied, not looking at her.**

 _My family again._ Christa wished the TV would stop being cryptic and just show them what was so damn important about them.

 **"** **Once this world started going to hell…I thought being with you would give me insurance in the future," Ymir said, not making eye contact. "I almost died during the battle at that castle…and that feeling scarred me for life. I'm afraid to die…I'll do whatever it takes to live… I'm pathetic… I told myself I was doing it for your sake… But really, I did it for myself. Please, Historia…"**

"I don't buy it," Connie declared.

"Me neither." Armin then shared his observation. "Did you notice how she refused to meet Christa's eyes when asked if she was only around her because her family was important? And just now saying she was using Christa to save her own life?"

Their persisting faith in her was kind of killing Ymir. It would only hurt them that much more if she didn't pick the Survey Corps in the end. Which she was thinking was probably going to be the case.

 **Hair covering her face, Historia bent her head, quiet.**

 **"** **Please… Please save me!" Ymir begged, finally looking up.**

 **A pink flower fell down a waterfall.**

 **Complete silence filled the air.**

They held their breaths, waiting for Christa's devastation.

 **"** **I told you already, Ymir." Historia smiled honestly at her. "No matter what happens… I will always be your ally!" Sunlight lit up her face and Ymir moved her gaze down, her breaths shuddering.**

"You really are a goddess." Jean's words embarrassed her and she blushed.

"I didn't expect that," Ymir said, shocked.

 **Eren opened his eyes.**

"About damn time," Levi said.

Hange crossed her arms. "He's still immobile. We really should look into commissioning a ring like Annie's, with a small hidden blade."

 **Hannes cried out and swung his swords, but they shattered against the Armored Titan's legs and he stumbled and fell to the ground.**

 **Awareness finally seeped into Eren's eyes. Four Scouts flew toward the Armored Titan. Eren glared at Bertolt over his shoulder. A hook shot into the red muscles next to Eren.**

 **The Jaws Titan snatched the man in midair and sent him to the ground.**

Ymir winced.

"That's okay," Sasha said immediately. "He cried out so he's still alive. Might have broken a bone or two, but that's not too bad."

"But what if one of the Titans chasing the Scouts eats him?" Ymir said worriedly.

"He's in the middle of the group," Petra assured her quickly. "Someone probably gave him a hand up and pulled him on to their horse."

 **Eren looked up as a blur flew by the Jaws Titan and she screamed, blood and steam rising from one of her eyes.**

"Uh-oh, here comes Mikasa..." Connie swallowed nervously.

 **Mikasa went for Eren.**

 **Bertolt ran up to the side of the Armored Titan's neck as Mikasa ran after him. "Reiner, protect us!" Bertolt cried out.**

 **An armored hand blocked Mikasa's attack. She glared violently through the space between the golden fingers and Bertolt stared back, frightened.**

"Holy Maria! I would ready to shit my pants if I saw that!"

"Mikasa, you're fucking terrifying."

"It's official. I'm never getting on her bad side."

"If looks could kill, Bertolt would be a pile of ash..."

"Nah. Probably a human pin cushion."

 **The Jaws attempted to hit her and Mikasa quickly dodged.** ** _I knew it!_** **She pulled out fresh blades.** ** _I'll have to kill Ymir first!_**

They braced themselves.

 **"** **Wait, Mikasa!" Historia sat on the Jaws' head. "Don't kill Ymir!"**

 **Mikasa hung from the back of the Armored Titan's head. "That all depends on Ymir! What will it be? I'll kill everyone that gets in my way, so choose!"**

"C'mon Ymir, choose wisely here." Eren was sure Mikasa would win if they came to blows. _She's not in a big forest that's suited to her Titan_. Unless she decided to run away, Ymir would lose.

Hange hummed in agreement. "If not for Christa, then at least for your own life cause you know Mikasa isn't bullshitting."

"Last chance, c'mon!" Connie said urgently.

 **"** **No, wait!" Historia tried to keep them from fighting. "Ymir will be killed unless she does what Reiner and Bertolt say! She doesn't have a choice!"**

They perked up. Mikasa might understand now. But her next words dashed their hopes.

 **"** **There's only so many lives that I actually care about," Mikasa replied. "My enemies made deciding that easy six years ago. So…you're mistaken to seek any compassion from me. Because right now, I'm all out of time and room in my heart to care. Christa…do you pick Eren or Ymir? Which is it? Will you get in my way, too?!"**

"Damn, she's really not holding back this time." That made Jean seriously worry about Ymir's safety.

"I hate seeing our friends fight." It was bad enough even when it was a fight against the ones who betrayed them. _But this is worse_. Sasha thought sullenly.

 **The Jaws Titan growled in response to Mikasa's threat against Historia.**

 **"** **Stop, Ymir!" Historia stopped her, hanging by the Titan's face using her hair. "Don't fight back! You'll die!"**

 **The Titan turned her one good eye toward Mikasa, then lowered it.**

Sasha smiled excitedly. "That means she's backing down, right?"

Mikasa would rather not fight Ymir either. "Yeah, but it might not mean she's joining us."

"It's a step in the right direction, at least," Armin offered.

 **"** **Don't move!" Bertolt said as Eren braced against the Armored Titan's hand, forcing Bertolt's face against the Armored's neck.**

"For once, I do admire how you make things difficult for your babysitters."

Mikasa shot Levi a mildly irritated look.

Petra thought it was an improvement over the murderous glares. She would be thrilled to have Mikasa join the Squad Levi and it would do them all well if she didn't hate his guts.

 **"** **Quit it, Eren! Don't struggle!"**

 **"** **Good luck with that, Bertolt." Jean's voice made him gasp. "It's impossible to get him to calm down. He's the most irritating guy there is!" Jean declared, standing by the hand protecting Bertolt and Eren. Connie, Sasha, and Armin were also present.**

 _Here it is_. Eren thought. The confrontation they were waiting for.

Sasha wondered how their on-screen versions would confront Bertolt and what his response would be.

 **"** **I know better than anyone! I hate him as much as you do. So let's beat him up together," Jean proposed lightly. "Why don't you come out of there?"**

Armin chuckled. "Interesting approach, Jean."

"What? I think we can all agree Eren is annoying and everyone has at one point felt the urge to kick his ass."

"You wanna try it?" Eren shot back.

 **Mikasa brought up one hand to her head. "Bertolt, give him back!"**

 **"** **Hey… You're kidding, right? Bertolt?" Connie said sadly. "Reiner? This whole time…you kept quiet and deceived us? That's so cruel!"**

 **"** **You guys! Tell us it's all a lie!" Sasha said emotionally.**

Their expressions became solemn, feeling the pain in their words. But the rookies were interested in Bertolt's reaction, this chance to hear what he had to say, his side and how he felt.

 **"** **Hey, hey, hey… You think you can just keep running away?" Jean asked. "That's not gonna happen! For three years, didn't we sleep under the same roof as comrades through thick and thin? Bertolt… Your odd sleeping positions were truly an art form," he said, as Eren continued to squish Bertolt.**

They smiled at Eren's stubbornness.

 **"** **After a while, we all looked forward each morning to seeing your pose…and tried using it to predict the weather. But you…" Jean's voice slowed. "To think you, the invader…could sleep like a log…right next your victims!"**

Hange sent a sympathetic look toward the teens. She imagined it would be extremely difficult for them still. It had only been a couple of days since they learned about the truth. Out in the field was one thing. There was danger everywhere. Adrenaline was rushing. Learning about it through the TV, having no distractions around, especially knowing the full truth from Ymir, that was harder.

 **"** **Was everything just a lie? Remember we talked about surviving this together?" Connie reminded him. "And that we'd grow old, and someday we'd all go out for drinks together? Was everything all…a lie? Was it?! You guys… What were you guys thinking this whole time?"**

Erwin noticed the sad faces on the recruits. He thought about Bertolt. _It must be killing him, too, hearing them say that_.

 **"** **What's it even matter anymore?" Mikasa said bluntly. "Just focus on cutting open his neck. If you hesitate for a moment, we won't be able to get Eren back. They are enemies of humanity. That's all there is to know."**

Mikasa clenched her jaw. She could not afford to be weak again. Letting her feelings getting in the way like last time. This time, she knew she would deliver the final blow if given the chance.

 **"** **T-Tell me who! Who the hell would want to kill people by their own choice?!" Bertolt screamed, shocking them into silence.**

The room became quiet.

 **"** **Who the hell would like doing this sort of thing?! Do you think I wanted to do this?! People hate and despise us…" Bertolt continued, distraught. "We've done such terrible things, we deserve to die. Things we'll never be able to take back…"**

Connie cursed internally, feeling his eyes water.

He wasn't the only one. Sasha felt her throat close, hearing someone who she had thought was a dear friend for many years say he deserved to die in such misery was painful, traitor or not.

 _They really have it the worst_. Petra thought. _Hated both by the Marleyans for being born as Eldians and by Eldians for destroying Wall Maria and their lives._ Probably the only solace they had was among their family and friends, who they hadn't seen in five years. The entire thing just seemed so tragic to her.

 **Tears gathered in Bertolt's eyes. "But…we just…couldn't come to terms with our sins. The only time we had some respite…was when we pretended to be soldiers. That's not a lie!"**

Armin could sympathize with their reasoning. Pretending to be soldiers fighting for the Wall gave them relief from the overwhelming guilt they felt cause of their actions. In Reiner's case, it had been so bad it fractured his memories and personality.

 **"** **Connie! Jean! It's true we may have deceived everyone, but it's not all a lie! We really considered you comrades! Neither of us has any right to even apologize."**

 **Ymir listened inside the Jaws Titan, eyes wide.**

 _Don't do it_ , Jean told himself. _Don't do it_. _Don't sympathize with them too much_. He pitied them. And he needed to leave it at that.

Eren was having the same issue. That if he let himself feel too much for their pain, it might make him freeze out in the field during a critical moment. _I've failed enough as it is._ They had committed atrocities for their side. He needed to be able to do the same.

 **"** **But someone…" Bertolt begged, voice shaking. "Please… Someone, please… Someone find us!"**

The sheer desperation in his voice made Ymir's heart feel heavy.

On the one hand, as their friends, it was good hearing him say that. But on the other, it also made it harder as soldiers, knowing there was a war coming. The personal history and Bertolt's emotional confession weighed heavily on them.

Erwin calmly studied the effects of Bertolt's speech on them. They seemed to be struggling. He didn't blame them for feeling sad. It was human. _At least it'll be easier now. They'll have had time to prepare themselves mentally and emotionally when the actual confrontation happens_. Best to let the worst of the emotions out now than risk making an error when it actually counted.

 **Ymir's face appeared again, looking greatly impacted.**

 _She's going to stick with them_. Levi was almost certain. Bertolt's words were having an obvious effect on her. _She's going to leave behind her friends cause she's not as selfish as she claims._ Swayed by her emotions, he was sure she would give in and help Reiner and Bertolt out of mercy and the debt she believed she owed them.

 **"** **Bertolt…" Mikasa was the first to speak. "Give Eren back," she stated plainly.**

 _One-track mind, this one_. Although considering Mikasa had failed to kill them on the Wall and Eren had been kidnapped, Hange could see why she would stop trying to let emotions influence her in her pursuit to accomplish the mission. _So she was up for taking out Ymir and Historia if they got in her way and discard Bertolt's emotional confession and not feel an ounce of pity for him, because that's what it would take to win this time_.

 **"** **It's no use… I can't," Bertolt responded.**

 **Mikasa's expression changed to that of deadly determination while Armin stared, thoughtful.**

"I bet he's coming up with some smart plan," Eren said, knowing that look on his face all too well.

"He's definitely figuring something out," Mikasa agreed.

 **"** **Someone has to be the one to do it. Someone has to be the one to stain their hands with blood."**

 _Everyone will have blood on their hands soon enough_. Levi thought. With no intentions of letting the Warriors win and wipe Paradis Island out with ease, he knew their victory against the trio would result in a full-blown war between their two nations.

 **"** **You guys!" Hannes rode up to the Armored Titan's left side. "Get away from there! I can't believe him… What the hell is that Erwin thinking? He's leading a horde of Titans this way!"**

 **The rookies turned to see a large group of Titan chasing after the Scouts, led by a fiercely determined Erwin.**

"Damn, the commander sure is ballsy." Connie had a look of admiration on his face.

 **The commander's group was approaching the Armored Titan from the front, with a group of Scouts still on the Armored Titan's tail.**

"Yeah, using themselves as bait for the mindless Titans to lure them to the Armored and swarm Reiner." Jean wondered if he could have come up with such a plan. It was going to get a lot of soldiers killed. Then he thought about using the situation with his fellow trainees being eaten to lead the group to HQ in Trost. Maybe he had it in him. But it made him uneasy.

 **Erwin and the Armored Titan locked eyes. An overhead shot appeared as the two groups came closer and closer.**

"It's going to be complete chaos when they collide." But Levi knew it would be their best chance at getting Eren back.

 **"** **You guys!" Hannes called out again. "Jump and get outta there!" The five rookies quickly jumped away from the Armored Titan.**

 **"** **All soldiers, disperse!" Erwin ordered as Armin and Mikasa landed on their horses. "Get far away from the Titans!"**

 **The Scouts quickly moved away. The Armored Titan began to run faster. Historia held tightly to the Jaws Titan's hair. The Armored Titan slammed his shoulder into the first of the Titans, sending some flying, while Bertolt and Historia braced themselves.**

"Christa's the most at risk here," Petra said, afraid a random Titan would snatch the girl and bite her in half.

Hange nodded. "She's too vulnerable there."

 **A small Titan grabbed one of his legs, bringing the Armored Titan to his knees. He was surrounded on all sides.**

 **Historia gasped as a Titan reached out its hand for her.**

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Move!"

"Fuck, jump!"

 **"** **Historia!" Ymir yelled and the Jaws roared, jumping and stopping the arm and slashing the Titan.**

"Phew, close call."

 **The Armored Titan roared as half a dozen Titans tried to hold him down.**

"I think the plan might work!"

"If they dog-pile him, he's be stuck there until night falls."

"There's no way he's getting out of this one!"

 _Not without help, he's not_. Erwin had a feeling it would come down to Ymir to rescue him.

 **"** **What's going on?" Jean watched the scene with his friends. "Is this hell?"**

 **"** **No…but it will be!" Erwin rode by him. "All soldiers, charge!" He threw out his arm to the side. "The fate of humanity will be determined in this very moment!" The soldiers stared at him, stunned, and he raised his sword to the sky. "There is no future where humanity can inhabit these lands without Eren! We recover Eren and immediately retreat!" He slammed his hand over his heart, saluting, before charging. "Give your hearts!"**

"You guys are close now!"

"Let's go, crazy charge!"

"No turning back without Eren if you want to survive!"

 **Mikasa yanked the reins, the first one to follow the commander.**

"Reiner's distracted! She might have a chance to take out Bertolt now!"

 **"** **Mikasa!" Connie watched her leave. Armin and Jean went next and the rest of the soldiers.**

 **"** **Those crazy Scouts." An MP soldier observed them from a short distance. "Something's wrong with their heads."**

"Yup."

"Probably."

"A 'definitely' in your case, Four-Eyes."

 **"** **Hey!" Another MP yelled.**

 **Loud footsteps became audible.**

 **"** **Huh?" The man turned. A Titan was on its hands and knees behind him. He screamed before the giant bit his head and pulled him up. The sound of chewing was heard a second later.**

"That's why you don't lose focus of your surroundings." Levi felt somewhat annoyed that he could have easily avoided dying if he just hadn't been fucking around acting like he was taking a stroll through the woods instead of being in Titan territory.

 ** _What's happening out there?_** **Eren scowled.** ** _What the hell's going on?_**

 _Helpless yet again and in need of Mikasa's and everyone else's assistance_. Eren clenched his fists. _You're the Titan-Shifter for fuck's sake._ When was he going to stop needing to rely on them to save his ass and be the person doing the saving instead?

 **The Armored Titan was bogged down by the mindless ones.** ** _I can't move…_** **Reiner gritted his teeth.** ** _Unless I tear these Titans off me, it'll only get worse. In that case…_** **The Armored Titan removed his hand.** ** _Brace yourself, Bertolt! A little more…_** **The Armored Titan began punching Titans off of him.** ** _Just a little more!_**

 **"** **It worked!" Jean exclaimed. "His hand's gone!"**

"Do it now!"

"Go for it!"

"Take him out!"

 **"** **Now's our chance!" Mikasa said.**

 **"** **Hey, Mikasa, can't you see all those Titans?!" Jean asked her. "How do you plan on getting through that mess? You'd have to slip through a horde of 'em."**

Petra chuckled. "I think that is her plan."

 **"** **Advance!" Erwin threw up his arm. Suddenly, a Titan appeared from the side and latched onto the arm.**

They jumped in their seats, a few letting out shrieks in surprise.

 **Blood poured from the wound and the soldiers watched in horror as the Titan ran, still hanging on to Erwin.**

"No fucking way!"

Their eyes widened in horror.

"It's got him!"

"Commander!"

"It came out of nowhere!"

 **"** **Commander Erwin!"**

 **"** **Advance!" Erwin screamed, ignoring his predicament. "Eren is just ahead!" He pointed his blade forward. "Advance!"**

Their mouths dropped to the floor.

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"That's insane!"

They couldn't believe it, watching with shocked faces as Erwin still maintained his composure.

 ** _"_** ** _Mad respect, Commander,"_** **Candy whistled.**

"I am simply doing my duty," Erwin said modestly.

Levi scoffed. "Anyone else would have shit their pants." Erwin was crazy.

"My respect for him just went through the roof."

"Man, the balls on him!"

"Okay, he's almost as cool as Corporal Levi now."

"I still can't fucking believe it!"

 ** _Right!_** **Armin nodded.**

 **The soldiers charged toward the Titans while a few went to help Erwin. A Titan snatched a soldier while another stepped on one and crushed both the soldier and the horse. Soldiers continued to die as Titans picked them off.**

"They're just dying left and right."

 **A dazed Scout stood among the corpses, steam flying around him, a Titan not far behind him. He screamed when a horse hit him, running by.**

They flinched.

 **Another soldier crashed into that horse and was flung, landing in a Titan's waiting hand and getting eaten.**

"This is crazy..."

 **Mikasa wove through the Titans pawing at her. Finally breaking through, she used her 3D gear to head for Bertolt. He jumped off to avoid her strike.**

 _C'mon, take his head off!_ Mikasa glared at the TV.

 **Eren struggled and screamed behind his gag, frantic.**

 **Mikasa looked over her shoulder to see a brown-haired Titan, its hands open and reaching for her. It caught her in one hand.**

They cried out in panic.

Jean gasped. "NO!"

"She's caught!" Christa said, alarmed.

 _No way_. It just didn't seem real to Eren. How could Mikasa be caught? And by a random, Pure Titan at that. _No way. No way!_

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Connie panicked.

Sasha clutched her hair. "Somebody help her!"

 **A cracking sound was heard and Mikasa screamed.**

Armin and Eren flinched at the sounds, their faces paling.

"Oh no!" Petra gasped, eyes wide.

Levi became still, jaw clenched.

 **"** **Mikasa! You piece of shit!" Jean cursed the Titan, and glaring furiously, flew toward it.**

"Go, Jean!"

"Save her!"

 **"** **Let her go!" Jean sank his blades into the Titan's eyes.**

 **Mikasa let out a strangled gasp, released from the grip.**

The group let out relieved sighs.

"Gave me heart palpitations." Jean rubbed his hand over his chest.

Eren let out a shuddering breath. "Tell me about it."

 **Two soldiers attempted to approach the Armored Titan but he pulled their wires, leading them to fall. Bertolt crouched in the Armored Titan's palm. "We've come this far already. We're taking Eren home with us. We're going back to our hometown."**

"Not if we have something to do about it," Hange promised, wishing she was there in the madness.

 ** _Shit…_** **Eren thought, sweating.** ** _This is all because I got caught. Everyone's gonna die because of me._**

 **"** **Bertolt!" Armin landed on the Armored face, hanging from his cheek.**

 ** _Armin?!_** **Eren stared at his frowning best friend.**

 **Armin thought back to the Forest of Giant Trees, and what he had said to Jean back then:** ** _"Those who can't abandon anything can't change anything."_**

 _What do I have to abandon?_ Eren wondered. He couldn't keep letting others be killed cause of his bad decisions and failures.

 **Erwin appeared next, being carried off the by Titan.** ** _"Advance!"_**

 ** _What is it?_** **Armin wondered.** ** _What do I have to abandon? Is it my life? Or something else?_** **He gasped, remembering Bertolt watching Annie leave to join the Military Police during the recruitment ceremony. He let out a shaky breath…then grinned sadistically.**

"Whoa, Armin, that's..."

"You look scary."

"And creepy."

"It's a little disturbing."

 **"** **Are you two okay with this?" Armin asked quietly, almost sardonically. "Leaving behind your comrade and returning home?"**

"Wait, is he..." Petra thought back to Reiner telling Bertolt to confess to Annie already. _Smart. Cruel, but smart_.

Hange smiled admiringly at his play.

 **Reiner and Bertolt were taken back.**

 **"** **You're abandoning Annie? You know where she's at? Far north, deep underground in the Utopia District…and being tortured."**

"You little sneak," Jean murmured.

 _Good thinking_. Erwin nodded in approval. He himself had thought of using Annie as psychological warfare against her friends.

 **Bertolt's eyes were wide while Reiner glared.**

 **"** **It was her screams that taught us something," Armin continued. "That even with her body's healing, you can never get rid of the pain. They're taking special care to ensure she doesn't die. And as we speak, they're not giving her body any rest."**

"Well, damn, Armin."

"He's fucking with their heads!"

"What a dark mind you have there!"

"Armin, you evil genius, you."

 **Eren looked disturbed and Armin smiled cruelly and said, "They're torturing her every way they know how."**

 **"** **You spawn of the devil!" Bertolt snapped, enraged. "I'll pulverize you!" He stood from the Armored Titan's hand.**

"He's vulnerable!"

 **Blood erupted from his chest when Erwin, growling and glaring intensely, sliced off the bonds tying Eren to Bertolt's back.**

Gasps came from around the room at Erwin's surprise appearance.

The group started cheering, grinning widely.

"Commander Erwin!"

"I did not see that coming!"

"Holy crap, he did it!"

"How is he still moving?!"

"I can't believe he came back!"

"Dude, that's fucking crazy!"

" _He's_ fucking crazy!"

"Alright, he's even more of a badass than I thought."

 **Mikasa caught Eren as he fell. Armin let out a gasp of relief and Erwin fell, landing on his horse. Bertolt watched, hanging almost upside-down from the wire.**

 **"** **All soldiers, retreat!" Erwin said, leading the soldiers away and leaving the Armored Titan swarmed. The Armored Titan roared and elsewhere, the Jaws Titan fell, trying to keep a larger Titan from eating.**

 **Christa flew parallel to the ground and let out a battle cry. Taking out the Titan's nape, she landed on a tree nearby before jumping to the ground. "I did it. My first kill," she said, walking toward the Jaws Titan.**

"Nice one, Christa!" Connie slapped her back.

"Your first!" Sasha clapped excitedly.

"That was a sweet kill!" Hange gave her a thumbs up.

"Impressive," Petra said, smiling.

"Thanks, guys," Christa said, feeling embarrassed and proud at all their compliments.

"Good job not making a fool of yourself afterward like a certain dumbass named Eren."

"Shut it, Jean." Eren felt his cheeks warm, remembering how ungracefully he had landed on the ground after his first kill.

 **"** **Ymir…"**

 **"** **Christa!" Connie snatched her up. The Jaws followed after him. "What the hell are you doing?! We're leaving!"**

 **"** **Let's hurry home and chow down!" Sasha added, riding beside him.**

"Sasha with the real motivations."

"Yup!"

 **"** **Connie! Sasha! Leave me be!" Christa pleaded. "Lemme go!"**

 **Connie was not expecting that reaction. "What?"**

 **"** **Ymir said if I don't go with her, Reiner and Bertolt are going to kill her!" Christa explained. "If she hands me in, they'll let her go free! We were gonna go with them!"**

Christa nodded. She would give up her life to save Ymir's without hesitation. Not out of some misguided sense of herociness, wanting to be admired as a martyr, but out of genuine love for a close friend.

 **Connie and Sasha glanced at the Jaws Titan, keeping up with them. "What the hell?" Connie didn't seem to believe it. "Ymir said that?"**

 **"** **Yes, so let me down!"**

 **"** **It's a lie!" Sasha said immediately. "Of course that's a lie! She's lying to you!"**

"Exactly!" Sasha nodded, agreeing with herself.

 **"** **Sasha is right. You think the one who fought like a maniac to save you would do something like that?"**

 **His words gave Christa pause and she looked at the Titan chasing after them.**

 **"** **The only time Ymir ever shows some effort is when you're in trouble," Connie went on. "I don't know about her getting killed, but… For now, just calm down."**

"See? I don't buy it there either."

"Well, of course, I wouldn't sacrifice Christa's life for my own."

 _But what about theirs?_ Christa knew Ymir's decision had more to do with Reiner and Bertolt's fates than her own desperate desire to live. She had seen the look on Ymir's face when Bertolt gave his speech. Ymir partly blamed herself for their predicament, the problems they would face if they returned home empty-handed. It was why Historia hadn't felt upset with Ymir for her decision. She was pretending to be selfish while being nice. _She might give up her own life to help Reiner and Bertolt, but mine..._ Christa couldn't see it. Perhaps it may have been her intention initially, but Christa believed she'd never go through with it. Sacrificing one friend to help save the other two.

 **"** **That's right!" Sasha nodded. "If you two stay here any longer, there's a huge chance that you'll die and it'll only get worse!"**

 **Connie looked ahead. "You know, even an idiot could figure that out."**

 **A Titan came flying and they gaped, Sasha letting out a shocked cry.**

"Wait, they fly now?!"

"Connie, you idiot, it was obviously thrown."

"I knew that."

 **The Titan landed in front of the group trying to escape. The soldiers cried out as the impact destroyed the ground, kicking up bits of the earth, and a large cloud of steam formed.**

 **"** **Damn that Reiner!" Jean said, looking at where the Armored Titan was still being restrained by several small Titans. "He's tossing Titans like a madman!"**

"He's not gonna make it easy for them to escape," Levi said.

"Or he's trying to have Eren eaten so there will be a new and probably less volatile Shifter," Hange offered her opinion.

"Eren's fully healed now so it should be okay so he can transform and fight," Petra said.

"No, he can't." Erwin shook his head. "If Eren transforms now the mindless Titans will swarm him, too. But unlike Reiner, Eren's Titan has no armor to protect him. We're not in much shape to be of any real help there since it's not the ideal terrain for the 3D gear. There's not a lot of trees around so our reach is limited. Without us, the Shifter will keep getting cannibalized until only one person remains. Reiner will either wait for that to happen, or steal the new Shifter if an opportunity presents itself and he can give the few Titans that remain the slip. Of course, the plan will probably remain the same if Eren doesn't transform. Eren can't fight without 3D gear and could end up getting eaten."

Levi frowned. "Then let's hope Reiner has shit aim."

 **The Armored Titan growled and sent another Titan flying. Jean cried out when more earth was kicked up and steam caused visibility to drop.**

"Jean!"

"Shit, he didn't get caught up in that, did it?"

"I swear if I go out in such a lame way..."

 **Armin and Hannes stopped to look behind them, the steam slowly drifting away. "Eren! Mikasa!" Armin called out.**

 **Eren and Mikasa were on the ground.**

"This isn't good." Armin licked his lips nervously.

 _This is the worst case we were talking about_. Petra thought. They had very little chance of winning a fight. Fleeing was the safest option.

 **The horse stood up and ran off.**

Hange sighed. "Now they can't escape."

 _Mikasa's badly injured and Eren's defenseless. Even transforming won't help. This is bad. Really bad._ To Ymir, it looked more and more like the Survey Corps was going to lose.

 **Mikasa pushed herself up, several purple flowers near her face. "Eren…" She winced, in pain from the Titan catching her and breaking her ribs. Thundering footsteps were heard and the flowers shook.**

"Oh no, isn't there anyone nearby to help?"

"Eren might have to transform."

"But he'll be attacked and eaten then."

"I'll be eaten anyway," Eren argued. Better to fight and give himself and Mikasa a fighting chance.

 **An outline of a Titan appeared in the steam.**

Eren could recognize that figure anywhere.

 **A giant foot cracked the ground as the Titan approached. Mikasa and Eren sat on their knees, watching it in disbelief. Eren's eyes widened in recognition.**

Pain blossomed in Eren's chest. _Why does it hurt so much?_ Looking at the Titan's smiling face, he couldn't help but feel heartbreak. _Probably cause I know now._ Before he would have been filled with anger. Now he wanted to cry for the Titan, knowing it was just a lost soul suffering in silence. He wanted to reach in and touch the Titan's face, an odd mix of feelings he couldn't identify churning in him.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa watched him worriedly. "You're crying."

That surprised him. "I am?" Eren wiped his face in confusion.

"You didn't realize it?" Armin asked.

"No."

Mikasa was suddenly reminded of the first episode when Eren woke up and shed tears without knowing why then, too.

 **His mother's death played on the screen for a few seconds before the Smiling Titan's unsettling grin appeared as the steam cleared.**

"I guess I just felt bad for her," Eren muttered at the familiar scene, earning a quizzical look from Armin before the TV pulled his attention.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, the Yeager family tragedy will continue,"_** **Candy said.**

 **The Smiling Titan's eyes were the last thing to be shown.**

"W-Wait, you don't think she means that that Titan will kill one of them, do you? Just like it killed Eren's mother and someone else is next..." Christa's words were met with uncomfortable silence.

"There's only one more main episode left," Ymir finally said. "I can't see how they can turn this around."

"I'm probably going to die," Mikasa stated bluntly. "It's what she must've meant." Eren would lose his family again to that Titan.

"Don't say that!" Eren snapped.

"What else could Candy have meant?" Armin said, somewhat shaken. The thought of Mikasa dying was outrageous and terrifying.

"She must be trying to warn us, I think, to brace ourselves." Sasha tried to do just that, taking a deep breath, preparing for what was coming.

"Don't forget, Bertolt still hasn't fought us in his Titan form yet," Jean said, and their shoulders dropped.

"The Survey Corps is already in bad shape, if he joins the fight..." Petra trailed off, not needing to finish.

"Even if we do lose," Erwin said before they all became too gloomy, "we can change it out there when we face it ourselves."

"Still gonna suck watching them win," Connie said, though he felt a little uplifted by the commander's words.

 _I'm not even gonna be there_. A horrible, empty feeling twisted in Levi's chest. Except for Hange, he was possibly going to lose all the closest people to him, all at once. _If only I'd been there._

 _Here we go!_ Hange stopped flipping through her notebook, finally finding what she was looking for. _Yes, episode 13. "It's tragic she got killed by that Titan,"_ she internally read what Candy had said when the Smiling Titan was shown eating Carla in Eren's memory. Candy might have just been referring to the truth of the origin of the Titans. _But the wording..._ Carla got killed by "that" Titan. Why refer to it as "that" Titan? And why only make a comment about it and not any other Titans? And the timing of it, too. Both times it wasn't until the group was reminded of Carla's death did Candy say something about the Titan. There was a connection between it and Eren's mother. Hange was certain there was something special about the Smiling Titan.

Candy loved being cryptic at times and often dropped hints without explanation or ever getting back to them. _I'm sure there's some hidden meaning here we're not getting_. Hopefully, there would be another clue in the next episode that would help her put it together. _The Power of the Titans. The Curse of Ymir. Feels like there's one final piece we're missing before it all comes together_.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	12. Scream

**Chapter 12: Scream**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Erwin continues to suspect the Reiss family. The group thinks they're about to lose and feel upset. Candy makes an interesting comment. Hange think there's something special about the Smiling Titan.

* * *

 **It was a sunny day in Shinganshina.**

 **"** **Eren," Carla said, eyebrows furrowed.**

It was a pleasant surprise. He had not been expecting to see his mother. _I'm in trouble_. Eren smiled fondly. He knew that look anywhere and it meant a scolding was coming. If only there was a way to capture a moment in time and keep it as remembrance. He'd pick his mother's smiling face. Or her glaring at him while she chided him. He chuckled quietly. Mikasa and Armin gave him curious looks and he told them, making them smile.

 **Carla knelt before a little Eren, his face dirty from a fight. "You're a man! Show some restraint! You need to be there for Mikasa, too!"**

 **The Smiling Titan plucked Carla from the house's wreckage and Eren screamed. "Stop!" He watched, traumatized, as it ate her.**

 _I'm so fucking sick of this scene._ Jean didn't know how Eren dealt with it, being forced to watch it again and again and again. "If I have to watch this one more time I'm gonna throw something."

"Candy is such a sadist," Connie said, also tired of it.

Hange tilted her head. "Huh..."

"What is it?" Erwin asked her.

"I just now noticed something weird. Titans eat humans alive. Sometimes they're like, well, children, and they play with their food. Pulling arms. Biting legs. Crushing chests. Then they eat them. This one killed Carla before eating her. Was it just because she was struggling so much?"

"Probably."

 **A giant foot cracked the earth. Eren and Mikasa watched, Eren letting out a gasp. The Smiling Titan approached them with slow, resounding footsteps.**

"I just can't hate her," Eren spoke almost in audibly.

Armin's ears perked. _There it is again_. He had thought it was strange Eren had referred to the Titan as "her" previously, maybe it was a simple slip, but he was addressing it as female again. _Does he even realize it himself?_ Armin didn't think so. He decided to wait to ask Eren after the episode was done. It was probably going to show the Survey Corps' demise, the beginning of the end of Paradis Island and he had to take in every detail in the episode to plan a better future.

 **"** **Damn that Reiner!" Jean stared at the Armored Titan, restrained by over half a dozen small Titans. "He's tossing Titans like a madman!"**

 **With a roar, the Armored Titan threw another one. Jean grunted when one landed near him.**

"Don't just stand there and stare!"

"Get your ass moving!"

 **Another Titan landed a small distance behind Erwin and began to chase him.**

"It's raining..."

"A sentence I never thought I'd hear."

 **The Jaws Titan stopped, Ymir glaring inside.** ** _This is all your fault! It's you who screwed up my entire plan, you damn commander!_** **The Jaws Titan sped toward Erwin and the Titan chasing him.**

Christa gasped in terror.

The group froze.

Ymir's blood ran cold. If she attacked the commander... Her heart raced in her chest.

 **Erwin gasped, noticing her. The Jaws pushed the mindless Titan and Erwin fell to the ground. She pinned the squirming Titan under her clawed hand.**

Many of them let out a collective sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Sasha let out a whoop. "We got Eren back and Ymir's on our side, too, now!"

"Everything's going to be okay," Christa said, slouching back in relief against the couch. "Thanks the Goddesses!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Levi warned them as they looked ready to burst out into cheers. "We're surrounded by Titans and Eren and Mikasa might be eaten soon."

"And there's Candy's dire warning," Jean reminded them grimly.

That killed the happy mood quickly.

"I wouldn't have held it against Ymir," Erwin said mildly. As if he'd let such a thing get in the way of having a second Shifter fighting on their side. "I do appreciate the save, though."

 **"** **Ymir! Connie, that way!" Historia pointed, sitting behind him on his horse.**

 **"** **I know!"**

 **"** **Commander!" A dark-haired Scout ran toward him.**

 **"** **I can always be replaced," Erwin said, a mad determination gleaming in his eyes. "More importantly, find Eren and retreat! Time is of the essence!"**

"Just when I thought my respect for him couldn't grow any more," Christa said, watching in admiration.

"Can you imagine if we'd had a commander other than him?" Armin could not see them winning.

Eren nodded. "Paradis Island would be fucked without him."

 **The Scout cried, his face inside a Titan's mouths, his limbs twitching. Erwin watched, mouth open, humans and Titans fighting behind him.**

Their smiles fell. Were they going to lose Erwin? Would they see another person from the couch be killed?

"Dammit, where'd Ymir off to?"

"He's only got one arm."

"He looks ready to faint, too."

"I _hate_ not being there." It made Hange feel useless. She did not like being out of the action. Especially when the rest of her comrades were putting their lives on the line while she was off napping. Even if she was recovering, it was still frustrating seeing what looked like the end of the Survey Corps and she couldn't be there to fight and help.

"Tell me about it," Levi said in agreement. He did not want it happening a third time. Why was it that he was always missing when the people he cared about needed him the most? First with Isabel and Farlan during their first expedition in the storm, then his squad in the Forest of Giant Trees against the Female Titan, and now out there against these shit odds.

 **The Smiling Titan continued to approach Eren and Mikasa. He stared at it, frozen.**

"Why aren't you moving?!"

"Fight it!"

"You have to protect Mikasa!"

"I know that!" There was no way he would fail at this. Eren knew he could do it. This was the one opponent that his TV-self would not hesitate against. It was deeply personal. The thought strangely only brought him misery on such a deep level he was stunned for a second. It left him worried, wondering if maybe he was being too sympathetic to Titans since it was leading to feeling as hesitant to attack them as he did.

 **"** **Eren!" Mikasa pushed him down.**

 **The Smiling Titan brought down a hand. Hannes suddenly appeared, placing himself between them and blocking the attack.**

"Get it, Hannes!"

"I'm really starting to love this man!"

"Might be kinda poetic if he protects you this time and successfully kills it."

Petra had fully expected Eren to claim that the kill was his, but he did not seem to challenge what Sasha had said. "Huh. I really he'd want to be the one to do it. I would," she said.

"If I was in his place?" Levi thought about the Abnormal Titan that had taken Farlan and Isabel's lives. "I wouldn't allow anyone else to take that revenge from me."

 **"** **Hannes!" Eren said from the ground, Mikasa shielding him with her body.**

 _She can't be the one protecting me all the time_. Eren thought back to his mother's words. He had to be there for and keep her safe, too. _Her and Armin are all the family I have left_.

 **Hannes sliced off the Titan's thumb, causing it to lean back. He grinned at the two teens. "What are the odds of this?! Check it out, you two! You just watch. I'm about to avenge your mother and butcher the shit out of this bastard!" Hannes declared and shot a hook into the Titan's chest, flying toward it and dodging a swipe.**

"He's so different than the first episode!"

"That's so crazy to think about."

"I feel so stupidly proud of him."

 **"** **Hannes!" Eren screamed.**

 **"** **Give the old man backup!" Jean yelled, riding next to Armin. Then he noticed a Titan coming down. "Huh?!"**

 **One landed in front of Armin and his horse kicked its front legs. "Reiner?" Armin looked over at the Armored Titan, Bertolt hanging on him. "What's he doing?! Does he not care if Eren is eaten?!"**

"It might just be the plan," Armin realized.

"That's what we think he's planning," Erwin put in.

"Anyone would be easier to deal with than Eren," Hange said jokingly.

 **"** **Don't get in our way, you big sack of shit!" Jean glared at the Armored Titan before he and Armin charged at the three Titans in their way.**

 **The Jaws Titan ripped off the Titan's nape with her teeth and spat it out.**

"I wanna see her do that to Reiner. That'd be so sick!"

 **"** **Ymir!" Historia caught her attention.**

 ** _Dammit… What am I supposed to do?_** **Ymir thought.** ** _If I can't count on Reiner, should I cooperate with the Scouts and try to survive?_**

"Yes! Go down swinging with us!" Sasha said loudly.

Jean shrugged. "If we're gonna lose, we might as well all fall together."

 **The Jaws Titan followed after Connie's horse.** ** _But what happens after that?_** **She noticed Historia was watching her intently.** ** _Even if I can somehow live through all this…there's no avoiding the hell that's to come trapped inside the Walls._**

"Not if you help us," Christa insisted.

"As far as I knew, it would still be the two of us vs. five of their Shifters. Plus their much larger army. And allies. And technology. And the island's top brass would probably be against us, too. Against this war."

"Oh. Good point."

 ** _Now's my only chance to hand Historia over to their side!_** **Ymir thought.** ** _I won't be able to protect her alone, no matter how hard I try._**

 **A hook shot into the Jaws' forehead and Historia crouched there.**

 **"** **Christa!" Connie called after her.**

 **"** **Connie, that's wrong," Historia corrected. "My name is Historia. Hey, Ymir… Why was it you were trying to take me away? You said it was to save yourself, but was that a lie? No…it has to be. Why? Why did you do it?"**

 **The Jaws Titan kept running, eyes focused ahead.**

 **"** **For me?" Historia guessed. "To protect me again?"**

 **"** **It's a Titan!" Connie yelled.**

 **A 15-meter stood before them.**

 **"** **Ymir… You're the one who said it, so listen to yourself! Stop living for other people! From now on, let's live for nobody but ourselves! It's strange, really… When I'm with you, no matter how screwed up it gets…I'm not afraid!" Historia declared, smiling, and flew toward the 15-meter.**

"Knock it down, Christa!"

"You can do it!"

"Ugh, I really want to call you Historia but we can't let it become a habit."

"It's okay. The fact that you know is enough. Besides, I might not have to wait long."

"That's true. If you're already using it out at that point. It's only a few days away from here."

 **Connie and Sasha stood atop their horses, Connie cursing as they took off, "Shit!"**

 **Ymir and the Jaws Titan cried out.**

They shouted encouragements, getting pumped up. Maybe the Survey Corps was about to end. But they'd be going out swinging.

 **Hannes let out a battle cry, slicing the Smiling Titan's face and leading it away.**

 **Mikasa struggled to her feet, whipping the sword in her left hand. "Don't, Mikasa!" Eren said, on his stomach, hands tied behind his back. "You're injured! Untie my hands!"**

"Is he done healing?" Mikasa wondered.

"He's done waiting," Petra replied.

 **"** **Hands?" Mikasa repeated, looking at his bound hands, a little steam rising from them.**

"Its still steaming," Armin said.

"He looks whole enough, though." His fingers with their missing tips were the only injury Jean had spotted.

 **"** **Hurry up! I've gotta be the one to do it!" Eren said passionately and she stared at her sword, tightly gripping the handle.**

 _The TV one wants to do._ Petra wondered if maybe because they knew the truth about the Titans, it had changed Eren's perspective and he had let go his rage at the Smiling Titan. She would have still expected him to be okay with its demise, though, as it would be the only way to put that poor person to rest.

 **"** **Who said I was done with you?!" Hannes attacked the Titan's Achilles' tendon on one of its feet.**

 **Mikasa cut through the binding and Eren sat up. "That one's…mine!"**

 _It must be hard to hold on to his grudge knowing what he does_. Mikasa thought. Pity and compassion for the suffering human that was stuck as a Titan had probably replaced his need for blood. In fact, he seemed to have become extremely sympathetic toward it.

 **"** **Eren!" Mikasa reached out but clutched herself in pain. "Wait! We're trying to get you out of here!"**

"It's a normal Titan. Eren can take it easily." If Connie could have taken revenge for his mother's death as easily as Eren would be able to on the TV, he would have gone for it, too.

"But if he catches the attention of the Pure Titans nearby, they'll attack him," Jean was quick to bring to attention. "He can't harden and has no gear. Transforming now could get him killed. Ymir can move fast and her small body makes it easy to avoid attention and evade Titans easily. But the bigger issue with Eren—"

"Mikasa might get caught in the crossfire," Eren finished nervously.

"She's too injured to defend herself," Armin said, wishing his TV self would go help them.

 **"** **It's time to settle the score!" Eren held up his right hand, fingers missing their tips. "Just watch!" He bit his hand, blood pooling around his teeth.**

They braced themselves for the inevitable explosion.

And the Pure Titans converging on Eren's Titan.

 **Eren stood in front of Mikasa, Hannes fighting the Smiling Titan a small distance away in front of them.**

The group kept waiting, tension building.

 **"** **Huh?!" Eren cried out in disbelief.**

Confusion began to spread.

"It...didn't work?" Hange frowned at the TV, puzzled.

"Why isn't he transforming?" Sasha was sure he'd had the two things needed: injury and intent.

Jean shrugged. "No loss of motivation here, we know that for sure."

"Why isn't it working?" Eren couldn't understand it. While he didn't mind it in this situation, it made him anxious that his Shifting abilities could fail on him even when he drew blood and had a clear purpose in mind as well as the drive to see it through.

"Maybe he still needs time to heal," Petra suggested.

Erwin was skeptical. "I don't know... The first time he transformed he was missing parts of an arm and a leg."

"If it's not working he should stop dawdling, grab Mikasa, and get the fuck out of there," Levi grumbled.

 **A Titan flew from the sky and a Scout quickly dodged. Erwin straightened, on his knees, looking ragged but holding his sword.**

 **"** **Commander! The Armored one is—"**

 **Erwin looked to see the Armored Titan slowly stomping his way over to them, prying off the small Titan clinging to its body and tossing them.**

"Oh shit, he does not look happy," Connie said.

"Eren's the only one who can fight him but he can't fight." Things were not looking good and Christa wondered if Reiner would succeed in grabbing Eren or Ymir or both.

 **"** **It's coming!"**

 **Armin gasped when he saw the Titan overhead and threw out his hand. "Jean!"**

 **Jean glanced back and the Titan landed in front of his horse. He was sent flying from his horse and bounced off the ground, hard, bleeding.**

"If you die from death by horse fall I'll never let you live it down," Eren joked, the worry clear in his voice though.

 **"** **Jean!" Armin jumped off his horse and ran to him. "Are you okay?! Hold it together!"**

"Of course, because things weren't bleak enough as they were," Sasha said, slumping back against the couch.

 **Armin picked Jean up. Two Titans were stalking toward them.**

 _That might be the end for us._ Armin took a deep breath, preparing himself. No matter how much he told himself it wasn't real, he still felt sick thinking about seeing his own violent end. _I don't want to be eaten alive_. He hoped the Titan killed him first.

"This is not how I thought I'd die," Jean said sourly. Then he thought about Marco. He'd probably expected to die of old age or in service to the king.

 **Hannes attacked the Smiling Titan's Achilles' tendons again before flying up to its face and avoiding its hand.**

 **"** **Shit! Shit!" Blood dropped to the grass as Eren cursed. "What's wrong?!**

 **Mikasa winced when he ripped off the rip.**

Connie also winced. "Well, that was disturbing."

 **"** **Eren!"**

 **He continued to gnaw at his hand in frustration.**

"That's gross. And painful." Ymir could not imagine mutilating herself like. Then again, given proper motivation she might.

"Are you really human?" Sasha said, looking revolted and amazed.

"The smartest thing he can do now is flee with Mikasa. But I have a feeling that's not happening," Levi said, shooting an annoyed look at the TV.

 **Armin was backed up against a tree, an unconscious Jean in one arm, pointing his sword at the approaching Titan with his free hand. He screamed in panic, waving his sword to keep the Titan away.**

 **The Armored Titan tore off the last Titan from his body and began running at full speed.**

"Great, he's free now!" Christa groaned.

"Where are Eren and Ymir? He's probably going to target one of them," Petra said.

 **Peer took out a Titan and it landed in front of Erwin, sending a small shockwave toward him.**

 **"** **Commander!" A Scout was screaming before a Titan ate him.**

 **Finally, Hannes delivered a deep cut to the Achilles' tendon and sent the Smiling Titan to its knee.**

"He's got it!" Mikasa felt hopeful they might make it. Then she remembered Reiner was free.

"Finally, something good happen!" Hange said.

 **Hannes smirked in success. But it fell when a hand grabbed him midair.**

Mikasa gasped and Armin's face paled. "No."

"This is what Candy meant," Eren said, almost dazed. "He's going to die."

Jean, Armin, and Mikasa recalled her words from the end of the previous episode: Ah, the Yeager family tragedy will continue."

Eren would lose a beloved Yeager family friend to the Smiling Titan.

 **Eren and Mikasa watched helplessly as the Smiling Titan bright Hannes toward its mouth. _Right now…_ He sunk his teeth into his hand again. _…I've gotta become a Titan…or it's all for nothing!_**

Eren felt too numb to cry.

Mikasa covered her mouth with a hand, tears making the TV screen blurry. She heard Armin sniff while Eren stared stonily ahead.

 **The Smiling Titan opened its mouth, Hannes kicking his legs and struggling as they were almost between its teeth. There was a loud wet, crunch when the Titan bit his lower half.**

Christa sighed, her hopes crushed. "This is what we get for forgetting the 57th Expedition."

"We let ourselves forget to never be optimistic about a victory," Jean said, rubbing his face.

"Because it always gets snatched away at the last second," Mikasa agreed unhappily.

 **Splatters of Hanes's blood flew over purple flowers.**

 _There they are again, those purple flowers._ Petra noted. They were very pretty and hard to miss. _When Eren first woke in the beginning, when Weilman tried to blast Eren and his friends with a cannon, and now._ She couldn't help but think their beauty was such a stark contrast against the ugliness that was happening around them many times when they were shown.

 **The noise seemed to disappear. Hannes's eyes slowly closed. Blood spurted from his body and down the Titan's chest.**

"This is what Candy must have meant. Hannes is like family to Eren, too."

At Hange's words, Levi glanced over at the trio, who were watching the scene with heartbreak on their faces.

Petra shook her head. "Why did it have to be this Titan?"

 **Eren collapsed to his knees, then his forearms, head down. Tears were gathering in his eyes, a mixture of shock and numbness on his face. The Smiling Titan continued eating Hannes. Mikasa listened as Eren started laughing and crying hysterically. "Eren…"**

"I think he's lost it."

"I would have, too."

"Yeah, can't say I blame him."

"Poor Eren..."

"This shit is beyond fucked up."

 **"** **Nothing changed!" Eren screamed, looking crazed. "You haven't changed one bit, dammit! You're still as useless as you ever were! Nothing changed!" He let out a long, anguished scream, face in the grass.**

The sheer emotion in the scream stunned them.

No one could say anything, empathizing with the failure and frustration he had to be feeling.

 **Eren closed his eyes, tears falling. "Mom… I…can't… I still can't do anything at all."**

"This is painful to watch."

"It must be tearing him apart."

"Ugh, it's going to make me cry."

 **Mikasa's eyes were full of tears. "Eren…"**

 **He lifted his head, straightening up, slowly turning to her.**

 **"** **That's not true," she said softly, smiling.**

 _This is the end for us_. Mikasa wasn't too upset. There were worse ways to die than fighting for a cause and alongside her friends and comrades.

 **Eren stared at her before shifting his gaze. Behind them were half a dozen Titans, some fighting and eating soldiers. Off to their side, Armin waved his sword, trying to fend off the Titan and protecting Jean.**

"We won't be able to hold out for much longer, Armin. You should have left me. Maybe you'd have had a chance." A pause. "You still might if you run now."

"Not a chance. Besides, you'd never leave anyone behind, Jean."

 **"** **Eren…" Mikasa said and he turned his attention to her. "Listen… I need to tell you something."**

 **The sun was setting behind them, casting golden-orange rays across the horizon. The Smiling Titan finished eating Hannes.**

"It's strangely beautiful," Christa marveled.

Sasha nodded. "It is, isn't it?"

 **"** **You've always been…at my side," Mikasa continued, smiling and crying. Many beautiful purple flowers were by her hand. "Thank you."**

"At least if we go down, it'll be together," Connie said half-heartedly. "Better than dying alone like poor Marco."

 _But I don't want to die with Mikasa. I want her to have a future._ Eren thought longingly. He wanted them all to live until they were wrinkly and gray-haired, passing away in their sleep.

 **Erwin was holding his shoulder with the bitten arm, a Scout in front of him. The Jaws Titan was fighting a mindless one, Historia, Sasha, and Connie helping.**

 **"** **You showed me…how to live with purpose. Thank you."**

"I know it's a serious and dark situation, but this is such a sweet moment."

"Seems so strangely poetic. The juxtaposition of their beautiful bond with the death and violence in the background."

"Getting all artistic there, Petra."

"It is a pretty picture, though."

"At least our end was as beautiful as it was bloody."

 **Eren stared at her, tears running down his cheeks, mouth open.**

 **A Titan on all fours near them glared at them from behind.**

 **"** **And you…" Mikasa touched the red scarf around her neck fondly. "You wrapped this scarf around me." An image of little Eren wrapping the scarf around little Mikasa flashed on the TV. "Thank you." Mikasa smiled sweetly and happily.**

Eren felt horrible. It was bad enough he was going to get himself killed, but he'd also drag Mikasa down with him. _Should have taken her and ran_. But no, he'd had to stay and kill the Titan that had already taken one person he loved away from him, letting it become the reason for losing yet another person he cared about.

 **Sunlight shone off the purple flowers. The Titans stood menacingly behind Eren and Mikasa.**

 **A gentle breeze ruffled their hair. Eren's eyes focused on Mikasa's face. He sniffed and then stood while she looked at him, curious. "I'll wrap that around you…as many times as you want," Eren promised, looking at her over his shoulder. He placed one foot forward. "Now and forever… As much as you want!"**

His declaration brought a smile to their faces.

"Aw, Eren, you're capable of saying sweet things, after all," Petra said teasingly.

Ymir cringed slightly. _Now and forever, huh._ They had less than a decade left. _We'll need to make the most of it._ It gave her a sense of urgency and she wanted to tell Eren. _I'd want to know as soon as possible_. So he wouldn't waste time and have regrets when his time was up.

 **Colorful lightning crackled and his fingers regenerated in less than a second. Eren clenched his fist.**

"Instantaneous regeneration!" Hange gasped, awed.

"Guess his conviction was reignited," Levi said in approval.

 **Eren screamed as the Smiling Titan reached out one hand, crouching before them. He punched the open palm. Everything went still.**

The group also went still in response.

 **Orange lightening cracked and Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir reacted.**

"Whoa!"

"What?!"

 ** _"_** ** _It takes two to tango,"_** **Candy said.**

"What does that mean?"

"Is it a clue?"

 **Time slowed as the Smiling Titan moved its hand back.**

"Did something just happen?"

 **Suddenly, the Titan on all fours growled and stood, running. Eren screamed and took an empty swing. The light-haired Titan appeared behind Eren and Mikasa, screaming. It charged past them and tackled the Smiling Titan, with Eren looking stunned.**

"What in the shit was that?!"

"Why did it attack that Titan?"

 **All the Titans in the area were staring in their direction. At once they began running toward them.**

"Are they all running toward that smiling Titan?"

"We might make it out alive!"

"Run for it!"

"But how's it possible?"

"Who cares? Let get out of there first!"

 **Armin gaped.**

It hit Ymir first. "That's—!" She gasped, staring in shock. "That's the Founding Titan's power! It's the only one that can command Pure Titans like that!"

The group was floor by her words.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, _what_?!"

"It was under our noses the entire time?!"

"I told you! I TOLD you! I was RIGHT!"

"Hange, you said it was _Mikasa_."

"I was close! They're sitting next to each other..."

"But you were right, it ended up being someone from the 104th class."

"So you can have two Titans in one person. Good to know."

"When did Grisha get the Founding Titan? I thought for sure the royal family would have it."

"Dad made a lot of trips into the interior. He could have stolen it. But that would mean..."

"Did he attack the royal family?"

"Who did he eat?"

They felt quiet.

Hange cheered suddenly. "WE HAVE THE FOUNDING TITAN!"

That caused an eruption of excitement and cheers and whistles.

"The Beast Titan could control them, too, but barely!"

"They all began to attack _without Eren saying anything_! He didn't even have to _speak_! They followed his will!"

"Even the other Shifters sensed it!"

"If Eren can master that power, forget surviving, we might actually win!"

 **Dozens of Titan feet appeared. They all began to throw themselves at the Smiling Titan, tearing it apart.**

They watched the scene in complete awe.

"That's fucking brutal."

"So this is the Founding Titan's power...amazing."

"They tore it apart!"

"No wonder Marley wants that power!"

 **Erwin, Christa, Connie, and Sasha stared in complete shock at the scene.**

"Same here."

"Can you imagine being there and seeing that?"

"It'd be fucking _unreal_."

 **Blood was flying around as the Titans ripped of the Smiling Titan's limbs.**

"Damn, this is just...damn."

"It's... Just wow."

 **Eren carried Mikasa on his back and ran as he watched the scene, Mikasa doing the same.**

 **"** **Why…are they…?" Mikasa said. "They're eating it?"**

 **The Smiling Titan's ribs were visibly on one side. One hand in its mouth and the other one clutching the Smiling Titan's eye, a small Titan threw its head back and pulled, breaking the Smiling Titan's jaw.**

Some of them cringed.

"I almost feel bad for it."

"It is total overkill."

Some of their satisfaction and joy was leeched at the thought of the innocent human suffering.

 **"** **Dunno what's going on, but now's our chance!" Connie said, ready to mount his horse.**

 **"** **Let's hurry and run!" Sasha said from atop her horse.**

 **"** **Right!" Historia nodded.**

 ** _So that's how it is…_** **Ymir thought.** ** _That's why Reiner was so desperate for Eren. Which means, even inside the Walls…_** **Her eyes turned down to Historia** ** _…there's a future._**

"Fuck yeah there is!"

"We got it! We got it! We got the Founding Titan!"

 **Eren continued to run. On his left, he noticed the Armored Titan running toward him.**

 ** _This is the worst…_** **Reiner was horrified.**

They hooted and laughed.

"Suck on that!"

"We're not going down without a fight!"

 ** _Why did the Coordinate have to fall into the hands of the worst person imaginable?_** **Reiner lamented.** ** _We've gotta get it back… I can say…without a doubt…the one person in the world I wouldn't want to have it…Eren…is you!_**

"Damn straight he is!"

 **Eren skid to a stop and yelled at them, glaring. "Get away from me!" Orange lightening crackled again, getting another reaction from the Shifters. "You bastards! I'll kill you all!"**

"How's he doing it?" The scientist in Hange burned to know and understand.

 **The group of Titans abandoned the Smiling Titan and charged at the Armored Titan as one.**

"This might be a good way to take out the Colossal Titan." Erwin studied the scene in great interest. Squad Levi could take out the Female Titan and Beast Titan. Only Eren and Ymir could beat the Armored Titan. Bertolt's Titan, the Colossal, was going to likely be the most difficult to handle. Its size and steam made it near impossible for even other Shifter-Titans to defeat it. But a swarm of Pure Titans attacking restlessly? _Bertolt, he's human. He will tire out eventually, but the mindless ones won't._

 **Reiner stopped, noticing them.** ** _Not good! Bertolt!_** **Bertolt appeared freaked out.** ** _I can't protect Bertolt like this!_**

The joy dimmed from the rookies, not entirely comfortable with the terror on Bertolt's face.

 **"** **What? The Titans?" Eren stared.**

 **"** **Eren! Get on!" Armin stopped next to them, leading an extra horse. Jean was strapped to his back.**

 **"** **Armin!"**

 **A tear flew from Armin's face. "Hurry!"**

 **Erwin climbed to his feet. "Don't let this chance escape! Full retreat!"**

"Let's get out of here!"

"I can't believe we made it!"

"Shh! Don't jinx it! You know the TV hates us being sure of a win!"

 **The Scouts raced off on their horses, leaving the Armored Titan behind as the mindless Titans clawed at him.**

 **Bertolt cried, frightened, swinging his sword wildly.**

Sasha bit her lip. Bertolt was the hardest to hate. They'd seen Annie at her worst and it had been easier to be angry with and hate Reiner, too. With Bertolt though, it was harder to reconcile him with violence and death and tragedy even though he was responsible for so much of it.

 **The Jaws Titan stopped. "Ymir!" Historia stopped her horse next to the Titan.**

 **"** **Hey, ugly!" Connie yelled as he rode by. "What are you doing?! We're heading back!"**

 **The Jaws slowly turned her head to Historia. Connie stopped to watch. A massive hand with long, sharp claws gently took Historia's face, one finger petting her hair. "I…sorry…"**

The positive feelings drained.

"She's leaving."

"Oh Ymir..."

"I'm sorry, Christa..."

Christa tried not to take it personally. Guilt had to be eating Ymir alive for putting Reiner and Bertolt in that situation by killing Marcel and stealing the Jaws Titan. It was because she was a good person she felt indebted to them. "It's okay," she said. "I can understand why you did it. You have a good heart."

 **"** **Huh?" Historia was confused at the apology.**

 **The Jaws Titan turned and raced away.**

"I fucking knew we couldn't have it all."

"Ymir's as good as dead now."

Their hearts fell, realizing a second person from the couch was also gone.

 **"** **Ymir! Where are you going?!" Historia called after her.**

 **"** **Leave her!" Connie said.**

 **"** **But Ymir is—"**

 **The Armored Titan struggled but was weighed down by the mindless Titan. Bertolt waved his sword, trying to keep the snapping mouth away from him.**

"Why doesn't he transform?" Sasha wondered.

"He might accidentally kill Reiner," Mikasa replied.

 **The Jaws Titan screamed, on the Armored Titan's back. Reiner and Bertolt gaped. Connie and Historia watched as they fled, Historia holding out her arm. A tree blocked their vision.**

Ymir felt a little bad. They should have been loud and happy and celebrating having survived the impromptu expedition and discovering they had the strongest Titan power with them. Instead they were downtrodden about her fate. Real life would be different, with her sticking around and them having future knowledge, but she would also have felt down if she were in their places, seeing someone she cared about was meant to die.

 **The Survey Corps continued to retreat.**

 ** _In that moment, I couldn't understand the motivation behind Ymir's actions._** **Armin thought as they raced back to the Wall.** ** _But the Armored Titan didn't pursue us any further._**

 **Erwin's eyes were half shut.**

 **Jean was barely conscious, appearing dazed.**

 **Mikasa clutched Eren, eyes shut, resting her head on his shoulder as he stared ahead in desperation and shock.**

 **Eren recalled a childhood memory of throwing out punches as Hannes, drunk and laughing, held him back with his hand on Eren's head, while Armin and Mikasa sat and watched.**

Hannes's loss weighed heavily on Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. He was the last connection they had to a happy, carefree childhood.

"I'm not letting it happen out there," Mikasa said firmly.

"No," Eren agreed, "we're not."

"His death is unnecessary," Armin said.

* * *

 **Broken houses appeared at the base of Wall Maria's outer gate, a hole where the gate used to be. Ymir, Bertolt, and Reiner were breathing deeply, trying to catch their breaths.**

 **"** **Ymir… Why did you come to us?"**

 **"** **Oh, well…" Ymir's eyes slid to him, lying on the ground one hand resting on her forehead. "It's because I'm an idiot," she replied, small tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.**

"Yes, you are," Christa said, voice wobbly from unshed tears.

Ymir didn't like seeing her upset. "Quit that, I'm right here. That's not real."

"Still hurts," Sasha said sadly.

 **"** **I'll be your souvenir to take back home." Ymir stared up at the starry night sky, arms spread out. "You can't just go back empty-handed."**

 **Bertolt sat between Ymir and Reiner. "Ymir…"**

 **"** **If you hadn't come to bust up this Wall…I would've never woken up from that nightmare. All I'm doing…is returning what I borrowed back then. Because I'm probably the only one that understands the situation you're in."**

 **"** **Thank you, Ymir." Bertolt began to cry softly, one hand covering his mouth. "I'm sorry…"**

 **"** **No…" Ymir smiled, reaching out to the bright full moon. "It wasn't so bad, you know…being a Goddess for a while."**

"Look, I can't say I'm unhappy about how it ended for me there," Ymir said quietly.

"Of course not. Cause you're not selfish, you hag."

"Who're you calling a hag, Baldy?"

"We've only known them for days, and only from watching it on TV, but somehow it's still sad," Hange said, unable to deny the dull pang of hurt in her chest.

"It's not real, but our attachment to them sure is." It was why Petra thought Reiner's betrayal stung despite never having even met the boy in real life.

Armin couldn't help but think of the tragic life Ymir had led. First, she was a puppet Goddess who said and did what she was told and what was expected of her. Still, she was betrayed by the people she tried to please. Then, even after she vowed to live for herself, she eventually gravitated toward those who needed her. First Christa, who was in the same shitty situation Ymir herself had once been in so she could save her. And then Reiner and Bertolt, because they needed her, too, else Marley would punish them for coming back empty-handed. No matter how selfish she tried to present herself, it was the opposite. Armin glanced at her. _To the very end, Ymir lived her life for others_.

 ** _"_** ** _With reports declaring the possibility that Wall Rose has been breached,"_** **Candy narrated as the Underground City appeared,** ** _"the citizens of Wall Rose were forced to take refuge in the Underground city within Wall Sina."_**

 **Military personnel were handing out rations to civilians in the city's streets.**

 ** _"_** ** _However, with more than half the population surviving off food stockpiled for emergency, rations would last at most for a week."_** **Armed policemen patrolled the crowds.** ** _"Any longer than that, and people would turn on each other, stealing and killing to survive."_**

They were disturbed by the news.

"That's good to know," Hange said interestedly.

"No matter how much you plan for something, there's always unforeseen factors. Things often don't go according to plan in these situations," Erwin said, making a mental note to review the evacuation protocol. As the citizens were taken to the Underground City, he decided to ask Levi for his thoughts. On the off chance they might need to execute the evacuation protocol, they'd be better prepared for the outcome now that he knew how quickly the situation would escalate.

 **Soldiers were shown riding alongside Wall Rose.** ** _"To stop this from happening, within one week from the initial outset, authorities declared that Wall Rose was secure."_**

* * *

 **[Trost District]**

 **Sunlight shone down brightly, the sky a bluish-lilac and full of clouds.**

 **Inside a building, Erwin sat in a bed, Pixis to his left and Levi occupying a chair to his right by a window. The three men looked up when they heard a knock.**

 **"** **It's Hange," Levi said to the other two men before looking to the door. "Come in."**

 **"** **Pardon the interruption, Erwin." Hange, with Connie behind her, opened the door. She noticed Pixis and saluted him. "I'm glad we came while you're here, Commander Pixis." She closed the door behind them. "Good timing. This is…"**

 **Connie saluted and introduced himself. "A Scout from the 104th. Connie Springer."**

 **"** **Connie comes from Ragako Village," Hange told them.**

"This is gonna suck for them."

"Man, Corporal Levi is going to feel so crappy."

"How many do you think he and his squad has killed?"

"Hundreds, probably."

 **"** **The village the recent Titan invasion originated from?" Pixis asked.**

 **"** **Yes. Actually," Hange said as Connie's expression was a mix of dazed confusion and trauma, "I confirmed with him the findings of our investigation on the village. This only brings further credibility to that hypothesis. He's come to report."**

 **The shot focused on a portrait of Mr. and Mrs. Springer that Connie held in his left hand behind his back.**

 _At least I can save my siblings._ Connie thought to console himself. He'd still have some family left. That was a a lot better than what most of the others in the room could say for themselves. He couldn't complain. He took comfort in the fact it was a huge improvement over what was supposed to happen.

* * *

 **In an outdoor corridor, Mikasa sat, Eren and Armin standing facing each other in front of her, Jean next to them with his back to them.**

 **"** **I was taken away…" Eren said quietly, Jean listening in. "And because of that, the Survey Corps lost more than half their veteran soldiers. Just to rescue me…"**

 **Mikasa was touching her scarf, a sad look on her face.**

 _Won't happen again._ Eren vowed. At least if it went down again, it would be because it was a part of the plan, not because of his failure.

 **"** **Still, there were no casualties on our way back."**

 **Armin watched the Titans passed by him as they ran toward the direction the Scouts were fleeing from.**

 **"** **The Titans completely ignored us and ran off to chase Reiner and the others. About that, Jean and I sat down to try and figure it out." Armin stepped up to Eren, leaning his face in. "We have an idea what made the Titans act that way. It was you."**

 **His words surprised Eren.**

"I can't believe we have the Founding Titan."

"Makes me feel so much better about our situation."

"The world can come at us, we've Candy, Eren and his two Titans, Ymir, Erwin, Levi, and Mikasa."

 **"** **Of course, that's just our theory." Jean stared at him unflinchingly. "But without assuming that, there's just no explaining what happened. It's a tough spot to be in, Eren. Whether or not all those people died for nothing it all depends on you. If you're worth the price they paid, you better show it. We don't have time to waste."**

"Our fate rests heavily on your shoulders, Eren. Don't drop the ball."

"That's a heavy burden to put on his shoulders alone, Jean," Mikasa said.

"I'm not saying it's his alone. But because he's the one with all that power, so the _heaviest_ burden is his to bear."

"Jean's right. I have two Titan powers, including the Founding Titan. Makes sense that I have to carry the most weight."

"But we'll be there, too," Armin said. "We'll do it together."

 **Eren brought up his hand, staring at it. He glared. "Yeah, you're absolutely right." He clenched his hand into a fist. "I've gotta do this. I'll control the Titans. I'll plug up Wall Maria. I'll capture Reiner and make him pay. That's what I've gotta do to atone for all those lives lost."**

Petra found the idea a little disconcerting but she had to ask. "If Eren can control the Titans, will we be using them to fight?"

Erwin didn't answer at first. "Considering what we're facing," he finally said, "they're basically an destructible, fearless army that needs no supplies and can fight relentlessly without tiring. Assuming Eren's control over them is absolute, they will also always follow his orders."

"And if they die," Hange continued, "no one will mourn for their loss. Rather it'll be a relief. Killing Titans is giving them mercy and freeing them from their suffering."

 _But we'll be unleashing the same terror we've experienced for a century_. Levi didn't like it, but, as he often had, accepted it might be a necessary evil for their survival.

* * *

 **"** **Say again?" Pixis said. "The Titans responsible for this incident…were the citizens of Ragako?"**

 **"** **In other words, the true identity of Titans…is humans?" Erwin concluded and Levi's eyes began to widen in horror.**

 **"** **We don't…have proof yet," Hange said.**

 **"** **So…" Levi began slowly. "You're telling me…I've spent all this time and energy running around killing people? Is that right?"**

 **"** **I said we don't have proof yet."**

They couldn't help but immediately flash to the first Titan they killed, wondering about what the person had been like before they were distorted beyond recognition.

 **Outside, Connie stared at his parents' portrait and cried. Swallowing and sniffing, he looked up and started walking.**

 **"** **Erwin." Levi turned away from the window seeing Connie leave and glanced at the commander. The scene before him gave him pause.**

 **Erwin had a strange smile on his face.**

 **"** **Hey. Tell me. The hell you smiling for?" Levi asked, unsettled by the reaction.**

 **"** **It's nothing," he replied grimly. "It's just…with this, we've taken one more step towards the truth."**

 **"** **Just one step, huh? We'll run out of people before we learn the truth. It's not worth the cost."**

"Really drives in how lucky we are now."

"Yeah, if Candy wasn't helping us out, even if we somehow managed to win there, the death toll would be off the charts."

"This is why we can't let any knowledge we get here go to waste."

 **"** **But it is a step towards the truth." Erwin stared straight forward, glaring in resolution. "One day, we'll break it down. This wall hiding the truth…will fall," he swore.**

 **The streets appeared as the shot zoomed passed it. Hange, Moblit, and other Scouts were standing together.**

Hange couldn't wait to tell Moblit. There were so many things she wanted to share with him and brainstorm things and make plans.

 **The shot raced over a Wall and past green fields spotted with dark green trees. Jean, Sasha, and Connie came next, on a roof together. Another shot racing past grassy gentle hills came before Armin and Mikasa were shown. Eren appeared next after the camera zoomed past over a dozen mindless Titans walking around.**

They leaned forward, wondering if the shot would go past the Walls and at the edge of the island.

 _I want to see the ocean._ Armin thought wistfully.

 **Finally, Wall Mara was reached. Atop it rested the Beast Titan, sitting cross-legged.**

 **A muscular, shirtless blond-haired man fixed his glasses on his face, standing above the steaming nape of the Beast Titan, his face obscured. "Not yet, eh?" Zeke said lightly.**

Eren's jaw clenched.

 _So that's him_. Even without his face fully visible, Mikasa could subtly see the similarities between him and Grisha.

Connie glared coldly at the TV. _He's the one responsible_. He had turned Ragako. This man had ruined his family.

If only they could capture him. Erwin knew Zeke would be a treasure trove. _Everything we'd need, he'd have_. Information about Marley's military, technology, the country's internal situation, other countries and how they saw Marley, how they saw Paradis Island, the full secrets of the Titans, and of course, another Titan power for Paradis Island to possess.

 ** _"_** ** _Really takes after his father, this son,"_** **Candy said.** ** _"Except for the hair. That's his mom. Poor lady, what a sad death and ironic fate."_**

"What kind of hint is that?" Jean said, unable to see any relevance.

Connie groaned. "Why does she always have to be cryptic or say irrelevant things?"

Hange was quick to pick up something, though.

 **"** ** _Well, you're done with the main episodes. Hope you enjoyed! Bet you didn't see that twist coming."_**

"No we did not," Petra said, genuinely happy about the surprise.

"That makes me feel so much better!"

"It's getting me pumped up!"

"This son. Candy said ' _this_ son.' That seems to imply there's _another_ son. We know his name is Yeager and he looks a lot like Grisha, so..."

They all turned to Hange, forgetting their excitement.

"What're you saying? That...he's Eren's _brother_?" Mikasa couldn't believe it. "I thought he'd be is uncle or cousin or something, but brother?"

"How old would your dad be now, Eren?"

Eren took a moment to calculate the age. "Forty-four."

"Zeke looks to be in his twenties. The math fits. Your father would have had him when he was in his twenties." Hange brought her hand up to her chin. "Candy hides clues in what she says. There's something more, it's not just random comments. I know it."

"Well, his mother is blonde and died," Sasha offered, unable to figure out anything else. "It doesn't really mean anything though."

They exchanged a look, waiting for someone to have an _Ah-hah!_ moment.

Finally, when no one had anything to say, Armin asked, "Eren, why do you keep referring to that smiling Titan as a female?"

Hange could feel a theory coming together and flipped through her notes while keeping half an ear out.

Eren opened his mouth. Nothing came out. "I...don't..." He appeared startled. "Honestly, until this moment I didn't even realize that was weird."

"Your dad might have known the woman before she was turned into Titan," Jean proposed, since Eren would know who she was if he knew her. _So it had to be his dad_.

"No one else dares come here," Ymir told them. "To the other nations, this island is practically haunted—no, _cursed_. They probably wouldn't even come within ten miles of the shore. The only way to get here if you're sent here as punishment. They save this brand of punishment for the worst Eldian criminals, or those Marley deems traitors."

Hange went still.

"Is that what happened with Eren's dad?" Christa wondered. "He was sent here as punishment for some crime he committed?"

"Or he snuck in with the goal to get to the Founding Titan," Petra suggested. "And he obviously succeeded."

"What a one-eighty, though!" Connie said excitedly. "I was fully expecting us to get fucked, but turns out we've got a huge advantage!"

 _Blonde. Sad death. Ironic fate._ Hange stared at her notes in total shock. Finally, she said, "Holy mother of Titans!"

"Hange?"

"I think I got it! What Candy was hinting about!"

Their faces became eager.

"As expected of our brilliant scientist. Tell us," Erwin said excitedly.

"When Candy said 'Ah, the Yeager family tragedy continues,' I don't think she meant Eren Yeager would suffer losing yet another beloved person whom he considered family."

"It wasn't, Hannes, then?" Mikasa asked.

"But how does it tie into what she said about Zeke?" Levi asked. "Since he is the only other Yeager."

"Not true. At least, not biologically. There's a familial theme here. Think about what she just said about Zeke's mother. First, telling us she was blonde. And don't you find the placement of the words she said next weird? 'What a sad death and ironic fate.' She could have just said 'sad death.' Or 'suffered an ironic twist of fate' or something. Or 'fated to die' if wanted she both death and fate in there."

"Candy implies life even though she first states Zeke's mother died."

"Exactly, Armin! When Ymir said no one else comes to Paradis Island except for Marleyans who turn Eldians as punishment, it came to me. And then there's Zeke, with his ability to control Titans to an extent. A power that belongs to the Founding Titan."

Erwin and Armin's expressions begin to turn as they put it together before the others.

The words were out of Ymir's mouth before she even understood what she was saying. "The Titan Biology Research Society definitely didn't know how he could do that." Her eyes widened. "It happened again."

Eren would have been upset that nothing useful had come to him, but he was too distracted by the growing sick feeling in his gut.

Hange let out a squeal of joy, cheeks flushing. "Thank you, Ymir! That lends credibility to my theory!" Remembering what it was sobered her down, dimming the rush at figuring it out. They didn't miss it and their expressions turned. "Okay, listen," she said more calmly, "let's gather the clues. Zeke's mother was a blonde-haired woman who met with a sad end yet her fate continued and it was ironic. I'm thinking she was bought to Paradis Island by Marley and turned into a Titan."

That helped a few more of them realize what she was saying and she saw the horror grow on their faces.

"Zeke has an ability to control Pure Titans not linked to the Beast Titan. It's unexplained. The ability that the Founding Titan has that only a royal can use. But Eren _did_ when he touched the Smiling Titan. It's all connected."

"That Titan was Zeke's mother," Levi verbalized what they were all thinking now.

"I killed my stepmother?" Eren choked out.

"Candy said 'It takes two to tango' when the TV showed us the Founding Titan's power activating. I think it means it took both Eren, with the Founding Titan, and Zeke's mother, someone with royal blood, to use that ability. Neither had the full qualifications to do it on their own but together? Well, we all saw what happened when they made contact."

"So there's a workaround," Ymir said, eyes widening. "A non-royal can use it, given they meet the right conditions."

"It would also explain why Eren's dad never used the power himself. If he could have, he would have used the Founding Titan to clear out Shinganshina."

 _Unless his term happened to be up that same day_. Erwin seriously doubted it. It made more sense that he simply wasn't able to use it.

"If he stole it from the royal family, then he must have given it to Eren to hide it," Christa said, getting murmurs of assent. "If his wife was of royal blood, she was probably supposed to take the Titan power and command the Founding Titan, but she was turned."

"I think you're right," Mikasa said to her. "Clearly Eren's father wasn't on the Marleyans' side. It can't be a coincidence that a Titan power that has continued to escape Marley's grasp and a woman of royal blood came to this island."

"They could have been some kind of Eldian rebels," Sasha said, nodding. "Something must have gone wrong with the plan if she was turned."

"Hence the Yeager family tragic," Hange finished quietly. "That's what Candy meant when she called that scene of Zeke's mother killing Carla a tragedy. And what she said at the end of last episode about the Yeager family ands suffering. She was hinting at Eren killing his stepmother. They were all part of the same family and ended up killing each other." Carla had been an innocent bystander meeting a painful end, Zeke's mother had suffered as a Titan and had no choice in Carla's death, Eren had killed violently Zeke's mother without meaning to. She glanced at his grieved face, wondering how much of his emotions were influenced by his father.

"Is it possible then we can't use Eren's Titan's to get the serum for us?" Petra said quietly, referring to their plan to defeat Annie and turn Sasha into a mindless Titan and have her eat Annie.

"It's possible they were able to turn Ragako using the Beast Titan's spinal fluid because Zeke has royal blood," Levi agreed. "And that's not the case with Eren, obviously."

"That's a good point," Erwin said. "It's possible without royal blood our experiment might fail and kill the person getting the injection. But I have a better idea. Listen up," he said, raising his voice to get the rookies' attention. He quickly told them about the Titan serum plan and its possibility of failure. "Originally we planned to turn Sasha and have her eat Annie as her death won't cause any fluctuations in the future."

Sasha couldn't even wrap it around her head at first, staring in pure disbelief. "W-Why me?" She finally managed to say.

"As a precaution, we decided to narrow the selection down to women only. Hange's intellect and the exceptional battle skills possessed by Petra and Mikasa will be impossible to replace if they're turned and fight as Titans. Ymir already is a Shifter. And seeing as we have many Titan opponents with our side having limited to no chances of defeating them, having multiple Shifters is better. Increases our chances if our Shifters fight theirs one-on-one. Plus it's like putting all your eggs in one basket, having all the Titan powers in one person. That left you and Christa." Erwin eyed the blonde-haired girl intently. "I have a feeling there's something up with her family."

Christa straightened at his words.

"Reiner and Bertolt really wanted her, too. Maybe it's nothing. But since we have you as well, Sasha, we thought we might as well pick the safe option."

"You said _originally_. What's the plan now, sir?"

Sasha glanced at Christa and nodded. _R-Right! Change of plans means I won't have to do it._ She didn't entirely know how to feel about it. No doubt it would have stung to have to fight Annie, but she would have done it without hesitation. But eat her? She suppressed a shiver.

"The Smiling Titan. We're going to capture it. It will be the one to eat Annie and become our Female Titan-Shifter."

"It's smart," Armin admitted. "And we know it's guaranteed to work."

"And even if she's not some rebel who came over on some noble mission, I doubt she'll have any love for Marley for how they've treated Eldians." Jean thought about Ymir choosing to go with Reiner and Bertolt. "And she'll be grateful to us for saving her from that hellish existence. Good chance she'll offer to help us without us even asking."

"Dina will help," Eren added surely. "Oh," he said, when he realized what just happened.

The group split up as they took a small break.

"Should we tell them about the Curse of Ymir?" Hange asked Erwin. "It's too late for Eren and Ymir, but at least Sasha won't have her lifespan shortened."

"No. I think they have enough on their minds as it is. We should discuss the capture."

"It can't be my squad if we're going to Connie's village," Levi reminded them.

"Actually, I was thinking Mike's squad could do this during the 57th Expedition. It's the perfect time. They can take the chance to search around for the Smiling Titan since we know where the Female Titan will appear. We can control that through whatever information we feed Reiner and Bertolt. They just have to avoid that area and look for Dina Yeager."

"We have experience in safety capturing Titans," Petra said, thinking about the Titans Squad Levi had defeated but not killed and brought back for Hange's experiments. "We can tell them the strategies we use."

"If any other squad can pull this off, it'll be theirs," Erwin said. "And I do want to bring Mike and Nanaba in, along with Moblit."

"Perfect." Hange nodded. "Moblit is a great artist so I can have him draw up a sketch to help Squad Mike find the Titan they are look for."

"A battle between Eren and Annie in the forest isn't important. She'll fail and simply go back to wait for another chance. It won't be difficult to manipulate events to force a confrontation in Stohess. We can let Zackly in on at least the truth about a traitor in our ranks to get his help." Sonny and Bean's deaths could be used to prove that.

"If Eren doesn't transform once during the expedition," Erwin began, "he can be called in to question whether he has any value since he 'doesn't know how to control his powers.' Eren did forget how to do it after he transformed once to save himself, Armin, and Mikasa. And he didn't figure it out until that incident with the spoon. Or Hange did. But we can spread the news of Eren coming to Stohess around so Annie will know."

"Looks like we have a rough idea. We can figure out more from there." Hange took off her glasses and cleaned them. "We can iron out all the details later. We'll have a couple of days after the expedition before we have to take out Annie."

"Moblit is a great artist. We'll have him draw up some sketches of the Smiling Titan for Squad Mike so they'll know which one to look for."

"As for why we need that specific Titan is needed," Petra said, glancing at Eren, "it won't be a lie to tell the other members of Squad Mike that the decision was due to Eren remembering something from his father's memories."

"Great point, Petra. Hange, I'll be with you when you tell Moblit to lend credence to what you're saying."

"Thanks, Erwin. If you're there, he won't think I've hit my head or something and lost my mind."

"I will talk to my squad," Levi spoke up, "and let them know about the plan to go to Ragako with Connie immediately after the expedition. They'll be confused but they'll follow without question."

Petra was not looking forward to lying to her teammates. But it was best to keep the outrageous knowledge about Candy and the TV secret within as small a group as possible so it didn't leak. And until Levi told the squad about why the plan changed, she and Eren would have to pretend to be ignorant and play along.

In a corner of the room, Armin and Mikasa stared at Eren, worried.

"I can still barely believe it." Eren kept repeating it over and over in his head. His father used to have another family. His first wife had been turned into a mindless Titan and had killed his second wife. Then his younger son had killed her. While the older one was running around wrecking innocent lives. It almost made him glad his father wasn't around to experience the nightmare himself. The devastation would be too much.

"It's pretty crazy," Armin said.

"Are you going to be okay with the new plan?" Mikasa said gently, full of concern.

Eren shrugged. "I don't hate her. Dina. She had no free will. Mostly I feel bad for her. So I'm glad she'll be saved from her suffering when she becomes the Female Titan-Shifter. It's just... Thinking about how fucked up the situation is..." He shook his head. "It's just... Why my family? It's like we're cursed. It's all just so damn annoying and frustrating. And Hannes is gone, too, now. Not to mention we failed to get Ymir."

"Look on the bright side," Christa said, joining them along with the rest of them. "We're all safe here and you have the Founding Titan."

"You're still looking a bit pale there, Potato Girl." Ymir nudged her with her shoulder, behind the group.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay," Sasha replied automatically.

Ymir gave her a pointed look.

"I just feel weird, thinking about what if they'd gone with their original plan. It'll suck, but I can fight Annie. But killing and eating her?" Unease was clear in her voice. "I don't know if I could have done that," she confessed.

"Put it out of your mind. There's no reason to let it bother you. They'd rather have someone of royal blood who can help Eren activate the Founding Titan's true power."

Sasha took a breath and let the anxiety of something that wouldn't happen leave her. "Yeah, you're right."

"...brainpower on who it was and he was with us the entire time. And of course it was Eren," Jean said, shaking his head.

"This is so great! Now we'll be able to fight Marley on equal footing," Christa said confidentially.

Connie smiled enthusiastically. "And Scouts will never have to fall at the hands of a Titan again once the Founding Titan's power is fully unlocked."

Eren let their optimism wash over him, letting it excite him. "I promise, I'll learn to control this power. We'll get our freedom. No matter how long it takes. No matter how much I'll have to dirty my hands. I will protect you guys and save Paradis Island."

Armin placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be there right along with you."

"You won't be doing it alone," Mikasa said, getting determined nods from the rest of them.

Erwin called the group to attention, giving them a five-minute warning to use the facilities and grab whatever food they want before they started the next episode.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	13. Wall Sina, Goodbye Part I

**Chapter 13: Wall Sina, Goodbye Part I**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : The group learns Eren has the Founding Titan. Hange figure out the Smiling Titan is Dina and shares her theories. Erwin reveals Dina is to become their Female Titan.

* * *

 **A terrified scream blasted from the TV.**

Some of them flinched, not expecting it.

 **"** **Stop!" Marco screamed, struggling. "Why?"**

Their good mood from being so optimistic about the future, with Eren having the Founding Titan, dropped.

 **"** **Annie! Please stop!"**

 **Annie gritted her teeth, crying, trying to unbuckle his gear.**

 **"** **Why?" Marco's frightened face was inches from her face. "Why? Why? Annie!"**

Every one of his screams pierced their chests.

 **She stared at him, distraught, as the Titan ate him, silencing his anguished screams.**

 **Annie woke a gasp, staring at her trembling hands. She sat up in the bunk bed.**

"This must be before the expedition," Hange observed. "I wonder if this episode will follow her exclusively like the previous extra ones with Ilse, Jean, and Levi."

"This could prove very useful," Erwin said, his interest piqued. "She's the Warrior we know the least about." Their knowledge on her was the weakest and this episode could help them get a better sense of her. And give them information that could be used against her.

Petra thought about the Warrior's weaknesses. "Reiner's mind is in pieces because he's so consumed by guilt," she said. "And he has a soft spot for Christa. Bertolt lacks conviction and is in love with Annie. What are Annie's weak points?"

"This should be a good episode to help us with that," Levi said.

The recruits were a bit more uncertain about an episode focusing on Annie entirely. Thanks to Ymir's confession, while they felt little more for her, it still couldn't erase the resentment entirely. The betrayal would always be a sore point for them. It had been easy to hate at her first. Their fury and loathing of the monstrous Female Titan for her actions during the 57th Expedition had transferred over to Annie and over time, eaten away little by little their affection for her.

"I don't think I could ever truly hate Annie," Sasha admitted softly, head down. "Or Reiner or Bertolt."

"You're not the only one," Connie replied sadly. Sometimes it bothered. Made him feel weak. But he couldn't help but still feel bad about disliking them.

"I know I tried to have you guys see them compassionately, but honestly, if I were in your place, I don't know if I could have been as kind to them as you are now," Ymir confessed.

"You would have," Christa said. "You're nicer than you like to think. And I still don't think there's anything wrong with not hating them. As as we don't let our fond memories of them get in the way of taking them down out there, it's okay to feel bad for them."

 **After splashing water on her face, Annie dried it with a towel and stared back at her reflection.** ** _"It has to be done. No matter what obstacles get in the way."_** **Eyes closed, she thought back to standing over Marco's half-eaten corpse.** ** _"To get it done, blood must be spilled. I know that."_**

 _Well then don't take it personally when next time, you're the one bleeding and screaming when you get eaten by a mindless Titan,_ Jean thought, the sounds of his best friend's screams fresh in his head.

 **Annie opened her eyes.** ** _"Tomorrow will be the same. To fulfill my duty, I must dye these hands with the blood of others."_** **Clenching them, she put her hair up in a bun.** ** _"My assignment tomorrow, which I will carry out during the 57th Expedition, is to capture Eren Yeager."_** **Annie sighed.**

Eren, Petra, and Levi felt an impatience spring up, anxious for the expedition. Despite the fact this time their goal would be to avoid combat, now that they weren't blind to the threat and knew what was coming, it made them eager to face it.

* * *

 **[Stohess District - Military Police Base]**

 **Annie pulled on her brown military jacket and glanced at the letter on the desk.**

 **Hitch walked in, a towel on her head, and snatched the letter out of her hands. "What're you reading? Let's see here…"**

 **Sitting in her chair, Annie watched her roommate blankly as she read the letter.**

 **"'** **Hey, Annie. How's the Military Police? We're currently in training for the upcoming expedition. Trying to remember the long-distance formation is pretty difficult. If I'd known there'd be so much memorizing I would've joined the Military Police instead. I haven't seen Eren much because he's in a different squad, but…' Man, talk about soul-crushingly boring." Hitch held the letter out to her. "Mind you, what did I really expect from a friend of** ** _yours_** **?"**

"They're smart to keep their exchanges clean." Although Levi wasn't surprised. _They did come to the island expecting to outwit humans, not realizing we were dumb as sheep when it comes to the truth_.

"Which means it'll be difficult to use their exchanges as proof about civilization outside the Walls." Mikasa knew they couldn't use the TV so they needed some other solid evidence they could use to bring in allies, especially when it came to Pixis and Zackly. They'd be harder to convince than the people who were close to the commander and whose trust was absolute so they could be told about Candy.

"We should still spy on their mail. Who knows," Levi said, shrugging, "we might find something. It's not like they're using an actual code."

"Yeah, but at the point we're at now, I don't think they'll be sending letters to each other," Hange pointed out. A couple of days after capturing Annie, Reiner and Bertolt might be next.

 **Annie took the letter back without a word.**

 **"** **But you're a funny one. I mean, who wears their work uniform on their day off?" Hitch tossed the towel and removed her shirt.**

The boys blushed, looking away, glancing back, then looking away again.

The girls either snorted or rolled their eyes at the reactions.

 **"** **Like I told you, you'll never bag a guy in that get-up."**

 **Leaning back against the desk by the window, Annie stopped folding the letter at her roommate's next words.**

 **"** **You aren't exactly a nice person, so you should get dolled up occasionally."**

 **"** **Maybe I will one day." Annie walked toward her. "Anyway, forget that… When you go on patrol tomorrow, can you tell them that I'm sick?"**

 **"** **Sure thing," Hitch replied, sitting before a mirror, brushing her hair. "But why?"**

 **"** **There's something I have to take care of."**

 **"** **You know that's what days off are for, right? Just do whatever it is today."**

 **"** **I've got to work around everyone else's schedule," Annie said.**

 **"** **Okay, but you owe me one."**

 **A drawing of a dark-haired young woman appeared on the screen.**

 **"** **I heard she ran away from home," Hitch told her.**

 **Annie looked up from the drawing and asked. "And?"**

 **"** **I think that was about five days ago. One of the older officers told me to go look for her. As if I have time for that."**

"Time to do your job, you mean?" Eren grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"How hard is it to at least go ask a few questions?" Armin couldn't believe the laziness.

 **"** **And?" Annie repeated.**

 **"** **Do you think you could stop doing that?" Hitch said, putting on makeup. "I feel like I'm being interrogated."**

 **"** **One day I'll come up with some other way of wording it. And?"**

 **"** **Oh well…" She turned around in her seat. "And I'm actually quite a forgetful person. So before I forget, I want to call in that favor you owe me."**

 **"** **I see. So you want me to search for this girl for you."**

 **"** **It's fine if you don't want to. You can always play truant instead. That'll go on your record, though. I'm sure you'd rather avoid that, wouldn't you?" Hitch held up her hand to shake and seal the deal. "So what'll it be?" Annie slipped her hand into hers. "It's a deal, then. So? What's this guy like?"**

 **"** **Huh?" Annie looked up.**

 **"** **This 'thing' you have to take care of… It's to do with a man, isn't it? It's not that Reiner guy who wrote you that letter, is it? Tell me, what's your guy like?"**

 **"** **He's a 15-meter Titan."**

"Cute," Ymir snorted.

"Maybe it's a subconscious thing," Hange said thoughtfully. "I have heard criminals will sometimes make a joke about a crime they're about to commit. She's anxious and can't keep it to herself. So she's making a joke to help ease her nerves."

Knowing what Annie would do during the 57th Expedition, it was a strange thing to Sasha, imagining how Annie would feel or what would be going through her head the day before she knew she was going to go on a killing spree.

 **"** **There's no need to make jokes if you suck at them." Hitch was not impressed. "It's depressingly tedious."**

* * *

 **In the mess hall, Annie studied the drawing, sitting by herself.** ** _"Carly Stratmann. Twenty. Born in the year 830. The only daughter of Elliot G. Stratmann, President of the Marleen Company."_**

 **"** **What's up, Annie? Working on your day off?" Boris walked up to her, holding a tray.**

 **"** **Day off or not, I don't feel like relaxing. Besides, I start feeling guilty if I don't repay my debts."**

 _She'll always have my sympathy._ Eren thought. _But I'll never show her mercy again_. He and the others would have to be like Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt. Feel for their victims but still carry out their mission ruthlessly.

Mikasa didn't think a lifetime of charity could come close to absolving Annie of her sins. Though she could understand wanting to do any little thing she could to help. Even if it was only to make herself feel better instead of doing because it was the right thing to do.

 _If only they were straight-up evil._ Armin sighed. _Or we didn't have to watch them be human. It'd be so much easier to deal with._

 **"** **You're a weird one. Well, good luck with that," Boris said and left.**

 ** _"_** ** _If I don't keep myself busy, I'll start dwelling on tomorrow, and that'll shake my confidence."_** **Annie took a sip of her tea and stood.** ** _"So for now, I'm going to play at being soldier."_**

 **The water shone a bright blue, Annie walking along the bank. A ship sailed and Hitch waved from aboard, yelling, "Annie! Take care of things for me!" She blew her a kiss and winked.**

 **A mansion appeared, along with a knocking sound.**

"I can't believe houses like that really exist," Connie said, marveling at the massive home.

"It probably isn't even the most luxurious house in Mitras," Jean said, imagining what kinds of exquisite mansions nobles lived in.

"Must be so nice," Sasha said longingly.

 **"** **Master…" A servant stood before the closed door. "Annie Leonhart of the Military Police is here."**

 **"** **Come in," Elliot responded, sipping a drink, sitting at the head of a table with cushy, red velvet chairs. "Take a seat."**

 **"** **Excuse the intrusion. I'm here today to ask about the details surrounding your daughter's disappearance," Annie explained, sitting a few chairs away from him as he lit a cigarette.**

 **"** **Which means my daughter hasn't been found yet. Please tell me you've at least got some leads."**

 **"** **I can only apologize, sir."**

 **"** **I see…" He tapped the cigarette above the ashtray. "I must have been working too hard lately because I have no idea what you're trying to tell me. Ten days have passed since I reported my daughter missing."**

"Ten days?" Mikasa repeated. "I thought she's been missing for five."

"Good attention to detail. Hitch did say five," Petra said, also recalling her saying five. "But her attention to detail probably isn't as good as yours."

 **"** **But you're telling me that the investigating officer hasn't found a single clue about her disappearance. Which can only mean that you're incompetent."**

Levi scoffed. "What else can you expect from the Military Police?"

 **"** **If that's how you wish to interpret the situation."**

 **"** **No, you're lying. For the past ten days, there's been no investigation. I bet my plea to look for her was firmly put on the back burner."**

 **"** **You're correct. It's already been in the hands of two officers and only hit my desk this morning."**

"It's strange that there's been no investigation." Petra would have expected some results considering who the victim was.

Ymir nodded. "You'd think the case of a rich merchant's missing daughter would be something the Military Police would actually bother to properly check out."

 **"** **I see. So you're the only person willing to look for my daughter?"**

 **"** **Correct, sir."**

 **"** **How many years have you been an officer?"**

 **"** **One month, sir."**

 **Elliot's eyes widened before he started laughing. "I've filled your coffers with a lifetime of taxes. And all it's brought me is this. A rookie with one month's experience to investigate the disappearance of my only daughter."**

 _She's probably more competent than the vast majority of the MPs_. Erwin thought. If she was in Sina, he figured it was her job to find out who had the Founding Titan while Reiner and Bertolt kept an eye on Eren in the Survey Corps. The Marleyan government had trained her for that, after all. _Meaning she actually has a good chance of succeeding at finding this Carly Stratmann_.

 **"** **If you aren't satisfied by our response, I have no issue with being replaced," Annie offered calmly. "You're welcome to hire a private organization to take over the investigation."**

 **"** **That's not a bad idea."**

 **"** **Well, then…" She stood to leave.**

 **"** **There's a problem with it, however. Private organizations are full of charlatans. All they care about is how much money they can make." Elliot put out the cigarette. "And I have faith in my instincts. My instincts about people. You may be a rookie, but my instincts tell me you're trustworthy. Can I ask you to search for my daughter?"**

 **"** **That's my job, sir…"**

 **"** **Now then…" Elliot stood by the liquor cabinet, pouring himself another glass. "You were asking about the events surrounding my daughter's disappearance."**

 **"** **Yes, sir," she said, pen and notebook ready.**

Admittedly the rookies were curious about the investigation. Many of them had either seriously considered joining the MP at some point and now they were going to get a look in what their daily life may have been like, or they were simply intrigued by the mystery.

 **Elliot once again sat at the head of the table and sipped his drink. "It all started two days before I reported her missing. My daughter didn't show up for dinner that day." He glanced at the many paintings on the walls. "That has never happened before."**

 **Five paintings appeared, three of which focused on the girl in question.**

 **"** **No matter how busy we both were, my daughter and I…always made time to eat dinner together."**

 **A portrait of Carly in a reddish-pink dressed filled the screen.**

"Damn, she's beautiful. Wonder if all the rich girls are that pretty."

"Not that you'd have a chance with that bald head of yours," Ymir teased.

Connie doubled down on his decision to stop shaving and grow a full head of hair. _I'll show these jerks!_

 **"** **As long as we did that, we kept out of each other's lives in every other respect. That was the rule we'd both agreed on."**

 **"** **When did you last see her?" Annie questioned.**

 **Elliot lit himself another cigarette, thought about it, and answered, "At dinner the day before."**

 **"** **Was there anything different about your daughter's behavior during that meal?"**

 **"** **Nothing I noticed, no."**

 **"** **Do you know anything about your daughter's relationships, or the places she frequents?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **What does your daughter do during the day?"**

 **"** **I don't know."**

 **Annie looked up at him. "You mean you don't know what your daughter gets up to all day?"**

 **"** **Correct."**

"Seriously?"

"How does he not know that?"

"What kind of a father is he?"

"She's asking good questions, though."

 **"** **My daughter graduated from Einlich University three years ago, and has done precious little since."**

"Who the hell goes to a university, spends all that time and money to get a degree, then wastes it?" Christa said, dismayed.

"Some who can afford to," Mikasa replied.

 **"** **What did she major in?"**

 **"** **Chemistry," Elliot said and she wrote it down. "As I said earlier, neither of us has anything to do with each other's lives. Even if she fritters her life away, it wouldn't bother me at all."**

 **"** **Is your daughter usually frivolous with her time?"**

 **"** **I only meant hypothetically. In reality, I have no idea."**

"She's thorough, I'll give her that." Levi appreciated people who did their jobs and did them well.

 **Annie looked away and asked. "Is it possible she's been kidnapped?"**

 **"** **No. I haven't received any demands."**

They were a little disappointed. It could have made for an even more interesting case if there was a ransom involved.

"It's sounding more and more like she ran away from home," Armin said. He wouldn't blame the girl either. Seemed she and father barely had a relationship. Her mother or siblings weren't mentioned so there likely weren't any emotional bonds to keep her tied to her home. If it could be called that.

"But why's he care so much that she's gone, then?" Petra asked. "He doesn't seem to hold any affection for her, considering how calm he was about learning the case has barely been looked at." Was he simply worried about his image and reputation? That people might think badly of him and come up with stories about why his one and only child fled?

"Any other parent would have caused a scene," Jean agreed. It was the kind of thing he had expected to encounter when he'd had dreams of joining the Military Police, and was intrigued by it now. It was a nice break from Titans, easily more of an intellectual challenge.

 **"** **Is your relationship with your daughter a strong one?"**

"I think you mean strange one," Hange said. "And the answer would be yes."

 **Elliot, about to lift his glass, stopped and set it back down. "My daughter's thoughts and feelings on the matter…are a complete mystery to me."**

 **Annie shifted her eyes down and said quietly, "No father knows what's going on in his daughter's head."**

"On that, I will agree with her," Petra said, thinking about her own relationship with her father. He'd been stunned at her declaration to join the Survey Corps. Suddenly, it felt strange to be agreeing with her killer and realizing they were similar in some ways.

 **There was a knock at the door. A brown-haired man stood outside, knocking.**

 **"** **Hello?" The servant's voice was heard as Annie and Elliot listened silently. "And who might you be?"**

 **"** **So many visitors today…" Elliot stood. "Reminds me of the olden days."**

 _The olden days, what's that mean?_ Levi wondered.

 **Elliot went to pour himself a third glass. "Out of curiosity, why did you join the Military Police?"**

 **"** **Why do you ask?" Annie asked, watching, through the window, as the man who had been knocking walk away.**

 **"** **Because you are a rare breed."**

"That she certainly is," Hange muttered, curious to learn more about the Female Titan.

 **"** **I wanted to live a nice, quiet life within the safety of the Walls," she said as the servant passed her by. "I don't believe any other reason is necessary."**

Christa snorted, shaking her head.

"What?" Sasha asked her.

"I just thought about how they've wasted so much time and effort and their target had been next to them the entire time. They ate with him, talked to him, trained with him, slept under the same roof as him."

 **The servant whispered something in his master's ear and handed him a slip of paper. "That's true," Elliot said, opening and reading it before crumpling it up and putting it in his jacket. "Do you have any other questions?"**

 **"** **No. I'm satisfied for now." Annie stood. "I will return if I find anything."**

 **Elliot stood as well. "Thank you."**

 ** _You believe I'm not telling the truth… And you're right._** **Annie turned and left.** ** _But you're hiding something, too._**

 **"** **Ready a carriage," he said after she left. "I'm leaving immediately." Elliot placed the note in the ashtray and lit a match, setting it on fire.**

 **"** **Right away, sir."**

"It's not a super helpful episode in that it doesn't tell us about the future or even revealing secrets from the past. But the mystery is intriguing."

"Yeah! I think the father is definitely up to something shady."

"I wonder if Carly's still alive and where she is."

* * *

 **The towers of the beautiful MP headquarters appeared.**

 **"** **In essence, the Marleen Company would buy products in towns around Wall Maria, then sell them to businesses located in towns around Wall Sina, pocketing the profits."**

 **"** **That's not an uncommon strategy," Annie said to Marlo.**

 **He stood behind the counter, with thick legal books stacked on the wall behind him and one open before him. "Yeah. But ever since Wall Maria was breached in 845, they've downsized greatly. Now they simply ferry people around in carriages."**

 _So that's what the olden days comment meant._ Levi thought. Elliot had been referring to when business was booming and people probably came to ask him for favors, create connections with someone high up, or visited him as an equal. It had probably stopped once the company's profits tanked and he lost his status.

 **"** **I see," Annie said. "Thanks for your help. Did they force work on you, too?"**

 **"** **Don't compare me to you. I just record everything." Marlo put the book back on the shelf. "Not having a record on something is unthinkable."**

 **Annie went to the window, leaning back against it, reading her notes.** ** _The Marleen Company is on the brink._**

"Well," Armin said, "that explains why the officers who were assigned the case weren't very diligent about solving it. Or the fact it was even handed down to rookies with only one month of experience in the first place." Because the Marleen Company was doing so poor financially, the senior officers probably didn't see any benefits that could come out of a positive relationship with Elliot Stratmann.

"That doesn't explain Carly's choices, though." Jean frowned, trying to figure out why the daughter wouldn't put her knowledge to good use to help improve their financial situation.

 ** _But Stratmann has kept up his luxurious lifestyle_** **. Annie flipped a page.** ** _On top of that, there's Carly Stratmann… The family business is in dire straits, and yet she doesn't even lift a finger, let along get a job. And her father doesn't care about it one bit_** **.** ** _What a bizarre father-daughter relationship. No…_** **Annie lowered her head.** ** _The same can be said about me and my father._**

 **Padded wooden posts in a forest appeared.**

 **Annie delivered a kick and stopped to catch her breath, her father standing with his arms crossed nearby. "Is it tough, Annie? But we all do this so we can do our duty," he said. "Doing your duty… That's the whole reason you were brought into this world."**

"What?" Christa raised an eyebrow. "To be a weapon?"

"He seems kind of like a dick," Mikasa said bluntly.

"Yeah," Eren said. "I thought he was alright since last time he said something about always being on her side or something." Which was a parent's duty, after all.

"Maybe when he realized she was being sent to Paradis Island and he might not see her daughter again, it knocked some sense into him," Ymir guessed.

 **Young Annie continued to breathe deeply.** ** _"Complete obedience… Those were the only words that passed between me and my father."_**

Had she ever had a normal relationship? Petra didn't think so. Her father seemed so strict and unrelenting. She imagined the girl had been sent off to train as a spy soon afterward and that probably hadn't been a pleasant experience as well. Even the friends she'd made among the Training Corps, that also wasn't normal since she was hiding who she truly was. The knowledge some of them had suffered because of her had likely stopped her from truly becoming attached to them.

 ** _Wait a minute_** **. Annie straightened.** ** _Carley lives off her father's money, yet her father speaks about her as though she were his equal._**

 ** _"_** ** _Neither of us has anything to do with each other's lives," Elliot said, hold out a hand, cigarette pinched between two fingers. "Even if she fritters her life away, it wouldn't bother me at all."_**

 **"** **Fritters…her life away…" Annie gasped, snapping her notebook shut.**

Connie leaned forward eagerly. "Did she figure something out?!"

 **"** **Marlo."**

 **"** **Hm?"**

 **"** **Show me the occupation survey records."**

"What is it? I wanna know!"

"We'll find out soon enough, I hope!"

* * *

 **Annie walked down the cramps street, thinking to herself.** ** _Bingo. Carly was questioned about her occupation two years ago. She was escorted home by the Military Police after being found drunk and disorderly outside an inn._** **She stopped before a small building. A young man was sitting outside.** ** _And the name of that pub is… The Pit Riddles_** **.**

 **Inside the pub, three men were sitting together, laughing. They stopped when Annie came in. She went to the bar where the bartender was reading a book. "Stohess District Police. Do you recognize this girl?"**

 **"** **Wouldn't know," he said, flipping a page of his book. Annie placed a coin on the drawing. "Even if you start flashing the cash, I can't give you information I haven't got."**

 **"** **I'm just thirsty. I'll have a limeade." She glanced at the chuckling men. The bartender gave her a bottle and she took a couple of sips.**

"I want a limeade now." Sasha felt her mouth water, imagining the taste.

Christa groaned. "Stop it, you'll make me want to crave it, too."

 **Annie placed the drawing before the trio of men. They looked at each other. "You know her," she said to them.**

 **"** **Not likely," one of them replied. "Run home to your daddy and get him to wipe away those tea—" He tried to grab her ass but she gripped his wrist, twisting it and holding it up. The man cried out in pain when she twisted his arm, forcing his face on the table, then dislocated his shoulder.**

"Idiot," Jean said.

Mikasa nodded. "He fully deserved that one."

 **Annie reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bag, spilling the pills before him. "Coderoin. Poisson of an illegal drug buys you a three-to-five year stretch in prison. Unless…"**

 **"** **Don't fuck with us!" A short man came at her and she immediately took her signature fighting pose, kicking his head.**

Eren winced unconsciously, having been on the receiving end of those lethal kicks before. They'd hurt like hell.

 **The third man tried to punch her and she shoved his arm to the side, bringing up her knee and slamming it into his side. He wheezed, grabbing his side and falling.**

 **"** **Unless…" Annie continued where she left off. "You give me some information on this girl, I'll pretend I haven't seen a thing. What will it be?"**

 **The bartender kept reading his book.**

"He's not phased at all…"

"Probably used to brawls. Seems like that kind of place."

"He's kind of cute."

 **"** **Carly was a regular in this dive," the older bald man with white hair on the sides of his head told her, sitting across from Annie. "She was a real generous sort, always getting the rounds in."**

 **"** **Yeah," the tall man with shaggy hair sitting to Annie's left said. "She'd dance with us and stuff, and everyone liked her."**

 **"** **But around ten days ago," the older one said, "give or take, she just erupted and started threatening us, which caught everyone off guard."**

 _Now it's starting to come together._ Petra thought, fitting the clues together.

Jean had also figured it out. _If what I'm thinking is right, then the dad's probably not the best guy around_. What kind of a parent encouraged their child to partake in criminal activity? _All to maintain their rich lifestyle, not even to survive_. Had Elliot Stratmann even bothered to get a job himself or simply made his daughter do all the dirty work?

 **"** **Yeah. And after her outburst, she went quiet and rushed out of the inn," he said and Annie wrote it down. "Since then, nobody's seen her."**

 **"** **What made her angry?" Annie asked.**

 **"** **It was the fault of this idiot," the older man said, glancing at the idiot who'd tried to grope her. "He dropped a bunch of coderoin in front of Carly." The wanna-be groper grumbled and took a pill and a swig of his drink. "But it's strange… We used to do all sorts of drugs in front of her, but she'd never reacted like that before."**

By now some of them had solved the mystery but kept quiet as not to ruin it for the rest of them.

 **"** **But when she saw the coderoin, she flew into a rage. Why?" Annie asked.**

 **"** **We want to know that our selves," Shaggy hair said.**

 **"** **Why did you lie about not knowing Carly?"**

 **They didn't answer.**

 **"** **You realize you won't be going home…" Annie threatened lightly.**

 **"** **W-Wait!" The older man stuttered.**

 **"** **It's cause we thought Carly was neck-deep in shady dealings," the wannabe-groper told her. "Her dad's company's in the toilet. But Carly was always flush with cash. Her money was undoubtedly dodgy."**

 **"** **We thought you were going to arrest her," the old man said.**

"Look at that," Eren said, "they have some honor and loyalty, after all."

 _Not all criminals are scumbags_. Levi thought, remembering his friends and the shit they used to pull. Mostly they stole to survive, but that didn't mean they weren't capable of kind acts as well. Isabel's weakness for animals and Farlan's generosity came to him, making him feel a pang of hurt at their loss.

 **"** **And… There was some guy sniffing around for Carly who was clearly an underworld goon."**

 **"** **Describe this man," Annie said.**

 **"** **He was wearing a fancy suit, and had an artificial eye." He pointed to his right eye and she wrote it down, watching him. "One with a red pupil. He's not a hard guy to miss."**

 **"** **When did you last see him?"**

 **"** **About five days ago."**

 **"** **What 'shady dealings' was Carly involved in?"**

 **"** **Wouldn't know."**

 **"** **Okay," Annie accepted, eyes closed. "I'll file a report detailing how you gentlemen have been selling illegal drugs to children."**

They chuckled at her sly tactic.

"Underhanded, but smart," Armin said.

 **"** **Huh?" The white-haired man's eyes widened.**

 **"** **That should extend your prison sentence."**

 **"** **Hey, stop fucking around!" The wanna-be groper said loudly. "We really don't know anything."**

 **"** **You told me you didn't know who Carly was…" Annie pointed out calmly. "Are you sure you haven't just conveniently forgotten what 'shady' business she's into?" She stood up.**

 **"** **No! We honestly don't know!"**

 **"** **Maybe you'll recall something on your way to prison."**

 **"** **I believe them when they say they don't know anything," the bartender said, grabbing their attention. "So can you please stop strong-arming my customers?"**

 **"** **Have you remembered something as well?"**

 **"** **Didn't say I'd forgotten. Just didn't want anyone ruining my reading time. If you found Carly's lover, he'd know what she's been up to, wouldn't you say?"**

"Of course she's got a boyfriend," Connie grumbled.

 **"** **Name and address," Annie said plainly.**

 **"** **Kemper Boltz. He lives on South Aachen Road. I don't know which house, though."**

 **Annie glanced at the groper and he immediately defended himself, saying, "I-I didn't know who he was until now!" She stood next to him. "Wh-What is it?"**

 **Annie set his shoulder right. "Sorry for taking up your time."**

 **"** **Huh?" He checked his arm.**

 **Annie stopped at the door and looked to the bartender. "How do you know?"**

 **"** **About what?"**

 **"** **About Carly and Kemper."**

 **"** **I've been doing this job for a long time. You end up learning all sorts of things," he said emotionlessly, face blank. "Even things I don't want to know about."**

* * *

 **Annie sat on a bench near a fountain in the middle of the nicer part of town. Well-dressed men and women walked around. A little girl giggled and pulled her father's arm. Annie ate her sandwich quietly, looking down when she heard a meow.**

 **The gray cat was staring intently at her.**

"Maybe the cat knows she's a Titan," Christa joked.

 **Annie held out her hand. The cat hissed, hackles raised, and she retraced her hand.**

"Smart kitty," Sasha said, chuckling.

"Animals do have better senses and instincts than humans." A curious thought came to Hange. "Quick, Eren, have animals acted strange or hostile in your presence after you were turned?"

"Could have just been Annie's warm and friendly personality," Jean snarked.

"I can't really remember," Eren said to her. "Haven't been around a lot of animals to say for sure."

 **Marco's screams and death popped up in Annie's head. She blinked, startled. Then she noticed the cat was gone. She sighed.** ** _What am I doing? If I go to the home of Carly's lover and don't turn up any clues, I'll call it a day._**

 **She sat in a carriage, head lowered, eyes closed.** ** _I'm sure I've already done enough to pay her back._**

"Who, Carly?"

"No, her roommate, Hitch."

 **"** **We've arrived, miss," the driver told her.**

 **Annie stepped out of the carriage. "Can you wait for me here until I get back?" The street was barely wide enough to fit the carriage.**

 **"** **You're really green, aren't you? I guess you don't know this place."**

 **"** **It's Stohess District's skid row. A place so dangerous, we don't send regular patrols here anymore," she said, looking at him.**

 **"** **If you know so much, you should be able to answer your own question."**

"Should she really be asking him to hang around, then?" Mikasa said uncertainly.

Christa nodded. "Yeah, what if he gets attacked? If even the MP don't come there then why ask a civilian to risk his safety?"

"Probably because it's more dangerous to them _because_ they're policemen," Levi replied, thinking about the Underground. In certain parts of the subterranean city, you were more likely to find yourself in hot water if you were wearing a uniform than if you were just another face in the crowd.

 **Annie stepped toward the driver and handed him money before walking down the street in front of her.**

 **A group of men was grilling some food when she stopped before them. "Who the hell are you?"**

 **"** **Do you know a man called Kemper Boltz?" Annie asked them. They exchanged a glance and started laughing. "It's illegal to start a fire in this district without a permit. If you answer my questions, I'll overlook this infraction."**

 **"** **Looks like we've got ourselves a comedian here. Has the heat gone to your head?" He came up to her and placed a knife to her chest. "We can help you cool down if you like…"**

 **Annie grabbed his arm, slamming her knee into his wrist, sending it flying out of his grasp. Bringing his head quickly down, she kneed his forehead. She stepped back as he collapsed, unconscious.**

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

 **The other three men let out scared sounds and moved back. She caught the knife as it came down. "Do you know a man named Kemper Boltz?"**

 **"** **H-He lives at No. 225. Second floor."**

 _What a shame. I might have liked this girl if the situation was different_. As it were, Petra couldn't help but pity and dislike her at best and hate her guts at worst.

 **Annie climbed the creaky, wooden stairs and knocked on the door. "Mr. Kemper, are you there? Stohess District Police." When there was no reply, she touched the doorknob, surprised to find the door unlocked. Looking left and right, she went in.**

 **A man was hiding around the corner, watching her.**

"Who's that?"

"Is it the Kemper guy?"

 **"** **Mr. Kemper, are you home?" Annie moved down the narrow hallway leading into the apartment. There was a table with a bottle, two glasses, and an ashtray.**

"Two glasses, looks like he had company," Erwin noted.

Levi made a face. "Doesn't he clean? It's filthy."

 **The apartment creaked. Annie inspected the bottles and piles of dirty dishes. The curtains moved in the window due to a gentle air current. She sighed, looking around the tiny place. Shoving the clothes aside in the closet, she stared down at the small wooden chests and a tiny bag.**

 **Three blue pills fell into her palm when she emptied the bag into her hand. The small chest was lined up with similar bags. "Coderoin, huh?"**

Hange put together the chemistry degree and the boxes of drugs in his apartment. _So the girlfriend makes the pills and the boyfriend sells them._ _Nice little partnership they have there_.

 **Annie suddenly turned around. She stared at the long white sheets covering the bed. She moved it aside and checked below the bed.**

 **A wide-eyed corpse stared back.**

Sasha, Connie, Armin, and Christa yelped in surprise.

 **Annie scrambled back, hitting the table and knocking one of the glasses off, breathing quickening.**

"I'd be having a mini heart attack." Connie shuddered.

"It's so creepy." Armin felt his skin crawl. "Just lying there under the bed, staring out like that."

 **"** **Hey!" Someone knocked on the wall. "Keep it down! What are you doing in there?!"**

 **Annie continued to stare at the corpse.**

 **"** **I told you to be quiet earlier!"**

 _Is that so?_ Jean narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. The noise the neighbor had heard earlier was likely Kemper being murdered, he thought.

 **She placed her hand over his nose, checking to see if he was still breathing. "Shit!"**

 **The pounding continued. "Say something!" She stood. "Apologize! Make your excuses like you always do! Hurry it up!"**

 **It was then she realized he would try to enter the apartment.**

"If he finds her with the corpse," Eren said, "she's fucked."

 **"** **Are you fucking kidding with me?! You wait right there!"**

 **Annie bolted for the door.**

They tensed, waiting to see if she would make it.

 **The knob began to turn…then the screen went dark.**

"That's where it's gonna end?" Christa was disappointed. "I wanna know what happened to this Carly girl and what's going on."

"There's probably a second part," Ymir said, also interested to know what had happened to Carly.

"She's got good investigative skills," Petra had to admit.

"If we ever need to trick her," Erwin said, "instead of feeding her lies, it'll be better to leave little clues and let her reach whatever conclusion we want." Otherwise, she would question everything. _People are always more willing to believe something when they think it was their idea_.

"I'm with you," Hange replied. "It's why the plan to get her underground failed. We just gave her a story and expected her to buy it. But considering what she came to do, it'll be in her nature to be suspicious of whatever she's told and keep her guard up. She's good at reading people so we'll have to be more careful with her than Reiner and Bertolt."

"This episode did tell us her she has an unusual relationship with her father," Levi said. "The knowledge might come in handy someday."

"Let's keep watching," Connie said. "I wanna see how the mystery is solved."

The other rookies muttered in assent, also curious to see how it would end.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	14. Wall Sina, Goodbye Part II

**Chapter 14: Wall Sina, Goodbye Part II**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : The veterans are interested to learn more about Annie. The group gets into the mystery of Carly's disappearance, some of them figure it out. Petra sympathizes with Annie and thinks she would have liked her under different circumstances.

* * *

 **"** **Say something! Excuse yourself pathetically as you always do!" Kemper's neighbor pounded on the wall they shared. "Do it!"**

 **Annie stood, listening warily.**

 **"** **Are you making fun of me? Just you wait!"**

 **Footsteps were heard and she dashed for the front door, breathing loudly. Quickly grabbing the knob, she yanked the door shut, bracing herself.**

 **"** **Open! Open! Open! Do it!" The man continued to bang on the door.**

"You better hope she doesn't," Ymir said. "Or you're a dead man."

 ** _If he comes in, I'll have to kill him._** **Annie thought.**

 **Finally, he gave up. "Next time, I'll kill you!" With one last bang, he stomped back to his apartment, closing the door.**

 **Annie yanked out the corpse from under the bed. She checked his skin.** ** _Still warm. He died recently_** **.**

"It must've been that guy that was spying on her!"

"He was probably trying to run away from the crime scene when she came."

 _No, it might not be him_. Armin thought. The man in the red shirt had been standing near the stairs. When Annie had been standing in front of Kemper's door, Armin remembered one end of the hallway had been a wall. _The only stairs were the ones she came from. He would have had to pass her to get to them_. Meaning the man had arrived after her. Of course, it was also entirely possible that he was the murderer and had come back to the scene of the crime.

 **Annie removed his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out a yellow card.** ** _Kemper Boltz_** **. The neighbor coughed and she looked over her shoulder.** ** _With this heat, the corpse will be found, it's just a matter of time. They will interrogate me as the main agent on this case. I will not be able to go on tomorrow's mission if that happens. And the same would happen if I report it._** **Annie sat on the bed.** ** _Out of the question._**

 **From her pocket, she pulled out a small silver ring. S** ** _hould I hide it and go on tomorrow's mission?_**

"By the way," Hange spoke up, "I talked to Moblit and he took the designs had I for some similar items to be made for Eren and Ymir. He's going to send them to a friend who's in the business. Do you know your ring sizes by any chance?"

"Sorry," Eren said, shrugging, "I'm not into jewelry so I don't know."

"I'm not sure." Ymir had stolen plenty of rings before but never cared to keep any. "I think it might be a size 7? Maybe."

"I have a ring in my room and I know it's size 5," Petra said. "Maybe we can use that to at least get an estimate. It only has to fit one of your fingers, right?"

"I don't know it'll work for me," Eren said, holding up his hand. Petra pressed hers against it. "Yeah, your fingers are much smaller than mine."

"You can try Erd's engagement ring," Levi suggested. "He carries it on a chain around his neck. I'm sure he won't mind you trying it on if I explain it to him."

"We don't have time to take you into the village and get it done properly," Erwin said. For Ymir, it would be okay. But they couldn't just take Eren anywhere. "We'll get a few made for each of you in slightly different sizes. If you can we at least one, that will work."

 ** _No, if I fail the mission, I will not be able to return to the Military Police. If that happens, they would doubt me. In the worst case, my identity would be revealed and I would be put in danger_** **. Annie clutched her ring.** ** _This is also out of the question_** **. She sighed, eyes closed.** ** _I must find Carly. If I can do that, it will be as if I never came here. Once everything is fixed, I will get rid of Kemper's body. This is the only thing I can do!_**

* * *

 **Padded wooden posts appeared in a forest, along with the heavy breathing of a girl. "What are you doing, Annie?" Mr. Leonhart demanded, standing before a bent over, panting Annie. "You must keep going!"**

 _She's obviously tired. Give her a break_. Petra might not like who Annie grew up to be and what she did, but watching her father push the little girl so far didn't sit well with her.

 **"** **Do you think you can do your duty like that?!"**

Ymir grunted, frowning at his words. If duty was so important to him, then maybe he should have tried to qualify for the Warrior program himself instead of pushing his daughter into it.

 **"** **Are you listening to me, Annie?"**

 **Annie's eyes were wide, locked on the ground before her. Her father stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder. She screamed, taking up her fighting positioning and kicking his leg. There was a cracking sound and he grunted in pain, crouching, clutching his injured leg.**

"Did she just attack her father?" Sasha couldn't ever imagine herself doing that to her father.

"If I had a father like that," Christa said, "I'd attack him, too."

"Good point."

 **Screaming, she continued to kick her father.**

"Yikes. That's brutal."

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into him," Jean said.

 **Eyes wide, Annie stared at her father, who stood in the doorway of their house with a cane, most of his left leg bandaged. "According to the doctor," he said to her, "my leg will not recover."**

Mikasa nodded. "Good."

"Serves him right," Petra said, getting nods of agreement.

 **Annie lowered her head.**

 **Mr. Leonhart walked over to her and placed his on her head. "Good job, Annie," he said, his face shadowed. "You can become stronger."**

Connie spluttered before saying, "Unbelievable."

"I really thought that would teach him a lesson." Armin couldn't believe her father actually approved of that.

* * *

 **Outside the window of Kemper's apartment, the sunlight had changed from golden to a golden-orange. There was also a snoring sound coming from the next apartment.** ** _Did he finally fall asleep?_** **Annie stood from the bed. Opening the door, she checked left and right.** ** _Did someone kill Kemper and kidnap Carly?_** **She walked down the stairs.** ** _No, it can't be. They would have at least locked the door_** **.**

"Or they were just too panicked to think straight," Jean said, thinking about how the murderer had hastily shoved the body under the bed. It was an obvious and sad attempt at hiding it. As Annie had said, the heat would ensure the body was discovered quickly. Clearly the killer wasn't thinking straight.

"It probably wasn't premeditated then," Armin concluded. "Otherwise they would have come prepared with a plan to move the body so the crime wouldn't be discovered." Shoving the body under the bed definitely implied the murderer wanted to keep the crime hidden.

 **Annie walked down the small street.** ** _Could their goal have been the coderoin and not Carly? No, that can't be it either. They would not have missed it, having searched for about ten minutes they would have found it._**

 **A flashback appeared. On a desk was a small pouch and a white paper with blue pills. "Coderoin, it's a strong drug. It's very addictive." The MP instructor sat in a chair at the front of the room, bored, addressing the MP rookies standing at attention. "It has been in the capital for two years, but lately its trade has increased a lot."**

 ** _There were three boxes in Kemper's room._** **She thought back to the boxes full of pouches stuffed with the drug.** ** _Even if Carly and Kemper are the producers, how could they have so much? Be that as it may, I must interrogate Stratmann about his daughter._** **Annie approached the carriage.** ** _So I can find out where she is._**

 **"** **Thanks for waiting," she said, handing the driver standing by the carriage some money.**

 **"** **No problem."**

 **Annie glanced at the dark-haired behind the driver. He was smiling.**

 _Trap_. Levi thought immediately.

"That's suspicious."

 **"** **Take me to Stratmann's house," Annie said.**

 **Suddenly, the door to the carriage flew open and a knife was pointed at her face.**

"Knew it," Christa said.

 **Behind Annie, a brown-haired man in a red shirt, Lou, aimed his gun at her.**

"Wasn't that the guy who was hiding and spying on Annie when she came to Kemper's apartment?"

"He must be the killer!"

 **"** **Do not move. I don't want to kill you," the man in the white suit and hat said. He tilted his hat, revealing his right eye, a red iris.**

"That's freaky," Christa said, weirded out by the red eye.

"Pretty cool if you ask me." Connie thought it made him look badass.

"Doesn't seem very smart, though," Mikasa said, thinking about how memorable the man's entire outward appearance made him. "Why get a red glass eye instead of a blue one? Makes him stand out so much."

"You'd think a criminal wouldn't want to stand out," Eren agreed.

Armin shrugged and said, "Maybe he wanted to look intimidating."

 **"** **Do not force me to do something I do not want."**

 **Annie recognized Wald immediately.**

 ** _"_** ** _He was wearing a fancy suit, and had an artificial eye." He pointed to his right eye. "One with a red pupil. A hard guy to miss."_**

 **"** **Hey!" Lou walked up to her and she held up her hands. He pulled out a small brown notebook from her jacket's pocket. "You have something good with you. Bro!" He tossed the notebook to Wald.**

 **Annie climbed into the carriage.**

 **Wald read the notebook as the carriage rode down the street. "It seems you are very dedicated to your work." He closed the notebook.**

 **"** **Where are we going?" Annie asked, looking out the window.**

"Must be nice to have Titan powers." Hange thought about how nice it would be to know you wouldn't suffer from even the most serious injuries for very long. And how much harder you would be to kill.

"I won't lie," Ymir said, grinning, "they're pretty damn convenient." Her smile fell. _Except for the damn curse_.

"She knows they stand no chance against her," Christa said. "So she's pretty calm."

"I don't think she'd be shaken even if she didn't have Titan powers." Mikasa wasn't Annie's biggest fan but she would not deny Annie's composed personality and strength. She was a lot of things, but cowardly or weak was not one of them.

 **"** **To the factory," Wald said, grabbing her attention. "In the waste pond there, many things have sunk for a long time."**

 **"** **And turned to mud," Lou added from next to her. He laughed.**

 **"** **It seems your brain has already sunk," Annie said, expression blank.**

"Bet he's gonna throw a hissy fit."

 **Lou grunted. Then he grabbed her hood, pulling her close, and pressed the gun up to her face. "Shut up!"**

"Called it," Connie sang.

 **"** **Lou, do not do anything hasty," Wald chided, removing his glasses. The thug clicked his tongue but let her go.**

 **"** **In short, did I make you angry?" Annie asked the older man.**

 **"** **No, I'm not angry. You are just interring with our work."**

 **"** **Are you also looking for Carly Stratmann? That means you know where she is."**

 **"** **Let's just say with have a small connection." Wald lit a cigarette.**

 **"** **Even if I stop looking for her, someone else will."**

 **"** **You should not lie," he said, catching her off guard. "Stratmann told me you were working alone."**

"They must be the private investigators he mentioned."

"So he did end up hiring some."

"They seem more like criminals than investigators. Or at least that Lou guy."

 **"** **Usually, yes. But this time," Annie told him, "I have to report to my superiors. If something happens to me, the Military Police will start investigating."**

 **"** **You've found Kemper's corpse. You stayed in there a long time. However, you wanted to go to Stratmann's house instead of reporting to the Military Police. Why? For some reason, you can't report to your superiors. Is my theory correct?"**

"He's clearly the brains of the outfit," Erwin noted.

 _Annie's not a very good liar, either._ Armin thought. She was good at catching liars but wasn't a convincing one herself.

 **"** **Did you kill Kemper?" Annie asked Wald.**

 **"** **We do not act so grotesquely."**

"I bet the other guy did but he doesn't know it," Sasha declared.

 **"** **However," Wald said, "it seems he overreacted. No matter who did it, it was because of the position he was in."**

 **The carriage continued to ride down an empty street, Annie watching the buildings pass by again. "Before I sink there, I have a favor to ask you."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Could you return the ring your partner took?" Annie requested.**

 **"** **Of course not," Lou answered instead.**

"Can you imagine their reactions if she transformed?"

"I'm not sure they'd survive the explosion."

 **"** **Calm down, Lou." Wald glanced up, the lit cigarette between his fingers filling the packed space with a small cloud of smoke. "The ring?"**

 **"** **When I left my homeland, my father gave it to me. With that, I can sink in peace."**

 **Wald considered it for a few seconds. "Give it back," he said to Lou.**

 **"** **No way, Wald!"**

 **"** **Do it," he insisted calmly.**

 _How differently would things have worked out_ , Erwin thought curiously, _had she not gotten her ring back?_ Without it, when the Scouts attacked her in Stohess after she refused to go down into the tunnel, she would've had no way to transform. If they had managed to successfully capture her… The Royal Government wouldn't have stood for it. _They probably would have had her kidnapped or killed to keep the truth about Marley and Titans and the rest of the world still hidden_. Or perhaps they might have given the Female Titan's power to one of their own in order to have a chance at getting the Founding Titan back.

As of now, the only ones who knew Eren had the Founding Titan were the elven other people in the room. Information was crucial. There were so many different ways he could think of to use it to their advantage. But their options were severely limited if they wanted to change the events but also see if they could preserve the future enough to know or guess what would happen.

 **Making a face, Lou held the ring out to Annie, growling, "Here!"**

 **"** **Wait," Wald said before she could accept it, her hands bound. He squashed the cigarette beneath his shoe. "Give it to me." He began inspecting it while she watched carefully.**

 **"** **Amazing!" Loud said when the older man discovered the small blade.**

 **"** **Is it poisoned?" Wald asked.**

 **"** **Why don't you give it a try?" Annie challenged and he brought the ring to her hands, about to prick her with it.**

"Here it comes."

 **"** **No, it isn't. You're smart. You would not lend yourself to this if it was," Wald concluded, tossing the ring back to Lou.**

 **"** **Did you think I was an imbecile who could not control his emotions?" Lou tried the ring on his pinkie, holding up his hand.**

Several voices rang out at once.

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Without a doubt."

"He's definitely gonna fall for it."

 **"** **Yes," Annie said before suddenly elbowing his hand, causing Lou to cut his face with the blade in the ring. With an angry cry, he attempted to strike her face. She brought up her hands, getting a wound, and diverting his fist. "What an idiot," she said mockingly.**

 **Golden-orange lightning suddenly filled the carriage, making the two men gape. A large Titan arm erupted from the carriage, destroying it. Parts of the wreckage flew in all directions. The horse neighed as it was sent flying and Wald crashed into the side of a building. Steam and smoke flooded the street.**

"Good thing they're no witnesses."

"And the evidence will disappear soon enough."

"Man, sometimes I wish I was a Titan-Shifter."

 _Except for the part where it kills you in thirteen years._ Erwin was just fine being human and having a chance to live a full life.

 **The arm began decaying at once as Annie removed herself from the appendage. Through the steam, she noticed Wald sitting against the wall, coughing.**

 **When she approached him, he reached behind him for his knife. Her eyes widened. Knife twirling, he launched himself at her. She expertly avoided his attacked, using her signature kick to disarm him and knock him down.**

 **"** **Where is Carly Stratmann?" Annie asked, holding the knife to his neck while he grabbed her wrist.**

The familiar scene sent Eren back to when she had trapped him in the same position, before opening his eyes to the paradoxical way the trainee ranking system had been set up. Not for the first time, he found himself thinking how those days felt like a lifetime away. It was amazing to think how naive they were back then. When he stopped to think about all he had learned, he barely recognized his life anymore.

 **"** **You're like a Titan. You appear out of nowhere and it seems that nothing can get to you."**

 **Annie stood.**

 **"** **Carly is—" A gunshot rang out, interrupting Wald.**

Some of them jumped, not expecting it.

 **Annie's body jerked as the bullet passed through her chest. Blood spread through her white shirt and she collapsed, an injured but smirking Lou behind her.**

"You won't be smiling for much longer."

 **Lou lowered the smoking gun. "Did she have a bomb?" He glanced from her still body to the older man sitting against the wall. "Can you get up, bro?"**

 **"** **More or less." Wald brought up a cigarette to his lips.**

 **"** **I don't like that." Grinning maniacally, he aimed at the older man. "You should stay down."**

"Oh, this back-stabbing bastard!" Christa gasped, getting some amused smiles at her cursing.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Ymir said.

 **Wald sighed. "You killed Kemper, right?"**

 **"** **I don't know what you're talking about."**

"It wasn't him? Really?" Sasha had thought for sure he was the murderer. "But he was at the crime scene while the body was still warm."

"Maybe he's lying," Mikasa suggested.

"Why would he? As far as he knows, Annie's dead and he's got a gun on his partner," Jean pointed out.

 **Another gunshot resounded through the air. Annie's body appeared. There was a wail and another gunshot. Finally, she brought up her hand. Wald was holding a bloody wound in his torso. "You are alive, right?" Annie asked. He stared up at her in disbelief. "Where is Carly?"**

 **"** **Vangerta Street, room 197," Wald answered at last.**

 **"** **Who are you?"**

 **"** **Simple workers. Stratmann hired us a few days ago to find his daughter. We found Kemper immediately. He told us he knew both Carly's secret and her location and offered us a job."**

 **"** **What kind of job?" Annie questioned, the thick steam drifting slowly around them.**

 **"** **Blackmail Stratmann with his daughter's secret and organize the negotiation for the ransom. We agreed. In three days, we were supposed to give the girl back for the ransom."**

"What an asshole. Knew she was too good for him," Connie said jealously.

 **A flash of the Colossal Titan appeared at Shinganshina's gate appeared.**

For a moment, they were confused. It was a familiar scene, though it did not seem to match what they were watching.

 **"** **It's the same as five years ago," Wald continued. "If that thing had attacked a day later, my son and I would have been in this city."**

"So many people lost their livelihoods that day, too. Even if they lived, they probably became destitute." Mikasa had never realized how fortunate they were. She and her friends had been in a good position compared to many of the refugees.

Armin nodded. "We got lucky. We were at a good age and healthy and uninjured. We were able to join the military. We had a chance at making a decent life for ourselves. Not everyone was able to make it, even if they lived through the invasion."

 _Once you're in poverty, it's very hard to get out_. Levi knew that from personal experience. If Kenny hadn't come along and helped him, given him the proper skills to make it in the Underground, he would not have come as far as he had.

"I never really thought about that." How many of those survivors were living on the streets? Had died despite surviving the monsters? How many had been forced to turn to unpleasant means to survive day-in, day-out? Eren felt more motivated than ever to retake Shinganshina. For the time, though, it wasn't due to his desire for revenge. It was so those people could return to their homes and maybe have a chance at returning to a normal life.

 **Weakly, Wald brought up the cigarette. "It's always like this. Someone always interferes when I'm about to get something. That's why everything has collapsed. That's the kind of person I am." His hand fell.**

 **Annie knelt before him, lighting the cigarette and placing it in his mouth. He brought up his other hand. A plume of smoke blew toward her.**

 **The sun began to sent over Wall Sina. "At last everything is calm," he said quietly. "I see. Dad… I am back."**

* * *

 **The man grunted as Annie shoved his face into the wall. She entered the main area of the inn, staring down Lou, who flinched.**

Jean snorted. "I'm surprised he hasn't shit himself in fear."

 **"** **Kill her," Lou ordered the three henchmen.**

 **"** **Damn witch." A thug approached her, trying to hit her with a wine bottle. Moving back, she dodged the sloppy swings before delivering a kick to his ribs, sending him to his knees. She quickly incapacitated the other two with a sharp elbow to one's face and kicking the second one in the head.**

"I'll say it, it's fun watching her beat up thugs," Connie admitted, entertained.

 **"** **Damn," Lou cursed, pulling out his gun. Before he could shoot, she sent a bottle flying at his head. Grunting, covering his face with one hand, he fired the gun. The shot caught the edge of her hood, tearing it.**

 **Annie twisted his wrist and took his gun with ease, sending him to the ground and shoving the gun into his mouth. Lou whimpered and cried.**

 **"** **Is Carly here?" Annie asked and he nodded, frightened. "I was not here. I did not meet you or Wald, do you understand?" He nodded. "If you say anything at all about me…"**

 **Lou trembled.**

 **"** **Bang!"**

 **Letting out a terrified cry, he fainted.**

They did not feel at all bad for laughing at him.

 **Annie reclaimed her ring from his pinkie and stood.**

 **"** **Are you done?" Carly was leaning back against the wall, cigarette in hand.**

 **Annie pulled down her hood. "You're Carly Stratmann, right? Your father is waiting for you… Let's go home."**

 **Carly blew out a plume of smoke. "Before that, would you have a drink with me?"**

"Damn, she's fine," Jean said appreciatively.

"That Kemper guy was too ugly for her, anyway."

"You'd never get a chance with someone that hot, Connie," Sasha said, laughing.

"Least I'd have a better shot than Eren."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Eren said, annoyed at their giggling.

"Oh? I thought your head was full of Titans. Are you saying you actually notice pretty girls, Eren?" Sasha grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not blind. There's just more important things to think about. Like not dying."

* * *

 **"** **I see. That's how he died," Carly said, sitting across from Annie at a small table by the window. "Poor Kemper."**

 **"** **What's your secret?"**

 **"** **Coderoin's formula," she replied, smiling.**

"That's right!" Christa slapped her forehand. "She went to university and graduated with a degree in chemistry!"

"I can't believe I didn't put it together earlier." It seemed obvious to Eren now. The connection between the drugs and her father still managing to afford to live lavishly despite his business going belly-up.

 **"** **Did you create it?" Annie asked, surprised.**

 **"** **It's pretty simple. You just have to get the tools used by the Military Police. Kemper was a simple seller, the real owner is my dad."**

"So that's why they were able to mass-produce it and Kemper had so much stock in his apartment." Hange figured Elliot probably had enough money and influence to get his hands on the necessary tools. Then Carly put her education to use to create the drug, which in turn was sold by Kemper.

 **"** **Mr. Stratmann? But Coderoin is a drug that has spread to the capital."**

 **Carly shrugged. "Yes. When we started, we promised we would not sell it here."**

 **"** **However, he broke his promise, so, when you saw the Coderoin at the tavern, you got upset," Annie said, resolving that mystery.**

 ** _"_** ** _I was planning on leaving the city with Kemper,"_** **Carly narrated as Annie opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. She stamped it.** ** _"However, he did not want to have a poor life by my side in an unknown city."_**

"Idiot. Who would give up a woman like that?" Connie couldn't believe it.

 **Annie placed the bloodied clothes in a small brown sack and grabbed the envelope from her desk.**

 ** _"_** ** _That's when the two of them showed up. But, according to what you said, Lou must have betrayed him. What a fool Kemper was."_**

"I don't know, I kinda believed Lou when he said it wasn't him." Ymir just had a feeling he hadn't been lying.

"Then who killed Kemper?" Mikasa asked.

 _There's only one suspect left_. Petra thought. And he had motive, too.

 **"** **Could you pretend you didn't find me?" Carly asked, smiling lazily.**

 **"** **Why did you make coderoin?"**

 **"** **Dad lost everything five years ago. I did it to help him pick himself up."**

 **In the middle of the night, Annie walked through the entry streets, brown sack in hand. She entered the Pit Riddles.**

 **"** **Carly, let's dance together."**

 **"** **Hmm, I don't know," she said, a crowd gathered around her at the bar. Then she noticed Annie. "I'm sorry, guys. The show's over." They were disappointed.**

 _I wonder if Annie sympathized with Carly. They were both in a similar situation._ Hange thought. Two daughters unable to refuse their fathers and getting their hands dirty so they could be happy and comfortable and proud.

 **Carly approached Annie at the bridge. "Sorry for waiting." She held up a brown paper bag. "Try them. They are delicious."**

 **"** **What are they?" Annie opened the bag.**

 **"** **Donut."**

 **"** **It's the first time I've seen one." She tried a bite. Liking the taste, she eagerly took another bite.**

Hange snorted. "Annie Leonhart, the Female Titan, ruthless killer, weaknesses: her father and donuts."

"I told you she had a sweet-tooth!" Sasha cried out. "And now I want a donut, aw."

Levi grunted, arms crossed. "Maybe we should send her a box of poisoned donuts. Mix some arsenic with the powdered sugar and she'll never know." Arsenic was tasteless and odorless. She wouldn't even realize she had ingested poison until it was already too late.

"We could even take out Reiner and Bertolt this way, too." Mikasa imagined how easily they could set it up. Some of them would already be eating the donuts when Reiner and Bertolt came in. The one or two people who brought them there would get "excited" and quickly take the remaining safe ones, leaving the tainted ones for Reiner and Bertolt to happily and obliviously eat.

"Would poison even work on them? Or just give them a killer stomach ache?" Hange had never tested poison on any of the Titan test subjects.

"Don't look at me," Ymir said immediately. "I'm telling you now I won't be a guinea pig."

 _If poison does work on them, it sure would be a convenient way to take them out._ There were two Titan-Shifters they had yet to see in action. Erwin was especially worried about the one called the War Hammer Titan. It was the most mysterious. Even with the Jaws Titan on their side now, he was still wary. He knew better than to get over-confident just because they had three Titan powers now, including the Founding Titan, and a good plan to get another one, a royal Shifter at that. Getting cocky was a good way to lose.

 **"** **And this, too." Carly placed a green bottle of limeade before Annie on the bridge. "I think I'll have to say goodbye to this city."**

 **"** **You don't have to leave the city. You just have to stop making coderoin, don't you think?"**

 **"** **I wish it was so simple. If I stay by Dad's side, I can't avoid helping him."**

 **"** **Here's the permission to enter Wall Rose I promised." Annie held out the pass to her. "I can also take it back."**

 **"** **Thank," Carly said, holding it. She tossed her cigarette. "But I will go now." She held out her hand and they shook. "Rest well."**

 **"** **I'd love that, but I still have something to do."**

 _Just when I start liking her I remember what she has done and will do._ Christa thought, disappointed.

* * *

 **The Stratmann house appeared. "What a good aroma," Annie commented, sitting in one of the red velvet chairs, Carly's father at the head of the table. "What kind of cigarette is that?"**

 **"** **Good nose. They were produced at Wall Maria," Elliot told her, rubbing the cigarette into the glass ashtray. "Currently it is almost impossible to get one. Everything that is good is lost over time."**

 _Must be him._ Armin recalled the two glasses and the ashtray in Kemper's apartment.

 **Annie sighed. "You killed Kemper Boltz, right?"**

 **It seemed to surprise him. "Stop with that nonsense. What are you basing that on?"**

"Huh? What? How? When?"

"It was him?"

"Shh! I wanna hear this!"

 **"** **This morning when you were talking to me, your butler brought you a note." A quick flashback of the butler delivering the note appeared. "It was Kemper's, am I wrong?"**

 **Elliot didn't reply, watching her.**

 **"** **He kept watch on you and saw me enter the mansion. That's why he knew that the Military Police had become involved and he needed to get the money earlier than expected. 'I will return your daughter to you right now if you bring the money to my house.' The note said something like that, right?"**

 **In a flashback, Elliot stood before Kemper's apartment.** ** _"After that, you went to Kemper's house, drank, smoked, and talked to him."_** **Kemper sat across from Elliot at the table.**

"He looks like a creep. She's so beautiful. Why would she date him?"

"Connie, buddy, let it go."

 ** _"_** ** _But there was some kind of disagreement and you ended up killing him."_** **Breathing deeply, Elliot stood over the body.**

 **"** **Hm." Elliot opened a case and took out a cigarette. "It's a pretty interesting story."**

 **Annie slid a note forward. "I found this on the floor of Kemper's apartment." Between the half-folded piece of paper was a cigarette. "Only you smoke it, right? If the Military Police initiate an investigation, the result will be evident."**

"They definitely chose the right person between the three of them to go to Sina and search for the Founding Titan."

"She's definitely sharper than Reiner and Bertolt."

"How much headway do you think she's made?"

"Considering the Founding Titan is sitting on the next couch and she's searching in Sina, not much."

 **Elliot lit the cigarette and she turned her head down as he blew smoke. "It was an accident. That asshole didn't want to return my daughter. He was just trying to extort my money."**

 **"** **I don't care about that." Annie glared at him. "First of all, could you stop smoking?"**

 **"** **You have no right to ask that. This is my house."**

 **"** **I had to suffer the smell of cigarettes and alcohol since this morning." She stood and walked over to him, taking it off his hand. "I'm sick of that." She let it drop into his glass.**

 **"** **Why are you so upset?"**

 **"** **I'm not upset, I'm just tired. I want to finish this, that's all."**

 **"** **I see," Elliot accepted and stood. "I will accompany you to the police station."**

 **"** **We will not go to the police station."**

* * *

 **The night was quiet. At an industrial site, Kemper's body fell and the sound of it sinking was heard.**

Connie imagined the chemicals eating away at the skin, dissolving the body, and shivered. "Creepy."

"I bet Hange is thinking about if it's possible to kill Shifters by drowning them in that chemical shit," Ymir said, glancing at the bespectacled woman who was watching the TV with an interested gleam in her eyes.

"It's purely scientific, I'm sure," Christa said, smiling and patting her arm.

 **Annie tossed in her sack.**

 **"** **Why are you helping me?" Elliot asked her. They stood before the end of an alley, a square-shaped pit in front of them filled with gray-green liquid.**

 **"** **Don't misunderstand. I'm doing this for my own good. What must be done, must be done. No matter what happens."**

 _The same now also applies to us about you, Reiner, and Bertolt._ Sasha took a deep breath, feeling strangely serious.

 **Elliot drove the carriage through the silent streets. "If you ever feel like it, come to my house. I'll give you something delicious."**

 **"** **Thank you, but I'll probably leave the city."**

 **"** **Are they going to transfer you?"**

 **"** **I'm returning to my homeland."**

 _Sorry, but that's a resounding no_. Erwin would never allow such an asset to escape. _And depending on how the situation goes, Reiner and Bertolt will meet the same fate_. He wondered who he should he give the power of Armored and Colossal Titans to if they were able to capture them as well.

 _She's the first of their friends we'll have to take out._ Hange studied them. They seemed to have resolved themselves to it for the most part. None of them appeared distraught about what they would have to do. It was more grim acceptance now. Still, she imagined when they were out in the field of battle, they would complete their mission but it was still going to be painful and more than one would probably end up crying as a result.

 **Little Annie sat at the dinner table with her father. "In the case of multiple enemies?" Mr. Leonhart asked.**

 **"** **Defeat the strongest one and obtain the objective!"**

 **"** **Right. Well done, Annie." He dabbed his mouth with a napkin and smiled. "What must be done, must be done, no matter what happens." She smiled as he spoke. "And for that, we use all of our strength. Do you understand, Annie?"**

 **She nodded.**

* * *

 **Leaving the carriage, Annie approached the main door of the Military Police headquarters.** ** _"Report to the superior_** **.** ** _"_** **She wrote up her report. "** ** _I was able to determine that three days ago, Carly Stratmann and her partner, Kemper Boltz, were heading to the capital. They both had permission to pass the Wall. It is possible they bought it illegally."_** **She finished and blew out the candle.** ** _"Did they forge it? Or did they get it some other way?"_**

 **Carly stared at Wall Sina for a few seconds before leaving.**

 ** _"_** ** _That will remain a mystery. I think it's impossible to get more information or conclusions about it."_**

 _She helped her escape_. Armin always knew Annie wasn't as cold-hearted as she pretended to be.

"Honestly," Jean grumbled, "it's like the TV knows what we have to do but tries to make us feel bad about it." First by showing Reiner and his vulnerability in the Forest of Giant Trees, then Bertolt's pained confession, now Annie's small acts of kindness.

"I think it's fine as long as we do what we need to do," Hange said, shrugging. "Nothing wrong with being human, not just soldiers."

 **Carly continued walking, leaving the Wall far behind her.**

 **Annie returned to her room and read the note Hitch left on her desk, along with a rose hair ornament.** ** _"You're not looking for that man's daughter, are you? Well, no matter. By the way, don't you think it's better to have this if you see a boy? That pallor of your skin is monstrous, you should wear it."_** **She glanced at the top bunk where Hitch was sleeping.**

 **In the bathroom, Annie stood in one of the wooden stalls. She let her hair down.**

 **"** **Annie." Mr. Leonhart was kneeling before her, hands on her shoulders. "I was wrong. I will not ask you to forgive me at this point. But, I have a favor to ask you. It does not matter if you become an enemy of the world. It does not matter if everyone hates you. I'll be at your side!"**

 _He's only now finally acting like a real father_. Petra rolled her eyes.

 **Mr. Leonhart hugged her, surprising her. "So, promise me!"**

 **Annie stood, frozen, eyes wide.**

 **"** **Promise me that you will return!"**

"I wonder if she's just surprised or if it's the first time he's hugged her."

"Now that's just sad."

 **The showerhead continued to pour hot water. Annie opened her eyes, resolute. "Today's mission: infiltrate the 57th Expedition of the Survey Corps. And kidnap Eren Yeager!"**

 _Not this time_. Eren and Mikasa thought at once.

 **In a grassy field with trees spread out, the Female Titan ran in determination.**

"This is giving me horrible flashbacks..." Sasha said, face paling a little.

Christa sighed loudly. "Oh, I can feel the trauma and anxiety coming back..."

"Well, those certainly were interesting and informative episodes," Hange said, putting her notebook down and stretching.

"I can't believe we just have one more episode left." Petra was really going to miss watching the TV.

"It's so weird to think tomorrow's the 57th Expedition. Feels like it happened so long ago..." Jean trailed off.

"I can't wait." Eren was determined not to show any weaknesses or mercy this time.

"I can't wait either." Although for Connie it was the mission directly after the expedition, when he would accompany Squad Levi to Ragako to help evacuate some of the villagers, that he couldn't wait for.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Levi said in warning to Eren. "Hold on to that determination and save it for later."

"That's right." Erwin nodded. "We need to capture the Female Titan in Stohess. She's the only one who can create those cracks in Wall Rose and reveal a Colossal-type Titan. We can convince trusted allies using knowledge from the TV but the entire public? For that, we need irrefutable, physical proof."

"How exactly do you plan on keeping Annie safe once we have her?" Ymir asked, knowing the Royal Government would try to assassinate her to keep her quiet.

"I've been brainstorming ideas for that." Hange's best plan so far was rather simple. Pretend Annie escaped. But because they had kept her weakened by feeding her little and keeping her drugged, she couldn't transform and had "accidentally" stumbled upon a Titan the Corps had captured to study. Dina Fritz would then eat Annie and return to human form. Hange quickly shared it with them. "I came up with some convoluted ones but this one seemed like the best."

"Simple is best," Armin said. "The Royal Government has no reason to believe we know anything. As far as they're concerned, we're completely ignorant." There was no point in overthinking things and making a mess of it.

"Won't Dina Fritz be in just as much danger as Annie, though?" Jean asked.

"Okay," Petra said, "so pretend she "escaped" and "killed" the Titan we brought in and presumably left the Walls."

"With her identify blown, it would be reasonable for her to leave," Levi said, remembering Annie had even mentioned earlier in the episode about the danger she would be in if she were discovered to be a Titan-Shifter.

"That might work. Then the Royal Government would waste time looking for Annie while Dina was safe, out in the open..." Erwin trailed off, continuing, but Mikasa was no longer listening.

"If all goes well, you'll be meeting your stepmother soon," she said to Eren as the group dissolved into a discussion on how to keep fooling the Royal Government and keeping them out of their business.

"There's a lot of things I wanna ask her." Eren wanted to know more about his father, about the world, about his brother. Though if Zeke really did turn out to be his brother, then maybe Dina could straighten out her idiot son herself.

"She's going to be very confused."

"It's not gonna be easy to hear," Eren said, wondering how she would take what they had to say about Zeke and his horrible actions.

* * *

 **Season 3** : I won't be doing the entire thing. Way too many episodes. It'll only be Part II, the RTS arc.

 ** _Please Review~_**


	15. Lost in the Cruel World

**Chapter 15: Lost in the Cruel World**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Eren feels motivated to re-take Wall Maria so people could get their livelihoods back. Hange shares her plan: capture Annie, fake Annie's escape to send the Royal Government on a wild goose chase, feed her to Dina.

 _I skipped the first 20 seconds of the episode so they wouldn't see the Titan guillotine._

* * *

"Here we are, last episode."

"Wow, we're at the end already, huh."

"Can't wait to get out and stretch my legs."

 ** _"_** ** _Hello everyone, quick message before this episode begins."_**

"Been a while since we heard from Candy," Eren said, surprised to hear her voice.

"Do you think she'll offer more future episodes?" Connie really hoped so.

"You really think so?" Sasha was both excited and nervous at the prospect, once again worried about the revelations and deaths it would bring.

They straightened up in their seats in anticipation.

 ** _"_** ** _Now, I'm sure you're thinking that maybe I'll give you guys more future episodes for next time, but no."_**

"Oh, well." Petra was disappointed but not too terribly so. "We've already go plenty of information."

Levi nodded. He was grateful for what she had shared so far. It would help save the lives of so many already.

Erwin inclined his head. "It's been a tremendous help and we can use it to turn the tables of this war in our favor."

 ** _"_** ** _Nah, I kid. There's more future episodes if you're interested in returning one final time."_**

Jean gasped. "I fucking love Candy."

"Now she's just spoiling us," Christa said, smiling widely.

"I can't even imagine what she's going to show us next!" Armin said, eager for more.

"Shh!" Hange waved her hands impatiently. "I wanna know when we can expect the next episodes."

 ** _"_** ** _I'll be sending the message out in about a week from now if you want more!"_**

"One week, huh…" Erwin rubbed his chin. "That's enough time to put some of our plans into effect. Of course, now I have to reconsider some things." But that was fine with him if it was the price for more future knowledge.

 ** _"_** ** _Until next time then!"_**

"Man, I almost feel bad for our enemies. It's like we're cheating with Candy on our side." Despite his words, Connie was grinning widely.

"Hey, we were severely handicapped first by being totally blind about the outside world and everything," Eren said. "Now it's their turn to be the ones in the dark."

 **Mikasa and Eren stood atop the Wall, staring off into the distance.**

 **"** **If we get Wall Maria back and defeat our enemies," a young Mikasa said, sitting on stone steps, Eren and Armin to her left, "will we be able to go back to those days?"**

 **Eren exhaled before looking up. "We will. But not everything will be like before. We have to get revenge."**

 **Back on the Wall, Mikasa watched Eren's back as the sun neared the horizon.** ** _"After that, what will Eren do? It's possible he'll go far away, leaving us behind. But…I can't stop him."_**

"I'm not going anywhere. Sure I run off on my own sometimes, but I'll still be around."

Ymir winced. She was not looking forward to them finding out about the Titan-Shifters' eventual and unavoidable demise.

 **An electric blue butterfly flew before her, grabbing Mikasa's attention. She watched it fly away.** ** _"When I thought about that, a strange scene played in my head. I thought I'd seen it before."_**

 **The screen became white before a black and white butterfly appeared, flying over vibrant violet flowers.**

 **A young Mikasa chased after it, holding her straw hat to her head, smiling.**

 **The butterfly landed in a grasshopper's grasp. Mikasa knelt before the vegetable patch, watching as the green inspect began to eat the butterfly. Seconds later, rain began to fall.**

Armin and Eren shifted uncomfortable, hoping the TV wouldn't make her relive her nightmare all over again. It was bad enough they'd all been forced to watch it once, but twice was unnecessarily cruel.

Mikasa sat stiffly, hoping it would stop soon.

 **"** **This sewing technique has been shared in our family for generations," Mrs. Ackerman said while the downpour continued. Mikasa sat next to her at the dining table, her father across from them, peeling vegetables. "I'll teach it to you when you have a child, Mikasa."**

 _Why is it showing this again?_ Mikasa gritted her teeth, glaring at the screen.

"Maybe it's broken," Petra spoke up hesitantly.

"I can't imagine Candy made a mistake," Erwin said. "We must be meant to watch this."

 **"** **How do you have a baby?" Mikasa asked innocently.**

 **"** **That's…why don't you ask your father?" Her mother suggested with a teasing lilt to her voice.**

 **"** **Hey, Dad," she said questioningly.**

 **"** **Well, I'm not really sure how," her father answered nervously. "Dr. Yeager will be here soon." His wife laughed at the deflection. "Why don't you ask him?"**

If it ended there, Mikasa would be fine. But there was no way in hell she'd be made to watch that horror show once again.

 **"** **Oh! He's here." Mr. Ackerman sounded relieved when a knock came from the front door.**

Levi debated sharing what he'd picked up from initially watching the scene. Maybe there was a reason Candy was bringing this up again. Did she think he hadn't put it together? Was that why it was replaying? Mikasa had been pretty hurt that they'd been forced to watch her tragedy when it hadn't supposedly led to anything last time. While he hoped to save it for when they were alone, if could spare her that pain of watching that massacre…

 **"** **Mikasa, if you run the needle through here, it's better."**

 **"** **Dr. Yeager, we have been wait—" A stabbing sound cut him off and Mr. Ackerman fell over.**

Mikasa flinched. "Let's just skip this," she said, not wanting to see any more.

"This is pointless," Eren jumped in. "We've already seen it once before. We don't need to again."

Armin nodded fiercely. "This is unnecessary."

"Yes, you're right," Levi said almost reluctantly. It was not the time and place he'd wanted to bring it up, but he may as well get it over with. He hadn't missed Mikasa's face when her father was stabbed. "Last time there was a reason for it."

"You know what it was?" Mikasa asked skeptically. She hadn't been able to figure it out and it had driven her crazy.

"To cut straight to the point: we're related. That was what she wanted us, or me, to figure out."

They stared at him, dumbfounded.

Except for the group sitting in the left couch. "I can't believe it! I was right!" Sasha squealed.

"We were just joking around, but," Ymir said, surprised, "shit, they're really related?"

"It's so wonderful, though, isn't it?" Christa said longingly. "It must be nice to know that after thinking you were alone, you find out you still have family out there."

"Eh, I don't know how thrilled Mikasa will be. She did resent him for kicking Eren's ass during the trial." Connie looked over at her. "But I think she's mostly over it."

"So that's why you asked about her father," Armin said suddenly.

"Why did you?" Mikasa questioned him.

"Look, the short and simple version is the scene had some clues that only I would notice. If you want to find out more, we can talk later." It wasn't something he wanted to discuss with ten other people listening in. Both he and Mikasa were private people and he was sure she'd agree to wait. Besides, they only had so much time in the room. Family drama could wait until later.

Mikasa considered that. "Okay, we'll talk later." While she didn't suddenly feel any attachment to him or care to get close to him now that she knew they were apparently blood—as far as she was concerned, Eren and Armin were her family—she did want to learn more. If only because they had been forced to watch her parents' deaths so it would give meaning to that.

"Wow, I'd thought you two moved similarly," Petra said, thinking about the duo's polished way of fighting. "But maybe it's a family thing."

"You could say that," Levi muttered under his breath.

 _Corporal Levi and Mikasa are family. That's…well, seems fitting, actually._ Armin thought the two even looked like they could be related. Though Mikasa just had some exotic features due to her mixed heritage.

"So, the two scariest people I know are related, figures," Eren joked lightly, but Mikasa continued frowning in thought.

"Hey Eren," Jean said, leaning in, "if you make Mikasa upset again Corporal Levi might whoop your ass."

"Huh?" Eren shoved his shoulder in, squishing Armin between them, "I'm not the one who pervs on her. Who do you think is getting his ass kicked?"

"It's gonna be the both of you if you don't knock it off," Armin said, pushing the two away.

 **The trafficker stepped in, flanked by a henchman. "Excuse me."**

"Since there's no relevance to this scene, we don't need to watch this again." Before Erwin could fast-forward it, the scene played out differently than what they had originally seen.

 **Flashes of memories appeared: Eren wrapped Mikasa in his scarf, her finding him under the tree, meeting Hannes, the Colossal Titan peeking over Wall Maria, the training years, all leading up to Armin crying on the roof during the Battle for Trost.**

 _Maybe my intervention wasn't necessary after all_. Levi couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the girl's head. While it would be nice to have a decent relationship with his sole family member—he still wasn't certain Kenny was alive—he wouldn't be hurt if she kept her distance. Blood had never mattered to him when it came to family. _Still, wouldn't be bad to get along with her_.

 **"** **I'm sorry, Mikasa," Armin choked out, head bowed, clenching his fists. "Eren sacrificed himself for me. I couldn't do anything."**

 **With a dead look in her eyes, she listened.**

 **"** **I'm so sorry."**

 **Mikasa flew over the rooftops, crashing when she ran out of gas.**

 **A 15-meter with an awkward smile approached her while she stayed stiff in her spot. The bright blue butterfly rested on a pomegranate near her.**

 ** _"_** ** _If you don't like this reality, start again from zero."_** **Mikasa's eyes widened slightly and the butterfly flew away.** ** _"You can choose the place you want. In that world, everything will be just as you want. However, you won't be able to stop Eren's death. Because Eren…"_**

 _It's the second worst moment in her life._ Petra wasn't surprised to see her retreat into a happier place in her head. It was only normal. It was so tempting to think about how things would have turned out if something had gone differently than how it originally had.

Jean had often imagined what it would have been like had Marco survived. Maybe he would have joined the Survey Corps with them. They would have fought and grown together. How would he have reacted to Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt's betrayal with them?

 **Little Mikasa watched the grasshopper, but this time there was no butterfly being eaten. The rain came as it had the last time.**

 **"** **I'll teach it to you when you have a child, Mikasa."**

 **"** **Oh! He's here." Mr. Ackerman sounded relieved when a knock came. He opened the door.**

They tensed, waiting for the knife.

It never came.

 **"** **Thank you for coming even with this rain. Come in, please."**

 **"** **Doctor," Mrs. Ackerman said when Grisha entered, taking off his hat.**

"I'm so confused right now," Connie muttered.

"You're not the only one." Sasha also felt clueless.

Ymir sighed and explained. "She's just experienced something really traumatic and is having a hard time coping with it. Sometimes people go into denial. But everyone at some point has imagined what the outcome would have been had things gone differently."

"Oh," Sasha said, understanding, "yeah. That makes sense. This is from when she thought Eren had died."

Christa silently thought about her childhood, how she would sometimes pretended her mother was attentive and loving and caring and how that felt like. Those daydreams had been so comforting and easy to slip into.

 **"** **Hello, excuse me. Hi, Mikasa," Grisha greeted her warmly, smiling, "good afternoon."**

 **"** **Good afternoon," she said quietly.**

 **"** **Hey, Eren, don't be shy and come in."**

 **Eren came in and noticed Mikasa.**

 **"** **H-Hello," she stuttered out.**

 **"** **Hello," Eren said back.**

 **Grisha placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is my son, Eren. He's nine-years-old old, just like you. He only has one friend."**

"Heh, how pathetic, Eren." Jean smirked at him.

"I seem to recall your mother also asking us to be your friends, Jean-boy," Eren replied smugly.

Jean groaned. "Will you let that go already?"

"Since you refuse to stop calling me Potato girl, you'll never be rid of your nickname either," Sasha piped in.

 **Eren pushed off his father's hand.**

 **"** **Please, get along with him," Grisha said.**

 **"** **Yes," Mikasa responded as the rain stopped outside and the black and white butterfly rested by the window.**

* * *

 **"** **They say your mother will have a baby," Eren said, waving his stick around.**

 **"** **Yes." Mikasa clutched her hands before her chest.**

Connie and Christa smothered their gasps. They weren't the only ones disturbed by the revelation.

 _So the reason Eren's father went to see them was because her mother was pregnant_. Levi thought. It made her death even more horrible now.

Mikasa didn't like to think about that. It was bad enough losing the two people she cared about most in the world, but thinking if her mother had really turned out to be pregnant, it was one more loss she'd have to bear.

 **The two children were walking through the forest. "My mother says it will be a boy for sure," Mikasa continued. "That it feels different than when I was inside her."**

 **"** **Maybe he'll become a good soldier."**

 **"** **A soldier? Will you become a soldier?"**

 **"** **Yeah." Eren smiled over his shoulder at her. "I will join the Survey Corps and explore the outside world."**

"I'm not surprised," Armin said.

Even in her perfect reality Mikasa still pictured him the same. She knew he'd always be headstrong and willful no matter what. It was just who he was and she couldn't imagine him any differently.

 **"** **The outside world?" Mikasa repeated.**

 **"** **The world outside the Walls. I have to train to kill the Titans!" Eren ran over a few large rock, swinging his stick like a sword and landing in a crouch, grinning. "What about you?"**

 **"** **Me?"**

 **He stood up. "Your father is a hunter and your mother grows vegetables. What are you going to do?"**

 **"** **I…I…I don't know."**

 **A barking sound echoed through the forest, startling them. Up the grassy incline, the sunlight blocked their view, only showed some dark shapes.**

 **"** **L-Let's go back, Eren. My father always says not to go too deep into the woods."**

 **Eren ran up at once.**

Petra shook her head. "Of course."

"Suicidal bastard even in Mikasa's imagination, I see," Jean said.

 **"** **Wait!" Mikasa went after him, stopping when he threw his arm out to stop her.**

 **A pack of wild dogs was feasting on three men. One was gnawing on a wrist while another one bit into a throat.**

"Weren't those the kidnappers?" Sasha whispered so Mikasa wouldn't overhear.

"So the sex traffickers fell prey to wild animals and Dr. Yeager and Eren made it to them," Ymir put it together. "That's why they didn't show up to kill her parents and things became different."

"If I was in Mikasa's shoes and thought about how things might have gone differently, I'd feed them to rabid dogs, too," Christa confessed, not the least bit hesitant about that.

 **Mikasa stepped back in fear, breaking a twig. The sound grabbed the animals' attention. The pack bared their teeth at them, taking slow steps forward.**

 **Eren pushed her further behind him, holding up his stick while she clutched the back of his shirt. Mikasa squeezed her eyes shut. A heartbeat seemed to pulse in the air. The dog quieted and slowly retreated. Eren let out a breath and approached one of the corpses and she finally opened her eyes, coming to join him.**

 **Mikasa let out a scared sound. The man's eyes were open and blank, blood pooled around him from his throat, which was half eaten. A white butterfly rested peacefully on his forehead. Mikasa stared, distraught.**

* * *

 **In the Ackerman house, Grisha knelt before Eren, holding him by the shoulders while Mikasa hugged her mother, her father standing behind them.** ** _"We went back home and told them about the bodies we had seen."_**

 **The door opened and Grisha's voice was heard. "Then I will tell the Military Police."**

 **"** **I'll leave it to you," Mr. Ackerman's voice replied.**

 **"** **See you later," Eren said to Mikasa and she nodded.**

 **The father-son duo disappeared down the road as the Ackerman family watched them leave.**

 **The evening changed to a bright new day.** ** _"Since then, Eren came to visit us with Dr. Yeager."_** **Mikasa stopped when she noticed them walking up the dirt path toward the house.**

 **Mikasa smiled brightly.** ** _"We didn't go back to the woods a lot."_** **She and Eren hung out in the shade of a lone tree on a rolling grassy hill, a short but safe distance from the thick, bright green forest.**

 **Eren awkwardly held a pair of clipper to the vine of an eggplant.** ** _"One day, Eren told me about Armin."_**

 **Mikasa laughed, placing a flower crown around Eren's head.**

They laughed at the boy's face.

"It suits you, Eren."

"Very flattering."

"Don't you look cute, Princess Eren."

"Screw you guys." His words lacked any bite though. It was hard to get mad at such a sweet, happy moment.

 **At night, using the glow from the small lantern, Mikasa sewed diligently. She presented the Eren doll to the boy next time he came over.**

"Aw, that's adorable. A little Eren doll!"

"She really nailed the angry little face."

"Yeah, it's got such a punchable face."

"You'd know all about having a punchable face, wouldn't you, Jean?"

"Now, now, let's keep it civil." Armin held up his hands placatingly. "If you two escalate then Corporal Levi will get annoyed at the constant interruption." To his satisfaction, the two promptly shut up. The Levi threat always brought the two in line.

 **"** **Armin is really smart," Eren said, sitting on a picnic cloth under the tree's shade, Mikasa next to him. "He reads lots of books and knows many things."**

 **"** **Then, does he know how a baby's made?"**

They began to smile.

 **"** **Huh? I know how."**

Now the giggling started.

"Yeah, right."

"Oh this is gonna be good."

 **"** **Really?" Mikasa asked excitedly.**

 **"** **A stork brings it and puts it inside the mother."**

The group dissolved into laughter at that age-old answer.

"That's just too innocent for my image of you, Eren," Sasha said, laughing.

"I was a naive kid once, you know."

 _I think you mean crazy kid._ Jean thought back to how easily Eren had murdered the sex traffickers and had not seemed to suffer any effects from it.

 **Mikasa seemed confused. "And how does the stork bring in the baby?"**

 **"** **On their back."**

 **"** **But the baby would fall," she pointed out.**

 **"** **You're right." Eren looked up, thoughtful.**

"Man, we really were that innocent, huh?" Eren felt so nostalgic.

Christa sighed. "This is so heartwarming."

 _We could have had more happy moments like this if the Titans hadn't invaded._ Mikasa thought, feeling a pang at what could have been.

 **"** **That doesn't matter," Eren said, getting back to the matter at hand. "Armin knows a lot of things. He was the one that told me about the outside world. One day, we will go there together."**

 **Mikasa smiled at his determination.**

 **"** **That's my dream."**

* * *

 **Mikasa waved when she noticed Grisha and Eren. Her smile fell when she noticed how beat up Eren's face looked. "What happened to you?"**

 **He looked away.**

Armin nodded. "Also very accurate."

 **Down by a small river, Mikasa stood next to the large rock where Eren perched. "In the outside world, there is a large amount of water called the ocean. Salt is a treasure, so merchants will want to keep it for themselves."**

 **Mikasa listened to him quietly.**

 **"** **But it's not like that. The ocean is so big that they could never sell it all. It's far bigger than we could imagine." He threw a rock into the crystal blue water. "A field of frozen flames, a frozen land, and a land that's only sand. All those things are in the outside world. The world there is so much bigger than the one here inside the Walls. But even with that, they…" He threw another rock into the water.**

 **"** **They?"**

 **"** **They're cowards." Eren stared ahead grimly. "They think everything is fine just because it's peaceful in here. They are always saying: 'Why go outside where it's so dangerous?' Armin said humanity will have to leave the Walls one day. They said he was crazy."**

 **Mikasa blinked when he slammed his fist into his palm.**

 **"** **This world is like that." Again, he hit his fist against his palm. "They will always be cowards. Those bastards are the ones who keep us locked inside the Walls." He stood, looking off into the sky.**

 **"** **Eren?"**

 **"** **I'll join the Survey Corps and go to the outside world!"**

 **Mikasa stared worriedly at his declaration.** ** _"When he goes back, it's possible he'll get into an even worse fight and come back more hurt than he is now."_** **She stood in her bedroom window, staring out into the darkness, one hand pressed to the glass.** ** _"But…I can't stop that."_** **She brought her hands together.** ** _"In that case, 'At least I want to be by his side,' or that's what I thought."_**

"It would be so nice for all of us to go to the ocean together," Armin said, trying to picture that difficult dream.

Eren placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get there one day, I just know it." He glanced at Mikasa. She nodded, smiling.

* * *

 **The lush green landscape of Shinganshina appeared, with a large river leading toward the Wall, a few structures here and there. Mikasa stood on the deck of a ship, clutching a dark hat in one hand and the white one she was hearing on her head.**

 **"** **You want me to take this to Dr. Yeager?"**

 **A flashback appeared of Mr. Ackerman kneeling before her, his wife in bed behind him, a hand on her swollen belly. "You can come back with him when he comes to visit."**

Mikasa's eyes stung from unshed tears. She couldn't help but think about what if her mother really had been pregnant. Would her new sibling have been a boy like her mother thought it was? What would that have been like? It would have been nice to have another playmate around.

 **"** **Have fun with Eren," her mother said.**

 **Mikasa ran to the edge of the ship and called out excitedly. "Eren!"**

 **Eren held up a hand in greeting, quickly becoming distracted by the Liberty Bell's chiming. "Let's go, quick! The Survey Corps are back!" He ran off.**

"Geez, don't just leave her there."

"Worst tour guide ever."

 **"** **Damnit, I can't see!" Eren dashed behind a whispering group of civilians watching the procession. He and Mikasa climbed up on two crates. Their happy smiles fell when they noticed the heavily injured and downtrodden soldiers.**

 **"** **Moses…Moses!" The elderly woman approached the commander. "Excuse me. I can't find my son, Moses. Where is he?"**

"Oh, not this scene…"

"Poor Shadis…"

 **"** **She's Moses' mother. Bring it," Keith said to the man next to him.**

 **She pulled aside the cloth, revealing an arm.**

 **"** **That was the only part we could recover," Keith informed her as she began to weep.**

 **Mikasa was stricken as the woman fell to her knees, sobbing. "Are you going to join the Survey Corps?" Mikasa asked once the soldiers disappeared down the street. "Are you really going to join them?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **I don't want that."**

 **"** **How many times have they failed?" A man grumbled before Eren could reply.**

"Uh-oh," Ymir said, having a bad feeling. "I think Eren's about to get beaten up again."

 _She won't be able to protect him._ Hange thought. _She's helpless now_.

 **"** **That's really cruel," another man replied.**

 **"** **That's true," the first one said. "It's like they are bait and it's somehow our fault." He grunted in pain, touching his head where Eren smacked him with a stick. "What are you doing, brat?"**

 **"** **Let me go now!" Eren struggled to no avail when the man carried him by the collar into the back alley.**

 **"** **Hey…" Mikasa said quietly.**

As shitty as Levi thought it was, that traumatic experience Mikasa had with the sex traffickers had awakened her inner power and made her strong. Without that adversity forcing her to become someone capable of surviving, she was weak.

 **Eren let out a pained sound, crashing into a wall. "Don't make fun of the Survey Corps!" He glared, standing.**

 **The man quickly kneed him in the gut when Eren charged at him. Mikasa took a step back, hand covering her mouth.**

 **"** **Hey, come on, he's just a kid," his friend said.**

 **"** **Shut up!" The man growled at him, holding Eren by the collar. "This damn kid needs to learn!"**

 **A group of three kids stood nearby, smirking at the scene.**

Ymir narrowed her eyes. "Why do those pricks look familiar?"

"Aren't those the bullies that were picking on Armin in the first episode?" Jean said.

"They're probably the ones who beat Eren earlier," Petra said. "Remember how they only fled cause Mikasa was with Eren that time?"

 **"** **Here!" The man threw Eren down and began kicking him.**

 **Mikasa was frozen, only able to watch.**

 _That's the trade-off._ Mikasa thought, stoic. Growing up happy and sheltered meant she didn't have the stomach for violence. Without that traumatic hardening her, she didn't have what it took to protect the people she cared about.

"She's too scared to even go call for help," Jean said, feeling bad for her, and Eren, too.

* * *

 **Eren weakly opened his eyes, in bed, face bruised, a cloth over his head. Mikasa let out a quiet sigh of relief. The Eren doll rested on the table by the bed, another doll in pink with a red scarf wrapped around sitting against its back. "How long did I sleep?" Eren asked her.**

 **"** **It wasn't too much."**

* * *

 **Mikasa continued on with her life, carrying firewood while her father cut a tree down behind her, filling up fresh water from the river, clipping ripe vegetables. In her bedroom, she held her Eren doll. Snow eventually fell and gathered outside her window. The Eren doll was holding a stuffed pink bunny's hand.**

"I can't get over its evil-looking face."

"It's hilariously cute."

 **Mikasa perked up, noticing Grisha walked up to the house. She was disappointed to see he was alone.**

 **"** **Please," Mikasa whispered, sitting in bed, legs pressed to her chest, wet eyes staring at the Eren doll in her hand. "Please let me see Eren."**

"It's gotta be so boring and lonely for her." Christa could certainly sympathize, having grown up without friends herself.

"I'd go crazy." Connie had grown up running around playing with a ton of village children. So it was unfathomable to him, being raised in solitude like that.

* * *

 **"** **It looks like an infection." Grisha set his medical bag down. "You will have to move to another place. There is one near where I live. That would be best in case something happens."**

It was absolutely not real. Yet Mikasa still couldn't help but feel her insides twist in worry for her mother and unborn sibling.

 **Mikasa secretly listened in on the conversation.**

 **"** **I see," Mr. Ackerman said.**

 **She ran up to her mother's bedroom, sitting at her side.**

 **"** **What is it?" Mrs. Ackerman asked warmly. Mikasa moved closer to her, pressing her face to her mother's belly. "What happened?"**

 **"** **Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."**

 **Her mother smiled and gently rubbed her head.**

These were the types of scenes of her parents she wanted to see and capture them in her mind and hold on to them forever.

* * *

 **"** **Why did you stop coming to my house?" Mikasa asked as she and Eren walked along the bank of the river, in town.**

 **"** **They Survey Corps are gone," Eren told her, walking ahead of her. "They disbanded them because they couldn't get any results."**

"I can't believe you disbanded us," Hange said teasingly and Mikasa shrugged.

"It seemed only a matter of time in my head then. If the Colossal Titan hadn't attacked and without any definitive progress, the Royal Government would have shut the Corps down."

 **"** **The gate was completely sealed. Nobody can go out anymore."**

 **Wall Maria'a outer gate appeared, bricks and large rocks cementing the entrance shut.**

"Doesn't mean no one can come in," Petra muttered, imagining how easily the Armored Titan could ram through that.

 **"** **The cowards are trying to keep us locked in here."**

 **"** **Then you won't be going to the outside world?"**

 **Eren stopped walking. "I will get out of here with Armin, using a hot air balloon." He walked toward the bank. "It's a giant balloon that can fly."**

"What an imagination you have."

"Children's minds sure are something else. Imagine that, a giant balloon carrying people!"

 _Wonder where I got that idea from._ Mikasa thought and shrugged it off.

 **"** **I'm building it with Armin. That's why I haven't been to your house, sorry." When Eren turned, he wasn't expecting her sad face.**

 **"** **When will you leave?"**

 **"** **In three days."**

 **"** **I'm going, too." Her answered surprised him. "Take me with you, please. I want to go with you," she said more strongly.**

 **Eren sighed heavily and she turned her gaze down. A red cloth wrapped around her. Eren finish putting his scarf around her by tossing the last of it over her head, leaving only her left eye visible.**

They began giggling at that familiar scene.

"This will never not be funny."

"How are you so incompetent with putting on a scarf?"

"It was once!"

 **"** **If you go out through that small hatch and walk for a little while, you'll find a forest," Eren explained, pointing off in the distance. "You can give the scarf back to me, in three days, at night." He started walking away.**

 **"** **Yes!" Mikasa nodded at his retreating back.**

* * *

 **During the night, civilians were gathered in the streets in celebration. "The gate is finally sealed."**

 **People mingled and drank.**

 **"** **Right. They should have done it sooner."**

 **A large bonfire was blazing in the center of the gathering.**

"It's gonna keep people in, but not Titans out," Christa said.

Sasha shrugged. "Well, this is an imaginary world so they don't need to invade."

"Why not get rid of Titans altogether?" That was what Connie would do in his fantasy world.

"It would feel too unreal, I imagine," Ymir responded. "Easier to pretend it's real when it's more grounded in reality."

 **Mikasa ran through them, huffing loudly.** ** _"Don't be late,"_** **Eren's voice echoed in her head.** ** _"We will leave at the third ring of the bell."_** **She glanced up when the Liberty Bell started chiming.** ** _Only two left!_**

 **Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand, stopping her.**

 **"** **Look over here, ladies and gentleman!" The masked man kept a hold on her left wrist, opening his arms in display as he spoke. "I, the man of the mirror, am about to put on a hypnosis show!"**

"Who is this freak?"

"You don't just grab a kid like that."

 **The crowd didn't seem to hear him.**

 **"** **I will turn this sweet young girl into a killer!" He gestured to Mikasa then took a bow.**

"Uh…" Sasha stared, brow furrowed, not sure how to take this.

 **No one listened to the man's declaration or spared them a glance.**

"Ouch. Tough crowd."

 **"** **Now, little lady." The man knelt before her. "Look at my face."**

 **Mikasa saw her own face, reflected back, eyes wide. She stepped back, intimidated by the clear glass mask with a vine design on one side. "Please, let me go."**

 **"** **And where do you plan to go when I do?"**

 **"** **I'm going to see my friend."**

 **"** **I see. You better hurry then." The mirror man stood. "You shouldn't make your friend wait." He stepped aside.**

 **"** **Thank you." Mikasa immediately tried to run past him.**

 **"** **However," the masked man stopped her, lowering himself to meet her face, "I can't be made to look like a liar, right? I have to turn you into a killer using my hypnosis." He climbed up the stairs, closer to the big bonfire. "So here is an idea, why don't you kill me?"**

"Anyone get what's going on here?"

"Nope."

"This is just weird."

 **Mikasa couldn't break free of him.**

 **"** **It would take me some time to hypnotize you and make me kill you." He held tight as she continued to try and pull free. "That would be a problem, no?"**

 **"** **Someone, please help me!" Mikasa begged the crowd.**

 **No one reacted.**

 **The bell started ringing.**

 **"** **Too bad for you. You won't make it in time no matter how fast you run. Your friend will leave you behind." The masked man looked toward the flames.**

 **"** **Do you know Eren? Who are you?"**

 **He released her. "I'm no one, but…at the same time I am someone, too." He revealed the daggers he carried under his hooded jacket. They shone, reflecting her face. "And, I know hypnosis really well." He held up one knife, handle toward her. "You are lost." He went on one knee, placing the knife in her hand. "You arrived here because of your desire." Bringing her other hand to it, he ensured she held the blade out toward him. "You couldn't accept Eren's death and you created this world."**

"Ah," Hange said, nodding wisely, "I get it. Why the mask is a mirror. Because this person is actually Mikasa. She can pretend and create a nice happy world but in the end, deep down she knows it's fake and she's getting in her own way, knowing it's just a fantasy and she can't stick around in that world forever."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Hange, you're thinking way too deeply into this."

 **Mikasa followed him with her eyes, walking to her side.**

 **Then the mirror man struck his face near hers. "However, no matter what world you go to, you can't avoid Eren's death." The voice became more feminine and familiar, almost distant. "That's because Eren carries death within his body."**

"I swear Candy's doing this on purpose," Ymir muttered, thinking about the thirteen-year curse.

"Did you say something?" Christa asked.

She mentally kicked herself. "No, nothing."

 **Mikasa looked almost as if in a trance.**

 **"** **It's useless," an older Mikasa's voice said, "trying to protect him, he'll end up dead anyway."**

"See?" Hange pointed triumphantly. "What did I tell you?"

 **"** **If you think it's a lie, go see for yourself. However, you have to kill me first. You have to become stronger and go back to the previous world."**

 **The Liberty Bell broke the girl out of her dazed state. "Why are you getting in the way?" Mikasa muttered, a lost look in her eyes. "All I want is to be with Eren. That's all. Why?"**

 **A silhouette of a teenage Mikasa appeared. "There is no other way." She was replaced by the mirror man. "The world is cruel."**

 **Mikasa's eye widened.** ** _Then, this world…_** **She gripped the knife and blood squirted. Sparks and golden lightning crackled in her body.**

 _She can't stay there forever._ Petra imagined it was as Hange said. As nice as it had been to create a fake world where the worst thing that worst to her didn't happen, it wasn't permanent and it was time to get back to the real world.

 **The lightning of transforming Titan struck and she snapped her head to the Wall, the Colossal Titan's head flickering.**

 _Reality's come calling._ Erwin thought. _Can't ignore it forever._

 **A woman's screamed pulled Mikasa's attention away from it.**

 **The woman pointed a shaky finger, gasping, at where the mirror man lay, on his stomach, a knife sticking out of his back. Blood had splattered over Mikasa clothes. She stared in shock at her trembling hands.**

 **The man sat up and stood. "Did you see it?! The man of the mirror turned this little girl into a murderer!" He took a bow. Next, he displayed the knife to them, pressing a finger to the tip, causing the blade to retract. "As you can see, it has a retractable blade! Also—" he held up a pouch tied to a small wooden square— "we have a bag of fake blood. However, her stabbing me was as real as Titans!" He gestured to her with his hand before bringing it to his chest.**

"That was pretty clever," Connie admitted. "Mean, but clever."

 **"** **How was it, everyone? That was the show from the man of the mirror!"**

 **The crowd began clapping as he took a bow.**

"Who would clap about this?"

"This episode is just too strange."

 **Mikasa took the chance to run away.**

 **Coins were tossed at his feet. "Thank you very much!"**

* * *

 **Rained poured gently as Mikasa ran, over a bridge, and finally made to a lone tree that Armin sat against it. The small lantern before him was the only source of light nearby in the dark evening sky. He tilted his head, though not looking at her, on his knees, right hand holding his other shoulder. "Are you Mikasa?" Armin asked when she stopped before him.**

 **She nodded. "Where is Eren?" Mikasa glanced around.**

 **"** **I'm sorry, Mikasa." His fist trembled. "It's all my fault. The balloon failed when it started to gain altitude," he said in a trembling voice, "so Eren threw me out of it."**

"Jeez, why're you so convinced I'm gonna die?" Eren grumbled, arms crossed over his chest. "I can't believe you killed me even in your happy world."

"That's cause you're a reckless moron who always get himself into deep shit and has to be rescued," Jean said instead.

"Honestly I'd be surprised if Eren doesn't get kidnapped in the next set of future episodes," Ymir joked, making her couch mates laugh.

 **The electric blue butterfly went by Mikasa, their reflections in a puddle in the grass.**

 **"** **But he couldn't get out of it, and then the balloon crashed against the Wall." Armin finally lifted his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Eren sacrificed himself for me." Mikasa listened to him, horrified. "I couldn't do anything."**

 **All the memories began to play before her eyes.**

* * *

 **Mikasa grunted, back in the real world and out of her head.**

 **Sunlight broke through the clouds in one spot, highlighting the pomegranate a couple of yards before her. She stood.** ** _"The only thing left inside me was the feeling I've had a really long dream."_**

 **A 15-meter Titan with an awkward smile approached her, blocking the sun, and she moved back.**

 ** _"_** ** _A terrible and sad dream."_**

 **Mikasa turned to run in the other direction but another 15-meter slid to a stop at the end of the street.**

 ** _"_** ** _And when I woke up, I couldn't accept Eren's death as part of my reality."_** **She stood between the two approaching Titans. Mikasa clutched her broken sword.**

"But you did accept it and kept moving forward, that's the most important thing." If she had let his death consume her, it would have been disappointing and heart-breaking.

 **Sunlight broke through the clouds, illuminating her face. With a cry, she prepared to attack.**

 **A giant foot shattered the ground next to her and the Rogue Titan slammed his fist into the other Titan's face.**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I know Eren will get back Wall Maria, and kill every last Titan."_** **Mikasa stood on Wall Rose, the wind gently rustling her and Eren's hair.** ** _"And then, he will finally see the ocean one day. But even then, I know I won't be able to stop his fate. And I… No, no one can stop it. That's okay."_** **She started toward him.** ** _"I want to be by his side no matter where he goes. That's my only wish."_**

 **Eren turned his head at her approach.**

 **"** **Hey, Eren…"**

* * *

"That felt both too long and not long enough at the same time." Connie stretched, standing along with everyone else.

"I can't believe the 57th Expedition is tomorrow," Ymir said, thinking about their first upcoming expedition. "Feels like it was a lifetime ago."

"Everyone know the plan?" Erwin called out and they gathered around him. "Let's review really quickly. Since we know Reiner and Bertolt will feed Annie info on Eren's location, we'll control where the Female Titan will appear from and the general path she'll follow based on the formation. Our first attempt to capture her will fail, naturally. If she's able to find Squad Levi, just incapacitate her and flee," he said to Levi. "Shouldn't be hard to play it off as prioritizing our Shifter's safety than defeating an enemy. That way she'll make it out alive to try and capture Eren another day."

Eren would have liked to take on the Female Titan in the forest and defeat her. But he knew it was more important that the plan succeeded than him trying to prove himself.

Levi nodded. "I'll be sticking with my squad this time to ensure it goes our way."

"Mikasa will be joining you as well," Erwin said and she perked up at that.

"In the meantime," Hange started, "Squad Mike will go find Dina and bring that Titan back for 'scientific' reasons. I'll have Moblit draw up a sketch so they'll know who to look for. Or it'll probably be better to have some trusted squads keep an eye out for her but only to alert Squad Mike when the find her so Mike and his team can go capture it. We still have the equipment used on Sonny and Bean."

"I know we'll be out there for a couple of hours," Jean spoke up, "but will they be able to find her in that time?"

"Maybe it would be better to let Annie find Squad Levi," Armin suggested. "Shouldn't be hard for you guys to beat her this time with Corporal Levi and Mikasa around, and because she doesn't have the element of surprise anymore."

"Armin's right," Christa said, figuring out where he was going. "Shifting takes a toll. Remember how tired she was two days after the expedition? When we tried to capture her in Stohess. After her second transformation, if she gets beaten badly she'll be out of commission for the rest of expedition so we won't have to worry about her."

"The Survey Corps was only forced to keep retreating," Petra began, "because those two men went back for their friends' bodies. It attracted a group of Titans. If we keep an eye out and make sure no one brings a group down on us, we can stick around longer out there, giving us more time to find Dina. And even if we get attacked, this time our squad will be around to handle them," she said, looking at Eren, who nodded.

"Immediately after the expedition is when we go to my village, right?" Connie asked, feeling anxious to get out there as soon as possible.

"That's right," Erwin confirmed. "After returning, I'll go meet Zackly and convince him of the traitor among us. Eren will be summoned because he was 'unable' to transform to fight the Female Titan. So the chief was questioning his usefulness. Then we'll go with our original plan of trying to lure Annie underground, with the exception that we want it to fail this time. Eren will transform and fight her with the rest of Squad Levi assisting. We'll force Annie to flee to make sure the Walled Titans are revealed. We'll tell a trusted few about what we saw on the TV beforehand so when the Colossal-type Titans are revealed, it'll verify what we said was true."

"Next we'll fake Annie's escape, either during the battle or after we've captured her so we can make sure the Royal Government won't kill her and we lose our next Shifter. We'll pretend Annie killed the Titan we had captured when in reality, we'll feed her to Dina to make her human again."

"And while you're all doing that, are we keeping everything else we've seen the same?" Ymir asked. "With me and Connie and Christa at Utgard castle and after that."

"I'd wanted to originally capture both the Armored and Colossal Titans," Erwin said, "but now that Candy's offering more future episodes, let's keep what we saw today mostly the same."

"With the exception of Ymir sticking around, right?" Sasha turned to her. "You won't ditch us for Reiner and Bertolt?"

"Yes, don't worry. You won't be getting rid of me any time soon." Ymir paused. _Although Eren and I will only be sticking around for about eight more years_. She wondered when Erwin planned to share with the group what she'd told him and Hange about the Curse of Ymir. _Probably sometime when we're watching the next set of future episodes._ As it was, they were all preparing for the big expedition tomorrow and didn't need that distraction. It could wait.

"Since we'll be returning for the last time next time," Erwin went on, "we can completely change things to go fully in our favor. Because there will be no more future episodes after next time, we won't have to worry about preserving the future."

They nodded, both excited and worried at the prospect. On one hand, it nice knowing they could totally shake things up and not have to make some sacrifices so upcoming future knowledge would be relevant. But on the other hand, they would be seeing the future one final time and then be blind once more to what was coming.

"Everyone ready to head out, then?" Erwin asked, getting nods and "Yes, sir."

The group left the room, with Sasha waving and saying "We'll be back soon, TV!" before she closed the door.

* * *

 **Power to Strive III:** Feb 21-24 (whenever my day off is during that time)

 ** _Happy Holidays!_**


End file.
